Forever in one moment
by Kang-tian
Summary: I finally updated. The darkness is getting ready but the shadows are watching silently
1. Troubles of the heart

This is my first fanfic ever.  I do write other things but this is the first time I've ever posted anything.  So please go easy on me.  Oh and please R&R  I really would like to see if I should keep going with this and ideas could help too.

Disclaimer:  I don't own card captor sakura.  I don't own any of it.  It all belongs to clamp.  And any songs in this story belong to the artist that sings it.  So please don't sue. You wouldn't get any money anyway.  I'm poor right now. 

Japanese and Chinese are not my first languages.  I pick up whatever I can from fanfics and words I've learnt from friends.  So I'm sorry if I'm not fluent, but the few words I use here aren't hard to understand and they're mostly used in other fanfics.  

"Speech"

Though Dream 

*** Scene change  (will only apply to scenes that have nothing to do with another.  Otherwise I'm going to keep that specific plot in the same area.)

Area change

(A/N)

***

**The sound of gongs and musical instruments filled the air where a tall boy waited at the entrance of a vast temple.  Threads of silk swayed as the procession approached the expecting groom.  His head high he watched as the attendants assisted the bride of the beautifully decorated chair she had been carried on.   His face showed no emotions but his eyes betrayed him.  They held pride and joy.  **

**The girl approached the temple still being helped by the attendants so she would not step on the ground till she entered holy grounds.  Her face was covered with a beautiful red veil that was transparent enough for her to see where she was going.  She walked up to her husband- to- be and just when the ceremony was about to begin, a loud roar came from outside the temple and a dark aura was sensed by all nearby.  The boy looked out and stared in horror  as darkness reached out for his bride.**

**Screaming the girl reached out for his hand and just as their fingers touched the darkness consumed her leaving him in an empty temple.**

He screamed out her name as a sinful laugh filled his ears.  A faceless figure came out of the shadows and the boy was no longer in his ceremonial attire but in his traditional fighting robes prepared to fight.  

**The figure stepped out and still his face could not be seen.  Only his eyes.  His dark blank eyes could be seen as he whispered to the warrior.**

**"She is gone.  You have let it be for too long."**

**The warrior fell to his knees screaming out one word and one word alone.**

**"SAKURA!"**

***

Syaoran screaming as he jumped up in his bed in a cold sweat.  He ran his hand through his hair trying to calm himself.  He breathed roughly and unevenly trying desperately to calm down, but to no avail.

The door swung open as a woman entered the room.  Her expression was concerned and pressing.  She sat down next to Syaoran caressing his perspiring cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

"What's wrong Xiao-Lang? "  She asked.  Trying to comb out the unruly bangs from his forehead.

"Nothing mother, It was just a-a bad dream."  He said softly.  Trying to seem unaffected.  To seem strong.

Yelen looked at her son closely and smiled sadly.  He was not a good liar.  Not to her at least.  She tilted his chin up until his eyes stared directly into hers.  His chocolate orbs threatened to spill tears that would finally set him at ease.

"My little wolf,  tell me what happened."  Her tone was determined yet soft.  It had a soothing edge that finally broke through barriers.

His eyes closed for a moment and the great warrior broke down into tears clutching at his mother like a small child.

"Someone took her away."  He sobbed.  "We where getting married and they took her away"

Yelen looked at him in unease.  Her son had never cried before.  Not since he was a toddler.  She looked at him confused.

"Who did they take Xiao Lang?"  She asked softly

In a whisper  he said  "My Ying Fa.  My cherry blossom"

She was about to inquire more but five feminine figures appeared at the door.  Looks of concern plastered onto their faces.  

"Mother what's wrong with little brother?  Why did he scream out like that?"  Fuutie asked her with a shocked face when she realized her little brother, the great Li Xiao Lang was crying like an infant in their mother's embrace.

A slight gasp came out from all the women in the doorway.  What had shaken him so much that he would actually express some emotion?  To cry in his mother's arms.  They where alarmed.  They had always teased him about being stone cold.  They'd said he needed some emotion, but to see him like this broken and frightened.  Yes frightened.  It was a terrifying sight.

Meilin watched her cousin carefully.  He was sobbing uncontrollably.  His body was trembling and she managed to get a glimpse of his lips.  They where mumbling.  Something almost impossible to grasp but she managed to decipher it.  Ying Fa.  He was calling for his cherry blossom.  Anyone who hears his babble would think it garbage but to her it was distressing.  She felt sorry for her cousin.  She loved him dearly;  She didn't want to see him like this.  Her ruby red eyes where filled with sadness as she watched her cousin cry over his beloved cherry blossom.

"Sakura"  she whispered under her breath .  Sighing and walking over to her aunt and cousin to try and comfort him also. 

His sisters also walked over all huddling in the bed trying to get some information on what had gotten him so spooked.  They ran their fingers through his hair.  Brushed his tears away and for the first time didn't' tease him.

His sobs lessened and he started to breath normally.  A flush of embarrassment covered his drenched cheeks.  He ran the back of his hand against his face wiping away the tears.  Sniffing and trying to compose himself.

"I'm alright now,"  He said in a husky voice.  His family looked at him and he sighed in defeat.  He knew it was pointless saying it was nothing.  He'd broken down into tears, something he didn't do.  He had a lot of explaining to do.

He started to tell them about his dream.  Of how they'd all been at the family temple.  How he waited for his bride and of how the darkness had engulfed her and told him that she was gone because he had let it be for too long.  Something he didn't understand.

Yelen looked at Syaoran with an  emotionless expression for a moment then she sighed and  stared straight into his eyes

"I think we will have to speak to the elders about this"  She said with a little bit of worry hidden in the back of her mind.

***

Japan

"SAKURA!!"  A small yellowish bear with wings yelled into the ear of a beautiful young girl with long auburn hair.

"Kero let me sleep a little longer its still early"  She mumbled pulling the covers over her head.  Kero rolled his eyes and pulled the covers off his mistress.  She mumbled some incomprehensible babble and continued to sleep with a small smile on her face

_"Damn she must be thinking of the gaki again,"_  he thought to himself.

Sighing to himself he fluttered over to his mistress and in a sweet voice he said 

"Sakura not to spoil your dream about the kid or anything but YOUR LATE!!!!"

The girl jumped up from bed yelling  "HOE"  Dropping herself out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.  She quickly dressed scolding her little guardian about not waking her up earlier.  Kero just sweatdroped and started playing his latest video game.  

She rushed out of the room but then ran back in kissing Kero on his forehead.  Then she ran over to a small bear sitting on her shelf and kissed it too.

"Bye Kero, bye Syaoran-bear."  She said  racing down the stairs almost tripping over Touya in the process. 

"Hey Kaijiu late again I see."  He smirks at his little sister's rush to get to school.  It had been eight years and still she couldn't get herself out of bed early.  

"I am not a Kaijiu!"  She yelled too busy getting her roller blades on to worry about him too much.  

Touya just smirked again and shook his head getting ready for work as Sakura raced out the door forgetting her back pack.

He grinned brightly at her when she returned and snatched it out of his hand running off again pleading to any god that would hear her to not let the bell ring.

From her window Kero watched his mistress race off to school.  In his little paw he held the bear Syaoran had given her eight years ago.  He sighed staring at the stuffed toy.

"Kid you don't realize how much influence you have over that girl"  He said then placed the bear on Sakura's bed sighing again and returning to his video game.

***

Sakura skated down the path finally reaching the school and dashed to her homeroom gliding across the room and sitting in her chair a minute before the bell and her teacher arrived

"You made it"  Whispered Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend.

"Hai, I didn't think I'd make it this time."  She whispered back as the teacher called out students names.  "I can't afford to be late again."

Tomoyo smiled at her friend.  They where in their senior year of high school and Sakura still couldn't get to school on time.  It made her wonder what exactly made Sakura want to sleep in.  The answer was so obvious it made Tomoyo giggle quietly.  

Li Syaoran.  It was that simple.  Sakura was capable of getting up early but lately she was getting to school later than usual.  On one occasion she'd stayed over at Tomoyo's to see if maybe the change of atmosphere could help and Tomoyo had heard her call out his name in soft moans and sighs. 

_"Its so Kawaii the way she thinks of him.  She really must love him,"_  She mused to herself and then a small frown appeared on her face.

It was now eight years since Li Syaoran had left for Hong Kong and since then Sakura only got a correspondence every so often.  She had told Tomoyo that he couldn't communicate much with her because his clan had cut most communications.  The only things she got where birthday presents and letters for special occasions.  She wondered if he got into much trouble because of it.

She looked over at Sakura who was daydreaming in her seat.  Some of the guys in their class would give her approving glances.  Sakura was very beautiful.  She had long auburn hair and her emerald eyes contrasted her face perfectly, her body was very athletic but still had a very feminine form to it.  She would be a perfect model and Tomoyo had already signed her up for some photo shoots as after school activities.

Sakura had been reluctant at first trying desperately to get out of it all the way there but after seeing the end results she'd accepted the offer to do a few shoots as an extra curriculum activity.  That and the fact that it paid pretty well.  

She watched as one of the guys gave her best friend an undignified leer and it made Tomoyo shudder.  That was Ken-lun (I couldn't think of anything else sorry) He was one of the most popular guys in the school and could have the pick of any girl in the school.  His eyes where set on Sakura.  

He'd tried everything to get her attention.  Asked her bluntly, sent notes through other students, been charming, aggressive, but to no reward.  It wasn't that Sakura didn't notice it; it was just the fact that she wasn't interested.  She was in love with someone else.  She'd made a promise years ago to wait for him and that's exactly what she was doing.  

Sakura stared out the window watching the soccer team practice for the big game that weekend.  They had been good but never as first-rate as they had been when Li was here.  He was a great leader and the team had gotten all the way into the finals with him there.  Now they could get in but it would be that much harder.  She started imagining him out there.  Practicing with all the other guys.  Giving out strategies as she cheered him on with the other cheerleaders as she had so many times before.  

"Miss Kinomoto pardon to disturb you but would it be possible for you to join the rest of the class."  Her sensei said in a teasing manner.  Sakura blushed furiously as the class broke into a fit of giggles.

"Hoe sorry sensei."  Her blush increased and she focused on the class again.

'I have to stop thinking about him, but it's almost impossible to forget him' 

***

The day passed by and Sakura slowly put on her roller blades getting ready to go home.  She was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't sense someone come up behind her.

"Do you need some help with those?"  A masculine smug voice said.  

Sakura spun around extremely startled by the person behind her.  She almost lost her balance but a hand grabbed her before she fell.

"Thank you Lun-kun (I know I know.  It sounds dumb) and no its ok,  I can manage just fine"  She said as cheerfully as possible.  Lun-kun had been after her for so long even she wasn't dense enough to not notice.  She really didn't like him in that sense.

"Well could I escort you home at least?"  He swaggered in front of her.  Showing off his best smile.

Sakura smiled politely and shook her head.  She bent down and grabbed her bag and turned back to him sighing.

"I think its sweet but I don't think it's a good idea.  My brother is very protective of me and also I have someone else.  I don't think its fair to let you have false hopes."

(Isn't that the best way to tell a guy to just bug off?)

"Yeah I know this guy in Hong Kong.  Sakura babes listen to me.  It's been eight years move on.  He isn't going to come back and I might as well tell you this I bet he was just using you"  He smiled at this but then regretted it when he felt her hand slap against his cheek.

"Don't you ever speak about Li Syaoran like that.  You don't know him.  He loves me and he promised me he'd come back and I believe him.  I will never go out with you.  Your nothing compared to him.  You're just an arrogant asshole who thinks he can have whatever he wants.  Well here's some news for you.  YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!!!"  With that Sakura skated her way out of the school leaving a stunned Ken watching her leave.  It was the first time Sakura had raised her voice about anything.

"Damn it.  Bitch left a mark.  Never mind.  I don't care if this Li guy does exist, Sakura will be mine either way.  She like it or not"  He said darkly and walked off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile Sakura was racing down the street with tears threatening to spill from her beautiful eyes.  

_'he promised he'd come back'_  she thought to herself.  _'he said he loved me.  He survived the void card and I told him I loved him too.  He still loved me.'  _

She was racing so fast that she crashed right into someone in front of her.

"Gomen, I'm just so clumsy."  She said picking up her books.

"It's ok Sakura.  Why the big rush."  Sakura looked up to see Yukito   His kind smiling eyes studied her for a moment then a slight frown appeared on his face.  "Sakura are you ok?  You look like you've been crying"

"No I'm alright."  She said looking down at the floor suddenly finding her skates very interesting.

"Are you sure you really don't look that great.  Do you want to talk about it?"  His ever pleasant voice somehow soothed her nerves enough to nod her head.

She skated over to a ledge and hung her head while Yukito sat next to her putting his arm on her shoulder.

"So tell me what's wrong?"

"Well today after school I-I was getting ready to come home when a guy named ken-lun started to talk to me.  And he's been trying to get me to go out with him for a while now.  I told him that I wasn't interested and that I loved someone else.  He *sobs* said that Syaoran was just using me and that he'd never come back"  Sakura started to cry uncontrollably.  

"Do you believe that?"  He asked in a concerned voice.  She shook her head unable to use her voice.

"No *sob* I *sniff* don't, but it's so hard.  It's been so long and I miss him.  I don't even know if he still loves me or if I'm just a past fling to him now."  She kept sobbing and her words where choked out.

"Sakura do you actually think Li-kun would use you?  He asked her.  She shook her head again and he smiled.  "Then why would he?  Plus he promised he'd come back to you.  I know that he's not one to break a promise.  It's just taking him longer to get here."

Sakura smiled a little and nodded slowly (she sure nods a lot)  She got up and they started to walk to her house.

"Thank you Yukito.  For listening to me and making me see that I still should hope."

"Hey its no problem.  Don't worry sakura he'll be back."  He smiled and  they reached her house.  "Well I better get going.  I have some extra work I need to get done."

Sakura waved goodbye and walked into the empty house.  Kero would be sleeping and her father and Touya weren't home yet.  She sat down on the couch and stared out into space.

'He will come back.  He promised.  And Li Syaoran never breaks a promise.'

***

A/N I know it probably sucks but I'd really like to know if I should even bother continuing.  If I get five good reviews I'll keep going.  So please R&R

Thanks  bye

Kang


	2. Hate me, Love me, Just don't leave me

Disclaimer.  I own nothing!!!!!  I only borrowed them.  Please don't sue.  I don't have anything to give you.  

"Speech"

'Though' Dream 

*** Scene change

Area change Song

(A/N)

***

Hong Kong

The sun began to set, the colors merging together to create a mix of colorful illusions.  A soft breeze swayed strands of hair from the young man standing on the edge of a cliff, staring into the sky with a drained expression.

For the last seven days he'd come here at the same time to watch the colors mingle.  His face always expressionless but his eyes always faint.  His clothes where simple and didn't match.  His hair was messier than usual and it was obvious to see that he hadn't slept well.

In his hands he held a small stuffed animal.  A pink bear with little wings on the back.  The toy was visibly worn down but still in good condition.  His fingers caressed the shape of the bear lightly.  His hands held it so gently, as if that bear was a treasure greater than gold.

"How long has he been like this?"  Asked Feimei.  The four Li sisters and Meilin where watching him from the nearby bushes.  Trying to keep as quiet as possible.

"Since the dream.  He's come here with his Sakura-bear everyday since.  Hasn't spoken much either."  Meilin looked back at her cousin and saw how his posture was slouched and his body language had been extremely depressing.

"I hate seeing little brother like this.  It's just not like him to be this way.  He's usually so strong and confident.  Why is he so depressed?"  Asked Xie Fa.

"He misses his Ying Fa."  Whispered Fan Ran.  "She's so Kawaii,  why won't the elders let him to talk to her.  Or marry her.  She'd be a good wife for our little brother."

The women sighed and continued to look at Syaoran's depressed form.

Syaoran looked up to the sky watching as the crimson reds of the setting sun changed into dark purples of dusk.  He clutched his Sakura-bear tightly and started to walk back home.  He walked slowly in no real mood to be at home.  He didn't want to have his family hassling him.  He just wanted to be with Sakura.  A small smile played on his face when he thought of what it would be like to have her there.  

_I try but I can't seem to get myself_

_To think of anything but you_

_Your breath on my face_

_Your warm gentle kiss, I taste the truth_

_I taste the truth_

He kept walking , imagining the day she would come home with him and he'd introduce her formally to the clan

_We know what I came here for_

_So I won't ask for more_

Hearing his sisters babble on about how Kawaii she was.  And the light blush she would have when they said that she was perfect for him.

I wanna be with you 

_If only for a night_

_To be the one who's in your arms_

_Who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you_

He imagined the look on his mother's face when he introduced her as his fiancée.  He'd tell her of how he had captured the clow mistress's heart and that she was worthy of their family.

_So I'll hold you tonight_

_Like I would if you were mine_

_To hold forever more_

_And I'll saver each touch that I wanted_

_So much to feel before (To feel before)_

_How beautiful it is_

Just to be like this

Sakura would bow in front of his mother and family and win them over with her charms and innocent aura.  She would command respect from them by being herself.  They'd remark about her beauty and how lucky he was.

I wanna be with you 

_If only for a night_

_To be the one who's in your arms_

_Who holds you tight_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_I wanna be with you_

The elders would look her over.  Ask her questions.  She would answer them the only way she knew how.  They'd test her and she'd pass.  She was strong.  She could do anything.  

_Oh baby_

_I can't fight this feeling anymore_

It drives me crazy when I try to 

_So call my name_

_Take my hand_

_Make my wish_

_Baby, your command?_

Syaoran walked up to the gates of the Li estate.  He looked up at the mansion.  Kami-sama he wanted to be with her.  To hold her hand.  Spoil her rotten.  Just hold her.

_Yeah_

_I wanna be with you_

_There's nothing more to say_

_There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way_

_(I wanna be) I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be with you_

_Wanna be with you (Yeah)_

_(I wanna be with you) I wanna be_

_I wanna be with you_

_(I wanna be)_

_(I wanna be)_

_(I wanna be with you) Yeah_

_(I wanna be with you)_

_I wanna be, I wanna be baby_

_I wanna be_

_(I wanna be with you)_

He started to walk through the garden.  His little world fading out.   She wasn't here.  They weren't engaged.  She probably moved on.  Found someone who loved her and she would love him back.

I wanna be with you, yeah 

The happy images in his mind faded more and he was left in his depression once more.

I wanna be with you 

Only one thought stayed in his mind as he walked back up to the house.  

I wanna be with you 'Sakura, I need you' 

***

Japan

"She's been like this for days."  Touya was standing at the door of Sakura's room with Kero, Yukito and Fujitaka.

Sitting close to the window was Sakura.  In her hands her little Syaoran-bear.  She was staring out of the window with the Sakura book close to her.  A slow tune started to play on her CD player

_Fed with my destiny_

_and this place of no return_

_I think I'll take another day_

_and slowly watch it burn_

_doesn't really matter_

_how the time goes by_

_cuz I still remember you and I_

_and that beautiful goodbye_

She started to think back.  To when he left.  The way she'd felt.  The sadness she'd carried around with her ever since.  

_staggered through these empty streets_

_laughing' arm in arm_

_the night had made a mess of me_

_your confessions kept me warm_

_I don't really miss you, I just need to know_

_do you ever think of you and I_

_and that beautiful goodbye_

The words seemed so clear to her.  She remembered the day Syaoran had confessed his love to her.  The shock she'd felt.  The confusion.  She didn't know if she loved him back or not.  She'd had to think it through. She realized she did love him and he left the very next day.  

_when I see you now_

_I wonder how_

I could've watched you walk away 

_if I let you down_

_please forgive me now_

_for that beautiful goodbye_

Did she let him down the way the song said.  No she'd been faithful to him.  Never even flirted with any other guy, but honestly how could she have let him leave that way.  Why didn't she stop him that summer after the void card.  She sighed softly when the answer hit her hard in the face.  She trusted him and had always hoped that he'd return for her.

_in these days of no regrets_

_I keep mine to myself_

_and all the things we never said_

_I can save for someone else_

_and nothing lasts forever_

_but we always try_

_and I just can't help but wonder why_

_we let it pass us by_

Sakura looked back to the days as card captors.  They'd been so young.  So determined to prove themselves.  She wanted his respect.  He wanted her approval.  They'd let things pass by and forever went too quickly.

_when I see you now_

_I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_if I let you down_

_please forgive me now_

_for that beautiful goodbye_

Hugging the bear tightly she tried to smell his sent.  Sometimes when she concentrated enough she could almost get a light aroma.  That amazing smell that could only belong to him.  Autumn and incense.

_baby what can I do_

_oh to get through to you_

_and sometimes I cry, yeah_

_it's a fool's lullaby_

_and sometimes I cry_

_it's just a fool's lullaby_

_I'm dying inside_

She was dying inside.  She wanted to be with him so much it was killing her inside.  She felt so much pain from being apart from him.  Throwing herself on her bed with her bear she started to cry.  Tears running down her bed sheets.  

The song started to fade and so did Sakura's strength of mind.  Her sobs lessened and she started to fall asleep.  Her eyes closed and the last tears fell down her face.

Kero came in with a grim and sad expression and pulled the covers up over his mistress.  

_'Poor Sakura'_

He floated back outside where the three men stood with looks of concern on their faces.  It had been some time now since they found out about the clow cards and Sakura's battle against them.  It was comfortable for Kero now; he could go about freely instead of hiding all the time.

"She cried herself to sleep again"  He sighed sadly.  It was the fifth night in a row.  Same thing had happened.  Same song, same outcome.

"This can't be good for her.  She's going to get sick from all this.  She hasn't' been sleeping well and she hasn't eaten properly in days. It's not good."  Touya said, he was getting angry,  He was angry that he could do nothing to help his Kaijiu.

"I tried talking to her but she says she's just not feeling well.  I think maybe we should take her to a doctor."  Fujitaka said.  

Kero shook his head and at that moment Yue decided to appear.  

"What is wrong with the mistress Keroberus?"  His cat like eyes focused on the stuffed animal.  He cared for the mistress.  She was a good person and didn't deserve to be treated badly.

"We think she's sick"  Touya quipped before Kero could explain

"Then some medicine would be needed.  Herbs perhaps."  He said as if it was that simple.

"No that type of medicine won't work.   The medicine she needs is rare.  There's only one of its kind in the world."  Kero said attracting their attention 

"What medicine is that Kero?"  They asked in union.

"It only exists in Hong Kong,"  He said sadly.  "Li Syaoran."

***

"Syaoran!!"  A girl yelled to a young man waiting for her at the other side of a bridge.  The moon's reflection shimmering against her ivory skin.

**_The way you're bathed in light_**

**_Reminds me of that night_**

**_God laid me down into your rose garden of trust_**

**_And I was swept away_**

With nothing' left to say 

**_Some helpless fool_**

**_Yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace_**

**_You're all I need to find_**

**_So when the time is right_**

**_Come to me sweetly, come to me_**

**_Come to me_**

**"Sakura!!!!"  He yelled back, his eyes full of hope and anxiety.**

Love will lead us, all right 

**_Love will lead us, she will lead us_**

**_can you hear the dolphins cry?_**

**_see the road rise up to meet us_**

**_It's in the air we breathe tonight_**

**_love will lead us, she will lead us_**

**She started to walk over the bridge.  Her feet unsteady from being so nervous.**

**"Is it really you?"  She kept walking till she was at the middle of the bridge.  **

**_oh yeah, we meet again_**

**_it's like we never left_**

**_time in between was just a dream_**

**_did we leave this place?_**

**_this crazy fog surrounds me_**

**_you wrap your legs around me_**

**_all I can do to try and breathe_**

**_let me breathe so that I_**

**_so we can go together_**

**"Yeah it's me"  she looked at him with an expression full of hope.  He was walking up to her, one of his rare smiles appeared on his handsome face.  The smile that  was only for her.**

**"How did you know where I was?"  She cried out as he walked faster.**

**"We're bonded.  We're meant to be.  But it doesn't matter now"  He started to run getting closer and closer.  "It only matter's that I found you"**

**_love will lead us, alright_**

**_love will lead us, she will lead us_**

**_can you hear the dolphins cry?_**

**_see the road rise up to meet us_**

**_it's in the air we breathe tonight_**

**_love will lead us, she will lead us_**

He finally reached her and their eyes locked.  He'd grown so much.  He had always been striking, but now he was beyond that.  He was perfect.  There was no other word in her mind.  Simply perfect.

**_life is like a shooting star_**

**_it don't matter who you are_**

**_if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time_**

**_we are lost 'til we are found_**

**_this phoenix rises up from the ground_**

**_and all these wars are over_**

**_'She's a woman now'_  Syaoran looked her up and down.  She was a goddess.  The most beautiful creature to grace the earth.  Not a flaw on her.  Her pure and innocent eyes where still there.  Her hair smelt so good. **

**He got closer to her.  He wasn't thinking he was doing everything on instinct.  He bought her closer and locked his lips with hers.  She didn't resist as their mouths molded together.  They blended together perfectly.  Sakura shyly slipped her tongue into his and moaned at the sensation of dueling with him.  **

**They pulled away slowly panting in ecstasy.  She leaned her forehead against his.  **

**"I love you"  She whispered.**

**"I love you too"  he said then he started to fade.  "Sakura"**

**"Syaoran?  No Syaoran don't leave!!"  She tried to grab at him but her hand went through him.**

**"I love you Sakura!"  He yelled as he continued to fade.**

**"Don't leave me!!!"  She screamed.  **

**"I promise I'll never leave you.  Never loose hope,  I'm coming for you soon"  **

**"Syaoran!  Please don't go." **

**"Sakura!"**

***

Japan

"Sakura!!!!!"  Kero yelled into her ear.

 "Huh??"  She woke up startled.  Drops of tears running down her face. 

"YOUR LATE!"  

"HOOOOOOEEEEEE"

Hong Kong

Li Syaoran woke up slowly.  Turning to see his alarm clock it read  6:30am.  He sighed.  He'd just had a dream about Sakura.  They'd held each other, kissed.  Been content.  Then he'd faded away as he woke up.

_#Flashback#_

"Syaoran?  No Syaoran don't leave!!"  She tried to grab at him but her hand went through him.

_"I love you Sakura!"  He yelled as he continued to fade._

_"Don't leave me!!!"  She screamed.  _

_"I promise I'll never leave you.  Never loose hope,  I'm coming for you soon"  _

_"Syaoran!  Please don't go." _

_"Sakura!"_

_#End of flashback#_****

"Sakura"  he whispered, "I promise I'll never leave you"  With that said he got up and got ready for his training.

*******

Well you know the drill R&R and I'll put up another chapter.  And I know that this chapter was a musical but it adds to the effect.  "Beautiful goodbye" is actually a music video someone created online.  It's all about the second movie. Its so Kawaii.  Its called 'for the love of Li'  I've got it on one of my files.

Kang 


	3. Decisions of fate

Wow you really like it.  "Blushes"  well in that case I'll keep going.  Well here's chapter three.  Oh by the way this is going to be a long fic.  So anything could happen.

Disclaimer.  Must we go through this every time?  I told you before I own nothing.  

"Speech"

'Though' Dream 

*** Scene change

Area change Song

(A/N)

#Flashbacks of phone conversations from the other end#

***

Darkness was streaming from everywhere but it did not seem unsettling.  It was peaceful.  Secure.  

The atmosphere was filled with powerful aura's.  Each unique.  Each holding years of wisdom.  The darkness began to fade as dim lights where switched on.  The aura's became clearer and figures where visible.  

The room was filled with exotic statues and strange carvings.  Each holding its own legend and history.  From the smallest animals carved into wood to the great dragon statue at the main end of the room.

Everything seemed so alive.  Even the stone statues vibrated with deep magical aura's.  

There was only one place that things like that could happen .

The elders chambers.

"Li Yelen, there must be a motive for you to request a conference with us.  Do not waist our time."  Shen-Long.  He wore a red fighting robe and seemed to be in his mid forties.  One of the lower ranked elders.

"Yes I came here to inquire about my son Xiao Lang."  She said.  She was kneeling in front of the seven elders.  They all seemed a bit surprised about what she was talking about.

"What is wrong with Xiao Lang?"  Liao Kuotian.  The eldest of the elders asked.  He had always favored the boy and was a bit shocked that something was actually wrong with him.

Yelen was hesitant about how she would tell them.  She looked up at each elder and studied them carefully.

"Well Yelen speak up,"  Furong said harshly.  He didn't think Syaoran deserved to be leader of the clan.  He thought that the boy hadn't proved himself enough.  

"As many have already noticed my son has not been acting himself.  He's been extremely depressed and it worry's me of how long he can continue to avoid the situation before he collapses."

The elders all looked her over carefully before nodding to each other in agreement.

"Tell us Yelen what situation do you speak of?"  Liu Aoli looked at her carefully.  He was neutral about the whole Xiao Lang.  He decided that if he was worthy enough he'd be alright.  The clow card incident didn't mean he was unworthy in his eyes.

(Finally I got decent names. I didn't even make them up I used a Chinese program to make them up isn't that cool?)

"The clow mistress"  She simply said.  They looked at her inquisitively and she began to explain of Syaoran's dream and how her daughters and niece had been following him and observed his miserable state for the last week.

"I have noticed his currant state Yelen but what does that have to do with us?"  Ruisui was once resentful that Syaoran didn't get the cards back but he came to accept the fact that Sakura had been chosen by destiny and it was Syaoran's destiny to protect the clow mistress.  He had once commented privately about how it might be a good idea to consider arranging a marriage between the two but never spoke of it publicly.

Yelen hesitated again.  How was she going to ask them?  How would they react?  Probably laugh and send her away but no she had to do this.  For her son's sake.  For the clan's sake.  A depressed leader is not a high-quality leader.

"I have come to request that you allow my son to contact the clow mistress.  To communicate with her at least once."  She bowed her head expecting the worst.

The elders looked at her stunned.  She was asking them to allow Syaoran to call the clow mistress?

The looked at each other with blank expressions.  This was something they would have to discuss privately.

"Li Yelen do you realize what you are asking?"  Kong Lei inquired.  He was the youngest of them.  He understood Xiao Lang and had once spoken to him about Sakura.  He'd seen the far off look he got.  He'd been disappointed that he hadn't bought back the cards but he was glad that Syaoran had finally come out of his shell.  A stone cold leader was not necessarily good for the clan.  One who had some compassion was balanced.

"Yes I do know what I ask.  I ask you this for Xiao Lang.  He needs this.  He has worked harder than expected and deserves this."  The look in her eyes said 'if you don't do it I will go behind your back and let him do it.'

The elders looked at one another again and turned back to Yelen.  

"We will discuss this and inform you of what we decide.  Now go so that we may speak of this matter privately,"  Liao Kuotian  said dismissing her.  Yelen bowed and left the chambers.

"You don't honestly think it's a good idea to allow this do you Liao Kuotian?"  Furong asked.  "He hasn't proven himself.  He didn't return the clow cards to us and he allowed the clow mistress to have them."  

"I realize this Furong but remember that sometimes destiny works in ways we could never comprehend."  He looked at his fellow elder carefully.  He knew that he was still angered that the cards where not back with the clan.

"I believe that it would be wise to allow him to contact her.  I have watched him carefully these last few days and what Yelen told us is quite true.  A warrior who is miserable is useless to us.  If we allow him this one thing maybe we can earn more than just a balanced leader."  Ruisui  said a bit cryptically.

"What exactly do you mean by that Ruisui?"  Kong Lei asked.  "Are you implying that we allow some relationship between Xiao Lang and the clow mistress?"

He smiled slightly and nodded his head.  "That's exactly what I'm implying.  Xiao Lang may not have bought back the cards but if he was to marry the mistress then the cards would return to the family also could you imagine the offspring they would produce.  With that much power between them?"

They all studied him carefully.  Was he completely mad?  No he was serious.  They all thought about the possibility.  The clan would have a powerful sorceress on their side.  They could get the cards back without any blood shed and if this was to occur then Syaoran would not have failed them.  

"I believe this is something we will discuss later on but for now do we allow him to contact her or not?"  Liao Kuotian asked then looked at all the elder.  "Do we allow it and see what fate tells us?"

They all looked at him and one by one they nodded to each other.  This was something they could and would allow.  Anything else that could happen was now in the hands of fate.

***

Sheng ran down the corridors of the mansion looking for Li Yelen and her son.  The elders had ordered her to give them an important message.  She carried it and ran a bit faster.  They said that they wanted it delivered immediately and she could not linger.

She ran down the stairs and found the Li sisters sitting around in one of the sitting rooms.

"Excuse me mistresses but would you know Where your mother is?"  She asked politely.

"Yes mother is out in the garden.  Why do you want to talk with her?"  Fuutie asked the servant.

"The elders have a message for her and I am to give it to her immediately."  She said.

"Oh we'll give it to her."  The four sisters said excitedly.

"No I am sorry but my orders where to give it to her directly.  Excuse me but I must find her now"  She walked away with the four Li sisters following close behind.

She walked out into the garden and found Yelen tending to the flowers.

"Mistress I have an urgent message from the elders."  She said bowing her head in respect and handed Yelen the envelope.

"Thank you Sheng you may go now."  She nodded her head and left.

"Mother what is it.  Is it about little brother?"  Asked Fei Mei impatiently.

"I suppose it is."  Yelen opened the envelope and read over the context.  A small smile crossed her lips and she looked up to her daughters.  "Go find your brother and tell him to meet me in the family room"

"Is something wrong mother?"  Fuutie asked concerned.

"Far from it."  With that the girls left to find Syaoran.

***

Syaoran was training in the main arena.  He'd been in there for hours now.  His depression and anger where consuming and he attached his invisible opponent again with the sword.

He was angry at everything.  He couldn't even call her.  He wasn't allowed to because of his training.  

"I ^kick^ can't ^strike^ stand ^attacks^ it anymore."  He said in clenching teeth as he kept fighting, focusing all his aura on what he was doing.  He didn't hear footsteps coming closer.

"LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!"  Four high pitched female voices where her from behind him.

"Oh no, this is the last thing I need."  He said still clenching his sword.

"What do you want?"  He said in his non-emotion tone.  Looking at his sisters with a bit of distain.

"Mother wants to speak to you in the family room and it seems really important"  Xie Fa said excitedly.  They didn't know what was going on but it all seemed exciting.

He gave them all a look and they grabbed onto him and dragged him down the halls and stairs.  Saying things about how strong he was getting and how his Ying Fa would love the way he looked now.  

They reached the family room with a very agitated Syaoran.  He entered and saw his mother with a telephone in her hand.

"You wanted to see me?"  He was acting so formal.  Yelen smirked and nodded asking him to sit next to her.  He did and waited expectantly.  Yelen grabbed a phone book that looked a lot like Mailing's.  Yelen started dialing a number and grinned when it started ringing. 

Handing the phone to Syaoran she watched his face carefully.  

_'What's going on?'_  He held the phone to his ear till he heard someone pick up.

# Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence Sakura speaking.#  His heart stopped.  His mother had dialed Sakura's number.  It was her angelic voice on the phone.  

"S-Sa-kura?"  He was stuttering.  He couldn't believe it.  His cherry blossom was on the phone.

#Yes this is Sakura. Who's speaking?# She asked.  Her voice was so sweet but it had an edge of sadness to it.

'Oh Kami-sama what if she hates me? What if she's found someone else?' 

"Sakura it's me Syaoran"  Dead silence.  He was afraid that she'd fainted.  "Sakura?"

Still nothing.  He started to get worried and was about to ask if she was still there when….

#SYAORAN!!!!!!!#   Sakura screamed his name into the phone with such joy that even the Li sisters could hear it from the other side of the room.

Syaoran smiled for the first time in so long.  He listened to her squealing and his eyes lost that faint misery and where replaced with pure joy.  The Li sisters where standing very close giggling and babbling about how Kawaii their little brother looked when he smiled.  He frowned at them and started to walk away from them and headed up to his room with the phone in his hand.

The last thing they managed to hear was him saying

_"Sakura calm down"  Then he laughed at something she said._

"They would be a Kawaii couple wouldn't they?"  Fan Ran said dreamily

"Uh hu"  they all replied with the same dreamy expression.

***

Sakura fell back onto her bed with a dreamy smile on her face.  Kero floated up to her and waved his paw in front of her face.  He chuckled and left her to her thoughts while he went to get some pudding.  

"The kid did you good.  Even if he is a gaki."  With that he left the room

Sakura sighed contently and started remembering what just happened

(Now I considered not adding the phone conversation but thought against it on the plain fact that if I didn't add this part I would be hunted down by the fanfic wolves.  Can't you hear them now?  So for the sake of my life I'm going to add the conversation)

_#Flashback#_

"Moshi moshi, Kinomoto residence Sakura speaking"  she said.  For a few seconds no one answered and she could hear unsteady breathing from the other line.

_#S-Sa-kura?#  The voice said in a husky voice.  She frowned a little trying to concentrate.  That voice seemed so familiar for some reason.  It almost sounded like no it couldn't be him.  _

_"Yes this is Sakura. Who's speaking?" She asked.  Her voice as normal as possible but a little bit of her sadness showed through._

_#Sakura it's me Syaoran#  She let the words sink through her mind.  Syaoran.  She couldn't move.  Her whole body became still.  She even stopped breathing for a second.  Syaoran was on the phone.  ON THE PHONE TALKING TO HER.  There was only one way to respond._

_"SYAORAN!!!!!!!"   Her voice echoed through the house and everyone ran to see what was wrong.  When they got there they saw an ecstatic Sakura babbling into the phone.  _

_"It's been so long, god I can't believe its you.  I just didn't imagine it would be you calling."  Little giggles could be heard from the other side._

_Sakura kept babbling and could almost see Syaoran smiling at her.  That amazing smile._

_#Sakura calm down#  She heard and she giggled.  She heard him walking up some stairs and realized he must have moved to get some privacy.  _

_"How can I calm down?  I'm talking to you on the phone.  Hold on I'm going to my room."  She was so excited that she tripped over some stuff letting out slight 'hoes' into the phone.  She could hear him laughing at this.    _

_She completely ignored the looks her father, Touya and Kero gave her as she walked passed them a far off look in her eyes._

_She closed the door behind her and listened to his nervous breathing.  She giggled.  They hadn't said anything yet.  They where just content to know that the other was at the end of the opposite phone._

_#Sakura how are you?#  It was the first sentence he'd said that was serious._

_"Do you want the truth or the lie?"  She said quietly._

_"The truth."  His voice was still husky and she could tell that he was concerned._

_"I've been miserable.  You?"  She was quite blunt about what she was saying.  She could lie to anyone else about how she felt.  Even Tomoyo but never to him.  If he asked her to lie to him she would but if he asked her to tell him the truth she'd tell him in a heartbeat._

_#Depressed#  He said a bit nervously.  She was nervous too 'say it Sakura.  Tell him you miss him.  Tell him you love him'_

_'But what if he doesn't love me anymore?' _

_'Would he have called if he didn't?'  She breathed in slowly her internal battle was taking a bit too long so she closed her eyes and said what her heart felt._

_"I've missed you Syaoran"  There she'd said it.  She'd told him that she missed his company._

_#Sakura.  I-I miss you too#  Her heart missed a beat he missed her as well.  Her eyes began to water and he could hear her sniffing.  #Sakura why are you crying#_

_"Because I've missed you so much and I'm so happy that you called."  She said then the words just slipped from her tongue.  "Ashiteru"_

_There was silence for a few moments and Sakura was afraid that he had hung up on her._

_"Syaoran?"  She was so scared.  'He must hate me now'_

_#Sakura  Ashiteru.#  He finally said.  It sounded like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulder._

_Sakura sat on her bed and her mouth hung a bit open from the shock.  "Nani??"_

_#I love you Sakura#  He said again this time with more force.  He loved her.  He still did.  Oh god she was so happy.  _

_"I love you so much Syaoran and I've been so miserable without you."  She started to cry and he said soothing words over the phone to comfort her._

_#Sakura I've been miserable too.  I've wanted to be with you so much and I finally get to talk to you and there's so much I want to say but I don't know where to start#  he let his emotions show.  He trusted her enough to show them.  With anyone else he would be his cold self but with her it was different._

_They talked for three hours after that.  About everything and nothing.  Just happy to hear the others voice.  It was 11pm by the time they said goodbye with the promise to keep hoping to be together._

_#End of flashback#_

Sakura sighed happily and thought of every word said that night.  Her father can come in before to see how she was and he'd laughed when she told him who called.

***

Hong Kong 

Syaoran was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling.  He'd just had the best day of his life since he'd been in Japan.  They'd talked for so long that the phone bill would be quite high for an international call.  It didn't' matter.  It was worth every cent.

After the phone call he'd run downstairs yelling thanks to his mother and to the gods.  His sisters had recorded the whole thing and said how Kawaii he looked when he was hyperactive.

He didn't care at that moment.  Now that he thought of it he would have to get that tape before anyone saw it.

He sighed contently.  Thinking back to those words she'd said.  The ones that made him tingle all over.  He felt like a small child getting a present.  She was a gift.  His gift from the heavens.  

_#Flashback#_

#I've missed you Syaoran#  She missed him.  She said it.  Oh god he had to sit down.

_"Sakura.  I-I miss you too" He said it with a smile to his face.  Then he heard something that he didn't like.  "Sakura why are you crying"_

_#Because I've missed you so much and I'm so happy that you called.#  The way she said it.  He knew she was talking from her heart.  Then she said something that shook him.  #Ashiteru#_

_He sat there frozen.  She loved him.  Sakura Kinomoto loved him.  Li Syaoran future leader of the Li clan._

_#Syaoran?#  Her voice was shaky.  He realized he'd taken too long to respond._

_"Sakura  Ashiteru."  He said in a soft voice.  He felt as if the world had just been lifted from his aching shoulders with those words._

_#Nani??#_

_"I love you Sakura"  He said it again and this time put all his feelings into it._

_#I love you so much Syaoran and I've been so miserable without you.#  She started to cry again_

_"Shh Sakura don't cry.  You know I hate it when you cry.  You don't need to cry.  It doesn't match your beautiful face.  Smile for me"_

_He felt her lighten up and smile through the phone  "Sakura I've been miserable too.  I've wanted to be with you so much and I finally get to talk to you and there's so much I want to say but I don't know where to start"_

_#End of flashback#_

Syaoran had a smile plastered on his face the whole time.  His sisters, mother and Mailing where all peaking through his door.  

"He looks so content." Fei Mei said quietly.  The other nodded in agreement.

He heard them but that didn't matter right now.  He'd deal with their snooping tomorrow; tonight was too perfect to worry.

It was definitely good to be alive.

***

A dark figure watched both scenes carefully.  Noticing the contentment on both lovers.  His empty eyes suddenly went red and he continued to watch them as both youths went to sleep to dream of each other.

"It is almost time"  It whispered then all went black.

***

Gasp.  Who could this dark figure be?  Beats me.  To find out you have to review.  I will post a new chapter if I get at least three new reviews.  And I know that you all want some more.  I hope you liked the phone call.  I felt a little bad about having them all so depressed so I decided to give them a break.  But hold on where Eriol?  I'm positive that I said in my summary it would be T&E as well.  Don't worry he's coming but to see him you have to keep reading 

Well Later people

Kang  


	4. Bonds, Chaos and unexpected suprises

Well we're up to chapter four.  Thanks for reviewing.  Especially to my friend Max who doesn't even watch Card captor sakura and still read it.  (Grumbles about spelling and grammar errors.)  Well here's chapter four.  Enjoy

Disclaimer:  I think it's pretty obvious to everyone reading.  I don't own anything.  The only things I own is the bad guys, which isn't the most comforting thought in the world.

***

The sweet scent of cherry blossoms overflowed the air as students walked out for their lunch.  The sky a stunning mix of light and dark blues with fluffy white clouds scattered here and there. The sun's rays shining through the trees.  Creating a beautiful effect over the lakes and fountains.  

The water was clear and sparkling; reflections could be seen in the fountains surface.  A girl with long auburn hair and emerald eyes was looking deep into the water with a far off expression.

"Hey sakura are you ok?"  Chiharu asked her in a worried voice.  For the last two weeks Sakura's mood had changed from her normal dispassionate state to completely depressed.  Now she seemed spaced out.  

"Yeah Sakura you've been acting strange lately are you ok?"  Rika asked with concern in her eyes.  Sakura didn't even look up.  Her mind was floating on those fluffy clouds that where passing by.  

Her friends tried to snap her out of it but to no avail.  She just kept looking out into space.  A content smile on her pretty face.

"Hey guys what's up."  The all turned around except for Sakura to see Tomoyo and Yamazaki.

"We think there's something wrong with Sakura.  Look at her she's totally spaced out."  Naoko said while fixing her glasses.

"You know ancients believed that when someone was daydreaming that the person they loved was thinking about them at that very moment."  Yamazaki said in his professional voice.

"Yamazaki stop lying!"  Chiharu said in an exasperated voice.

"Well I know this is going to be a shock but I think he's right for once."  Tomoyo said with a big grin on her face.  The other's all looked at her with a puzzled look, even Yamazaki looked stunned.

"What are you talking about Tomoyo"  Rika asked while looking over at Sakura.  She still had that far off look in her eyes.

"Well I probably shouldn't mention it but I guess it's ok to tell you guys."  She said  "And it will be as simple as two words"

"Two words?"

"Mmhmm"  She said then with a giggle she said  "Li Syaoran."

"Li-Kun?"  They all said.  

"Yep.  She spoke to him the other day and ever since she's been in this spaced out mood.  She didn't exactly tell me what they talked about but it's obvious to see when you look at  her face."

The girls all giggled as they watched sakura sigh happily.  They had all thought that she was sick or something but now they understood.  The week before she'd been so depressed because she'd missed him so much and this week it was because he'd had some contact with her.

"Well I think its simply Kawaii"  Stated Chiharu.  "It would be nice to have the old Sakura back.  I mean she hasn't been herself since he left."

The others all nodded in agreement.  Sakura had changed that summer.  She'd been distant.  The passion in her eyes had died down significantly and only appeared when she got something special in the mail.

"It would be nice to have her like this.  She's been so much happier."  Rika said.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be great if Li-kun came back.  Then she'd be happy all the time."  Naoko said.

"Who'd be happier?"  Sakura had just snapped out of her day dream.  Something had made her wake up.

"Oh no one Sakura.  So what where you thinking about?"  Tomoyo asked knowingly.  Sakura blushed about twenty different shades of red.

"N-no one"  She blushed again and the other just laughed at her.  "Hoe what am I missing out on here?"  (Ah Sakura always so naive ay)

"Ha ha nothing Sakura.  Don't worry about it."  Naoko said  "come on the bells going to ring soon, night as well get a early start for afternoon class"  With that, all but Sakura ran off giggling and whispering between each other.

Sakura just stared at them blankly.  She sighed and chased after her friends.  They where acting strange today.  She swore she'd heard them say her name and Syaoran's.

She sighed again but it was a sigh of contentment 

'Syaoran' 

***

Kero was lying down on the couch after having eaten an entire bowl full of pudding.  His little stomach was bloated and his face was covered in vanilla and chocolate.  His little black eyes where starting to close and a little bubble was forming on his nose as he started to snore.  (Anime style of course)

The guardian beast of the seal was comfortably sleeping on one of the plush pillow's Sakura had bought for him when a sudden crash was heard from the other room.  Kero didn't take notice of it at first too busy dreaming about pudding.  ('Shakes head in dismay.'  Stuffs a piece of raisin bread into her mouth)

The sound of footsteps could be heard clearly and this time Kero did hear it.  He opened one of his eyes slowly making sure it wasn't part of his dream.  The noise became louder still and he slowly got up still swollen from all the pudding.  

_'Maybe Sakura's home'_  He looked over at the clock.  It read 1pm.  It was still to early for her to be home.  _'Maybe Fujitaka came home early, or Touya.'_ No he remember clearly them saying something about being late because of work.  Touya had a large meeting and Fujitaka had a late seminar. 

Another loud crash was heard and Kero jumped of his pillow and looked around.  He wondered if he should change into his true form but decided against it.  He'd only use it if he needed to.  Looking around again he picked up a familiar aura coming from one of the rooms.  

He slowly floated out of the living room and entered the kitchen.  It was a mess.  Some plates had been broken, the refrigerator was open and food was scattered everywhere.  Kero looked at the mess in horror.  HIS PUDDING!!!!  There had been a bowl full of pudding for him to eat later that day but now it was completely empty and the bowl was thrown against the far wall of the kitchen.

Tears began to form in his eyes at the terrorizing sight before him.  His precious food had been devoured.  Bowing his head in remorse he suddenly heard another loud bang.  This time coming from upstairs.  

He turned quickly in the direction of the noise with steam coming out from his large ears.  His little face was a bright crimson red from his anger and his paws where clenched in fists.  No one ate his pudding and got away with it.  His wings where flapping like mad and his chocolate covered teeth where clenched together as he grinded them.  Floating up the stairs awkwardly he finally got to the top of the staircase.  

"UH I shouldn't have eaten and got up so fast"  he said woozily.  Somehow he managed to get to the source of the noise or so he thought.  Opening Touya's room he saw a complete mess.  It was a war zone.  Clothes had been thrown everywhere, even out the window.  All of the draws where open along with the wardrobe.  

"What is going on here?"  Kero exclaimed into the room.  He noticed that some photos where missing from Touya's night stand along with some of the clothes.  He shook his little head unable to comprehend what was going on.  Every time he went to investigate there would be a big mess and a familiar aura. 

He checked every room in the house.  Fujitaka's room had been left untouched.  Not even the door had been opened.  He let out a confused noise before entering Sakura's room to make sure the Sakura cards where safe.  They where but the rest of her room was not.  His little drawer home was completely trashed.  His bed was unmade his things where all over the place and what was worse someone had taken his new video game.  

"GRRRRR"  He suddenly let out an angry roar from his little lungs and started attacking a pillow near by.  "First my pudding now my video games.  That is it.  I don't care who it is I swear that I will personally rip them apart."    He continued ranting floating around the room till he found Syaoran bear and grabbed him.  Holding the bear tight he started talking to him.  "Can you believe this kid ?  Look at what's happened.  My pudding is gone my room is a complete disaster and what's worse is that I'm left to tell it all to you.  A stuffed toy."  

The bear just looked at him and Kero looked at him very closely.

"Hey you know I never noticed this before but you look a lot like the real gaki.  Hmm no surprise there really.  They say that dogs resemble their owners maybe it applies to the person who made the bear too.  I mean Li did make you.  Kami-sama I'm talking to a stuffed animal."  Throwing the bear onto Sakura's bed Kero floated out of the room holding his head in his little paws.  

'Why does this aura feel so familiar?'

Looking up he saw something going downstairs.  He narrowed his little eyes and floated after it noticing some more destruction around the Kinomoto home.

(Know who it is yet?)

Walking back through the kitchen he noticed a bigger disorder and more thing where broken.  

He walked through the hall way and noticed a trail of Touya's clothing leading into the living room.  When he got there he was shocked at what he saw.  Suddenly enraged he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU!!!!!!!"

***

Hong Kong 

The gentle air flowed through the class room as the students attempted to listen to their sensei without yawning or loosing concentration.

Li Syaoran looked out of the window having finished his work twenty minutes ago.  He couldn't stop thinking about her.  It was as if she was right there with him.  He closed his eyes slightly and started to imagine what she looked like now.  It had been five years since he'd got a photo from her and it had been two years since he'd sent a letter.  The night they'd talked on the phone she'd told him that she was working part time as a model, at Tomoyo's insistence.  He smiled a little at that.  It would be interesting to see her posing for a photo.  Her brilliant smile, her curved frame.  Those big emerald eyes full of joy and innocence.  It would be a sight to behold.

He sighed to himself content to just sit there all day and think about his cherry blossom.  She was his; she'd said it herself.  It was something that he constantly remembered.  It had been days ago but ever since he'd been easier to be around.  Almost friendly. (Key word almost.) His eyes had lost that gloom, which had been haunting him since the day of his nightmare.  Replaced now with a little twinkle in the corner of his eyes.

She hadn't moved on and in a way in had pained him to know that she had suffered just as badly as he had.  He didn't want her to be upset, unhappy.  She was unhappy because of him.  He'd left and it had ripped her apart.  That was something he honestly didn't want for her.

The other side of him was ecstatic.  She'd been completely faithful.  Hadn't gone out on a day with any other guy.  Hadn't flirted or even gone out with a guy as a friend.  She'd told him about the guy named Ken-Lun and it boiled his blood to think that a jerk like that would even try to get close to Sakura.  She was a goddess for crying out loud how could a lowly mortal even compare.  

_'Well come to think of it I'm just a mortal compared to her.'_  He frowned a bit.  He may be a mortal but the goddess loved him.  He sighed again then suddenly opened his eyes.  There standing in front of him was his teacher with a smile on her face.  The whole class was watching him and he suddenly became a bright pink.

"It's nice of you to join us Mr. Li.  We thought that you'd left us for the day."  She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Well you see I-I..."  He stuttered.  That got the whole class laughing and some of his friends looking at him strangely.  His blush grew to be ten times brighter and his once emotionless face was full of embarrassment.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?"  she smiled again.  This was new to the class.  Li was usually emotionless.  A week ago he'd been in really bad shape.  His attitude wasn't the usual emotionless one.  It was disturbed.  Now he seemed so different.  He was blushing.  It was something totally unexpected.

"N-n-o no there isn't."  He said trying to compose himself.  _'Get a grip Syaoran your going to be the leader of the Li clan you can't be causing a scene.'_

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG  

Fortunately for him the bell had gone so no more questions could be asked.  He got up quickly ignoring the dreamy eyed girls who constantly followed him.  Heading for his locker he breathed in and out calmly.  Using all his training to get a hold of himself.  Sakura wasn't even there and he was blushing.  He could imagine what would happen if she had been there.  With that sent that intoxicated his sense of smell.  Her figure sitting in front of him as they had for two years in the fourth and fifth grade.  How had he survived those whole two years without getting a nose bleed every time she walked into the room.  He smiled a little at that.

"If I didn't see it I would have said it was a lie.  Li Xiao Lang is actually smiling.  #gasp#  It's a miracle!"  A boy with spiked brown hair and hazel eyes approached the future clan leader.  With a big grin plastered on his face.  Bo Fu-Shuo was probably the closest thing to a best friend Syaoran would ever have.  He was one of those people you just liked.  He had a great personality and was a trustworthy friend.  His only problem, he loved to tease Syaoran.

Syaoran gave him one of his famous death glares.  The ones that where reserved for Eriol and Touya.  Fu Shuo just ignored it and walked up to him.

"So tell me what has been up with you?"  Crossing his arms and leaning against one of the lockers.  "Last week you where impossible to be around.  You started to scare me.  Now this week you seem to be daydreaming every five seconds."  

"It's nothing"  He said in his usual 'mind your own business tone'

"I think its something,  everyone's talking about it Xiao Lang.  Even some of the teachers. You've got rumors all over the place.  I even heard someone say that it was because of a girl.  Now I was inclined to not believe it since you're a woman hater but after seeing you smile like you just did, I have to wonder."

"I swear its nothing"  He said a little more determinedly.  His cheeks where becoming a bright red and his friend just had to smirk.  This was priceless.  A girl had captured Xiao Lang's heart.  

"Yeah right who is she?  Is it that girl in Japan?"  He leaned closer to him.

"You know your starting to sound like a girl"  He said.  This time it was Fu-Shuo who blushed.

"Come on little wolf tell me.  I swear I will not tell a soul"  He purposely used Syaoran's nick name and his persuasive tone of voice.  Not even Syaoran could resist that tone.  The minute he used it he'd spill whatever was on his mind.  That's exactly how Fu found out about Sakura..

"Ok I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone."  With that they walked towards the soccer field and Syaoran began to explain what had happened.  Fu Shuo was quite familiar with magic, possessing some himself so he wasn't surprised at that.  He was more surprised to find out that Syaoran was in love with a girl.

"And that's the story.  My mom called her up, we talked, and she told me she loved me, I told her and now I can't stop thinking about her."  He concluded as they headed for the boys locker rooms for soccer practice.

"This is probably the most unpredicted thing I've heard from you Xiao Lang.  I mean you mister 'I'm so cold and emotionless.'  She must be something special if she could breath threw to you."

"Yeah she is.  Changed me completely"  He got that dreamy look in his eyes again and Fu started to laugh.

"Do you have a picture of her?"  He finally asked once he calmed down a little.  That was probably due to Syaoran's intensified death glare.

"I don't have a recent one.  The last picture I received was four years ago.  She's probably changed a bit since."  He looked down sadly.  He really did want to know what his cherry blossom looked like now.

The walked over to the field ready for their training when they noticed all the other players gathered around someone.  Looking at each other Syaoran and Fu walked over to the crowd and pushed their way through till they got to a guy holding a magazine.  The boy had black hair with blond tips and purplish eyes.  All the others where gathered around approving smiles on their faces as they looked at a particular page in a…

FASHION MAGAZINE!!!!

"I got it off my sister.  She wasn't going to give it to me but I paid her for it.  Worth every cent if I say so myself."  His smug tone was aggravating to Syaoran.  That was Chang was one of those guys you either liked or hated. 

"Hey why are you all looking at a fashion magazine?"  Fu asked curiously.  

Chang smiled and handed him the magazine,  Fu looked it over and grinned approvingly.  The girl they where looking at was very pretty and Chang had been right it was worth every cent.

Fu then turned to Syaoran and handed him the magazine.  Before he could look at it Chang started to talk

"My sister gets this magazine imported from Japan.  The girl is a new model and I'm telling you she is a complete babe. "  Everyone agreed with him.

Curiously Syaoran looked down at the picture.  The girl was incredibly beautiful.  She had long auburn hair with a thin gymnast body but her curves where very feminine, she had a beautiful smile and bright green eyes.  

Syaoran stared at the picture closely.  He looked at her again.  Those eyes, that hair.  He bought the magazine even closer to get a better look at the girl's neck.  His eyes widened in shock.  He bought it even closer to make sure he wasn't seeing things.  Sure enough on the girl's neck was a locket type thing that resembled the star locket.  (Not sure on what it's called)

He read the name of the model on the side of the page and with that all the blood rushed to his head.  Without a word he collapsed onto the ground. 

The name on the page read Kinomoto Sakura.

***

Li mansion

The bright morning sun shone through the green curtains of Syaoran's room.  He moaned groggily and slowly got up.  After the incident at the soccer field he had been rushed to the nurse's office suffering from blood pressure and shock.

After calming down he had been taken home and sent straight to bed.  The shock had been too immense for him.  He'd slept all afternoon.  He looked at his watch and it read seven am.  It was a Saturday so there was no school to worry about and he'd already missed out on his training.  He laid back down and pondered the previous days event. 

Sakura had been in that fashion magazine and all the boys had agreed she was a babe.  She was beautiful.  She'd grown up so much.  He sighed.  He hadn't collapsed from shock that it was her.  He'd collapsed because of how beautiful she'd become.  He remembered every curve on her body.  The dress she wore hung to her body in all the right places and complimented her beautifully.  

The dress had been green like the color of her eyes.  It was low cut, spaghetti straps with an exotic design covering the front.  The skirt started out tight but then flowed out over her strong legs.  The design on that was a white and red dragon with a row of cherry blossoms covering the hem of the dress.  

Her long auburn hair suited her, it gave her an extra feminine quality.  It had been pulled up into a high pony tail with dragonfly clips holding it up.  Her bangs where left out to frame her beautiful face.  If Tomoyo had any association with the creation of that image he would have to thank her somehow.  He would definitely have to subscribe to that magazine.

He sighed and walked over to the mirror to look at his reflection.  What was he compared to her.  She looked so amazing I that outfit and he looked like he hadn't brushed his hair in years.  Taking a quick shower and changing he checked his reflection again.  He wore a forest green button up shirt with a Chinese design on the front with a pair of black pants.  He tried to fix his hair but it just went back to the way it was.  At least it looked neater.

Walking downstairs ignoring the looks people gave him as he passed them by he entered the breakfast area to see everyone look up at him.

He stared at them strangely and sat down to eat breakfast.  The mood was uncomfortable and his sisters kept giving him these little grins from across the table.  He tried eating peacefully but the looks they gave him.

"What do you all want?"  He said in his usual manner but inside he was screaming.

The Li sisters couldn't take it anymore they burst into laughter and Meilin couldn't help but do the same.

Syaoran looked at them as if they'd all gone mad until his mother caught his attention.  Looking up at her she pulled out the day's newspaper.  She didn't' show him right away till he had gotten up and walked over to her.  

"Mother what's going on?"  He asked.  There was concern in his eyes.  What did the newspaper say.

"That's what I'd like you to tell me."  With that she turned the newspaper around to show the front page.   He took one look at it and fainted.

The headline read.  _'Future Li clan leader alleged to have fallen for Japanese model.'_

Under the headline was a picture of Syaoran in the soccer field when he had collapsed.  Apparently someone had been spying on him.  Next to that was the picture of Sakura in the fashion magazine.

The Li sisters all started babbling about how Kawaii they had looked in the photos.

Yelen looked over to her son who was still sprawled out on the floor.

'This makes things interesting' 

***

*Cough* In best narrator voice:

What will Syaoran do?  What will the clan do to him?  Who is the mysterious shadow from the last chapter?  Who ate Kero's pudding?  Where the heck is Eriol?  Find out all this and more in the next chapter of Forever in a moment.

Did you like it?  I hope you did.  Now a quick note to the wolves who are after me.  I have completed this chapter so please stay away from me I promise the next chapter in the next twelve hours.  After that you can put the timer on for my death.  

Oh and to everyone who reviewed I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!

Well BYE

Kang


	5. Revelations of day and night

'Holding fighting sword in hand'  Ok people it's chapter five.  'Fights off attacking wolves with the sword'  On with the story.  'Starts to run'

Disclaimer.  'Takes out her sword'  Don't make me use this!

***

The light noise of wheels on cement could be heard as the teenage girl glided passed the trees.  Her destination close at hand but her mind far from it.

So concentrated on her thoughts she didn't notices the dark aura watching her.  Didn't notice the approaching figure that in a few seconds would crash right into her.  Her roller blades hit the pavement once more before she crashed straight into the body in front of her.  The impact sent her flying back and she would have landed flat on her back if the person in front of her hadn't caught her.

"Gomen I'm wasn't looking where I was going."  She bowed her head to apologize.  She heard a man laugh.  She shuddered at the sound.  It was humorous but it had a hint of arrogance to it.

"Well I see that you fell right into my arms Sakura dear."  Looking up she saw the face of the man she bordered on hating.  Ken-Lun (I found out that Ken means one of your own kind in Japanese)

"Thank you for helping me Lun-Kun but I really have to get going."  She said hastily, pretending that she didn't understand his comment.

"Sakura is that any way to treat the person that saved you?  I mean you could have gotten seriously hurt if I hadn't caught you.  Don't I deserve a little reward"  As he spoke to her his smile grew into a leer and his body moved closer to hers.

"I think that my thanks should be enough for you."  Her tone was stern and she tried to get past him but he kept blocking her way.

"Aw come on Sakura all I was is one little favor in return for saving your life."  He came closer his body almost touching hers.

"You just caught me from falling Lun-kun it wasn't as if I was falling down a cliff or anything.  I would have been a little sore but I would have been fine."  She was getting scared but she was hiding it as best she could.  Being around Syaoran had taught her to hide all emotions when confronting an opponent.  You could never show him your fear.

"Sakura it's not as if I'm asking you to marry me though it's a pleasant though.  I just want a favor that's all."  She smirked at her.  "I just want to go out with you"

"I told you once before Lun-Kun.  I. Will. Never. Be. Yours."  She emphasized each word in gritting teeth.  She tried to push past him again but he grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her close. 

"That's where you're wrong Sakura.  See you will be mine, weather you like it or not."  With that he attempted to kiss her but she fought him.

"I will never be with you.  Let me go!"  She tried to move away from him but he had a good grip on her.

Just as he was about to kiss her a loud crash was heard from her house.  The noise was so loud that it startled Ken and he loosened his grip on her.  It was enough to allow Sakura a chance to escape. She pushed him away hard and he fell onto the pavement.  Balancing herself on her skates she raced home to see what the crash had been about.

She rushed in taking her roller blades off as she went.  Looking into the kitchen she gasped at the chaos there.  Plates and food where everywhere.  One of the chairs was on the floor.  She looked towards the stairs and noticed more disaster.  She walked up making sure not to step on anything on her way and checked her room. It was a catastrophe.   All her drawers had been opened.  Kero's little room was a mess.  Her bed was here and there and Syaoran bear was almost out the window.  She raced to it and picked it up holding it close.  The only thing that was in tact were the Sakura cards.

She raced to her father's room to find it was untouched.  No one had entered it.  She looked at it in confusion and went to her brothers room to find things missing and in the same state as her own room.

_'What happened here'_  She heard a yell from downstairs and still holding her bear she ran downstairs into the living room.  The sight that greeted her was the last thing she had expected.

There in the middle of the room was Kero.  His entire body was red and stem was coming out of his ears.  That wasn't the biggest shock.  In Kero's paws was a laughing Spinel sun, begging Kero to let him go because he couldn't breath.  It seemed that Kero didn't even hear him.  He kept shaking him yelling about how he'd eaten his pudding and taken his newest video game.  

Calmly sitting on the couch was Nakuru, who was completely absorbed in holding some of Touya's clothes and looking at some pictures.  The same pictures that had been missing from his room.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE???"  Sakura was quite shocked at the scene in front of her and she was still edgy about what had just occurred with Lun-kun.  They all looked up at her.  One with a  neutral face another with a relieved on and the last with a drunken look plastered firmly onto his face.  The sight would have been amusing if she wasn't' so tense.  Kero let go of Suppi letting him fall to the ground and floated over to Sakura with tears in his black little eyes.  

"Oh Sakura it was horrible.  It was the worst thing that could happen."  He sobbed as Sakura held him tenderly.

"Kero what happened?"  She asked concerned.  She shot the other two a look.

"I was just sleeping on my pillow.  You know the one you bought me.  When I heard something from the kitchen and I walked in to find all my pudding gone. "  He cried and then continued.  "Then I-I went upstairs and found that my new video game was gone and my room was a complete disaster.  Oh it was so horrible."  He sobbed into Sakura's shirt and she kept holding him stroking his fur lovingly.  It was an absurd thing to cry over but she understood that Kero valued his pudding and video games greatly.

"How did it happen?"  She asked.  By just looking at Nakuru she knew that she'd been the one who messed up Touya's room.  She just couldn't understand how her room and the kitchen got so chaotic. 

"I can answer that."  It was the first words that Nakuru had said the whole time.  Sakura looked at her for an explanation. "When we arrived we saw Keroberus sleeping and Suppi was hungry so we helped ourselves to some food but Suppi accidentally ate the pudding mistaking it for something else and as you know he becomes impossible when he has something sweet.  He started destroying everything looking for more sweet things.  Then he went upstairs and I followed.  He trashed your room looking for something and found Kero's video game and took it."

The whole time her tone was bored.  She honestly had no interest but since Sakura was the card mistress and she had asked for an explanation she gave her one.  Sakura's face was grim as she watched Kero sob and curse Suppi for his actions.  The criminal at hand was lying on the coffee table fast asleep from exhaustion.

"What are you two doing here anyway?  You should be with Eriol."  Sakura said as she put down Kero on his pillow.

"They are with Eriol"  A masculine voice with a hint on mischief said.  Sakura snapped her head up to see a tall boy with blue hair and glasses.

"Eriol?  What are you doing here?"  She walked over to him and hugged him tightly.  She had missed her friend. 

"Well here in your house I came to see what disasters these two have created, I'm here in Japan for a visit.  To see how everyone is.  You, Kero, my cute little descendant.  Tomoyo.  He blushed ever so slightly at the mention of her name.  

"He's really here to see Tomoyo"  Nakuru said helpfully but quickly shut her mouth when Eriol gave her a death glare.  Something he'd picked up from Syaoran.

Sakura giggled and was about to say something when she heard Kero crying again.  

"Why Eriol?  Why did you have to create him?  Look what he's done to me.  Your part of clow reed and he would never let something like this happen to me."  He sobbed some more into his pillow and Eriol walked over to him with a package that had been hidden behind his back.

"Now there Keroberus.  Is this anyway for the guardian beast of the seal to act?"  He smiled brightly.  Especially when I've bought you this."  Holding out the package to Kero.

Kero's eyes opened and he brushed away the tears with his little paw.  His sad expression changed to an enthusiastic smile.  Grabbing Eriol tightly repeating thank you to him over and over again till Eriol's arm started to hurt.

Sakura looked at them confused till she looked at what Eriol had bought.  It was a box with a familiar logo on it.  She smiled when she realized it was from the bakery.  Eriol must have predicted what had happened and bought Kero something to make up for Suppi's chaos.

"As for the video game Suppi can return that to you himself.  I don't think he meant to destroy your house but I'll get him to fix it for you the minute he wakes up"  He turned to Nakuru and with one look she got up taking all the clothes she'd taken along with the pictures and started cleaning.

"Eriol would you like some tea.  My family is going to be late home so I'm on my own with Kero for today."  Sakura was glad that things had been cleared up and was also glad that she wouldn't have to face Lun-Kun.

"I think that would be appropriate.  I would like to speak with you about my cute little descendent anyway."  With a  glint in his eyes he followed Kero into the kitchen which was now spotless thanks to Nakuru's fast cleaning skills. (Lets just say Eriol made a few modifications on her.)  Leaving a confused Sakura behind.

_'Why would Eriol want to talk about Syaoran?'_  She quickly followed them into the kitchen.

***

A black figure watched the events that occurred.  Watching the beautiful card mistress carefully.  His empty eyes once again changing colors.  This time into an icy blue.

"Master,  With the reincarnation of Clow Reed here won't things be more complicated?"  A young woman with Dark blond hair and black streaks asked.  She wore a halter top shirt and black pants that had mystic symbols on them.

"Perhaps they will but that will not stop us Anuradha"  (Anu-ra-da)The voice was rough and deep.  Filled with magic and pure evil.  "The clow mistress will be in our possession and when she is the cards will be ours"  

"Master Elsu I say this with all due respect, don't you think that the mistress's champion will be a worthy adversary?"  A man with red streaks running down his brown hair appeared from the nothingness.  He wore a long trench coat that covered his scorpion tail.

"That he will be Bahul (Ba-hul)but again that will not stop us.  The immense power that girl has will belong to me."  The way he spoke of her was almost in admiration.  His two servants knew the only reason their master wanted the card mistress on their side was so he could have her.

Another figure appeared.  A tall girl with hair down to her knees held up with black butterflies walked into the room.  She wore a long dress showing the same markings as the other two's clothing and her vast wings had several imprints also.  She had an elegant grace to her as she walked down to the other two.  Bowing her head in respect she faced her master.

"My lord if you are looking for power why not wait till they are married and produce a progeny.  The child created by the two greatest warriors would be a mighty ally to us."  Her bright silver eyes held deep wisdom.

"No it will take too long.  And besides then it would be twice as difficult because of the amount of magic surrounding them."  It wasn't a logical answer.  Not to his three servants.  "Nisha I am going to my chamber see that I'm not disturbed"

"Yes my lord"  Bowing to him and with that he left the three to watch Sakura and Eriol talk and drink their teas.

"I think Elsu has lost his mind," Nisha said crossing her arms across her chest.

"For once I'd have to agree with you."  Bahul replied looking at the image carefully.  "The master is thinking with his heart and not his brain"

"I was unaware that he possessed either"  Anuradha said in an amused tone.

"Keep your voices down both of you, he'll hear us" Nisha said while walking closer to the image.  "But you're both right of course.  He's a fool to think that he can have that girl's heart.  Not even his magic can break her love for the Li boy."

"When did you become the great expert on the subject of love Nisha?"  Anuradha asked her.  Suddenly a snake appeared from her back and coiled itself around her waist.

"Love is a part of passion along with obsession."  With a flick of her hand she showed them the passion that filled a fighters eyes when he fought and then an image of Ken-Lun to represent obsession.  "Everyone loves something.  Weather it be someone or something it truly is irrelevant.  We all possess passion and right now that passion is blinding Elsu's eyes.  It will cause him trouble."

"True but the question is what do we do about it?"  Bahul asked while his tail swayed calmly.

"I for one intend on doing nothing.  Let him carry out his plan."  Spreading her wings wide, causing her black hair to move.

"You give up your loyalty."  Anuradha asked her, a bit of shock in her tone.  She shook her head.

"I promised to serve him till his death and I intend to keep that promise but I did not promise to sacrifice my life for him.  I serve him because I need to not because I desire to.  The first thing I learnt was that.  You don't just sacrifice yourself like that.  Especially to someone like Elsu"  The other two nodded in agreement.  "There is no logic in how he thinks.  If it was about power they both have a similar amount and if they marry and bond the cards would belong to both.  It would be easier to bring both of them to our side."  

"Will he fail?"  Bahul asked.

"I do not know that but if he does it will be our turn to strike.  Either way he will downfall.  If he somehow manages to get the card mistress and produce an heir with him, the child will grow up to kill its father.  That I would make sure of myself.  If not the card mistress and her champion will deal with him"

"He doesn't have long to act."  Anuradha said looking at an image of the stars.  "If he intends to play with fate his time is almost up."

"Like I said let him do as he pleases, when the time comes we'll be ready." 

"What of the brat that interferes?  Bahul asked Nisha, pointing his bladed tail towards the image of Ken walking back home.  "The boy has an obsession with the girl."

"That has nothing to do with us Bahul.  Let that be dealt with by the mortals.  Fate has ordained these events we must not displease it by interfering with things that do not concern us."

"What is our concern Nisha?"  The younger woman asked.  "Are we to destroy them or keep them alive."  It was a question no one had asked Elsu but it was something they could discuss between themselves.  What would they do with Sakura and Syaoran if their master's plan didn't work?

"For now we make sure they live.  If Elsu's plan works we must make sure Xiao Lang remains alive.  He is still important in this game.  If the master fails we watch over them and when they produce what we need we will take it and be done with them."

"You seem so sure of yourself"  Bahul didn't think anything was so easy.

"Trust me boy.  Either way we will be victorious."  

With that the images before them vanished leaving the room dark and gloomy.  Only the three warriors eyes could be seen and only the sound of the snakes could be heard as they too vanished into the darkness.

***

A swift kick was sent out causing the opponent to fall to the ground.  The heavy bang was echoed through the room as the fighters attacked again.  The sound of swords clashing filled the ears of the spectators.  Three against one.  As close to a fair fight as possible.

Syaoran attacked again sending his second opponent across the room.  One left.  His sword raised he swiftly dodged his opponent's attack and sent the sword flying.  With a quick movement he twisted his body enough to get leverage and knocked his attacker down with only a few beads of sweat running down his face.

The loud sound of clapping was heard behind him and he turned around to be greeted by Fu-Shuo and Meilin.

"What do you want?"  Syaoran asked as he toweled himself off.  Bowing to his opponents he let them leave.

 Meilin and Fu looked at him with amused grins on their faces.  It had been yesterday when the newspapers had declared Syaoran to have been in an emotional uproar.  From his down spiral into depression to his giddy moods and distractions in class.  His sudden nose bleed and passing out.  The reporters had pieced it all together.  It was linked.  The girl in the picture his strange moods.  It was obvious.  Li Xiao Lang, the almighty future leader of the Li clan was in love and they where having a field day with it.  They had been camping out at the gates of the Li estate all of yesterday and all of today.

"Li, we all need to talk"  Meilin said walking up to her cousin.  "It's time you told us  what's on your mind.  Not that it's not obvious but we need details."

"Why so you can go tell the reporters parked outside?"  He said getting extremely agitated.

"Come on Li you know that this can't go on forever.  You gotta tell us what's going on.  Are you going to keep passing out every time you see her in a magazine?  You have to do something about this."  Fu said sincerely

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO OK!!!!"  He yelled all too suddenly.  He sighed at their shocked faces.  "I don't know what's going on with me.  I think about her and I blush,  I saw her picture in that magazine and Kami-sama she was so beautiful.  That's why I passed out.  When I talk to her or see her the effect is amazing.  I forget that I'm a warrior and remember that I'm a man too."  He looked down at his sword.  In a whisper he said, "It's like she completes me."

With a sudden move Meilin embraced her cousin, ignoring his protest.  Smiling widely she let go of him and focused her eyes on his.

"My cousin finally found his heart,"  She said still smiling.

"What's the point if it's slowly breaking?"  He whispered enough so that they could hear him.

"Xiao Lang talk to with the elders.  Tell them that she's worthy to be here.  Heck tell them that they can train her to be a good member of the clan."  Fu felt sorry for his friend.  He truly loved this girl enough to change.

"I can't.  They don't care that I love her or not.  Their still disappointed in me for not bringing the cards back.  I could never speak with them."

His two friends sighed.  He was right of course but there must be some way to get them together.  Meilin suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Li your birthday is coming up right?"  She asked him

"Yeah what about it?"  His eyes focusing on her face.

"Well since it/s your eighteenth wouldn't it be a good idea to invite some old friends lets say Tomoyo or even Sakura?"  Fu smiled as well watching the wheels in Syaoran's head work through the idea.  He nodded slowly as the idea hit home.

"Yeah I could do that.  Thanks Meilin.  I'll think about it."  Oh sure he was going to think about it and go through with it.

"Good and oh by the way after the incident on Friday your sisters decided to get you something.  They where going to give it to you yesterday but since you locked yourself in your room after you came round they couldn't give it to you so it's in your room now."  With that she grabbed Fu-Shuo and left a clueless Syaoran to wonder what his hyperactive sisters had gotten him.

***

Syaoran walked up the stairs to his room noticing a box that was empty in the family room.  It was one of those overnight delivery boxes.  

He kept walking up to his room and opened his door quietly.  He didn't want anyone to know that he was around.  Turning on his light and closing his curtains he threw his stuff onto the bed.  He'd check what his sisters had for him after a shower.  

Twenty minutes later he came out fully changed into his favorite pants and his green shirt.  Picking up his weapons and towel he placed them against the far wall.  Suddenly something caught his attention.  Through the reflection of his mirror he noticed a pink package with green ribbon that was sitting on his computer chair.  He turned around slowly to examine the package clearer.  

It was rectangular and seemed quite thick.  He walked over to it and picked up the card that was accompanying the gift.  Slowly opening the red envelope he read the context.

_Dear little brother._

                           We've noticed that you have been very sad lately because of your Ying Fa.  We don't like to see you like that.  You're no fun to be around. Well getting to the point after what happened on Friday we decided to get you this gift.  We where going to give it to you all together but after yesterday's actions it gave us time to prepare it better.  Don't damage it  took us a very long time to get it together and it was very hard to get the materials.  Very expensive too.

_Enjoy yourself little brother._

_Love your sisters._

He shook his head and rolled his eyes.  His sisters could be a pain in the butt sometimes.  Grabbing the package he walked over to his bed unceremoniously sitting down.  With agile fingers he undid the long piece of ribbon.  Tossing it to the side he began to carefully take the tape off the sides of the package.

The pink paper was also thrown aside as he took a look at what seemed to be a large photo album.  It was beautifully covered.  It was a velvet green material with a gold and silver trimmed border around the edges.  On the front cover was a picture of a cherry blossom  No doubt one of his sisters had sown it on.  He ran his fingers over the pinkish material.  It was as soft as silk.  The back cover had Chinese characters printed on it with material pain.  One word spelt little wolf and another spelt cherry blossom.  All in all the whole thing was crafted extremely well.

Opening the cover up he saw his sister's calligraphy writing on the first page.  It read.

"To our dear little brother.  So that you may always remember your Ying Fa. " 

(What could it possibly be?)

Turning the next page his eyes went wide.  There was a full page picture of SAKURA!!!  She was sitting outside in penguin park with the sun reflecting against her beautiful skin.  She was wearing jean shorts with a tank top and see through blouse.  She smiled warmly at the camera.  Syaoran's heart missed a few beats.

He turned the page to see a lot of little pictures of the same day.  He smiled his sisters had even dated it.  Her first photo shoot.  He turned pages to see beautiful dresses that complimented her so well.  She even wore an outfit that resembled his fighting robes only they where in more feminine colors. 

He looked through the entire album with a big smile on his face.  His sisters had outdone themselves.  They'd ordered every copy of the magazine Sakura had been in and created this album full of her pictures.  It was a whole years worth.  

"That's why they said it cost them a fortune.  Well if was worth everything they paid."  He finished looking at the book with the last picture being of her in an American style wedding dress.  She looked stunning in it.  He traced the outline of her body and fell back onto his bed sighing happily.  

He would definitely have to repay his sisters for this gift.  And it was going to cost him a lot more than a month's worth of free teasing.

***

"Takes out sword and focuses on imaginary opponent.  Strikes and blocks.'  Did you enjoy it?  'Strikes again'  As you can see I'm practicing just in case of a surprise attack.  

Also we all need to talk.  You know I love you guys right?  Without you I wouldn't be writing this fic to begin with and I owe it to you guys for pushing me on.  But see I have a request.  I give you chapters right.  Well I want you to give me reviews.  Tell me what you like and what you don't, that way I know what you want.  If your happy I am too because I know I'm doing a good job.  I need some more feed back than what I'm getting and it's not that I'm not grateful.  I'm extremely grateful, believe me.  I just need to know exactly what you want.  So the question for today is.

Did you like Nisha, Bahul and Anuradha?  Tell me what you think of them and if I should continue using them.  

This fic is far from over and I know that you all want it that way.  I'll keep posting.  I'm enjoying myself writing this fic and I know you're all enjoying reading it.  I want to keep it that way.  So hopefully by the end of today I will have for you chapter six.

Love you all

Kang


	6. Tell me my destiny

Did you enjoy the last chapter?  I ask for reviews cause it helps me write and every chapter from now on I'll ask for an opinion.  You tell me what you like and what you don't.  I'm glad some of you liked chapter four which was meant for a bit of comic relief.  Poor Li Syaoran.  Passed out twice.  But we all love him still don't we?

Now about our villains.  

Elsu: of course is the leader of the dark forces.  Though as everyone might have noticed his position isn't permanently safe.  We still don't know what he looks like because he's constantly covered in shadows.  Hell I don't even know what he looks like yet.

Nisha is the eldest of the three _'Destroyers'_  She trained Bahul and Anuradha.  She looks around the age of twenty one but in reality she's about the same age as Yue or Kero.  And they're pretty old.  She has silver eyes, beautiful black hair that is always held up by some sort of jewelry.  She's tall and has wings like Yue only hers are a mix of black and silver.  Also her name means night.  She has experience with a special type of magic that I won't mention until  later in this chapter.

Bahul is second in line.  He was Nisha's first student.  He resembles the age of nineteen and is very clear on the way he sees things.  Nothing is done without a fight for him.  He has a firm build and was born with a  scorpion tail.  His eyes are a dark red and his hair is brown his red streaks.  (Our villains have fashion frenzies)  He is an expert in the martial arts and knows a wide variety of magic.  His name basically means star

Finally we have Anuradha.  She's the youngest.  She resembles Sakura's age but acts a lot younger.  She has dirty blond hair that is short with black streaks.  Her eyes are an ocean blue and connected to her back are two snakes.  A cobra and a tiger snake.  They can coil around her waist and arms. They also absorb attacks from opponent's.  She knows magic but focuses mostly on using the elements to her advantage.  Her name also means star.

I did this little summary for you all to get to know the bad guys.  I wasn't very descriptive of what they looked like and I wanted to clear certain things up that I probably won't explain in the fic itself.  I won't tell you the out come of leadership cause I honestly don't know.  I guess I leave that up to you.  I'll probably have a vote.

Oh yeah I'm not going to bother with a  disclaimer anymore.  I've written one in the last five chapter I think you get the picture.

***

The sweet aroma of spring filled the room as Kero was woken up by little noises coming from outside his drawer.   Looking over towards his alarm clock (Which Sakura had recently bought him) He noticed it was seven am.  It was way too early for Sakura to be up.  She never woke up at this time especially not on a Saturday.  He slowly started opening his drawer to find his mistress pacing around the room like a caged tiger in a zoo.

"Sakura what are you doing up?  I would have thought you'd be sleeping in"  He rubbed his black eyes to get the sleep out of them.  He watched as she continued to pace back and forward.  She was wearing a hot pink halter top with a thin silk jacket.  She also wore a black skirt with a  gold thread design all over it.  Definitely one of Tomoyo's creations.

"I would be but I have a photo shoot in an hour and I really wanted to get there on time for once."  She said.  The whole time she was desperately biting on her nails and hadn't stopped pacing.

"Yeah ok but why are you still here.  I mean usually you have to get there earlier so that they can fit you into the dresses right?"  He was definitely confused.  Also dizzy from her pacing.  "If you got up why are you still here?"

She looked at him with a panicked expression and pointed towards her window.  With a puzzled look on his face he floated over to her window only to have an exact replica of Sakura's panicked expression.  The Kinomoto residence front lawn was swarm with reporters.  It wasn't just one or two there where dozens of them.  Camera men, station vans where all parked along the road waiting for something or someone to come out of the house.

"What's going on down there?"  Kero had never seen so many reporters in one spot.  "Why are there so many people with microphones and cameras down there?  It's like having a dozen Tomoyo's."  

"I don't know Kero.  All I know is that they've been there all morning.  Some since last night.  I can tell because there where some sleeping bags being rolled up when I was about to leave."  She was still panicked.  "I tried going outside but I was crowded by reporters so I had to come back inside.  Touya's afraid to go out and dad is still staying over at the university."

"This is definitely weird.  Why would a whole bunch of reporters be watching our house?  I mean I know with you modeling you've got some exposure but I never thought that it would happen this fast."  He scratched his little head.

'I don't think its about the modeling.  There where no fashion magazines there.  They where all news reporters and they where talking all at once.  I couldn't understand much of what they said.  I ran back inside because I was so frightened."

"Hmm lets go downstairs that way we can figure this out with Touya."  With that he floated out of the room with Sakura following behind.  "Maybe he's spoken to them."

They went downstairs to find a shocked Touya staring out the front window.  Their where more than a dozen reporters.  Some from the newspaper companies and others from radio and TV.  They where all waiting patiently.  

"Touya what's going on?  Why are those reporters standing outside the house?"  Sakura was scared.  She didn't like this.  She didn't even know what they wanted.

'I have no idea.  They've been there for ages.  I tried going outside a few minutes ago but I was almost crushed to death by reporters."  He turned to look at his little sister and the guardian beast.

"This is definitely an interesting situation.  If only we knew what they wanted."  Kero rubbed his paw against his chin and thought.

Before any conclusion could be made a loud banging was heard from the door.  Followed by a panicked and excited voice.

"Sakura it's me Tomoyo let me in and hurry."  With that Sakura raced to the door to rescue her friend.  Opening the door quickly she was almost blinded by the bright flashes of cameras and video recorders.  Tomoyo held hers very tightly making sure non of the reporters got their hands on it. In her other hand she held a bunch of magazines.

"Tomoyo what are you doing here?"  Sakura lead her to the kitchen closing the blinds.  Looking back to her friend she noticed all the magazines.  "What's with the magazines?"

Tomoyo smiled at her friend and set them all down separately.  "That's why I came over I have to show you something.  My mom gets various newspapers and magazines from other countries. England, America, Hong Kong.  I was browsing through them for some fashion ideas when I stumbled over the Hong Kong stuff.  "

She opened up one of the magazines and presented it to Sakura.  The writing was in English so Sakura could understand it easily. (She took English in my story ok)

Sakura didn't really understand till she started reading the head line.

_'Future clan leader has fallen for Japanese model'_  Her eyes widened even more when she saw a picture of herself on the page.  Next to her picture was the article.  

(For your enjoyment I have written a little article.  But I'm warning you now I am no good at writing newspaper or magazine articles so it might suck)

_Hong Kong's most prestigious family has been under constant surveillance these past few weeks with the rumors of The clan's future leader Li Xiao Lang being in a emotional spiral.  _

_Sources have lead to believe that the future leader has been going through an emotional roller coaster.  These sources where later proven correct by many strange acts by the teenager himself._   

The Li family's popularity has not faded over the years.  With their mysterious background and traditional culture, this family is surely one of the most popular sights to behold here in Hong Kong.  Though the family is intriguing, nothing has captured the medias attention more than the life of Li Xiao Lang.  Chosen from birth to continue the family tradition the young boy grew to believe that only his clan mattered.  Through his childhood reporters where able to capture many moments in the boy's life.  His strong profile and maturity captivated people. Seeing how much responsibility was placed on the little wolf.  

_Though still a child the young Li was very soft spoken and cold.  Many believed that this was caused by years of hard training and influences.  _

His life was documented till the age of ten when the young heir was sent to Japan.  No records where kept on his where about and what he did during his two year stay there are still a mystery to the people of Hong Kong.  One thing is for sure though that when the young warrior returned he had been completely changed.  Now less cold towards fellow members of his clan and even to members of his school we find that the drastic change in Li has been seen as beneficial for the clan.

_The change proved to be an interesting change to what most spectators where used to and we where allowed a small glimpse at the true Xiao Lang._

But what caused this change in him?  Approximately three weeks ago reports began to show the clan's future leader falling into an emotional downfall.  Visibly depressed and impassionate about his life we followed him around for the day to see him loose contact with the world in general.  

(A picture of him outside school.  Looking really depressed.  Jeez reporters can be sneaky can't they?)

After a few hours of surveillance of the youth we discovered his depression to be far greater than first predicted.  Unable to come up with a possible reason for his sudden change we continued to follow him around.  

(Picture of Syaoran standing on the cliff with the sakura bear.)  

_As quickly as this mood change occurred it quickly changed again this time with Li Xiao Lang resembling not a well trained leader but a giddy school boy who has had his first crush.  This was an intriguing development and some reports identified his mood to be almost 'spaced out' as the popular phrase says.  _

_Possibly the most startling occurrence to date was the incident on the school grounds soccer field.  Known for his excellent soccer skills Xiao Lang is highly depended on by his fellow teammates.  This incident was quite amusing for some spectators and also quite alarming.  After close inspection it was revealed that the Li clansman had indeed passed out with a nose bleed after having seen a picture of a slowly uprising Japanese model named Kinomoto Sakura.  First believed to be a normal teenage crush the possibility of something further was dismissed until later sources confirmed that the young model indeed knew Li.  We have now discovered that this beautiful model was a close personal friend of Xiao Lang and even later reports showed possible romantic connections between the two.  Weather the rumors are to be believed or not is still to be seen as many Hong Kong reporters travel the distance between China and Japan to find out the answers to these questions.  Is there a possibility that this Japanese cherry blossom might just be the next mistress of the Li clan?  _

_Only time will tell._

(A computer generated photo of one of Syaoran's formal photos and one of the magazine photos of Sakura.)

"Sakura are you ok?  You look a little pale"  Kero looked over to Sakura who had just sat herself down on one of the chairs with a blank pale face.

She didn't respond.  She was in complete shock.  Syaoran had been followed around by a tabloid magazine and his whole emotional trauma was being treated like entertainment.  Her anger started to show in her eyes and cheeks as the went red.  It wasn't fair to him.  He had a right to a personal life.

"I can't believe that they'd do this to him.  Doesn't anyone arrest these people for stalking him?"  She started saying as she got up and paced.

"Well technically their not stalking him Sakura.  What their doing is legal, giving the facts without interfering with his personal affairs.  They haven't entered his house or bothered him.  They've just observed the situation."  Tomoyo knew a lot about this kind of thing.

"That still doesn't make it right.  Look at him.  He looks so sad.  He looks like he hasn't slept in days.  Or eaten in ages.  He looks like he's about to pass out."  Tears started to form in her eyes.  She knew that it was all because of her.  She saw deep love in his beautiful amber eyes.  Even with his obvious malnutrition he still looked so handsome.  His frame was built and he'd grown quite a bit since she'd last seen him.  His amber hair was as messy as always.  His skin had turned a beautiful tan color, probably from training outside without a shirt.  She blushed at the thought.  Once she had gone to his house to ask a favor.  She had gone on the fly card to save time and had passed by his roof undetected.  

#Flashback#

Flying overhead she saw a figure in fighting stance.  She focused on hiding her aura and hid in the near by cherry blossom tree.

There standing in a pair of loose pants and a button up shirt, which was visibly open, was Syaoran.(Images of all the Li fans going "sigh")  Sakura found herself blushing at his young muscles.  He was only twelve years old but his structure was developing.  Especially since he trained so much.  He'd told her once that he trained every day to focus his mind and keep control over himself.  She'd never been able to understand what he meant by it.

Her emerald eyes focused on him as he closed his eyes and began his Tai chi.  His elegant, liquid movements captivated her so much that her jaw dropped ever so slightly.  She'd never seen something so flawless.  His ever move was perfect.  He would stretch out like a cat and his muscles rippled in a reflect.

A small sigh of content came out of Sakura's mouth.  _'He looks so wonderful like that.  Wait a minute what are you thinking Sakura?  He's one of your best friends.'_

While she battled with her inner self, Syaoran had removed his shirt and begun his daily training.  Sakura's knees went weak and if she hadn't been sitting down on the tree branch she would have fallen to the ground in seconds.  

'He's just so perfect' 

#End of flashback#

The blush on Sakura's face was no longer contained to her cheeks.  It had moved up and down her entire face.  Her entire face and neck was a mix of light and dark pinks, her cheeks had turned a bright scarlet red.

"Hey Sakura?  Is it just me or is your face turning into a tomato."  Both Kero and Tomoyo where looking at her face with amusement.

"Umm no I'm fine.  It's just a bit of a shock to see Syaoran so grown up."  She blushed even harder when she saw the formal picture of him.  He was absolutely gorgeous.

'He looks exactly like he did in my dream'

"Really Sakura?  Hmm maybe that's why Li-chan fainted on the soccer field.  From shock at seeing you."  Tomoyo was laughing her head off as she pulled out a newspaper with a picture of Syaoran lying on the grass with a magazine in his hand.  It was an enhanced version of the picture in the magazine and if Sakura squinted her eyes just enough she could see exactly what was in the magazine.  Her.

"Hoe" 

"Don't worry Sakura.  I think its Kawaii that he literally fell for you again" 

Sakura sighed in defeat and got up.  She walked over to her bag and stuffed Kero in there.  Sighing again she looked over to the window where all the reporters where waiting.  _'Might as well face the music.  It can't be too hard to get past them'_

With that said she grabbed Tomoyo's hand and they raced outside trying to avoid the desperate reporters questions.  

***

Elsu watched as Sakura walked into the building where she would have her photo shoot.  His eyes held a light blue, representing his calm mood.  Beside him floated Nisha also watching the card mistress prepare for her presentation.  The whole way there she and her friend had been followed by herd of reporters who where now flocked around the building in an attempt to enter.  Security wouldn't allow it though.

"I honestly do not see the logic in flooding around a person and idolizing them as if they where a god."  Nisha was listening carefully to Anuradha's complaints.  The master had always favored her since she was the youngest and now he was putting all this attention on the mistress of the cards.

"They are idolizing a goddess Anuradha."  Elsu said with a distant tone.  She huffed and walked over to where the fire burned.

"Forgiving me for saying this my lord but they are not idolizing her.  They are obsessed with the situation she is in with Li Xiao Lang."  Nisha said in a calm voice as she viewed the images before them.  Her master tensed slightly and she kept her evil smirk hidden.

She knew well that he hated the boy's name and she intended to use it to her advantage.  She wasn't committing treason.  She was just twisting things to suit the situation.  The master wanted Syaoran dead.  She needed him alive.  For now.  She needed them both alive.  

"I honestly do wonder about mortal obsessions.  They take a person who is of higher status or beauty and feed on them till there is nothing left of them.  They act as if they where leeches."  Bahul was the least bit interested in what humans thought.  To him they where stupid and ignorant to the truth.  He preferred to train and focus his magic.

"That might be true but remember that many of these cultures have forgotten the old ways.  They do not remember how to worship their gods so they must create new ones to replace them.  Since these gods are merely mortal they are later drained and replaced with a new one"  Nisha looked over to her master in a side way glance.  He had ignored the whole conversation and just focused on the posses Sakura did in some of Tomoyo's outfits.  She had been allowed to wear them because the fashion designer was quite fond of some of Tomoyo's designs.

'He still insists on carrying out his plan.'  She looked over at her master again and decided to be bold.

"Master when you have the clow mistress in your possession what do you intend to do with her champion."  Her tone was dripping with fake innocence and it worked like a charm.

"Destroy him."  It was that simple.  He looked over to Nisha and called her closer with his hand.  "Nisha bring forward the cards."  

(CARDS?  Tarot cards, but these are a special kind of tarot cards)

Holding out her hand she produced a black pouch with a blood red ribbon holding it tightly together.  Carefully opening the pouch she pulled out a deck of cards that where a mix of red, black and silver.  

"Who's destiny do you wish me to see my lord?"  She spread the cards out in mid air, they where all blank.  They floated with her.

"Tell me first of the clow mistress."  Nisha rolled her eyes and focused on the cards.  A bright pink aura surrounded them and she picked out six.  

Placing them in a star facing downwards she began to chant something in a different language and the cards glowed trapping the aura.

|      Represents the past

|  |  |  Represents the present

|  |    Represents the future

(I think you understand what I meant by star.  I can't exactly show you how it's done on the computer.)

Lifting the first card it shone brightly with the pink aura and became a sword surrounded by fire.  The sword was covered by rope but behind the sword in the background was a clear path.  The sword was accompanied by a shield with four different symbols on it. One of a wolf one of a plum blossom another of the sun and the last of the moon.

"Her past was filled with challenges.  She had many struggles but fought with passion.  She was never alone in her turmoil's.  She was always accompanied by her loved ones.  The challenges she faced bought her to a clear path."

Nisha's voice was even and calm.  She was very passive when it came to reading the cards.  She put the card down facing up and picked up the second card.  The present.  On this card there was a picture of a shadow.  It was covering a girl.  She was facing away from the shadow, a look of indifference.  She put that card down facing up and picked up the card next to it.  It held two pieces of rope.  The one from the left was a vibrant pink and the one to the right was a dark green.  Nisha smiled.  Fortunately for her Elsu didn't look over to the cards.  Around the pieces of rope was a great ocean but that did not stop the intertwined rope.  A sword tried to pull them apart but it was shown as a shattered one.

Placing the card with the other one she picked up the last card that represented the present.  It was a mask.  It was one that could cover half a persons face.  It had exotic designs under the eyes and feathers of peach and creamy gold.  Behind the elaborate mask was a temple.  Nisha smiled slowly and looked up at her master and pupils.

"The first card show's obsession and rejection.  Someone is after her heart.  She denies him this and he continues to pursue.  Though she does not listen to his words and continues on her way."  She emphasized her point by looking over to her master.  He took no notice.  She sighed and continued.

"The second card represents one of many things.  A bond that is greater than oceans combined.  If this is the case then it could mean that she has formed a strong relationship with someone or has formed a strong alliance.  On the other hand it could also mean a reunion.  It might have some complications but this crossing will happen.  The sword is shattered meaning that nothing will interfere with the trip.  Or the last option is a mix of both.  In this case I believe it to be leaning towards that."

Elsu gave her a shadowy look but said nothing.  Nodding his head letting her continue.

"The final card represents a large event.  I am not sure what exactly.  It's something big though.  There will be grand parties and joyous festivities.  Family gathered together with another family.  This is definitely a large party.  Someone's initiation perhaps."  She shook her head.  She had some idea of what it meant but wasn't about to tell the master.

Flipping the second last card over to see a little fishing boat being tossed around in a huge storm.  The waves where pulling the boat further away from its destination.  Then the winds pushed it back.  In the end the little boat was not moving.  (I want to thank Max for giving me the idea to use the boat in the thunder storm.  If he hadn't mentioned it I would still be sitting here thinking about what to write for this card)  On the deck of the boat where two figures a girl and a boy.  They where held together tightly and where battling the storm.

"The card shows struggles.  Complications with a task that should have been finished long ago.  Though according to the card the events that cause the struggle where meant for the future, not the past."

Closing her eyes and concentrating all of her energy into the last card.  She flipped it over ever so slowly.  Pondering over it very carefully she lifted it to her face.  The card had two stones.  One was black and the other white.  They could either represent ying and yang or death and evil.  Growing from the two stones was a little sapling.  It was very small but it was still surviving.  The background was the rising of the sun.  A storm cloud being pushed away by its rays.  

Surrounding the scene where ribbons of silk.  Red and purple.  Linking themselves to each other.  Nisha looked at the card very carefully.  Making sure she understood every meaning it had to show.  It could mean so much.  The strength of the sapling to survive through pain and destruction.  The rising of a new day after the battle was over.  Red could mean a number of things.  From joy to anger. Purple was for royalty and passion.  

Elsu was getting impatient so he walked over to where Nisha floated and stared her straight in the eyes, granting her a number of chills up her spine.  Elsu might have been blinded by his passion for Sakura and even foolish enough to interfere with fate but he was powerful.  It reminded her of why she served him.  That power was great and if she played her cards right she could get far.

"Nisha you are taking far too long to tell me what the last card says.  I demand to know now."  His tone was menacing and deadly.  She had to answer quick if she truly valued her life.  She needed to live.  She wanted to keep existing.  

She stared at the card once again and closed her eyes focusing everything she had into the image before her.  

Snapping them open after a few minutes with a mix of colors in her eyes she whispered only one word.

"Hope"

***

How'd you like it?  I got one review today that was quite interesting.  I got asked what where the destroyers after.  I'm going to keep it a secret.  Because if I tell you what it is it will ruin the whole story.  I will tell you this though.  Through the story I'm going to hint.  Also I'm going to give you this.  The destroyers are after 'soul'  

Also they asked if Syaoran's first dream was linked with future chapters.  I'll put it this way.  Everything in this story is linked.  What happens at the beginning of a chapter can  determine the outcome of the end of another.  If you notice Bonds, chaos and unexpected surprises there is a whole lot of linking.  If you want to understand more you're going to have to review and ask me.  I'll give you an answer if you do.

Ok now time for your help.  I'm planning to give you all a treat but I need some help.  It's almost Sakura's birthday and I'm wondering if to add it or leave it.  If I do include it the treat will be placed in it.  If its not I'll add it on in a later chapter.  Either way you get it.  How you like your cake is completely up to you.  Bye.

Kang


	7. Grant me one wish part one: preperations

Morning everyone.  Or afternoon/night.  Depending on where you're from.  Here it's morning.

Well I guess it's pretty obvious that you all want the birthday.  So a birthday you will get along with your promised treat.  There's just one thing you might need for this chapter.  Music.  Yes people another musical.  Only this time our beloved duo will be doing the singing.  Also I want to inform you that chapter seven, eight and possibly nine and ten will be divided into a short series.  The chapters will be all based on two events.  

Disclaimer

Here are the four songs that will be listed in the chapters.  If you have these songs you should put them on when the lyrics start.  It will make the effects that much better.  Also don't sue me for using them.  I would use my own stuff.  (Yes I write music too)  It's just I don't have music to go with it so I can't exactly set the mood.

_Everything you want_ by Vertical horizon.

_Last night_ As yet.

_Smoke_ by Natalie Imbruglia.

_I Need You_ by Leanne Rimes.

Syaoran singing ~

Sakura singing –

Back up singers {

Ok let's get on with it.

***

A cool wind rushed by as Tomoyo ran down the street.  It had been two weeks since the reporter incident and Sakura's birthday was only two days away.  Only two days to finish her gift.  

The reporters where still lingering in Japan,  Keeping close watch on Sakura's home around the clock.  After two weeks of this they all became very used to it.  They had gone everywhere with them.  To photo shoots, followed them to school, followed them on outings trying hard to get some information out of the model but to no avail.  She just wouldn't talk with them.  It was her private life; no one needed to get involved in that.

'I really hope she likes this present.'  Holding a variety of new materials in her hand she got to her house in time to see her mother leaving.

"Tomoyo where were you today?"  Sonomi asked her daughter.

"Sakura's birthday present isn't finished yet and I want to finish it before her party."

Her mother smiled and they talked for a few more minutes before they went their separate ways.  Sonomi watched her daughter walk into the mansion.  She sighed.  Tomoyo loved Sakura like a sister and it just reminded her of how she had been with Sakura's mother.  She'd loved her so deeply and had taken it so hard when she'd gone and married Fujitaka.  She regretted the fact that she'd lost that closeness with her.  Then she'd died leaving her husband and two young children.  With a  sigh she left for her meeting.

Tomoyo entered the house and rushed up the stairs to her room.  She had so much work to do in only two days.  It was Sakura's eighteenth birthday and it was definitely going to be a big deal.  Especially since she was now becoming quite famous.  In more ways than one.

Grabbing pieces of pink material she began to cut out the tissue paper mold she had made.  Not only did she have to finish the present she also had to make Sakura's birthday dress.  It was almost finished.  Just needed the final touches.

'If the reporters get some pictures of this dress Syaoran will drop dead when he sees it.'  She was about to make the first cut into the material when she heard a knock at her door.  Opening it she found one of her maids humbly standing there.

"Miss there is a young man who wishes to see you at the door.  Shall I let him in?"  The maid looked at Tomoyo and she nodded.  Walking behind the maid Tomoyo went to receive her guest in one of the large rooms.

"Show him into this room."  She sat down on one of the big comfy chairs still holding the material in her hand.

She was busily folding the material when a blue haired boy came into the room smiling broadly at her.   Tomoyo's heart skipped a beat.

"Eriol what are you doing here?"  She stood up and walked over to him to give him a big hug.

"Well Tomoyo you see I came over to well see you."  He said with a big smile on his face.  He had come by two years ago and the couple had finally admitted their feelings towards each other.  They still tended to blush around each other just as Syaoran and Sakura did.

 She smiled happily and held him tighter; this was rewarded with another intense blush from Eriol.

"I'm glad you came I need some help with Sakura's present."  She tugged on his arm after letting him go and dragged him up to her room.  She was very excited.  Not only was it going to be her best friends birthday but her boyfriend was there in her house.  Tomoyo considered herself very lucky at that moment.  She handed Eriol the dress that would be worn by Sakura on her birthday and handed him at least twenty cherry blossom prints that needed to be sewn onto the dress.  He looked at it in confusion, especially when Tomoyo gave him a needle and some pink thread.

"Tomoyo, love what exactly do you want me to do with all this?"  He held it all in his hands as Tomoyo returned to cutting out the pink material.  

"Well I haven't finished Sakura's birthday present and I really wanted to get it done before the party.  I also needed to finish her birthday dress and since you're here you can do it for me so I save some time."  The whole time she had not turned to look at him concentrating on the material.  Making sure each piece was perfectly cut.  

"Umm how exactly do you intend me to help?"  He was dumb struck.  He didn't know what to do with all this.  Sure he knew a little bit about sewing but that was it.

"There are little dots on the dress around the hem and the neck line.  I want you to sew the cherry blossoms onto those dots."  She didn't look up just explained it to him in a distracted tone.

He looked down at the dress and sighed.  The things he did for her.  Sitting down on one of the large pillows he easily pushed the thread through the needle hole.  With that done he began the task of putting the cherry blossoms onto the dress careful not to make any mistakes.  The last thing he needed was Tomoyo yelling and screaming at him for ruining her master piece.  Indeed it was a fabulous piece of work.

The dress was a light ivory color with a unique rope strap.  The dress was very tight from the top and would frame Sakura's body perfectly.  From the waist it flowed outwards to knee length.  The pink cherry blossoms would make a beautiful contrast.

"Have you seen the recent newspapers Tomoyo?"  Eriol asked as he finished sewing another cherry blossom onto the fabric.

"Yes I have.  They've found out a lot about Sakura.  They all know that her birthday is this Saturday and now the Japan's media is interested in the story."  Tomoyo finished cutting all the material and began to group them together with pins.

"Yes it seems we are followed everywhere.  School, the mall and even to the park.  Where ever Sakura goes the reporters go.  I'm amazed how well she's handled it."  

"Well she is a card captor.  She's been through much worse than this."  Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol working very hard on his task and she couldn't help but smile.

'He's so cute.  Look at the way he dedicates himself to what I asked him to do.  Not every guy would do that for a girl.'

She blushed when he looked up and turned back to her work.  Grabbing another piece of material.  A darker shade of pink she pined it into the lighter color.   She was very careful about how she pinned the fabric together as not to cause any tears.  She smiled approvingly at her work and Eriol came behind her suddenly holding out the dress for Tomoyo to see.

She smiled at him with stars in her eyes.  The dress was now filled with cherry blossom prints.  Along the hem and neck.  They had been perfectly sewn on and it gave the dress a great effect.

"Doesn't it look perfect?  It will look so great on Sakura."  She squealed getting up to hold it.

"Well its creator is just as perfect." Eriol drew Tomoyo close in his arms and did something he had been longing to do since he'd come back to Japan.

His lips brushed lightly over hers and she let out a small whimper as he continued to tease her senses.  His scent was intoxicating.  His callus hands massaged her arms as he continued his sweet torture on her lips.

She trembled at his touched and he gently took the dress out of her hands laying it on a near by chair.  With her now free hands Tomoyo started to play with the ends of his blue hair.  Memorizing every sensation, every touch.

Tomoyo moaned as Eriol pulled her into a tight embrace.  He ran his hands up and down her back sending cold shivers up and down her spine.  She snaked her hands around his neck pulling him into a now passionate kiss.  Their lips pressed against each other hard and Eriol gently probed Tomoyo's mouth open with his tongue.  Her mind tingled with anticipation as he began to explore the depth of her mouth.  His tongue flickered against hers in an inviting motion.  She quickly caught on and began to massage her tongue against his.

The sensations became overwhelming as the kiss intensified.  Their mouths locked and their tongues dancing heatedly with each other.  Tomoyo pressed herself against Eriol and he in turn tightened his embrace on her.  They both started moaning as the passion between them grew till they where turning blue.

They slowly parted, panting for much needed breath.  A big grin was plastered over Eriol's face.  A blush was covering Tomoyo's cheeks but she too was smiling.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?"  She asked.

"Oh ever since I got off that plane."

"I've been waiting ever since you left two years ago."  She blushed a brighter shade of red when he smiled at her comment.  He held her tightly and she rested her head on his shoulder.  They stayed that way for a few minutes.

"Eriol?"  She mumbled.

"Hmm?"  He muttered, running his hands through her long hair.

"What are we going to do about Sakura and Li Syaoran?  They're suffering."  She closed her eyes and thought of her friends pain.

"I don't know my love, The situation seems so difficult but I promise you that we'll think of something"  He held her closer feeling her sadness.  To be honest he too felt for his half daughter and his cute little descendent.  He might be mean to them by playing pranks but he cared for them deeply.

"Promise?"  She looked up at him.

"I swear it to you Tomoyo"  He looked deeply into her eyes sealing his promise with a loving kiss.

***

His head was spinning those voices where driving him insane.  They screamed and yelped.  The figures before him surrounded him not letting him escape into a safer haven.  He was in his own personal torture zone.

"Little brother have you decided what your going to get Ying Fa.  You have to get her something very pretty.  She's going to be eighteen"  Fuutie said while circling her little brother.

"Yes, yes.  It has to be something that represents how much you love her."  Fei Mei said excitedly.

"You could get her a pet.  Or maybe some jewelry.  Or even an engagement ring.  Ops did I say that I meant a friendship ring."  Fan Ran said and then covered her mouth.

Syaoran was turning a bright shade of red.  This of course served to fuel the hyperactive sisters even more.

"Oh look at little brother blush!'

"I bet he's thinking about his cherry blossom."

"What are you thinking Xiao Lang?  Is it something you don't want us to know?  Or is it something naughty"  They all giggled when his cheeks turned the color of a ripe tomato.  He didn't try to argue with them.  He couldn't.  He had a very large debt with them right now and this was part of the payment.  He had to survive through all of their crude comments without even trying to quite them.  His debt had increased when he'd found out that they'd subscribed him to the fashion magazine Sakura worked for.  It was a weekly edition thing so every week he would have new pictures to add to his growing collection.

It didn't help that now most of the Hong Kong newspapers and tabloid magazines where focusing on her.  They'd been extremely shocked to find out that most of the reporters had gone off the Japan to try and get an interview with the model.  She'd been nervous at first but then admitted to them that she did indeed know Li Syaoran but had refused to answer any other questions about her relationship with him.

There where dozens of newspaper clippings all over the house of her.  Things that the clan was no quite interested in.  This was their future leader.  Most where amused at the situation.  The poor girl was being followed everywhere.  To school, her photo shoots, to the park and most camped out on her front lawn.  

They privately thought that she was taking the situation in stride and admired her courage to face up to all the reporters.  They never mentioned this to the young warrior though.  It was something that they couldn't discuss just yet.

"Xiao Lang what exactly do you plan to get Ying Fa?" Xie Fa asked him as she sat down looking at one of the newspapers.  "I mean with all the publicity she's getting because of you I suppose you owe her some sort of compensation."

"*Sigh*  I already got her a gift.  I'm going to send it tomorrow"  His sisters all stared at him in curiosity.

"OHHH little brother what is it?  Tell us please,"  They all babbled at him.  He just stayed quiet.  "Please little brother tell us"  

"I can't it's a surprise for her.  You'll know when she gets it.  I don't want anyone to know till she sees it."  With that he started to walk out of the room.

"Oh this isn't fair.  He should tell us at least what it is."  Fei Mei complained lying back on one of the sofas.

"You know little brother.  He'll be stubborn till the day he dies.  He won't show us."

The four sisters sighed to themselves and watched Syaoran run up to his room.

Syaoran's room 

Entering his room Syaoran walked over to a large box that had been sitting on his desk for the last week.  Sakura's birthday present.  He hadn't sent it yet because he wanted her to get it on the day of her birthday without having it searched.

Breathing in deeply he opened the box.  There were green and pink pieces of material with Chinese markings on it.  Large pieces of wrapping paper where scattered here and there.  A large roll of ribbon was sitting on his bed and he grabbed the box and carefully placed it on his bed.

Staring at the contents he slowly began to lift each item.  His gift for Sakura was going to be very extravagant this year.  He was going to make sure that she had as much of him as she could without actually having him there to celebrate her birthday.

'This will not replace my presence there but it will be as close as I can get for now'  

He started wrapping a small jewelry box in a scarlet red piece of wrapping paper.  His quick hands did the task in seconds and he continued to wrap each part of his gift.

A large envelope was next to be wrapped and he did this very carefully.  He eyed the two wrapped gifts.  He knew she'd enjoy those.

He grabbed a book that had the inscription 'My heart and soul'   He now had a piece of green material and with the ribbon he tied it all together. This was to make up for years of lack of communication.

He wrapped many of the small gifts in the pink material and put them all aside with the book.  Finally he looked at the most precious gift.  It was a translated inscription of a special spell and with the document came a very delicate artifact.  Something he had made himself.  

He was so gentle with it that his fingers began to tremble.  He was nervous.  He'd know the minute she accepted the gift.  If she didn't accept it he would be heartbroken.  

_'You idiot she loves you, she'll accept it'_

_'But what if she doesn't want this?'_

_'It's a chance you'll have to take'_

Sighing he placed the precious cargo into a cushioned box.  Then wrapped it up firmly with material and wrapping paper tying it all together with some ribbon.

"You're the Future leader of the Li clan, you are not to think negatively.  You're strong."

He ran his hand through his hair and thought back to when she said she loved him for the first time.  

#Flashback#

He had just returned from being erased by void.  He'd gotten there just in time to see the black magic surround him.  Seeing Sakura's eyes fill with tears was very painful.  He looked into her eyes.  His face and voice were calm.

"I'll love you again.  Even after my feelings are taken away"  (I've not seen the second movie so I'm going by summaries from web pages)  He gave her one of his rare smiles and felt himself being consumed by the darkness.  

Sakura began to cry desperately as she watched the magic surround him.  She'd lost his love.  It was too late.

"SYAORAN!!!!"  She screamed not realizing the nameless card had flown out of her pocket and merged with the magic of void.

Everything that had been taken by void was slowly being returned as the sun began to rise.  

He started to come around.  He felt a bit numb and watched as the tears came down her face.

"I know you don't have feelings for me anymore, but I don't care. I love you, and you're my number one and you're the one I care for the most."

She had started crying again and closed her eyes.  He watched her for a moment then in a gentle voice he said

"And you're mine..." She looks up he smiled at her. 'Sakura."

#End of flashback#

Syaoran sat there replaying her words in his mind over and over.  How sweet they had felt.  The passion in her eyes as she said it.  She didn't care if he loved her or not.  She cared that she needed to tell him.  To set her mind at ease.

He finished wrapping the gifts and placed them all back in the box.  Tomorrow he would have to get up very early to post them.

He put the box back on the desk and went to bed.  Only his steady breathing could be heard as outside a winged figure watched him sleep.

***

It was late when the Kinomoto residence turned off all their lights.  Sakura sat in her bed pondering her life.  In a day she would turn eighteen.  Another year without Syaoran would be marked.  Another birthday he did not attend.  She sighed softly she missed him so much.  After seeing his pictures in the newspapers she missed him even more.  He was the definition of perfection.  Agile and beautiful.  A perfect balance.

Every year Syaoran sent her something for her birthday as an apology for not being there.  His gifts where always so thoughtful and he never lost his sense of creativity.  Last year he had sent her a jeweled pouch for her sakura cards.  The craftsmanship on is was excellent and every symbol was designed to fit her likes.  Inside the pouch was a beautiful new chain to hang her star key.

Even though his gifts where beautiful she wanted him to be there.  So that he could give her his gifts in person.  For her to hug him and kiss him on the cheek as a thank you.  To watch him blush as he touched his cheek.

She smiled at the thought of kissing him.  What would it be like?  Would it be tender and slow or would it be passionate and full of need?  Who would go first?  She parted her lips at the thought.  The way he'd gently hold her in his strong masculine arms.  She imagined her arms winding around his neck, the smell of his hair filling her sense of smell.  The way his breath would hit her cheek as he came closer and closer.  He would brush his lips against hers in a gentle caress.  It would be pure and innocent at first but that caress would then turn into passionate movements.  Her lips would lock tightly with his as they explored this new found pleasure.

Sakura shivered at the thought and laid her head on her pillow.  She took out the dream card and traced in gently.  Tonight she would be with her little wolf.

From outside two figures watched from the tree.

"She thinks of her champion,"  The female said.  Snakes coiling around her arms.

"Yes she does.  Let her be at peace.  Her time will come soon enough"  The tail of the man swayed from the branch.

"When does the master intend to put his plan in motion?"  She asked.

"A month after the card mistress's birthday.  There will be a large event happening.  He intends to strike then.  I still don't see a point in it"

"Nor do I but the master knows what he does.  Speaking off him do you think he would be ready for me now?"  Bahul rolled his eyes at her suggestive movements.

"You are completely hopeless did you know that?  After all this time you still go to him."  The relationship between the master and Anuradha had been a strange one in Bahul's eyes.  "You complain of how he hasn't been paying any attention to you because of this girl and the minute he asks to his bed you go."

She shrugged but glared at him.  "You wouldn't understand."

"No I wouldn't.  By the way where is our favorite Nisha?"  He stared back at the sleeping card captor.

"She watches over the champion.  I think she's making sure Elsu doesn't try to kill him yet."  Her snakes coiled themselves around her waist now as she changed into something else.  Bahul turned away in disgust.

"You and your mortal habits."  He shook his head as Anuradha smiled sneakily at him and vanished to join her master.  He shook his head and his tail twitched.  "What does she see in him?"

He jumped off the branch and started to walk down the street.

'Mortals they create so many things but have so many faults.  Emotions, fantasies, desires, dream.  What a waist of time.  They never fulfill their destinies.  This coupling with another.  Expression of love.  That's even worse.  The master is the first example.  He desires the cherry blossom but continues to use Anuradha like a toy.  He'll just rid himself of her once he has the card mistress.'

"Fools all of them"

With that he too vanished with the plan to go see his mistress who still watched over the sleeping wolf.

Back in Sakura's room the sleepy Kero came out of his drawer and looked out the window.

'That aura.  Why does it seem so familiar?  Could it be?  No it can't.  Clow Reed locked them away a long time ago.  They couldn't have come back.  Could they?'

He looked closer at where the figures had been.  The energy was very faint.  Not enough to get a clear reading but enough to realize what had been there.

Kero's little eyes opened wide and a shiver spread up his spine.  He hugged himself as if he was cold and looked back out the window.

He said only one word.

"Destroyers"

To be continued 

***

Phew.  I thought I'd never get that done.  Well how did you like it?  I know the end was a little disturbing.  But I think it adds to the effects.  Do you want to know what Syaoran has in stall for our beloved Sakura?  You can only find out by staying tuned for the next chapter of Forever in a moment in the mini series: Grant me one wish.

If you have any suggestions don't hesitate to add it into the review.

Ok people now I got a little sneak peak into a new character of our journey.  Or is he so new?

~A tall boy that looked around nineteen walked in followed by a girl who looked around seventeen or eighteen.  The boy had shoulder length hair that was tied back into a pony tail and it was covered in blue fudge.  His green eyes where a shade darker than Sakura's and he had a suave swagger to the way he walked.  All the girls sighed as he flashed them all a smile and winked at them.~ 

Who could this mysterious boy be and why does he have all the girls captivated.  Give me your guesses on who it might be and stay tuned for more.

Bye people.

Kang


	8. Grant me one wish part 2: Life is my par...

Ohayo everyone.  We all ready for another exciting adventure of our story?  Uh sorry I haven't had breakfast yet so you know I'm a bit off my mind.

This is the second part to the mini series and ladies and gentlemen it is time to party.  Yep you got it, Sakura's birthday is today and everyone is going to celebrate it.  Even some unexpected guests.  You'll see what I mean when you start to read.

So while I enjoy my breakfast you enjoy the story.

Lets get the show started.

***

The room was filled with soft music.  Lights where flashing from every corner as the people began to enter.  The hall was beautifully decorated with streamers and balloons.  The disco ball reflected the mini ice sculpture that was stationed next to the drinks.  

"The create card did a really good job with the decorations."  Tomoyo whispered as they watched the guests enter.  All of Sakura's friends where seated at the head table.  Along the first few tables where her family and family friends.  Towards the back where acquaintances and there was even a table for the few reporters who where actually granted permission to attend the event.

"Yeah the whole place looks great.  I was really surprised that my dad and Touya actually rented it out for me.  It's huge.  The food is going to be really good too."

"Yeah.  You'll have Yukito and Kero testing that theory. Hey speaking of where is Kero?"  She looked around the room.

"He's over there talking to some of the guests."  She smiled and looked over at the scene it made.

Since Kero could not come in his stuffed animal form of even as Keroberus.  Sakura had used the illusion card to make Kero seem human.  In reality he was floating around in his hidden form but to everyone present he looked like a normal teenage boy.  They'd said that he was an old family friend who was visiting from Europe.

Tomoyo laughed when she saw how much attention he was getting.  He had a dark shade of blond hair and a light hazel color for his eyes.  They'd made him look athletic and he wore a pair of black cargo pants with a sun design on the front pocket along with a gold colored button up shirt that had a similar pattern on it.  The outfit had been created by Tomoyo of course and she was now thinking up new outfits for the 'human' Kero to wear.

"How did you get the illusion card to seem solid?  I would have thought that if anyone touched him their hand would go through."  Sakura smiled brightly and started to explain.  She had been practicing with cards a lot and with the help of Yue and Kero she'd been able to make them stronger.  

"Well the first couple of tries it didn't really work, but then we thought about using both the illusion card and the create card.  We got the illusion card to create an image that would suite him and believe me I think that was the hardest part.  He couldn't decide what he wanted to look like.  Once that was out of the way we used the create card to finish the job."

 "That is so cool.  He seems to be having a really great time."  She then smiled.  "This means I'll be able to make more outfits for him.  I mean now he'll be going places with us he'll need his own clothes."  

Sakura sweatdroped at her friend.  She was not going to change.  She looked down at her dress.  Tomoyo had really outdone herself this time.  It was beautiful and it had fit her perfectly.  No adjustments had been made.  Her hair was full of cherry blossom flowers.  Graciously given by the flower card.  Every card that seemed to have some sort of style came out that morning to prepare her.  Create had decorated the hall, flower had made the centerpiece decorations and had offered flowers for the mistress's hair,  mirror had come out and done her make up, it was a very light application and the colors suited her nicely.  Her blush was a soft pink and her eye shadow was a shade of green that complimented her eyes.  She had been shocked that mirror knew anything about make up but had accepted the offer anyway.

Kero had suggested they use the sweet card to make the cake and the treats.  They had all agreed and after some testing they had a perfect banquet.  

All the other cards had come out to wish her a happy birthday.  They loved the mistress.  She was pure in spirit and they admired that in her.  She was good to them and never mistreated them.  It was the least they could do.

She smiled brightly at what her cards had done for her.  The party wouldn't have seemed so beautiful if it hadn't been for them.

She looked back up at her guardian who was having a fun conversation with all of her friends about video games.  She laughed and remembered the time he had been stuck in Syaoran's body.  The way he had drawn everyone's attention with his vast knowledge of moves and special attacks.

Syaoran hadn't done a perfect job either, but he'd tried non the less.  She sighed at the thought of him in her room.  Even in a stuffed animal form she'd still got a tingle up her spine.  She didn't even think of him as more than a friend back them but she guessed that deep in the back of her heart she knew they where meant to be.

"Hey Sakura are you ok?"  Naoko asked as she walked up to greet the two girls.  Sakura smiled and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind.  This was a happy occasion.  She couldn't be depressed that he wasn't here.  He'd send her a present.  Though it wasn't here yet.

"Yeah I'm ok.  I'm just a little nervous.  I have to make a speech after we eat."  She lied.  Well it wasn't a complete lie.  She did have to make a speech.  In front of everyone.  Including some reporters.  There where five in total.  One from the Japanese newspaper, another from a radio station.  Two where from Hong Kong.  One a TV reporter and the other a large newspaper reporter.  The last was part of Asia's biggest tabloid magazine.  

"Yeah I guess that would make anyone nervous, but you'll do ok."  Naoko grabbed both girls and lead them to their table. "By the way Sakura I love what you've done with the decorations.  It must have taken you forever."

Sakura laughed nervously and looked up at the decorations.  There where pink and green streamers hanging from ever part of the ceiling.  The balloons where a mix of shapes to form Sakura's trade make symbol.  Create had even made clow card patterns.  On the wall was a poster with pictures of Sakura's life.  From when she was a baby and had her mother holding her to that fateful summer where she had proclaimed her love to the man of her dreams.  (This is a tradition that is kept up in most Hispanic cultures.  On your eighteenth birthday you have a poster full of photos from special moments in your life.  You have some of your family and your special friends and your special someone if you have them)

Sakura sat at the head of the table with Tomoyo to her right and Kero to her left.  Eriol was sitting next to Tomoyo and Chiharu and Yamazaki where seated next to Kero.

On the family table there was her father, her brother, Yukito and Nakuru.  Some of the family's special friends where seated there also.

There were at least eighty people at the party.  It was definitely a big event.  Some of the people who worked with her at the modeling agency where there.  Some with cameras.  This was going to be part of her profile.

Sakura was talking with her friends and was having a wonderful time.  It was almost perfect.  There was just one thing  missing.

_'Syaoran'_  She sighed and continued to enjoy her party.

***

A calm warrior took his stance against his opponent.  His muscles stretched as he made a swift movement with his arms.  The opponent moved  quickly and tried to attack.  He dodged the attack and kicked his leg out causing his attacker to tumble backwards.

"LITTLE BROTHER, COME QUICKLY!!!!!!"  Fei Mei yelled as she bust into the room.  It was obvious that she'd been running.  The other three came in panting for breath.  Syaoran looked back at them and saw Meilin still on the floor looking at them curiously.  He frowned at them.

"Can't you see I'm training?"  Meilin got up and stared at her cousins.  The where more hyperactive than usual.

"Little brother.  You have to come see this.  You'll regret it if you miss out"  Fuutie grabbed onto his arm and raced out of the room followed by her sisters and Meilin.

"What are you talking about?"  He ran with her and Fuutie continued to run down the halls till they got to the big TV room.  He looked at her strangely.  They had cable television and at the moment they had it on the fashion channel.

He was about to ask what was going on when he saw a very familiar face.  ERIOL!!  Next to him were Tomoyo and all of Sakura's friends and family.  It was her birthday party.  The fashion channel was recording her birthday party live.

(Gasp shocked face)

He could see Touya speaking to a blond haired boy and was amused to see the boy eat as much pudding as Kero.  (Hmm I wonder who that could be)

His sisters sat down on the couches and he sat down on his personal chair.  The one that no one could sit on.  He noticed the VCR was on record and smiled a weak smile at his sisters.

The room was beautifully decorated and nicely color coded.  Pink and green.  Her favorite color and his.  She always had him in her life.

He couldn't see her anywhere and he wondered where she could be.  The food was being cleared away and all the guests where focusing their attention on the front stage.  The camera moved to focus on the party's highlight.  There standing on the stage with a microphone in her hand was Sakura.  Syaoran's jaw dropped to the ground when he saw what she was wearing.  She looked incredibly beautiful.  He had to use his training to keep from passing out with another nose bleed.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?"  Her soft angelic voice filled the room.

_'You have my attention.  That's enough'_  he thought as he watched her look around the room.

"I've practiced this speech for a while now and now I can't remember what I was going to say."  The whole room bust into laughter and she smiled brightly at them all.  That smile made Syaoran melt in his chair.

"Well I would like to start by saying thank you for everyone who came.  This party wouldn't be a success if you weren't all here.  I want so say thank you to my family who have raised me.  Without them I wouldn't be who I am today.  My father,  I love you deeply and I want you to know that I will always be your little girl.  Touya I know we don't get along sometimes and you insist on calling me a Kaijiu but I know that you love me and you've always protected me.  Sometimes a little too much but know that I love you too."  She grinned at her brother as he went a slight shade of pink.

"To my friends.  Thanks for being there for me.  For helping me through the hard times and just being my friends.  Tomoyo you have been my best friend since we where little and I want to thank you for all your great advise.  Also even if at times it was a little distressing thanks for making all my costumes and for the video tapes."

Everyone who knew what she meant burst into laughter.

"Kero I want to say a special thanks to you.  If it wasn't for you I would have never made it through everything.  You've been one of my best friends and you've guided me through so much."  Tears where forming in her eyes and the camera quickly moved to the blond boy.  THAT WAS KERO???

"Also I know he's listening I want to thank Yue. He's been there for me too and has protected me from a lot.  You also gave me the best advise."  

"I know I've probably missed out on a lot of people but I don't think I have it in me to go on.  I just have one more person to thank.  He's not here today.  Even though I wish he was.  I know he can't hear me right now but it wouldn't be right not to mention his name today."  She wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed.  "I want to thank Li Syaoran for his friendship.  For always being there for me but most importantly I want to thank you for loving me.  Even though at first we started out as rivals we became really good friends.  I started to have feelings for you and when you went away I wasn't able to tell you.  After you came back I told you finally that I loved you and I discovered that you still loved me.  Even after everything that happened.  I will always love you and I want to thank you for everything."

(Cries.  Oh Kami-sama.  That was so beautiful even to me)

With that the tears in her eyes started to fall and she bowed her head leaving the stage.  Everyone in the hall started to clap and cheer.  Most had tears in there eyes and even Kero was holding a handkerchief to his eyes.  

The Li sisters had tears falling down their faces and they held each other.  Meilin was joining them and they all cried at the emotional speech.

Syaoran sat there his eyes close to tears but he focused on not crying.  Her words had touched his soul and the way she spoke made him love her more.  She had been so tender with her words and she'd said those tender words in front of her guests.  In front of reporters.  She was truly an amazing person and he hoped that his gift would bring her some comfort.  He looked at the time.  The party was almost over according to the reporter and soon she would go home.  His gift would be waiting for her and he hoped his messenger would give it straight to her.

He closed his eyes slowly and memorized the image of Sakura.  His cherry blossom had grown up and so had he.  There had to be a way for them to be together.

***

The party had ended an hour ago and Sakura, her father and brother, Tomoyo, Kero, Yukito and Eriol where all gathered in the living room looking at her gifts.

It had been an amazing party.  Everyone had enjoyed themselves and the reporters where quite happy with the information they got.

Sakura looked at each gift carefully.  She had opened most of them and was very happy with what she had gotten.  Dresses, money, jewelry.  She'd even gotten a painting from one of her friends.

She was now opening Eriol's gift.  Her hands carefully lifted the box and she gasped and squealed in excitement.  It was a full set of magical tools for her.  Their where spells, herbs and incantations.  Everything she would need to become a better sorceress.  She hugged Eriol and thanked him for his thoughtful gift.

Next was Yukito's gift.  He had gotten her a full set of hair pins and ribbons for her hair.  She smiled brightly at him and said that he always knew what she needed.  She picked up a strangely wrapped gift that had a little card on the side.

The card read.  _'To our beloved mistress.  We give you this gift with all our blessings.  Love  Kero, Yue and the cards.'  _(I had to add that in)

She looked up at the human Kero and Yue was now sitting in the place of Yukito.  The cards where rested on the table.  She started to open the present and her eyes went wide when she saw exactly what it was.

"Oh its so beautiful.'  She ran over to her two guardians and hugged them tightly.  Both Kero and Yue looked a bit uncomfortable.

It was very different than anything she'd gotten so far.  It was a beautiful mirror that was ovular in shape and it seemed that every one of her cards had added something to it.  On the top of the mirror was an Hour glass.  The outline of the mirror was made of wood and it was filled with flowers.  The mirror itself had reflections of different colors.  At the very bottom of the mirror was a pendant that was at the moment a clear color.  Sakura touched it gently and it became a pink color.  The mirror then became a light blue color.  On each side of the pendant was a representation of her guardians.  To the left was a little image of Kero and to the right an image of Yue.

(I'm not going to get into detail cause its too hard to mention all fifty three cards)

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble."  She had tears in her eyes.  Kero gave a little blush as he changed back into his stuffed animal form.

"Aw come on Sakura.  You know we love you so it was no trouble for us.  It was an honor."  Yue nodded in agreement.

She smiled and wiped away her tears.  She opened the present her father and brother had gotten her and saw an emerald necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings.  She hugged them both and put them on.  It was obvious that the set was quite expensive.

The last present was from Tomoyo.  The box was large and rectangular.  She undid the purple ribbon on the top and opened the white box.  She gasped as she took out the box's substance.  The top of the outfit was shaded in a mix of hot pinks and light purples and the collar would cover her neck completely.  The sleeves where transparent and it had two slits on the sides.  The back of the outfit fell down to about Sakura's knees.  The front went half way down her waist.  The bottom part was a pair of Chinese pants that where a lighter shade of pink.  On the front of the pants was an exotic design that looked very ancient.  Sakura suspected Eriol's assistance in that.  The entire outfit had a Chinese feel to it and had a finishing touch of a hat that fit her perfectly.

"Tomoyo it's amazing.  You didn't have to go to all the trouble to make me this battle costume."  Sakura knew it was a battle costume.  She knew her friend very well.  

"Don't be silly.  It's always good to be prepared for a battle and I enjoyed making it for you."  The two girls embraced and the tears started to fall down Sakura's face.

"Thank you everyone.  Everything was so beautiful and I'm glad I got to spend it with you."  She looked back at the table and had a sad expression on her face.

'He didn't send me…'  Before she could finish her sentence there was a knock on the door.

Touya got up and called for Sakura to come over.

"Are you miss Kinomoto?" A man dressed in a formal shirt and pants asked as he held a very large and heavy box.

"Yes I am do I know you?"  She looked at him curiously.

"No but you know my master.  He wished to give you this himself but as you may already know that at the moment isn't possible.  Could I please put this down master Li made it quite heavy."  The man smiled as Sakura's face light up.

"Of course"  With that they entered the house again.

***

It was now 11pm and everyone in Sakura's house was in bed except for her.  Kero had been invited to stay over at Tomoyo's place to eat some extra pudding and mostly to leave Sakura alone with her elaborate gift.  Syaoran's messenger hadn't been kidding when he said it was heavy.  After attempts form both Touya and her father to lift it took Yue's strength to actually get it up to her room.

She now sat on her bed with the box in front of her.  She had a pair of scissors in her hand and she was now carefully cutting the masking tape off the lid.  When the task was done she took a deep breath.  What could her little wolf have sent her?

Carefully reaching into the box she felt something like a book.  She picked it out of the box and examined the wrapping.  It was material.  She undid the ribbon and gently pulled the material off the gift.  She bought the fabric to her nose in an attempt to catch a hint of his scent.  She got an intoxicating amount of it.  It seemed that his smell had been marked on that piece of fabric.  She sighed contently and looked at the book.  It said 'My heart and soul'  She smiled and opened it.  On the first page was a photo of Syaoran and herself when they had faced the final judgment.   She turned the page to see photo after photo.  This wasn't just a book.  It was a photo book.  It had writing under each one and they where all of him.  She grinned and looked at him grow.  There where baby pictures, photos of when he was little, when he was in Japan.  She saw the last few years and marveled at how much he'd grown.  He'd put in every photo that was taken over the years apparently.  She stared at the last photo and grinned.  There was an inscription right at the bottom.  It said the exact same as the cover.  The photo was of him holding her waist from behind and they where both smiling at the camera.  She remembered that day.  It was the day after she'd captured the void card.  

Placing the book down she went back to the box.  She lifted up three little packages and opened them carefully.  She giggled at them when she saw they where teddy bears.  She got up and put them on the shelf with Syaoran-bear.  Lifting a box from the pile of presents she opened it excitedly.  Opening it up she gasped at what it was.  It was a music box.  Or maybe a jewelry box.  She slowly opened it.  A gentle tune started to play as she saw a whole lot of jewelry.  They're where three sets of earrings, two necklaces and four different rings.  

_'He's out done himself this time'_  she shook her head and looked at the beautiful jewels.  (Remember he's rich)  There was something else too.  A cassette.  It wasn't wrapped up and it had no name or description.  She set it aside and told herself that she would listen to it afterwards.

They're where two things left.  She grabbed the envelope and opened it carefully.  She saw letter after letter.  He'd written everything he could to her.  It was years worth of love letters and poems.  She stood there in shock as she looked at how much he wrote.  He was very passionate about how he wrote and she remembered how much of a perfectionist he was when it came to skills.

She would read them later.  It was too late right now and she had one more present to open.  

The box had a label on it saying fragile.  She carefully picked it up.  It was the biggest out of all the gifts he had sent her.  

Sakura sat back down on her bed and gently placed the package in front of her.  She would be very careful with this.  If her little wolf had written down that it was fragile then it was definitely fragile.

She noticed that the ribbon tying it together was not as well placed as the others.  She also noticed that Syaoran must have been very nervous when he wrapped this because he was always so vigilant about his work.

She untied the ribbon and put it aside with the rest.  Gently picking at the tape she unwrapped the first layer or paper.  Next there was a layer of fabric.  She took that off as well to reveal a silvery box.  She looked it over curiously.  There where no special marking.  No words or symbols.  It was just a simple gift box.

Her hand where trembling so much that she had to stop and calm herself.  Something about this particular gift made her excited and frightened.  Taking a deep breath she gathered up her courage and opened the lid of the box.  She looked in to see a piece of paper.  She looked at it strangely and picked it up.  What she saw on the paper shocked her.  

A spell.  She read down the parchment and her eyes widened.  He had sent her this gift with the intention of her responding.  Her hand came to her mouth and she continued to read.  Was he serious about this?  Had he thought it through? 

Tears started to form in her eyes.  He loved her enough to give her this chance.  She looked at the bottom of the document to see his signature.  To the side was a place for her to put hers.

She looked into the box to see the beautiful artifact that had been mentioned in the spell.  It was placed on a cushion and placing the parchment down ever so gently she picked it up in her hands.  It was made of different materials.  Clay, wood and metal.  There was also a jewel in the middle that at the moment shone green.  It symbolized his agreement to this action.  On the top of the statue was a dragon.  It was made of metal and Sakura saw how much work he'd put into it.  The dragon had beautiful red eyes that where made of ruby's.  They shone in the light.  She traced her fingers along its back feeling every curve.

The dragon was perched on a cherry blossom tree.  Its tailed coiled around the branches.  He'd made the tree out of clay and if you stared at it long enough it looked like a real tree.  Even the little flowers looked real.  The last part of the statue was the wood part.  A shrine that was placed under the cherry blossom tree.  This is where the jewel was placed.  She read the left side of the shrine.  It read Sakura and to the right it read his name.  She  thought of this very hard.  If she accepted this there would be no turning back.  She would go through with it to the end.  If she declined it then she was denying him his love.  She would be denying herself his love too.

The choice she had to make was simple.  She would accept.  Putting the statue back in the box she grabbed her pen.  She signed her name on the parchment and started to read aloud exactly what the spell said.

To be continued.

***

Oh Kami-sama I am evil.  I left you in a cliff hanger.  How horrible can I be?  Don't worry I'm already working on the next part.  What is so important about this spell?  Well I could tell you now but see then it would ruin the next chapter and if I did that then I'd be hitting my head against the wall till I got a concussion and I wouldn't be able to keep writing.  So for my own good I'm not going to tell you.  Sorry.

By the way has anyone figured out who the fudge, blue hair guy is yet?  Bet you haven't.  He'll be coming around soon.  So stay tuned.

Sayonara

Kang


	9. Grant me one wish part 3: Sing to me

Konichiwa everyone.  Yep my Japanese skills are slowly increasing. Hehe.  Everyone up for the next chapter.  I'm sorry about the cliff hanger but it was absolutely necessary.  Oh by the way I hope you all have the music by now because were finally going to need it.  

I'm really excited about this chapter because well I can't tell you but I'll let you know this much your all going to love it.  Hehe.  

As always I own non of it except the plot so no taking any legal action or I won't continue.  

Well sit back relax and enjoy the ride.

***

A powerful light surrounded her room as she continued to read from the parchment.  She had moved to the floor sitting Indian style, the dragon statue was now placed in front of her with an incense stick filling the room with the light aroma of sandalwood.  Focusing all of her energy into the spell.  Her mind and body weren't connected anymore.  Her soul was speaking the spell now.  The words no longer understandable.  The dragons eyes where now glowing.  The lock on her door had magically locked itself preventing anyone from disturbing the sorceress.  This had to be done perfectly.  There was only one chance to do it.

Sakura's voice was very soft but her words where very powerful.  Each time she finished a sentence the dragons aura became that much stronger.  The green jewel in the shrine was now becoming a mix of green and pink.  (Are we getting the drift of what it is?)

She spoke louder now.  Her aura was visible to the naked eye and it was fortunate that her blinds where thick or the reporters who still lingered outside would have been able to tape everything.  

The paper in her hand was falling from her hand.  It didn't matter, the words where coming naturally.  This spell was older than even the clow cards.  Once it was begun it took over you.  It searched through you till it reached the depths of your soul and if your intentions where true and you had no doubts in your heart it planted a special gift inside you.  That's exactly what was happening to her.  The spell was half way through now and that incredible power was forming inside her.  It was created from all her love and goodness.  It was so pure that any person with magical power who felt it would be consumed by it.

Her body suddenly buckled and she fell back.  Her lips where still muttering the words and her breathing was very steady, as if she was only sleeping.  Her essence was now in the dream world.  She was wearing the same battle costume Tomoyo had given her that very day.  Her star wand was in her hand and three cards where in her hand.  She looked down at them. They where hope, windy and fly.  She summoned on fly and began her search.  She knew exactly what she was looking for the only problem was finding it.  She opened her energies up and began flying over mountains and rivers.  Something was calling to her.  Something familiar and she was drawn to it.  The scenery was absolutely breathtaking but Sakura took no notice of it.  She wasn't interested in any of that.  She was only interested in finding the thing that was calling her.  

Back in the real world the dragon was glowing a vibrate purple.  Its eyes where burning and the shrine shone dark shades of green and pink.  The colors where mingling together but didn't' completely merge.  

Sakura's voice continued to mumble the spell and all the cards came out of the Sakura book and surrounded her.  The three chosen cards where lying above Sakura's head and all the others formed a circle around their mistress.  This was a special occasion and they would all be there when she woke up.  This magic would bring forth something new and exciting.

The mirror they had all created was glowing.  The colors changed from red to blue. Then from yellow to purple.  The magic in the room was very powerful and it was affected everything.

Back in the dream world the spirit Sakura was still flying around being closely guarded by windy.  She had been chosen to protect her mistress from any harm.  There where dark forces close by and the spell could not be interrupted for one moment.

In Sakura's hand was a pink rope.  Hope had sent it to her and then had disappeared.  She didn't care at that moment.  She would find hope after she found what she came for.  

But what was she looking for.  Images started to form in her mind.  A lake?  No it was smaller than that. Even smaller than a river.  It was a pond.  Yes a pond.  Where the trees where always green and the flowers never stopped blooming.  That was her destination.  To that spot.  From then on she could easily follow the rest of the images.

She was now passing a set of mountains that where exact copies.  She was close.  She flew lower and found exactly what she was looking for.  A pond was hidden behind trees that seemed to bloom with flowers.  This was the place.  

Calling back fly she began to walk up a path that suddenly appeared in front of her.  Windy followed close behind and from the distance hope could be seen.  Sakura began walking up the path.   There was no time to view the scenery.  She could do that on her way back.  Right now she needed to hurry.  She was desperately trying to hurry the process.  Everything inside her told her to hurry.  To get there now.  

"She walked up the path covered with flowers and then she saw it.  The shrine was  exactly like the statue.  The cherry blossom tree was behind it and a statue of a dragon was also there.  It glowed brightly with power and she knew that she had reached her destination.  Hope now appeared to her right and windy to her left.  She had the rope tightly in her hands and she began to walk up the steps till she reached the entrance to the sacred shrine.

It was so peaceful.  It was indescribably.  So soothing and serene.  She closed her eyes once more and felt that pull.  Opening her eyes she saw exactly what she'd been looking for.  Standing in front of her was a boy wearing green Chinese fighting robes and he held in his hand a green rope. Similar to the one she held in her hands.

The boy's face was covered by a cloak and she suddenly realized that her face too was covered.  They didn't need to see each other to know who they where.  She was no longer in her fighting costume.  She wore a light orange dress that reached her knees and the material that covered her face was a beautiful see through veil.  

The warrior started to walk around a pole in the middle of the room and Sakura followed his actions.  Their ropes flew out and clasped together at the top and they both started to walk around the post.  His eyes never met hers and they focused on their movements as windy and hope witnessed the actions.

They kept walking around and the ropes where coiling around each other.  As they walked around again they became closer and closer, as the rope became tighter and tighter.  They where half way done and they had to keep their emotions in control  It had to be done slowly or it wouldn't work.

In the real world Sakura was floating thanks to the float card.  The cards where all floating with her.  She was swaying.  Her voice almost at the point of singing as the float card deposited her onto her bed.  It then went over to the dragon statue and put it against the shelf where Syaoran-bear was and two pieces or small ribbon appeared on the shrine.  Pink and green just like the rope.  Anything that was happening in the dream world right now was happening on the statue too.

The cards all floated above her as the magic shone through her aura.  Her guardians would soon arrive to see what was happening and as much as they respected both they would not allow them to interrupt.  The cards where being driven by fate itself and they would go through with their mistress's wish.

Dream sakura continued to walk in a circle.  They where so close now.  He would go over her rope and she would go under his.  They where arm and arm now.  Their hands brushed by every time they passed by and in less than a few seconds the ritual would be complete.  

The rope became very tight and both stopped walking.  They where facing each other with their rope in their hands.  It released itself from their grasp and both pieces of rope bonded together  It was now one piece of rope that was a mix of pink and green.

In one quick step the tall warrior was right in front of the cherry blossom.  His hands lifted up to remove the cloak and Sakura did the same with her veil.  Her smile light up the room and the warrior gently embraced her.

"I can't believe you accepted,"  He said in a husky voice.  His hands where gently caressing her hair.

"There was never a doubt in my heart that I wanted this.  Are you sure this won't break?"  She looked up at him.  Into his big chocolate eyes.

"No nothing can break this now.  You and me are permanently linked.  We'll be able to feel each others auras anywhere.  When you want to be close to me you just have to concentrate on my aura and it will feel as if we where right next to each other, and I'll do the same."  He smiled his rare smile and embraced her again.

"This was the best birthday present you could have given me.  I wish you where there but I guess this is the best we can have for now.  Isn't it"  He nodded and ran the pad of his thumb against her cheek.

"This will have to keep us for now but don't worry.  We'll be together soon.  When we are together face to face the bond will become stronger.  So don't worry."  

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sway to a music that only they could hear.  He placed his arms around her waist and danced with her in the shrine.

"I've missed you so much Syaoran.  You make me so happy and with this gift we will never be alone."  

"Your right we'll always be together Sakura.  Nothing is going to break that promise."

With that they continued to dance as windy and hope looked on from outside.

(Yep bondings spell.  But not a normal one.  This one is really old and once it's cast it can't be broken.)

***

Nisha's eyes snapped open.  She had been sleeping peacefully when she'd felt it. A mixing of auras.  They where very familiar and a flash of her tarot cards passed through her mind.  Could it be possible?  

She walked passed Bahul's room and swung the door open.  He was still sleeping signaling her that he hadn't felt it.  She shoved him awake and he groggily followed her down the hall.  They didn't bother waking up Anuradha because she wasn't even in her room.  It was probably for the best.  Since their master was most probably distracted he wouldn't have felt the aura.  Nisha was trained to sense these things.   Entering the large meeting room they looked over into the images before them.  A now awake Bahul looked at what had happened with curious eyes.  Nisha on the other hand had a pleasant smirk.

"Is this what your card meant by the rope?"  He asked his mistress.  She nodded to him and watched as the two ropes blended together.  

"It's exactly what I was waiting for.  This is perfect.  It's sooner than what I would have thought but its welcome non the less."  She stared at the warrior and his cherry blossom dance in the shrine.  "They're linked now.  It makes things a bit more complicated but also much more intriguing.  The master's plan will go through as planned but now I'll have to twist things a bit.  The outcome will be quite interesting don't you think little one?"

"Don't call me that and yes it will be interesting."  He looked at her in annoyance.  "What about the rest of your reading.  Will that come true too?"  

"Perhaps.  I only interpret them.  I do not know the exact event.  This was no shock but the timing was a bit well early."

"Should we tell Elsu?"  

"No do not disturb him.  This is something he doesn't need to know."

***

Walking up the steps to the Kinomoto residence Tomoyo and a human Kero waited patiently for someone to open the door.  Kero was looking at the door expecting Sakura instead they got Touya who wore a worried expression.  

"Hey Touya is Sakura up?" Tomoyo asked after she took her shoes off.  After closing the door Kero changed back into his stuffed animal form.  

"No she's not and I'm starting to get worried.  I went to check on her and she was fast asleep.  Yelled and screamed and she wouldn't wake up.  Thought maybe you two could do it for me."

They all walked up stairs to Sakura's room.  Still laying in her bed with a happy smile on her face was Sakura.  The Sakura book sat next to her on the bed and the box that had contained Syaoran's gift was on the floor with all of the presents placed on her desk.  

The all looked at her as she sighed contently and mumbled something in her sleep the only word that was comprehendible was 'Syaoran'  They all looked at her a bit amused.  All except for Touya that is.  Kero had come to accept the fact that her mistress loved the gaki and for her sake he would get along with him.

"Well what ever he sent her had got her in a giddy mood.  I wonder if we should tell her about the contest or just let her sleep?"  Tomoyo said looking over to all the new things in Sakura's room.

"Well we where all going to meet up today so we might as well wake her up that way we can get some music ready and start rehearsing."

"That reminds me Kero.  You said you knew where Sakura's music book was.  Could you get it for me so we can find some lyrics?" He nodded and walked over to the drawer.  He pulled out a note book filled with songs Sakura had written over the years.  

'"What are you two talking about?"

Tomoyo handed Touya the add.

The amateur music festival competition 

****

**_We welcome any person between the ages of seventeen and twenty three to participate in  this competition.  May be entered as a solo or a band.  _**

****

**_Must be an original song._**

****

**_First and second place winners will attend a final competition in South Korea.   All expenses paid._**

****

**_Grand prize for winners is a check of 701,750 yen._**

****

**_Second prize will be 350,875 yen_**

****

**_Third prize will be 140,350 Yen_**

****

**_Japan, South Korea and Hong Kong will all be participating.  All contestants must be signed up b y the 5th of April and will play on the 15th._**

Touya looked over at the now half awake Sakura.  He smiled and looked over at Tomoyo.  So you signed up for this?"

She smiled brightly and nodded.  "Yeah and we where thinking of using one of Sakura's old songs."

"Hu what's going on?"  Touya gave his sister the add and she read it over.  "Hoe no you can't use my music.  It's about well you see it's about some things I don't want in there.  I can't play an instrument."

"Don't worry sakura we'll make sure to choose a song that doesn't mention the kid directly and you don't have to play an instrument cause you'll be our singer."  Kero said proudly as he flipped through the lyrics. "Here's a really good one.  It's a little sad but it will do."

Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the bathroom to change and they looked over the song.  "It will be perfect.  We need a back up song just in case we get into the finals." 

They looked through the book and they agreed on one of the last ones Sakura had written.

Five days later 

"Guys why do you insist on using my music.  I mean it's not very good." Sakura complained as she walked between Kero and Tomoyo holding her lyrics book in her hand.  

"Sakura we've been over this all week.  Your songs are good.  We all agreed to this and we have to go through with it.  Plus it's too late to back out now.  Were already signed up."  Kero said while throwing his drum sticks in the air.  He'd recently discovered his talent for the drums and was chosen as drummer.  Tomoyo was on the keyboard.  Rika was going to be on main guitar and Yamazaki was going to be on acoustic guitar.  Eriol had offered to play the violin because the song seemed to sound better with it in there.   Naoko and Chiharu couldn't enter with them because they had prior engagements with their families.

"Yeah Sakura plus your voice sounded really good when we where practicing.  We have ten days left and I intend to put my all into it.  That includes the costumes. "  Her two friends sweatdroped.

She had taken all their measurements and had started designing their costumes.  So far She'd finished designing the girls costumes.  Now she had to design the guys ones.

They reached Tomoyo's mansion where the others where waiting for them.  Entering the music room they picked up their instruments and began to practice.  This was going to be some event.

***

Syaoran sat in Fu's garage holding his guitar.  He sighed as he read the words one more time before practice.  Fu was sitting as the drummer and was practicing the song on his own.  Sighing  Syaoran began to tune his guitar while Chan turned on the keyboard.  Meilin was on the other guitar and he thought of how he'd gotten himself into this.

#Flashback#

Fu-Shuo walked into the room accompanied by Chan, Meilin and Fu's brother Jin.  They where holding a add in a magazine and they all had a look that said 'you will read this or suffer immense embarrassment.'  He read the page and watched as Meilin grabbed his folder.  He had a few song lyrics he'd written in there and he frowned as the four looked over them.  

"I think we should use this one if we make it into the finals in Korea and use the one Jin wrote for the eliminations declared Meilin.  The three males nodded in agreement.

Syaoran was still caught up in the bonding spell he and Sakura had done.  The effects where still very faint and would grow as time went on.  He really didn't care what they made him do at that moment.

#End of flashback#

He cared now.  The effects where still faint but if he concentrated enough on her he could feel her aura.  It was so soothing that he accepted to go through with the competition.  (Same one as Sakura remember that)

They had one more day till the eliminators and then two weeks if they got to the finals.  Syaoran and continued to adjust his guitar as Jin walked in with his bass guitar.  Meilin had bluntly refused to sing so it was up to the boys.  She was going to play acoustic.  Jin was gong to play bass and he was going to play lead.

The music festival 

Everyone was nervous.  Even Xiao Lang but he kept it hidden.  He held his guitar and walked up to the edge of the stage.  They where gong to go next.  He took his jacket off to reveal the outfit he would wear. His preferred color green and black.  They had all agreed to wear black pants and they could choose their own shirt.  He wore a green button up shirt that was open and a light green T-shirt under it.  His muscles showed through the shirt.  

Meilin stood next to him wearing black pants similar to his and a red halter top.  Her hair had been dyed at the bottom a similar color to her top and she wore a black choker.  She was busy tying a head band around the boy's heads.  They each matched the color of their shirts.

Fu was wearing a long sleeve shirt that had a black dragon printed on it.  His brother Jin had opted for a whit short sleeve shirt.  Chan was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was a dark purple.  All in all they looked pretty good.

The band finished playing and everyone applauded.  They where the last ones to go on and it was the moment of truth.  The curtains closed and they got ready.  Syaoran stood at the front microphone and tuned his guitar quickly.  Chan turned on the keyboard and the others tested out their instruments and microphones.

The announcer introduced them to the crowd and they went wild.  They knew Syaoran from the newspapers and now they would hear him sing.  The curtain went up and the lights where dim.  The music started to play and the lights turned on when Syaoran started to sing.

(You need to have the music for this and pretend its Syaoran singing.)

_~Somewhere there's speaking_

It's already coming in 

_Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

_You never could get it_

_Unless you were fed it_

_Now you're here and you don't know why~_

_~But under skinned knees and the {~skid marks~}_

_Past the places where you used to learn_

_You howl and listen_

_Listen and wait for the_

_Echoes of angels who won't return~_

_{~He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why~}_

_~You're waiting for someone_

_{~To put you together~}_

_You're waiting for someone to push you away_

_There's always another {wound to discover}_

_There's always something more you wish he'd say~_

_{~He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

And you don't know why~}

__

_~But you'll just sit tight_

_And watch it unwind_

_It's only what you're asking for_

_And you'll be just fine_

_With all of your time_

_It's only what you're waiting for~_

_~Out of the island_

_{Into the highway}_

_Past the places where {you might have turned}_

_You never did notice_

_{But you still hide away}_

_The anger of angels {who won't return}~_

_{~He's everything you want_

_He's everything you need_

_He's everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why~}_

_~I am everything you want_

I am everything you need 

_I am everything inside of you_

_That you wish you could be_

_I say all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why_

_And I don't know why_

_Why_

_I don't know~_

The music started to fade and everyone in the crowed started to cheer them on.  They bowed to the audience and started to walk off the stage.  

The announcer walked onto the stage and started to call out the winners.  Starting with the runners up.  Everyone cheered and next was third place.  Again everyone applauded and then he announced the second and first place winners who would go to Korea.  He called out the name of a group who had been one of the first ones to play.  Then a slight drum roll was heard and Syaoran's band was called out.  Meilin was jumping on the stage as the crowd screamed and cheered them all on.  For once Syaoran had a smile on his face and he felt a tingle when Sakura felt it too.

***

Japan.  

"Tomoyo I don't think I can do this"  Sakura said as she got into her costume.  Tomoyo had made her a tight dress a very dark blue almost black.  On one side of the dress was a cherry blossom design and on the other there was a little wolf.  It went down to her knees and was sleeveless.

Her hair had been put up into chopsticks with most of it hanging down freely.  Tomoyo smiled at her and adjusted her own outfit.  It was a dark purple with a sun design on the side.  And on the low cut neck there where cherry blossom prints.

Rika walked in all ready in her spaghetti strap dress.  Tomoyo had made them all to the knee.  Her outfit was a dark maroon.  On the side where little roses and to the other side little ying and yang symbols.  Her hair was tied back and she had her guitar tuned and ready.

The boy's all walked in with their hair all gelled and spiked.  They all wore a similar type of outfit.  The shirts where all button ups but each had a different alteration.  Kero's shirt had the buttons in the middle and the color was a dark gold.  The collar covered all his neck and reached half way down his arm.  Eriol's shirt was an ocean blue and his buttons where to the side.  He had no collar and it was short sleeved.  Yamazaki wore a button up shirt that had buttons on both sides but only one side opened up the other was just for show.  His shirt was long sleeved and it had two slits on either side.  The color was a dark salmon.  The three 'boys' wore matching black cargo pants.

"Are you ladies ready?"  Kero asked excitedly.  He was enjoying being human quite a bit.  He could be more social and was able to go to the bakery himself.

"Sakura's a little nervous but were all ready.  We should go to the side of the stage now"  Tomoyo motioned for everyone to get their instruments and they all went to the side of the stage.   The last band was playing and they where up next.  They where going to be last because Tomoyo had asked for it. 

Sighing Sakura walked up to the stage and took her place at the main microphone.  The curtains where down and she took a deep breath feeling for Syaoran.  She held onto his aura for strength and he willingly obliged to give her that courage.  He might not know what was happening but he knew she needed his supports.

Taking another deep breath she looked back at her friends.  They where all ready.  She nodded to the announcer who introduced them and all the lights went out.  The curtains where pulled up and the soft music started to play.  Then Sakura's voice filled the festival.

_-My lullaby, hung out to dry_

_What's up with that?_

_It's over._

_Where are you dad?_

_Mums' looking sad_

_What's up with that?_

_It's dark in here_

_Why bleeding is breathing_

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I used to-_

Very dim lights where light.

_-My mouth is dry_

_Forgot how to cry_

_What's up with that?_

_You're hurting me_

_I'm running fast_

_Can't hide the past_

_What's up with that?_

_You're pushing me_

All the lights where put on.

_Why, {bleeding is breathing}_

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, {bleeding is believing}_

_I used to-_

_-Why, bleeding is breathing_

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, bleeding is believing_

_I saw you crawling on the floor_

_Why, {bleeding is believing}_

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, {bleeding is believing}_

_I saw you crawling to the door_

_Why, {bleeding is believing}_

_You're hiding, underneath the smoke in the room_

_Try, {bleeding is believing}_

_I saw you falling on the floor-_

The lights dimmed as the music faded and everyone was cheering and screaming for them to get first prize.  The announcer came onto the stage and asked them to stay.  He read out the runner up and third place winners.  Then he read out the second place winners and he called out Sakura's group saying that they had won first prize.  The girls all hugged each other then ran to the boys to hug them too.

In the back of Sakura's mind she heard a soft voice whisper. 'I don't know what you did but your proud of yourself and I'm proud of you too.  Congratulations'  She felt a tingle run through her whole body at her loves thoughts.

***

Gasp.  Both groups won.  Don't you know what that could mean?  They're going to be at the same festival.  They might see each other.  Do you think they should?  Oh Kami-sama I'm so excited.  It might be the first physical contact Syaoran and Sakura have.  Oh Kami-sama.

Hehe.  Yep I'm excited alright.  Everyone stay tuned for chapter ten of our story.  Many more surprises are in stall.

Also you might have noticed I didn't have names for the bands well that's what I'd like to ask you.  If you could please help me out with what to call them I would e so grateful.

Well you know the deal.  Review. 

Sayonara.  

Kang


	10. Grant me one wish part 4: I keep missin...

Hey everyone.  How are you all?  I'm good got a full tummy and ready for another day of writing this fic.  I am amazed at how good its turned out.  Heck when I started it I thought no one would read it and look now this is chapter ten.

You're going to need the last two songs for this one.  Also There I s one more song you need.  One last breathe, by creed.  Everyone who reviewed wants them to meet.  But maybe I'm just really cruel to you guys and don't let them meet.  Oh come on do you really think I'm that cruel?  I've evil yes but not cruel.  Well ok my friend Max says I'm a monster and he's probably right.  Uh am I feeling something like Déjà vu.  Doesn't Touya call Sakura a monster?  Well my friend is like my big brother.  Ep.

Well who wants to dance?  I do so lets go

***

Two weeks ago she'd been so nervous.  Right now she was on cloud nine.  Sakura laid on her bed contently.  She had woken up an hour ago when Syaoran had gone to training.  The link was getting stronger.  They still couldn't talk to each other but the sensations where becoming more pleasant.  It seemed that the bond they shared worked better when they where meditating or sleeping and since they'd co-ordinate sleeping patterns they got up at the same time and where tired at the same time.

She had woken up with a big smile on her face.  It was as if he had been there all night holding her. Protecting her.  In some way he was.  His spirit self had found her aura and had embraced her through the night till he had to get up.  After he'd had to go Sakura hadn't been able to sleep again and it was a good thing because her alarm clock was about to go off.

No one knew about the spell yet.  Sakura hadn't told them because she wanted to make sure it was permanent.  Besides if she told them and they saw her smiling they'd know that she was not there with them.  She was off in her own little world with Syaoran.

In three days she would be off to South Korea to play in the finals of the music concert.  She was so happy that they'd made it and was glad that Syaoran was proud of her.  Though he still had no idea why he was proud of her.

She had a feeling that he too was forgetting to tell her something but she really didn't think of asking because every time they met up she would be so overwhelmed by him she completely forgot.  The same would happen to him.

The group was still rehearsing the new song and it was honestly sounding pretty good.  The passion she sang with gave it an extra boost and the music was sounding better each time.  Since this song didn't need a violin Eriol had been placed on bass guitar.  He had been clumsy at first but then he'd got the hang of it and was now playing quite well.

Sakura got up from her bed and had a quick shower.  It was early, Tomoyo wouldn't come for her and Kero until nine, and it was still seven.  What could she do in that time span?  She looked over to her desk.  She'd only finished reading Syaoran's letters.  (Wow he decided to write a lot didn't he?)  Every word had sent a shiver through her body and she constantly bought the paper up to her face to capture his scent.  

Before she could decide on what to do she noticed the dragon statue.  It was sitting in plain view, yet no one had taken any notice of it but her. It wasn't the statue that had grabbed her attention.  It was the cassette.  She still hadn't listened to it.

'Well I should listen to it.  It might have something important.' She grabbed her Walkman and went down stairs to the living room to avoid Kero's snoring and played the cassette.

"Well I guess I should start by saying 'hi'.  Oh and happy birthday.  I'm sorry I can't be there with you, but I think by now you've realized what the box had inside.  I hope you've accepted."

Sakura sank into the couch, enjoying the sound of his low husky voice.

"I made this cassette so that you could hear me.  I know it's a lot different from when we talked on the phone but it's the best I can do.  You know that I love you right?  You also know your the only one I show true emotions towards. *Sigh* I promised you I'd return and that still stands.  I don't know how, or when, but I will be with you again.  The statue and the spell was the first part of it and if you've accepted it then we've broken a great barrier."

 "I've been training all this time and the only thing that keeps me going is you.  I train to be the leader of my clan, but I also train to be worthy of you.  I don't deserve you.  You're so beautiful and talented.  You're smart.  A bit clumsy sometimes but I like you that way.  You're kind and pure and look at what I am.  Cold, emotionless, I hurt you so much so many times.  I called you stupid and worthless and you still loved me."

She heard him breath heavily.  She had tears in her eyes.  He didn't think he was enough for her so he was training to be worthy of her love.

"Sakura, I'm the baka for even saying that you weren't worthy.  You are so much better than me and I'm so sorry that I hurt you.  Forgive me?"

The tears fell down her face.  His voice was full of rare emotion.  He was giving her everything his heart had to offer and she felt privileged that he'd open up just for her.

"Sakura I have to go now my sisters are trying to listen in but I'll try to call you."  She could hear the door being knocked in the back round.  "Ashiteru Sakura"

With that she heard a lot of movement but he didn't end the cassette.  Then Sakura realized that he must have accidentally left it on.  She listened in.

"Little brother what where you doing?"  Fuutie said.  Sakura recognized her voice.

"Why should I tell you?"  His cold expression returned and Sakura sighed softly.

"Oooh little brother looks a bit nervous."  Fan Ran said, the girls all giggled.

"Look his cheeks have turned red,"   They all laughed and sakura couldn't help but giggle.  His sisters where driving him mad.

"He was thinking about Ying Fa wasn't he?"  The girls all laughed. "Little brother was thinking about his cherry blossom."  They chanted this over and over in glee.

"Tell us little brother, what where you thinking?  Where you imagining how your children will look like,"  They all laughed again.  "I can imagine.  They'd have your messy hair and the card mistress's green eyes.  Pretty!!!!!!"

The girls all babbled about how Kawaii Syaoran's children would look and it made Sakura blush.  When she had been in Hong Kong the Li sisters where constantly doting on her and calling her Ying Fa.

"Maybe he was thinking about the wedding.  How Kawaii would that be.  We'd have a little sister to play with."  Fei Mei exclaimed happily. 

"Oooh yes that would be so Kawaii.  She would make a perfect wife for you."  Xie Fa squealed and a slow growl could be heard from Syaoran's voice.  "You should speak with mother maybe she could arrange something."

"Are you four done?  Cause if you are would it be do much to ask that you GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"

The four women squealed and ran off as their brother chased them down the hall.  Sakura was laughing with tears in her eyes.  They where aggravating him and it was so funny.

At the same time she was blushing.  They'd said he should marry her.  Marry LI SYAORAN.  Little butterflies started to form in her stomach at the thought.  She sighed contently.  She felt Syaoran's aura around her and that soothed her even more.  He was curious at her good mood but didn't ask about it.  They still had trouble communicating through thought.

She heard him enter his room and that's when the tape stopped.  It had run out.  She laughed again at the conversation he'd had with his sisters.  It would be amazing to be his wife, but was it even possible?

***

(Mmmm rock cake.  Yummy.  "Takes a bite out of her sweet the looks around."  Oh sorry taking a break Hehe.  'Goes red.'  Why don't you keep reading and forget about this ok?)

"Xiao Lang you finished yet?"  Meilin asked from the bottom of the stairs.  It was the day that they would go to Korea, and everyone who was going was waiting for Syaoran to come down.  He was still packing.

In reality he'd finished packing the night before he was now busily sliding one of Sakura's pictures into his wallet.  He'd chosen the one from her birthday.  The magazine had printed a full color copy of the event.  Including Tomoyo's dress.

"Xiao Lang if you don't get down here right now we're leaving without you!!!"  Meilin yelled again and this time, he did pay attention.  Grabbing his bags he raced downstairs.  For some reason he was really excited about going to the trip.  Something inside him told him it was going to be unforgettable.

The group was waiting for him downstairs and they all had the personal instruments.  He held his guitar around his neck and apologized for his lateness.  Everyone grinned because he wasn't really sorry.

"Oh little brother make sure you bring us something back,"  Fen Ran said.  "We wish we could go with you but we can't"

"Thank Kami-sama."  He said.  His sisters only smiled and watched him go with his friends.

Yelen decided to walk in at that moment waving to her son and handing a magazine to her daughters.  They started to squeal in excitement and waved even more franticly. 

When the car was out of sight they screamed and yelled in joy.  It was that weeks edition of the fashion magazine.

'Kinomoto Sakura one of Japan's up rising models goes to South Korea to attend music festival.  We will be following to watch the young model in action.'

A picture of Sakura singing on stage with her friends was placed on the side of the comment.  

"Does this mean they'll be together?  Fuutie asked.  

"I cannot say my daughters but this does make things very interesting."

"Oh how Kawaii."  They squealed as the entered the house.  

***

Japanese Airport 

"Are you guys ready to go? Our flight is leaving in a few minutes."  Tomoyo said to her friends.  They all had their instruments in their hands along with their bags.  Poor Sakura had two bags because Tomoyo had insisted on bringing more clothes.  This trip would only last a week and she had enough clothes for a month.

"Yeah were ready.  Oh by the way how will the competition work?  Do we get there and play the very next day or what?"  Kero was in his human form wearing a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt.  

They started to walk towards the terminal, their luggage dragging behind them.  They had first class seats and would be the first off the plane when they reached Korea.  When they arrived they'd be escorted to their hotel. 

"We play on the Wednesday.  We'll get there and be taken to the hotel.  From there we get a couple of hours rest and we get to borrow the stage to practice just like the other competition.  Then we play on the Wednesday night.  We get until Monday to look around."  

They took their seats.  Sakura sat next to Kero as he began to eat the packed lunch she'd prepared for him.  He ate more that Yukito did. That was a lot to say.

"Hey *crunch* Sakura *swallow* you look *bite* a little *chew* nervous."  Kero said while he ate.

"Oh its nothing really.  I just have a feeling that something is going to happen."  She stared out the window as the plane started to take off.

"Really what kind of feeling?"  He asked, already finished his first course.  

"Is it good or bad?"

Closing her eyes gently she focused on her feelings finally she opened her eyes and whispered.

"Both."

***

(This is a really short section to the chapter)

"You called us my lord?"  Nisha walked into the chamber wearing a blue tank top and white training pants.

"Yes, prepare your two students.  The time has come to initiate the plan.  Soon the card mistress will be in our possession and the power of the clow cards too." He looked at the image of Sakura as Nisha walked away.

"Well, it's time to make things interesting."  With that she walked over to her students and ordered them to prepare.  

This was going to be a fascinating ride.

***

They had arrived five hours ago and were now sound asleep.  The flight had drained a lot of energy from them and they needed to be rested up for the practice tomorrow.  Each had their own private room with all the luxuries.  Cable television, large king size beds, complimentary bathrobes.  The lot.

The rooms where beautifully decorated and the bathrooms where private.  Every room was the same except for the view.  Syaoran had picked the room the sun hit first.  He wanted to be up bright and early.  He didn't know why but he felt a sudden surge of energy.

He stared out the window and focused his aura.  His soul reached out for his partners and found her sleeping.  Her aura automatically found his and he had to wonder why she was asleep.  It was only three in the afternoon in Japan.  Maybe she was taking a nap.  Or had fallen asleep in class.  He felt her nudge at his thoughts and he chuckled.  Even in her sleep she was defensive about that.

His spirit self gently caressed her cheek and he felt her sigh in approval.  She was enjoying the attention of his hand.  He smiled at her and ran his other hand through her hair, enjoying this as much as she was.  This contact could remain until the day they both ceased to exist in this world.  Even longer if they kept their promise.

Her aura snuggled against him and she murmured his name while she slept.  He laid back on his bed enjoying the feel of her arms around him.  Placing his hands on her back he began to gently massage, moving his palms in a circular motion over her shoulder blades.

This caused her to moan in his mind.  The link was always stronger this way.  Clearer.  As her silent whimper became louder, his hand movements became more confidant, and the bond became stronger.  As if she was getting closer and closer to him.  The sensation was amazing.  Syaoran had no idea that the link could be this powerful.  He was definitely going to get used to this.  Even if she was all the way in Japan.

(If he only knew ay)

Every muscle in his body relaxed as she ran her hands up and down his chest.  Kami-sama it felt so real.  As if she was right there.  He fell back onto his pillow and began to fall asleep.  His cherry blossom was mingling with his aura and that was all the comfort he needed.

At the same time in the airplane

Sakura was in nirvana.  The sensations she was feeling were pure bliss.  She felt so relaxed as her love's invisible hands massaged all the tension from her shoulders and back.  She was sleeping in the seat facing the window.  A satisfied grin was plastered on her beautiful face.  She hadn't moved much and hadn't uttered a sound.

On the other hand her friends where moving quite a bit and making a lot of noise.  Kero was also asleep and had a little bubble on his nose.  He was snoring ever so gently with his mouth slightly open.

Tomoyo was leaning against Eriol's chest and was murmuring things in her sleep.  Eriol was wide awake and listening to the flight movie.

Rika and Yamazaki where both awake and he continued to tell her one of his fables.  Rika listened patently but already knew that he was lying.  He hadn't changed.  He had so many stories that it was hard to not believe him.  He spoke so professionally but after years of friendship everyone knew not to believe him unless Chiharu confirmed that he was telling them the truth.

Sakura continued to sleep.  She was enjoying the sensations Syaoran caused when he rubbed her back.  He sensed that she was tense and he was rectifying that problem.  His strong hands sent shivers down her spine as they moved in circles over her shoulder blades.  He felt so warm and close.  He was right there with her in spirit.  Every touch bought them closer. The link began to grow.  She felt him drift into sleep as he continued to relax her.  She ran her fingers over his chest feeling the amazing sensations of his rippling muscles.

She didn't think at that moment.  No logic was in her mind.  She was running on her instincts as she cuddled closer to him and felt his heart beat beneath her ear.

Her little wolf had wrapped his arms around her dream form and held her protectively.  Her lips where slightly opened and his hands found their way around her waist.  She gently caressed his fingers as she began to drift back to sleep.

'This feels so perfect.  It's as if we're really this close.  He makes me feel so safe.  So secure.  He feels like home.'

With that last whisper the card mistress went back into a dreamless sleep.  So distracted by her protectors aura she did not feel the dark energy forming near by.  Nor did the little wolf.  He was consumed by her and that's all that mattered at that moment.  The world would have to survive without its defenders for the moment.  Right now it was their time to be at peace.  To experience a moment of rest.

As these last lingering thoughts passed through the warriors mind the darkness began to take form and the card captors where about to find out that a moments rest was no longer possible.

***

"We should try it one more time.  We almost have it perfect."  Rika said as she tuned her guitar.  It was late in the afternoon of the next day.  They had gone to the hotel, rested, grabbed a bite to eat and hadn't had time for anything else.  That morning they where taken on a tour of the festival and where introduced to some of the sponsors.

Each group had been given a private practice room.  The groups could communicate but none were allowed the hear the others song.  It was the policy.  

Sakura's band had been practicing most of the day after the tour and they'd heard that one of the bands from Hong Kong had also been practicing that long.  They were now in the break room.

The rules where simple.  Ten bands where present.  The United States and England had also agreed to participate and that meant that there was more competition.  Each of the countries had their two representing bands.  There would be two grand prize winners and the rest would be divided into different categories.  At the end of the show the winners would be announced and the two first place winners would be allowed to sing a song together.  

It was simple enough.  They hadn't heard the other groups but apparently they were all very good and Sakura was having a tough time concentrating on what anyone said.  The only thing she could concentrate on was her singing, which came out even more passionate that usual.

She was having strange feelings in her stomach.  One was good and the other wasn't.  It excited and frightened her at the same time and her friends sensed something was up.

Before anyone could continue to talk, two other bands came into the break room for some drinks and some time to relax.  

Everyone introduced themselves and began to chat.  One of the groups was from America and the other was from Hong Kong.

"Were you the band that was practicing as much as us?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  Her trusty camera right in her hand.

"Oh no, that was the other band. Been in there a while.  Don't know what they do but apparently their really good.  I heard their other song and their lead singer is very talented."  A boy with spiky hair said placing an arm around his girlfriend.

Sakura was about to ask if they knew him personally when a tall boy that looked around nineteen walked in followed by a girl who looked around seventeen or eighteen.  The boy had shoulder length blue hair, tied back into a ponytail.  His green eyes where a shade darker than Sakura's and he walked into the room in a suave manner.  

All the girls sighed as he flashed a smile and winked at them.  Sakura looked around to see virtually every other girl in the room with a dreamy, hypnotized expression.  Their eyes where twinkling and they mouths where slightly agape.  She couldn't help but giggle at their reaction.

He smiled brightly at everyone and stood in the middle of the room, the beautiful girl close behind.

"Hi everyone, I'm Xam and this is my sister Fey."  He had a strong American accent. Sakura thought to herself. 'New York maybe?' His voice was dripping with charm, his introduction so charismatic that most of the girls gave him dreamy expressions.

Sakura got up and shook his hand.  She got a strange feeling from him but pushed it aside abruptly.  "I'm Sakura from Japan."  He smiled at her as she went over to Fey.

"Its nice to meet you Sakura.  Are you entering the competition?"  Fey was so elegant.  So well mannered and pretty.  

"Yes we are. Are you entering?"  Is this the other American band?

"Oh no were last years winners and it's customary for the previous winners to open the show.  We'll be on stage though."  Her smile almost mimicked Sakura's as her hazel eyes locked with her own emerald ones.  A sudden shiver went up both their spines.

Sakura couldn't help but notice Xam looking over at her, a predatory glint in his green eyes.  She shivered again.  She didn't like it when guys eyed her. Especially since she was bonded with Syaoran.

"Well to be honest with everyone here, we came to invite you all to get some food.  The other bands are still practicing and said that they would get something to eat later.  So they'll miss out but we can still eat right?"  Xam looked at them all expectantly. They were all drooling.  He was so handsome.  He wore a pair of snug blue jeans, and a tight black t-shirt with the JAG logo imprinted on the front.

Everyone looked around to make sure they all agreed.  They did and they started walking towards the food courts.  Sakura suddenly stopped in front of one of the practice rooms and looked at the door strangely.  She was sensing something familiar and it was causing those tingles to shoot through her body.  The ones she got when she sensed that special aura.

"Sakura are you ok?"  Tomoyo looked at her friend with concern.  She'd just stopped.

"Hoe, yeah I'm fine, I just thought I heard someone familiar but it was just my imagination."  She smiled her brightest smile and they continued to walk.

'Baka Sakura you know he isn't here.'

In the practice room

"Xiao Lang why have you stop playing?"  Chan asked as he watched the lead singer walk towards the door.  He opened it slowly and peaked outside.  With a sigh he re-entered the room and looked up at Chan.

(Ah I'm even torturing myself here)

"Nothing I just though I heard someone I knew.  We got to keep practicing."

They had been there most of the day.  Even ordered their food to be bought to the room.  They had to get this perfect.  Something in Syaoran told him to get this done right.  

"Ok one, two, three."  Fu counted from behind the drum set.

***

The rest of the day passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the day of the finals.  Everyone was up bright and early for a few last practices and instruments where being tuned all over the place.  The bands still hadn't seen each other because of their last minute adjustments to outfits, making sure that everything was perfect.  Their honor was at stake right now and the outcome of this contest would be one to remember.

It was late afternoon and all the contestants where preparing in the dressing room.  They were all nervous. None were as nervous as Sakura and Syaoran though.  Two whole days had passed and they kept missing each other.  They felt the other's presence close by but mistook it as their link being stronger.  They each thought that the other was at home.

Sakura sat at the dressing table with Tomoyo applying icy colors to her face.  Her lips where now an icy pink and the blush was now a cool white.  Her eye shadow was a frost green and her nails had been beautifully done.

Rika and the boys watched as Tomoyo finished up her make up and moved to her hair.  She started brushing the long curls and started to put little butterflies all over.  The effect looked almost like a crown.  Sakura looked down at her new dress.  It was an ice light blue and was much different than the one she'd worn last time.  It was halter top and was low cut.  Showing much more skin that she was used to.  It still went down to her knees but the entire dress was tight.  On her neck she wore the beautiful necklace that her brother and father had bought her with the matching earrings and bracelet.  On her hand she wore the blue colored ring that had been in the jewelry box Syaoran had given her.  The effect was stunning. The colors mingled with the ivory shades of her skin and the dress complimented every curve on her (I was tempted to leave that as a 'his' babes.) body.

Tomoyo looked at herself in the mirror getting an approving glance from Eriol.  She smiled at him and quickly kissed him on the lips before going back to fix Rika's hair. The girls all wore identical outfits.  There were just alterations in the top part of the dress and the color.  Tomoyo wore a tank top style and her color was a crystal purple.  Rika wore a cross design and the color was a glass orange.  The boys wore open shirts this time with white T-shirts.  They each wore black pants that seemed a bit baggy but the effect was great.

Eriol wore a dark frozen blue top that was completely opaque.  Kero wore his usual gold color but his was semi transparent and long sleeved.  Yamazaki  wore a deep red that was fully transparent.  

On the other side of the dressing room Meilin was carefully applying her make up.  She wore a black skirt that had a slit on each side with a set of high heels. Her top was a long sleeve ruby red but was low cut.  She wore her hair up high and had a set of red chopsticks holding up a semi bun.

The boys all wore their head bands as before but their outfits where much different.  Jin wore a yellow button up top that was long sleeve but the sleeves where cut half way.  Fu wore a deep aqua with some Chinese characters on the front.  Chan's top was a light crimson and was long but short sleeve.

Syaoran wore the same black pants as the others and he was now buttoning up his shirt.  It didn't have anything on the front but on the back was an ice blue dragon with a gold outline.  The color was an emerald green just like his love's eyes.  He was half way through the buttons when Meilin stopped him.  

"Leave it like that it looks good."  She said and the other three agreed.  He showed part of his masculine chest and his sword pendant.  It matched perfectly with the outfit and Syaoran had to smile.  They all looked pretty good.

The announcer called them all over to the side curtains to watch the first act which was Xam his sister Fey and two other people.  A girl with short black hair and a boy with spiky blond.

The lights went out and the curtains went up as the announcer introduced last years winning band.

The soft music of Xam's guitar filled the arena and everyone went silent as he started to sing.

_Please come now_

_I think I'm falling_

_I'm falling out of all I think is safe_

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_

_And I'm trying to escape_

_I yell back when I heard thunder, _

_But I'm down to one last breath _

_And with it let me say, let me say_

__

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

__

_I'm looking down _

_Now that it's over _

_I'm reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I though I found the road to somewhere _

_Somewhere in his grace_

_I cried out heaven save me_

_But I'm down to one last breath _

_And with it let me say, let me say_

__

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

__

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

__

_I'm so far down_

__

_Say that you'll follow me_

_But I still believe there's something left for me_

_So please come stay with me _

_Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_

_For you and me, for you and me_

__

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

__

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

__

_Hold me now_

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

_Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

__

_Please come now I think I'm falling _

_I'm falling out of all I think is safe_

__

Through the whole song Sakura felt a familiar presence.  She was on the left side of the stage and the energy seemed to be coming from the right.  The music started to fade and the audience cheered as loud as they could.  She looked over to the band and that's when she saw it.  

'No I'm going crazy'  She said to herself as she looked up again at what she'd seen.  This time the person who she'd spotted was looking back at her.  The same confused and shocked look on his face.  She gasped.  It was him.  It couldn't be though.  She moved backwards and ran towards the back stage ignoring the worried cries from her friends.

She had to see if it was true.  Could it be him?  'Oh Kami-sama let it be him'

On the other side of the stage Syaoran was also running towards the back.  He'd thought he was crazy but he'd definitely felt her and seen her.  She was wearing an ice blue dress.  He ran as fast as he could till he reached the dressing room.  There was no way he could find her, the place was huge.

'Syaoran you baka use your aura.  Feel her out'  his mind screamed.

He focused all his energy on her and started to walk.  He wasn't looking where he was going but he never tripped or bumped into anyone.  He was being guided to her and she was coming to him.  It was amazing. She'd been here the whole time.  

He kept walking till he was in the middle of the dressing room.  He gulped when he saw the image before him.   There, standing less than three feet away from him was his Ying Fa.  Her eyes where big with shock and he couldn't help but melt in her beauty.

She looked like a goddess.  The pictures had been amazing but the real thing was a million times better.

In large steps he was in front of her.  Memorizing her every action, her every breath.  

"You're here,"  she whispered as she ran a trembling hand over his cheek.  The shock was a pleasant burning of passion inside him and he ran his callus hands over her face.

"Yeah and your here too. I can't believe this. What are you doing here?"  He asked his serious chocolate eyes never leaving her emerald ones.

"I could ask you the same thing."  She smiled a little.   Just as he was about to answer both of their friends came running towards them with shock plastered onto each of their faces.  

Meilin broke the silence.

"Thank Kami-sama it's Sakura. Finally maybe we'll have a proper Xiao Lang. I'm really sorry to do this, but, Li were on in five minutes and if you don't get ready I will drag you by the ears."  She smiled warmly at Sakura and the others and the group pulled him away.  

He kept staring back at her and yelled out. 

"We'll talk after the show."  

She nodded and ran back to the side of the stage to watch him perform.

***

Syaoran was no longer nervous. In fact he was on cloud nine. Sakura was waving happily from the side of the stage. He smiled his rare smile at her as he did a final check on his guitar.  

Breathing in slowly he braced himself as dim lights came on.  The announcer introduced them as the curtains came up.  Syaoran had his head down as did all the members of the group.  Chan started to play on the key board.

~Syaoran

^Fu

{Backup}

(This song might seem inappropriate because of what it is insinuating but I thought it would sound good.  Just imagine Syaoran singing this and you'll see what I mean)

_~Last night, you were so into it_

_You told me secrets that_

_You never told a soul_

_You were so nervous and_

_Yet oh so comfortable_

_As we explored your image of love~_

_{^I drank your wine as you taste mine_

_I kissed your lips you felt my body slip_

_Into your soul^}_

_~I almost cried cuz it was so beautiful~_

_{^~ Last Night I was inside of you_

_Last Night while making love to you_

_I saw the sun, the moon, the mountains and the rivers_

_I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you~^}_

_^Last night there was no planning it_

_It was so special_

_And so very innocent_

_We talked of memories_

_Our favorite fantasies_

_As we explored our visions of love^_

_~Deep in the night_

_Right by the fireside_

_You felt my candlelight in your soul_

_You felt incredible_

_I started to explode_

_^~I almost cried cuz it was so beautiful~^_

__

_{^~ Last Night I was inside of you_

_Last Night while making love to you_

_I saw the sun, the moon, the mountains and the rivers_

_I saw heaven when I made sweet love to you~^}_

__

_{~Sunlight, red roses~}_

_^The scent of you it calms the heart_

_The sight of you I fall apart^_

_{Moonlight, the things we noticed}_

_^~Oh we're in love_

_That's when it comes_

_And I'm so, I'm so in love~^_

They kept singing the chorus till the music faded and every person in the audience went wild. They where cheering as the band took a bow. Syaoran looked to the side to see Sakura clapping and jumping around.  He gave another one of his smiles and winked at her.  She blushed a furious red and smiled.

The curtains closed and he mouthed out. 'After the contest we'll talk it all out.'  With that he grabbed his guitar and walked off stage to let the next band go on.  He looked back and waved at his cherry blossom.

***

Sakura took her place on the stage.  Again they where the last band to go on and she felt Syaoran stare at her with admiration and love. She turned her head to see him mouth out good luck. He'd been so good on the stage. His voice had been so amazing and she had to do everything possible to keep from fainting.

Now focusing on the curtains that were opening she took the microphone in her hand asking the stagehand to take away the stand.  He did so quickly and she smiled at Syaoran again before facing the audience.

"This song is dedicated to someone very special to me.  I know for a fact he's listening and I hope you all like it."  She said in a calm soft voice.

The instruments started to play and Sakura breathed in slowly.  Then with all the passion in her heart she sang.

_-I don't need a lot of things _

_I can get by with nothing _

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something _

_But I've got all I want _

_When it comes to loving you _

_You're my only reason _

_You're my only truth -_

__

_-I need you like water _

_Like breathe, like rain _

_{I need you} like mercy _

_From heaven's gate _

_There's a freedom in your arms _

_That carries me through _

_I need you -_

__

_-You're the hope that moves me _

_To courage again _

_You're the love that rescues me _

_When the cold winds, rage _

_And it's so amazing _

_'Cause that's just how you are _

_And I can't turn back now _

_'Cause you've brought me too far -_

__

_-I need you like water _

_Like breathe, like rain _

_{I need you} like mercy _

_From heaven's gate _

_There's a freedom in your arms _

_That carries me through _

_I need you _

_Oh yes I do -_

__

_-I need you like water _

_Like breathe, like rain _

_{I need you} like mercy _

_From heaven's gate _

_There's a freedom in your arms _

_That carries me through -_

_{-I need you _

_Oh yes I do _

_I need you _

_I need you -}_

The music was growing softer and only Sakura's voice could be heard.  Everyone was silent as she gave the final note.  The song finished and the same thing that had happened with Syaoran's group happened to hers.  Everyone applauded and cheered.  She bowed and looked to the side where Syaoran was clapping and whistling at her.  Something she'd never seen him do before.  

The host came out from the side curtain and asked all the contestants to come on the stage.  Syaoran walked over and stood next to Sakura while their friends giggled quietly.  

The envelope was opened and one of the English bands and the other Hong Kong band got third place.  Everyone cheered and the groups accepted their prizes.

The second place envelope was opened to reveal one of the American bands and the other Japanese band getting second place.  Again everyone cheered and congratulated them.  

It was now time for the first place winners. Sakura searched for her love's hand and he accepted the gesture without hesitation.  He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

She held her breath and looked towards her friends.  They where all crossing their fingers and praying to Kami-sama.  All but Eriol of course.

She was so concentrated on what she'd been looking at that she didn't hear when the announcer called out her band with Syaoran's. They'd both won.  

"Nani?"  She asked softly as she heard the girls scream in delight.  The crowd was on there feet clapping and cheering.

"We won Sakura,"  Her little wolf whispered as he tightened his hand around hers.  She looked at him for a moment then screamed in delight and did something very impulsive.  

She leapt into his arms and pressed her lips against his.  He was in absolute shock at first but then he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back.  

The kiss was passionate and intense.  

Eight years of waiting.  

Eight long years of pain and heartache went away the moment their lips touched.  

Their mouths danced in the ancient art and they where oblivious to the world.  

The crowd and all their friends where whistling and cheering them on as they continued to kiss passionately.

Their tongues were locked in a fiery duel that neither was going to surrender.  He tightened his hold on her and she held him close.  They would have stayed there forever if Tomoyo hadn't separated them slowly.  

The crowd applauded them and both card captors turned a bright red but continued to hold each other.  Sakura smiled and waved to the crowd as they walked off stage.  

"Now can we talk?"  She asked him that they where alone on the side of the stage.  He nodded.

"Yeah, now we can talk."

***

Jumps around like an excited high schooler.  Oh my god.  Oh Kami-sama.  Did you like it?  Did you?  'Looks at you all hopefully'  I decided to add another chapter to the mini series.  It will involve the conversation between Sakura and Syaoran.

Oh jeez this is eighteen pages long.  I outdid myself this time. (Damn straight you monster you.)

Well I'm going to bed.

Bye everyone

Kang

PS.  Everyone might have noticed some extra a/ns that didn't sound like me.  Well they weren't.  I'm going to take the opportunity to give credit to Max who was great enough to be my editor.  He fixed up my mistakes in this chapter and I'm really glad he did cause it turned out great.

Love you max.  And I am not a monster!!!!


	11. Grant me one wish part 5: Follow me

I'm sorry it took longer to post this chapter but my editor (Max) ordered me to take a full day break.  He even came to my house to make sure I didn't write.  He smacked me on the head and threatened to take the computer away

This is the last chapter of our mini series.  That means no more music after this.  Well there might be but it's not going to be the same.  There is one last song that needs to be in here.  _Escape_ by Enrique Iglesias

***

The night was crisp and the air was fresh and cool.  The festival continued as the fireworks where shot up into the sky.  The arena was filled with booths and musical stores.  Selling songs and even some photos of the contests.  

Paths lead out of the festival arena, to more private regions.  Fountains, the lake, bridges and clearings.  Soft footsteps could be heard coming from down one of the paths as the two teenagers walked hand in hand.  

Sakura's senses where overwhelmed.  Syaoran was right there beside her and the bond they shared had gone into an over drive.  Every touch sent shivers through their bodies.  Their thoughts were so clear, it felt as if they were openly speaking them.

Sakura couldn't help but smile.  They hadn't let go of each other since they left the stage.  She had a shameless smirk on her face as she remembered how they'd gotten away.

#Flashback#

"Now can we talk?"  She asked him now that they were alone on the side of the stage.  He nodded.

"Yeah, now we can talk."  He had a coy smile on his face as he caressed Sakura's cheek.  He was about to say something else when he heard someone call out to them.

"Li Xiao Lang where are you?"  Meilin asked passing by the stage.  The curtains were drawn and everyone wanted to know what had occurred.  Syaoran pulled Sakura by her hand and they hid behind the dark curtains.  

"Sakura where are you hiding?  Come on out and bring Li-kun with you."  Tomoyo's voice was heard next to Meilin.  Both card captors had to hide their auras to keep Eriol, Kero and Fu from finding them.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, my cute little descendent."  Eriol called in a teasing manner.  He knew how to get to Syaoran and he intended to use that to his advantage.  They were close but he couldn't sense them completely.  They were hiding their auras.

Behind the curtains Syaoran had to use all his training to keep from running out there and knocking Eriol down to the ground.  His teeth were grinding, and Sakura giggled in her head.  This startled him

'_I can hear her laugh_'  He thought and watched as Sakura's eyes shot open.

'_Oh Kami-sama I can hear him.  Wait does that mean he can hear me?_'  He smiled at her and nodded his head.  

'_It's because of the bond.  It's so powerful now that we're together.  Once our bodies_ _get used to it, we'll be able to control it.  Just make sure you don't think something you_ _don't want me to know_'  She smiled sweetly at him and nodded.  She leaned back against his chest and pulled his arms around her waist.

'_She's pressed against me.  Sakura Kinomoto the love of my life is getting me to hold her!_'

"Umm Syaoran?  You're thinking out loud."  She whispered as she turned to face him.  She saw the bright red blush on his face as he stared, enthralled by how absolutely beautiful she'd become.

"Gaki, come out here right now and bring Sakura with you.  We know you two are around here somewhere, and we all seriously need to talk."  Kero said, passing right by them.

'_Should we go out there?_'  She asked softly.  Her head pressing against his chest.

'_No I don't want to face them just yet_'  he thought back.  He inhaled deeply and smelt the amazingly intoxicating scent of Sakura's cherry blossom and honey shampoo.

'_But Kero's right.  We do all need to talk._'  She said looking up at him.  He just shook his head.

'_No you and I need to talk.  Before anyone else.  They will all have to wait._'

"Come on you two, this isn't funny anymore,"  Rika, said as she walked by the curtains too.  Syaoran couldn't help but smirk.  Everyone, magical or not, had passed by the same curtain at least three times.  Each time oblivious to the possibility that they were on the other side of the thick curtains.

Focusing all his aura, he figured that the two groups had gone to the other side of the stage.  Grabbing on tightly to Sakura's hand, he leaned over and whispered in her ear.  "Get ready to run."  She nodded uncertainly but since she trusted him it was ok.

Pulling her up to the edge of the curtain he squeezed her hand a little to reassure her and then in a loud hiss he said.

"Now."

Pulling on her hand, Syaoran ran out of the curtains, Sakura racing behind him.  They started for the dressing room.  The closest exit was near Syaoran's table, so they ran as fast as they could.  Passing by Sakura's dressing table she quickly grabbed her long ice blue coat and they continued to run towards the exit. 

Sakura was breathing fast.  From both the exhilaration of being chased and from lack of air.  She wasn't use to being pulled along, and unlike Syaoran, she hadn't been trained.  

"We're almost there Sakura.  My dressing table is right there and we're in luck, they  haven't shown up yet."  They passed the tables and she grabbed his black leather jacket from his chair.  It was cold outside and she wasn't about to let her little wolf get sick.

"HEY! THERE THEY ARE!!" yelled Tomoyo.  Syaoran took a quick look behind them to see all the group behind them.  This wasn't good.  Sakura was fast but in those heels she was having difficulty.  

"Sakura I'm going to do something just don't yell ok"  She nodded and with a quick movement he lifted her into his arms and all Sakura could do was give a quick yelp before they where both out the door and racing towards the crowds in the festival.

The others where all running after them.  The girls going a bit slower because of their heels but the boys where hot on their tails.  Syaoran dodged the crowds as he looked for some sort of short cut to loose them in.

"Gaki come back here with my mistress."  Cried Kero as he ran after the two.

"Xiao Lang come on you can't run all night." Fu called out as Syaoran continued to run with a light Sakura in his arms holding both jackets.

"Watch me."  He called back as he raced towards a crowd of people.

"Syaoran what are you doing they'll catch us if we get stuck in that  crowd."  Sakura was panicked.  Her friends where after them and she knew that he couldn't run all night.

With an evil glint in his eyes Syaoran ran straight towards the crowd and with one quick heave of his muscles he jumped over the mob with Sakura screaming in shock.

Behind them a number of voices could be heard.

"GAKI!!!"

'SAKURA!!"

"XIAO LANG!!!!!"

With that both card captors were out of sight.

#End of flashback#

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by a slight snort beside her.  Turning her head she saw her little wolf holding back a laugh.

"You know, it's not nice to be reading other peoples thoughts."  She said.

"Sorry but you're right.  It was pretty funny how we got away."  He had a smirk plastered on his face.  He'd always be stubborn and that determination saved them from a herd of questions.

They had been walking for a while and this had been the first conversation they'd had since they escaped.  

#Flashback#

He was running at top speed making sure that his aura was well hidden.  If he didn't he'd be found in a matter of seconds.

Sakura was holding tightly onto him making sure she didn't fall.  They were running down an empty path that leads towards a very secluded area.  He kept running, making sure he kept as much distance as possible between him and his now furious hunters.

"Well, now I know what a hunted animal feels like." Sakura said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I guess so."  He wasn't tired.  He could keep running for a long time. 

"Syaoran, I think it's safe."  She wanted to be put down because she was worried her weight would tire him more quickly.

"You're not heavy, and I am not tired."  He was reading her thoughts.

"Please stop.  If you keep carrying me like this, I'll forget how to walk."  He finally obliged and stopped.  He couldn't deny her anything.

"You can put me down now."  She whispered.  He was holding her very close to him.

"What if I don't want to?"  He asked in a low husky whisper.

She didn't answer him.  She just held onto him as he leaned against a large tree.

"So, we can talk now."  He said pressing his back firmly into the tree trunk.  She just nodded and a soothing silence filled the air.  

He didn't want to let her go but he set her down gently so she could get her jacket on.  

"You're trembling."  She whispered.  He was.  It wasn't cold enough to worry about hypothermia but it was cold enough to get you sick.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."  He lied.  He was being stubborn as usual.  He wasn't going to admit to her that he was being weakened by the cold.

"You're cold and you're going to get yourself sick."  She handed him his jacket as she put hers on. He reluctantly accepted the jacket and put it on.  His trembling stopped as the cold left his body.  

"Thanks"  he muttered as they began to walk down the path.  She took his hand in hers and let them sway a little.

#End of flashback#

"You were going to catch a cold if you didn't get that jacket on."  Sakura said giggling.

"Now who's reading other people's thoughts?"  He teased her as he pulled her into his arms.

"Mmmm, that's different."  He raised an eye brow and felt her hand run against his cheek.

He caught a glimpse of one of the rings he'd sent her in the jewelry box and had to smile.  He grabbed her hand and kissed her ring finger.

"I couldn't decide on which one to wear so I brought the whole box."  She was giggling and looking at the ring.

He gave her one of his smiles.  The smile that was only meant for her.

"So why don't you tell me about how you got into this whole competition thing."

The started to walk again and she began to tell him about Tomoyo and Kero waking her up and taking her music book.  She told him of how she'd gotten Kero a human form.  

"So that's why he's here.  You did a good job.  He looks real."  He commented and wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Yeah, I really wanted him there at my birthday so I worked really hard to get it right.  Then the whole concert thing, he was a really great help."  She said and placed her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.  "So its your turn to share.  How did you get convinced to enter all this?"

He told her about the way he'd been feeling after the spell.  How his cousin and friends had caught him off guard and persuaded him to enter.

"The great Li Syaoran?  Future leader of the Li clan was persuaded into something and he accepted?"  Sakura mocked him.  He gently poked her rib causing her to yelp.

"It's not funny Sakura."  She was laughing and he started to blush.

"I'm sorry but I honestly can't imagine you falling for something like that.  You never do anything you don't want to unless there was a clow card involved."

"Is that how you see me?"  he asked her in mock hurt.  She couldn't stop laughing and he pulled her very close to him, her back against his chest, grabbing her wrists so she couldn't run off.

"N-no, It's just that it's unlike you."  She continued to giggle, and he couldn't resist it anymore.  He spun her around and pulled her even closer by her waist.

Sakura yelped in surprise and stopped laughing.  There was something in his eyes that made her go serious.  Something she'd only seen in him when he was after a clow card.  Passion.  Towards her.

She tilted her head up.  His head came closer to hers.  Till their lips where brushing.

A scream was heard and both pulled away from each other in time to see a young woman running from a black fire.  The fire was very close to her and was surrounding her.  Both Sakura and Syaoran looked on in shock as the fire closed in on the woman.  

Her screams became louder as the flames covered her completely.  It was all happening so fast, neither card captor knew what to do.  She was being burned and when her final scream diminished the fire disappeared leaving an entirely healthy woman lying on the ground trembling.

"Are you alright?"  Sakura said as she ran to the trembling woman.  She didn't look any older than twenty.  

"What happened?  I don't remember how I got here."  Sakura looked over to Syaoran who wore a perplexed expression.

"What's the last thing you remember?"  She asked the woman as she helped her get up.

"I was speaking to a young man at the festival.  He offered to take me back to my hotel, we went back, and I offered him the chance to come up to my room.  We went and that's all I can remember."  She was holding her head in her hands trying desperately to remember.  

"Do you remember what he looked like?"  Syaoran asked as he came behind Sakura.  

"No.  I can't remember anything about him."  

Both card captors looked puzzled.  How was it possible to see someone, invite them to your room and not remember what they looked like?

"Come on we'll take you back."  The three walked back towards the festival.  Both Sakura and Syaoran felt a dark aura watching them from the bushes.

***

"So the fire just consumed her then left her with no memory?" Kero asked. He was back in his stuffed animal form and floating close to Sakura.

Everyone had gone back to the hotel and the card captors had explained to their friends what had happened.  All except for Chan, Rika and Yamazaki.  They had received a very edited version

"Yeah, it was so weird.  We thought she'd be ashes but it just left her there."  Sakura had changed into her flannel pj set and was sitting on her bed with her friends lounging around.

Tomoyo sat behind her brushing Sakura's hair into a pony tail.  Eriol sat on the sofa with Fu and Jin while Meilin sat on a comfy arm chair.  Syaoran stood close to the bed.

"Did either of you feel anything?  Like an aura?"  Eriol asked them.  

"Yes we did.  When we were leaving I felt a faint aura from behind the bushes.  It felt  agitated."  Syaoran started to pace.  Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Agitated?  Was there anything else?"  Both warriors shook their heads.  

"That's all I could get.  It was hiding."  Tomoyo had finished Sakura's hair and she was now removing her make up.

"We'll have to investigate, but not tomorrow.  We have to practice the last song.  Luckily it's not hard to learn and they gave us all the notes."  Tomoyo said as she removed Sakura's eye shadow.

"Yeah, let's just hope whoever's doing this doesn't decide to attack again."  Meilin said as she looked over to her cousin.  "Now how about you two tell us what you where doing before the whole fire thing."

Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed and the others laughed.

***

"Are you a complete idiot or are you just acting?"  Nisha was furious.  Anuradha was cowering in the corner of the room as Nisha's whip lashed harder at her.

"I said I was sorry."  She whimpered as the burn on her arm increased.

"You could have cost us everything.  If I hadn't stopped you, that woman would have been killed and then those warriors would have been hot on our tails.  The master will torture you for an eternity when he knows what you've done."

Her wings where spread out and her eyes where glowing.  Nisha rarely got mad at her students, but the incident with the fire pushed her limits.

"I-I thought you didn't want him to succeed."  She whispered. Trembling.  Anuradha hardly got scared but the way Nisha stared at her was truly frightening.  What was more frightening, was the fact that she knew Nisha would tell their master.

"It is one thing to not wish it to happen, but it is a complete other to get involved without orders.  My plan does not include us interfering.  You could have destroyed everything!"  Her whip crackled in the air as the master entered the chamber.

"What is going on in here?"  He yelled as he watched Nisha whip her youngest student.

Nisha looked over to her master, then back to the young warrior cowering in the corner.

'I could tell him what happens.  But, by the look on his face he still doesn't know what happened.'  She sighed and looked back to her master.

"It's nothing my lord.  I'm just disciplining Anuradha for her lack of respect."  She lied, and watched as Elsu picked up the whimpering girl and carried her out of the room with a dark look towards Nisha.

"You should have just told him the truth."  Bahul said from his hiding place.  

"No. She made a mistake but in the end it wasn't her fault.  He drove her to do it.  Plus I need her alive."

"She's more trouble than she's worth,"  He snorted.

"She is, but she's the only distraction I have to make sure things go smoothly."  Nisha put the whip back in its place, "even if she is a little brat."

***

The sun was high in the sky as people rushed around getting the final preparations ready for the last performance.

"There are more people out there today."  Sakura said a little nervously.  She'd spent most of the night with Syaoran learning and practicing the song.  Tomoyo had been right it was really easy to learn and the whole group had agreed on who would play what.  

Rika was on the lead guitar; Kero was still on the drums since Fu had a great back up voice Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Jin where also part of back up.  Chan was on the keyboard,  Meilin was on acoustic and Eriol had stuck with the bass guitar.  Both Sakura and Syaoran would be singing without instruments.

The group had been placed in a sound proof room for most of the morning and part of the afternoon.  It was now three and the bands had learned the song almost to perfection.

Tomoyo and Meilin came behind her and looked out the side curtains.  There was definitely more people than the night before.  

"Don't worry about it Sakura.  Everyone will try their best."  Tomoyo patted her shoulder and the three girls went back into the dressing room to finish getting ready.

Tomoyo had spare clothes for the others and had given a spare dress for Meilin to wear and it had fitted her perfectly.  Instead of the icy colors the girls had worn the night before they where now wearing very searing colors.

Rika wore a two piece dress that was a very vivid yellow.  It was very tight and strapless.  The bottom of the dress went all the way down but had a slit on the side.  She'd left her hair out and it was straight and streaked blond.

Meilin was wearing a one piece dress that was also strapless and went down to the bottom of her knees.  It was a fiery red with a few symbols on the hem.  She wore her hair in her two pig tails except the tips where dyed the same color as the dress.

Tomoyo's dress was spaghetti strapped and a bright shade of lilac.  It was tight from the top but went out just a little at her knees.  She had her hair tied in a high pony tail and half of it was dyed a dark purple.

Sakura looked down at her own outfit.  It was a hot pink.  It was two piece and it showed a lot of her skin.  It was low cut tank top style.  Her skirt flared out and went half way down her leg.  The girls had curled her hair and sprayed pink hair spray on her bangs.  Her make up was in warm colors.  Her red lipstick really stood out.

"I feel cheap."  She said putting her hand over her eyes.

"I think you look gorgeous."  She heard a low masculine voice say.  When she opened her eyes, she gawked.  In front of her was Syaoran wearing a white shirt with his green head band.  His hair was fully spiked with gel.  He wore dark green slacks that had a Japanese design on it.  It took her a minute to register that his shirt was half way unbuttoned just like it had been last night.

"Oh, um, thank you Syaoran."  She was blushing furiously.  She saw all the other boys wearing similar things only in different colors and different designs.  Eriol wore blue, he wore a t-shirt under his opened one with black slacks, Yamazaki wore something similar only in lighter blue.  Jin and Fu wore t-shirts in a light green and maroon and both wore gray cargo pants.  Kero and Chan wore long sleeve shirts.  Kero's was a light cream and Chan's was an ivory color.  They wore dark blue cargo pants.  

Sakura was about to say how good they all looked especially Syaoran when a familiar smooth voice called out to her.

"Sakura, I want you to come and meet some people."  Xam said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away from her group.  Syaoran wasn't very happy about this.

"Xam I really need to get back with my friends, we're going to perform soon."  She said trying to pry him off.  He had a firm grip on her.

"This won't take more than a minute.  These are some of the sponsors for the festival and they would really like to speak with you."  His voice was seductive, but Sakura was so innocent she didn't catch on.

Fey was walking behind him accompanied by the blond haired boy that had been named Cade with a steaming mad girl who had black hair.  She'd said her name was Miki.

With all of them behind Sakura it was almost impossible for Syaoran to see what the guy was doing to her but he could feel her uncomfortable aura.  He really didn't like it when other guys hit on HIS Sakura.

"I don't like him."  He growled as he watched Xam flirt with Sakura as they spoke to one of the sponsors.

"Sorry to say this Li-kun but you really don't like anyone who looks at Sakura without your consent."  Tomoyo laughed as she watched him stare at his cherry blossom.

"Still, I really don't like the way he looks at her.  Ever since I saw her again he's been there.  Flirted with her non-stop, and keeps dragging her away to see all these people."

"Don't worry so much Xiao Lang, I've noticed that his sister is always close by so I doubt he'd pull anything."

"I don't know, he looks like he's a bit of a player.  I saw him flirting with some of the girls from the other bands before the show last night."  Rika said.  That was all it took.  Syaoran walked up to the group of people with his emotionless face and gently held Sakura in his arms.

"I'm sorry to intrude but my 'girlfriend' and I need to finish preparing for the performance."  He was using his authoritative voice.  He gave Xam a death glare, and he gave him one in return.  With that he pulled Sakura back to their friends.

"Man, Xiao Lang, possessive enough there?"  Chan said when they came back.  Everyone, even Eriol hadn't expected him to actually go up there and get her.

"No, just protective."  He said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sakura's waist and placing his head on her shoulder.  

'Am I really your girlfriend?'  Sakura asked in his mind, somewhat soothing his anger.

'Was there every any doubt?'  She slightly shook her head and they all finished preparing for the song.

***

"Looks like your little distraction got away from you Xam."  Cade teased as they watched the whole scene.

Xam gave him a look and continued staring at Sakura.

"She's going to me mine.  Even if I have to get rid of that brat to do it."  He said calmly with a confidence the others didn't have.  Miki simply stared at him, a glint of jealousy in her eye.

"You're not exactly scoring points by messing around with half of the girls here though."  Fey said.  "I think her little boy toy knows about it.  He's going to be on full alert."  

"I don't mess around that much."  His voice was menacing, Fey knew he'd make her pay for that comment later.  She kept going though.

"You do, and you know it.  You'll never get close if you keep it up.  She's pretty dense,  but her friends aren't."  With that said she walked of with Cade and Miki behind her.

Xam looked back to the group of teenagers who were now walking towards the stage.  

"She's wrong.  I will have you Sakura."  With that he walked over to one of the girls that was checking him out.

***

"Don't be nervous Sakura you have an amazing voice and you shine on stage.  Just go with it."  Syaoran's voice broke through her panic attack and she calmed down a little as the curtains where pulled open.  The entire group was behind them and Syaoran was holding her hand, giving it a little squeeze before he let go to face the audience.

The announcer started talking about them and how they'd achieved to get this far.  Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach, but continued to stare into the crowd, a smile plastered on her face.

(You guys know the deal.

Syaoran is ~

Sakura is –

Back up is {})

Kero counted the beat and the music started to play along with the back up.

_{You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love}_

__

_~Here's how it goes, you and me, up and down at this time_

_We'll get right, where to fight_

_Cause love is something you can't shake_

_When it breaks_

_All it takes is some trying~_

__

_{~-If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay_

_Soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love-~}_

__

_-So if you go_

_You should know_

_It's hard to just forget the past to pass_

_It was good, it was bad but it was real _

_And that's all you get in the end of the matter-_

_{~-If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay_

_Soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love-~}_

_{You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

But you can't escape my love}

_~-Here's how it goes_

_All it takes is some trying -~_

__

_{~-If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay_

_Soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love-~}_

Sakura's voice echoed through the arena as she hit a series of high notes.  Syaoran turned his head in shock but then smiled when he felt the passion in her voice.

_{~-If you feel like leaving_

_I'm not gonna make you stay_

_Soon you'll be finding_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love_

_You can run, you can hide_

_But you can't escape my love-~}_

__

_{You can run}_

The music began to fade along with the voices of the back up.  Now all that could be heard was the guitar playing the final notes.

The mass of people started to cheer for them as Syaoran and Sakura bowed and held hands.  Photographers where taking pictures of the couple to present in their newspapers.  Reporters where with their camera men telling them to get every shot of the Japanese model and the heir to the Li clan.

As the curtains where closing Syaoran saw someone staring at them from the side of the stage.  It was too dark to see who it was.  All that could be seen was a shimmer in the persons eyes.  A furious red shimmer.

"I think it's time we investigate."  He whispered to Sakura and they walked off stage.

***

Oh boy.  Its he last part of the mini series.  Were going back to the usual broad cast now.  Sniff.  Well it was fun while it lasted but don't worry the fic isn't finished yet.  Oh and again I want to thank Max for editing this.  Review.  Or no new chapter. (You're a monster Babes)  Ja ne everyone.

Kang


	12. Show yourself to me

Good morning everyone.  

So as everyone knows we're back to our regularly scheduled program.  

The musical side of this story is finished, for now anyway.   

Sit back and relax and enjoy the show.

***

The festival continued, most of the game booths announcing different competitions and a variety of prizes.  The group was enjoying the scenery.

The sun was starting to set, and the sky was turning warm shades of red and orange.  People were busy enjoying the many games and delicious foods.  

One of these 'people' was Kero.  Under his left arm he held a bag full of small prizes.  He'd been to the booths to try his luck, and had enough experience in video games to figure out quick tactics.  In his right hand he had a large sundae with extra topping.

"Kero, you remember that you're in human form right?"  Sakura whispered as they walked along a jam-packed path.

"Yeah, so?"  Kero asked. He took a big bite out of his sundae.

"It's just that, you've eaten a large pack of fries, a bowl of noodles, two pieces of chocolate cake, and now a sundae.  You're going to have a stomach ache."

"Don't sweat it Sakura.  I can't get sick."  He said smugly.  Sakura shook her head and continued to walk, Syaoran's arm around her.

"Doesn't matter if he's human or not, he's still a stuffed animal."  Syaoran snorted.  Kero shot Syaoran his best death glare.

"What did you say, gaki?"  He hissed.  

"You're a stuffed animal." He said with a smirk.

"You looking for a fight, you baka?"  Kero was now standing in front of Syaoran with a look of pure determination on his face.

"I'm game if you are."  He said in a menacing voice.

"Hey guys, did you know that ancient Greeks use to participate in an variety of games to prove who was the strongest? The winner was given all the prizes, and the losers were forced to serve the victor for an entire week."  Yamazaki spoke in his professional tone, and watched as both Syaoran and Kero ran off to one of the game booths.

"Yamazaki, what would Chiharu do if she was here right now?"  Rika asked.

"She'd hit me over the head and tell me to stop lying."  Everyone laughed and watched as Kero and Syaoran played game after game, trying to prove who was superior.  

"How long do you think they'll be at it?"  Chan asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh probably until Sakura's hands are full of stuffed animals."  Tomoyo said as she watched both challengers run back from each game with a new toy for Sakura.

So far, it was a tie between them, and Sakura's hands were already filled with different teddy bears and novelties.  All different shapes and sizes.  From the smallest key chains to the largest stuffed animals the booths had to offer.

"Sakura, maybe you should get them to stop.  Your hands are pretty full right now and I think you have enough stuffed animals to fill your bed."  Meilin said as she watched a crowd form around Kero and Syaoran as they battled one of the last games.

Meanwhile, Yamazaki had gone to try his luck at winning some stuffed animals to take back to Chiharu.

"Yeah, I probably should, and besides I can give Chiharu some of the toys.  She loves stuffed animals and I think she'd appreciate it if I gave her some."  With that she put all her new toys into a plastic bag compliments, of Eriol and walked over to her guardian and boyfriend to try and calm them down.

They were now playing a shooting game where they needed to hit at least five balloons.  Kero had purple, and Syaoran had blue.  Both were down to their last balloon.  Sakura tried to talk to them, but decided to let them take the final shot.

They fired their riffles and watched as both balloons popped at the exact same moment.

"Arr.  To another booth."  Kero said as he started to walk away.  Before he could get far Sakura came up behind him and whispered something into his ear.  He immediately went over to where the group was.  Sakura did the exact same thing to Syaoran and he too walked back to the group.

"Sakura, how did you get them to stop?"  Fu said looking at his friend's girlfriend.

"It wasn't very hard.  I told Kero I'd buy him a whole box of pudding, and I told Syaoran I'd give him something special if he behaved."

"Ooh something special?  Like what?"  The girls were giggling as Sakura's face turned the same color as her outfit.

"Umm well it's nothing you'd be interested in."  She whispered, still blushing.

"Oh that's where you're wrong Sakura.  We're very interested."  Tomoyo said as she took out her camera.  Sakura sweatdroped and was about to say something else when a large crash was heard from one of the roads.

"What's that?"  Cried Chan as a wave of water chased after two girls around the same age as Sakura.  The were both screaming in terror as the water moved through the crowds to reach them.

"I have no idea, but it's definitely going after those two girls."  Fu said shooting a look over to Syaoran who nodded in agreement.  He leaned forward to Sakura and she also nodded.

"Hey where are you guys going?"  Rika called out as Syaoran and Sakura ran in the opposite direction of the frightened girls.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Come on, we should get out of here."  Fu looked over to Eriol and motioned for him to chase the girls and try to help.  Eriol was already running off.

***

"She's done it this time."  Bahul muttered as he watched the waves move up and down the multitude of people, who were screaming in fright.

He stood near Nisha, who was holding a crystal goblet in her hand, containing a red liquid that looked like wine.  Her face was emotionless.  Even her eyes held nothing.

"Will you tell the master, or will you deal with her?"  He asked, staring at the glass.  

"Neither."  She said evenly taking a sip of the cool saline sweet liquid.  Letting its invigorating taste fill her mouth. Nisha only drank blood when something serious was happening, and this was serious.

Bahul looked at his mistress in shock.  She wasn't going to punish the master's play thing?  He stared at the blood that filled the clear bottle.  

Unlike his mistress, Bahul loved the contradictory taste of blood.  

Sour with the taste of death, yet sweet with the taste of life. Intoxicatingly powerful.

"With all due respect Nisha, isn't that a little careless of you?  She has disobeyed you twice, and she's causing more trouble than before."  He walked over to the pitcher and poured some of the thick liquid into his wineglass.

"I would, but it'd be pointless.  The master favors her, and until he has the card mistress, he will continue to protect his little snake.  Let her cause her troubles.  He'll find out sooner or later, and when he does she's on her own."

"You won't help her?"  He asked bewildered.  Nisha had never forsaken them before.  They'd both been placed under her charge, and ever since Nisha had shielded them.

"No.  It wasn't my choice to receive her as a pupil.  I trained her because I had to.  Now if she wants to get herself into this situation, she can.  I won't save her this time."

He gazed at Nisha as he drank the cold metallic liquid.  

***

A thin trail of water was left behind as the two card captors ran towards the enraged aura.  Neither knew what they were up against, only that it had to be stopped.

"Do you know what it is?"  Sakura asked as she ran beside Syaoran.  She was thankful she'd decided to change shoes after the show, or Syaoran would be carrying her once again.

"No, I just feel that whatever it is, it is really angry about something."  He said, looking at his beloved as they turned another corner.

They both stopped and Sakura gasped in awe at the scene that greeted them.  Dark winds were spiraling around the blasting water.  Each thrust of wind blew the dark waves over and under the trees racing to keep up with the terrified people.  On top of a platform commanding the elements was a tall girl that looked no older than Sakura.  

Sakura trembled when she felt the girls aura.  It was dark and evil.  It was wallowing in emotions that it couldn't understand.  Sakura searched deep into the girls aura to find what these emotions were.  She sensed jealousy towards the cowering women in the festival.  The jealousy was consuming her, and the only way she could quench it was by destroying the problem.  Hate also lived inside her, hate towards the one who had made her take these drastic actions, towards the people in the crowd, and most frighteningly, hate towards the card mistress. 

This girl with blond hair and black streaks hated Sakura with a vengeance.

Sakura shuddered at the emotions radiating from this girl.  

She hated her, but why?  

What had she done to this creature to make it loath her so?  

Truly this was not an ordinary girl.  

She was a creature.  

Her ocean blue eyes were icy cold and filled with lust and detestation.  Lust for a power she would never have.  Detesting anything or anyone who got in her way.  

A movement could be seen and a snake appeared from the girls back.  A full-grown king cobra.  Its venomous fangs clearly visible in the moon light as it hissed its mistress's anger.  From around her waist, a tiger snake could be seen hissing and sneering at anything it saw.

"Syaoran, can you feel it?"  Sakura asked her partner as he came closer to her.  He nodded his agreement and looked up at the enraged demon.  "What do we do Syaoran?  If we don't stop this, she'll destroy everything. People could get hurt."

"Sakura don't worry, we'll find a way, get the cards ready though, we may need them."  With that he pulled out his sword pendant.

"Sources of light,  
With ancient spin,  
Send forth the magic power within,  
Oracles of gold, wind, water and electricity,  
Force, know my plight,  
Release the light!"

His sword, now in its full form, shone before them.  His hands holding the hilt firmly with expert grace.  He turned to Sakura and watched her take out her star locket and chant her own words.  A circle of energy formed under her.

"O key which holds the power of my star,

Reveal thy true form,

I, Sakura, command you under contract,

Release!"

With expert ease, Sakura grabs the star wand in her hands, and, with her little wolf at her side, she faces the enraged destroyer.

From above, Anuradha watched them transform their weapons.  Blinded by both her hate and jealousy she looked at the couple with disgust.

"It's all your fault.  If you hadn't existed, Elsu would have never had to go through with his plan.  He would have never done what he did.  I would have accepted you in his bed because I would still be a big part of his life, but you, you destroyed my world, and now I'm going to destroy you and every girl he took."  She cried out as her snakes snapped and presented their sharp fangs.

Both card captors looked at her in confusion.  Neither knew her, and certainly didn't know anyone by the name of Elsu.  Reading their thoughts, Anuradha sneered.

"You may not know him, but he knows you both very well.  I don't care about his plan anymore.  I won't let you have him card mistress.  If it means killing you, then so be it."  With that she lifted her hands high and formed a giant ball of fire.  Neither sorcerer's had time to react as she flicked her hands, sending the flames careening towards them.  

"Jump card, release and dispel!"  Sakura cried, moments before the flames hit them.  Syaoran jumped high enough to evade the fire. Using quick reflexes, Sakura jumped into the air and dodged Anuradha's attack.  Both warriors landed safely on the ground, but both knew they were not safe yet. 

The fire had broken up into three parts and the flames were now chasing after Sakura.  

"You see, little card captor, there isn't anything you can do.  I don't care what Nisha or Elsu say.  You're nothing."  She laughed as she watched Syaoran try desperately to protect his precious cherry blossom.  Anuradha pressed her two middle fingers together, calling forth the elements of earth and wind.  A large quake was heard as Syaoran was separated from Sakura and tossed aside by a hard wind.

The earth started to split and Sakura was pulled further and further away from her protector.

The flames drew closer as Sakura continued to run.  Unable to breath properly, she focused all of her strength and courage in the battle to stay alive.  She was afraid.  The flames were gaining, and she had to act quickly.  The earth was moving apart faster, and Syaoran was being pushed further and further away from her by the hostile winds.

_'Come on Sakura, you can use the cards.  Remember when you were catching the clow cards, remember all the lessons you learned._'  She focused on her memories of the past.  Especially the incident with fiery.  '_Is this kind of fire that strong though.  Will windy and watery work like they did last time?_'

_Sakura you have to try._  Syaoran screamed in her mind, as she felt his pain through his aura.  The winds were chaining him up and holding him with in their deathly grip. 

Suddenly, finding the strength to face the fire, she took out windy and watery.  No one hurt her boyfriend and got away with it.

"Windy, Watery release and dispel!"  She cried out, and her wand brought out both of the cards.  They flew out of their card forms and launched themselves towards the fire.  The effect was perfect.  Both cards worked together as they had before, binding the fire until it was dying down.  A small flicker of fire managed to escape, and hit Sakura on her arm, causing her to scream in pain.  

"Sakura!"  Syaoran yelled as he used his sword to break the winds bonds.  He tried to race over to the card mistress, but was stopped by the treacherous earth.

Anuradha looked on in shock as the cards defeated her flames.  She'd underestimated the power of the little cheerleader.  This was not a good situation.  Even if the girl was injured, she could still use magic, and her defender was getting closer to her.

It didn't help her confidence to know that a new aura was near by.  She looked down to see Eriol, his wand in his hand, looking up at her, a smirk on his face.  He had seen what happened, and he wasn't going to sit around.  Next to him, was the mighty Keroberus.  His eyes filled with anger at seeing his precious mistress hurt.  With a loud roar, he leapt past the winds and assisted Sakura onto his back.  With that, he flew over to Eriol, where he placed her gently on the floor.  With exhausted breaths she looked up at her friends.  

"Kero you, have to help Syaoran, she'll kill him."  She managed to gasp before passing out.  Windy and watery returned to their owner's hand, and Kero looked up to see an enraged Anuradha throwing venom at Xiao Lang, who was dodging it as best he could.  

"Stay still you little brat!"  She called out, as both her snakes fired a seemingly endless supplies of venom.  She wanted someone dead.  If she couldn't kill the card mistress, then she would kill the card master.  

It would leave Sakura shattered, and she would be no use to Elsu or Nisha.

Kero and Eriol tired to get to him, but it seemed that Anuradha had formed a barrier between them.  Her aim was improving, with every strike and Syaoran was running out of places to go.  The earth kept shifting, making it more difficult to run.

"GAKI, BE CAREFUL, SHE:S GONNA STRIKE AGAIN!!!"  Kero yelled.  He might have always quarreled with Syaoran, gotten into name (M: mane calling fights?) calling fights, but he didn't want him dead.  

Kero was right, Anuradha was going to strike again, and by the evil glint in her eyes, she was going to give it her all.  Both snakes coiled around her slim body as she raised her arms once more.  She called upon all the elements as her snakes got ready to strike.  

Her aim was perfect, and the little wolf had no time to react.  From behind Anuradha's laughing figure appeared a man with a scorpion tail.  He whipped his tail out, grasping her around her neck and started to strangle her.  She tried to scream but he tightened his grip, pulling the fangs out of her snake's jaws with practiced ease.  She howled in pain as he disappeared into the darkness, taking her with him.  

The elements continued to head straight for Syaoran, in a burst of energy, and all he could do was attempt to shield himself, looking on in horror.  Only one thing crossed his mind as he faced appending (M: appending?) death.

'_Goodbye Sakura.'_  

Everything went black.

"SYAORAN!!!!"

"GAKI!!!!!!!!!!"

***

From a distance, on one of the many hills stood Fey, watching the scene before her.  

Her eyes were emotionless as she looked up into the moon.  

A flicker of light passed by her, and she no longer stood there.  In her place, stood the beautiful and deadly Nisha.  Her battle costume tight against her body, her wings in full flare.  Bahul had retrieved Anuradha as the master had ordered them to.  She thought back to what had occurred.

#Flashback#

They stopped watching the image in the pool after the card mistress had been injured.  

It was enough.  

Nisha knew that it would soon end, either with Anuradha's death by the sword of the card mistress's mate, or the death of all the people at the festival. Either way it didn't matter anymore.  If she couldn't have what the card mistress had to offer, then it was better if no one had it.

She sipped some of the blood from her glass, and watched as her favored student paced around the room, the bottle of blood in his hand.  He had never liked Anuradha, but he was still panicked that his sensei was deserting her.  Nisha understood this, and vowed to herself never to abandon him.

"Passion and obsession are dangerous things."  She commented.  Bahul drank from the bottle, listening to her speak.  

"Elsu's passion for the cherry blossom drove him to obsession, that obsession bought on blindness, and he created his ridicules plan.  He couldn't control the urges.  It brought consequences.  The events we saw are part of that.  His lust for the new experience made Anuradha, the former object of his desires jealous.  Made her blind with it.  Like him, she couldn't control it.  Emotions make one weak, so weak.  Remember that Bahul.  Never let your emotions get control of you, ever.  It is necessary to have some sort of passion and feeling, but remember, you are the master.  Not the other way around."

He studied her carefully.  Nisha was very astute when it came to these things. Her judgment was astounding, she had guided him through his training with elegance and reputation.

"NISHA!!!!!  BAHUL!!!!!!"   the loud howl of anger was heard from their master's chamber.  They put down their things and quickly ran to his room.

"He knows, doesn't he?"  Bahul asked as they ran up to the door.  Nisha just nodded.

Reaching the door, they raced inside to see shattered glass and torn clothes everywhere.  In the middle of the room stood their master, his eyes aglow with fury.  He knew what his toy had been doing, and he'd seen her flames hurt the object of his affections.  

"You called us master?"  Nisha said in a neutral voice.  Both bowed in front of him, feeling the immense power radiating off him.

"BRING THE LITTLE TRAMP TO ME!!!"  He roared, (M: Ooh! Scary.) Sending chills up both warriors spines.  "BRING HER TO ME ALIVE. I WILL DEAL WITH HER MYSELF."

Both bowed and transformed into their fighting forms.  Bahul's tail grew sharper, and two slick blades appeared on his arms.  His face was half covered with a red mask, and he carried a bow and arrows.  Nisha's wings grew larger and she was adorned in her battle costume.  She carried a staff with her, and a long slender sword was positioned between her wings.  Her face was now covered with a white mask, showing only the outline of her dragon like eyes.

They both disappeared in darkness as their master prepared to punish his young traitor.

#End of flashback#

Nisha stood and watched the elements crash into the warrior.  She did nothing to stop it.  They were ordered only to bring back the traitor.  Not stop her attack.  She sighed.  She had no way of knowing how much damage the blast would cause to him.  It would kill him no doubt; it just wasn't clear to her how much of him would be left.

"Did you take her to Elsu?"  She asked the figure that formed behind her.  Bahul came beside her and watched the destruction.  

"Yes.  She yelled and screamed as I chained her up.  Master told me to leave, so I can't tell you what he's going to do."  He said evenly.  The barrier Anuradha made would protect everyone else from being hurt.  Since her aim was focused on Xiao Lang, its impact would only affect him.  

"I don't think I would have stayed anyway."  She said, hearing the screams from the young warrior's friends.  

"Is he gone?" Bahul asked quietly.  If he was, their plans were destroyed, and the master could take the female card captor if he wished, but she'd be useless.

She stared at her student, then back at the scenery.  

The moon was full and it shone brightly.  As if to mark something.  Nisha's eyes were closed now, and she looked into the auras.

"His aura can't be felt.  I don't know if that means he's dead or not."  A look of disappointment crossed her face.  She had been so close.  

"What about the card mistress?"  He saw the look of disappointment on her face.  This had been her dream.  To dethrone Elsu using the object of his fantasies, with the help of the little wolf.  

"She'll live, but that doesn't mean she'll be alright.  With out the wolf she's nothing.  Useless in power too.  The cards said it.  Something I didn't show Elsu.  Those two are bonded.  Their power is too.  One dies, the other becomes useless.  Especially if they die through magical occurrences."

"So, is there any hope if he dies??"  

"No."

***

Oh KAMI-SAMA.  *Starts to cry*  Xiao Lang's gone!!!!!   Or is he.  Who'd of guessed that Fey was actually Nisha in disguise. (M: *raises hand* I did! I did!)  Does that mean the others are also part of this?  (M: Can you give them a bigger hint?)

Well we can only find out in the next chapter.  Max is going to kill me. (M: probably.) Well I better go get this edited. (M: Done and done.)

Ja ne minna.

Kang


	13. Protect me from the truth

Hello everyone.  I know that you're all upset that Syaoran might be dead.  I am too.  Sorry about the cliff hanger but I really needed to finish that chapter.  So far Sakura is unconscious, we've found out that Fey is Nisha and Syaoran got hit by Anuradha's energy blast.  

Also, The rating is R for this chapter.  There will be some mention of torture in this chapter.  It's not graphic but I just wanted to be safe.

So we continue our story.

***

The sounds of loud sirens filled the air as the ground returned to its normal state.  Only the faint smell of burning wood and a slight scent of venom left behind. The entire area had been cleared of people because of the floods, and the ambulance was on its way towards the clearing.

Sakura's still body was being cradled in Eriol's arms as both he and Kero witnessed the aftershocks of Anuradha's strongest attack.  Their faces were somber as they remembered their friend who was probably dead now.

Kero looked at his mistress and held back tears. He didn't hate Syaoran. It was just a habit he and the gaki had to name call and fight.  It wasn't anything serious.  He was actually fond of the Chinese warrior.  He'd protected Sakura so many times that he'd earned the respect of the guardian beast.

For once, Eriol wasn't smiling or smirking.  His cute little descendent was dead.  His aura was nowhere in sight, and no one, not even the magical, could have survived a blast that big.  He hadn't had the chance to get away.  

They'd been lucky.  Anuradha's barrier to keep them out also proved itself useful in protecting anyone outside the parameter of the blast.  There were holes in the ground from the acid the snakes had fired.

#Flashback#

Fire, water, earth and wind all collided together as the venom flew full force towards the struggling warrior.  A look of sad acceptance crossed his face.  He was going to die, and he knew it.

Kero and Eriol tried desperately to get through the barrier.  Trying to break at least a tiny hole for him to have a chance.  Nothing.  The invisible wall was weakened because the destroyer was no longer there, but still, they hadn't been able to break through. They'd watched as the scorpion-tailed man strangled the crazed demon teenager.  Pulled out her snakes fangs.  The howl she'd given in agony as his merciless and violent blades drew out the venom from their jaws.  He was definitely one of her former allies.  He had the same markings as she had, and his battle costume was quite similar.  

He hadn't even looked down at the energy.  Hadn't tried to stop it.  He was doing what he'd been ordered.  To take her away, nothing else.  The energy of both the venom and the elements were too strong for anyone to stop.

Xiao Lang had just stood there. Looking at the explosion with a blank expression. His eyes, the only clue to his true feelings. Regret, for not having had enough time with his love. Sadness. He'd have to leave his loved ones behind.  Fear. Of pain and the thought of dying, and acceptance. He knew he wasn't going to survive, and he was going to go out with his head held high.

Sakura was lying on the ground still unconscious.  Her arm was bleeding and she looked very beaten up.  He was glad she wouldn't have to see this.  

His friends watched on with horror. Screaming for him to get out of the way, to find a way out before it was too late.  He looked at Sakura one last time and then the explosion of energy hit.  

The earth rumbled at the sudden impact.  Eriol fell to his knees and Kero was thrown a few feet away.  The barrier was still there, keeping the destructive force from causing damage to the rest of the clearing.

"SYAORAN!!!!"

"GAKI!!!!!!!!!!"

#End of flashback#

The smoke still hadn't cleared, and they still couldn't see what had happened to his body.  Eriol gently placed Sakura back on the ground and started to tend to the bleeding wound on her arm.  

"Poor cherry blossom.  What will you do when you wake up?"  He whispered as he ripped off a piece of his shirt to act as a bandage. 

"How bad is she hurt?"  Kero asked softly.  The look on his face was both gentle and heartbreaking.  His poor mistress.  She'd be devastated when she woke up.  Her protector wouldn't be there to greet her.

"Eriol??"  Both the reincarnation of clow reed and the guardian beast lifted their heads.  Standing in front of them was Tomoyo, Jin, Fu and Meilin.  All looking at them with concern and dread.

"What happened here?"  Fu asked, looking at all the rubble.  Jin walked over to Eriol with a small backpack and started to help him tend to Sakura's arm.

"It looks pretty bad.  I'll clean it up before it gets infected."  He took out a bottle from the backpack and started to gently clean up the blood from her wound.

"Where's Xiao Lang?"  Meilin asked.  Her cousin would surely be helping with his Ying Fa.  Eriol looked down to hide the unshed tears his eyes concealed.  The guardian beast bowed his head and refused to look at anyone.  "Where is he?  Why isn't he here?"

Everyone looked at the two expectantly.  Where was he anyway?  Eriol lifted his head and motioned for Fu to help his brother with the wound.  He got off his knees and walked over to the warrior's cousin.  Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder he sighed heavily.

"He's gone."  He said, refusing to look her in the eye.  Meilin stepped back.  "He was hit directly by the blast. He didn't have a chance to escape.  W-we tried to help him, but the barrier was too strong.  Sakura was already unconscious, and he didn't move out of the way."

Everyone stopped moving.  Meilin stared at him as if he'd struck her on the face.  Tomoyo held her hand to her mouth, trying to cover her sobs.  Fu and Jin bowed their heads as the information slowly sunk in.  

"Where is he?"  Meilin finally broke the silence.  She was asking where his body was.

Both the beast of the seal and Eriol turned to look at the wreck.  The hissing sound of venom burning into the concrete still crackled through the air, and the smoke still hadn't cleared.  She walked over to the edge of the debris and fell to her knees, crying hysterically.

"No, he can't be gone!"  She wailed.  Tomoyo ran to her, wrapping her arms around her and making soothing noises.  Meilin grabbed onto her for dear life and cried over her cousin's death.

"It's ok Meilin.  I promise it will all be alright."  Tomoyo said through her own sobs.  She knew it wasn't true.  Syaoran was dead, and nothing would be the same. Meilin had loved him. His friends, her included, looked up to him. Sakura. Oh Kami-sama. Sakura would be crushed. She was still unconscious, and would wakeup expecting to see him.  How would they tell her that the love of her life had died?

A strange silence fell between them as Jin and Fu finished cleaning up Sakura's burns.  They had already bandaged her up, and were now attending to the smaller cuts on her face and legs.

They all looked over to her, uncomfortable looks on their sad faces.  The card mistress was still lying there.  Oblivious to what had happened, and would soon wake up.  It was impossible to predict how'd she'd react. Would she be in denial? Cry? Scream? Beg them to return her warrior?  There was no way of knowing.  

Her burns and cuts were bandaged and she would need a lot of rest to recover her energy.  Between the running and the use of the cards, she was very weak; the wounds had drained a lot out of her as well.  

"Xiao Lang."  Everyone snapped their heads to look at her.  She was squirming and murmuring his name.

"Oh Kami-sama. What will we tell her?"  Tomoyo whispered.  She was panicked.  Her friend was in no condition to hear this.

"The truth."  Eriol came closer to her and watched as the card mistress's eyes fluttered open.

"W-what happened?"  Her voice was soft and uneasy.  Her big green orbs full of concern and confusion.  She had no idea what had happened.

No one answered her.  They just gazed at her.  She didn't understand.  Why were her friends giving her those looks?  Why were they giving her those looks of pity?    She looked at her arm, now bandaged.  She remembered the fire burning her; all the cuts she'd received were now covered in bandages.  

"Sakura."  Tomoyo came closer to her friend.  "Are you ok?"  

"Yeah I'm fine.  Why are you all staring at me like that?  Where's Xiao Lang?"  She asked, purposely using his Chinese name.

Again, no one answered her, averting their gazes.  Sakura looked at them puzzled.  Why didn't they want to answer?

"Where is he? Is he hurt?"  Everyone bowed their heads.  "Oh Kami-sama.  He's hurt isn't he?  Where is he? Maybe I can help him."  She scrambled to her feet, even though Jin motioned for her to stay on the ground.

She looked around.  He wasn't there.  Surely her friends wouldn't abandon him.  Maybe an ambulance had come, and they where waiting for them to come back for her.  

"Guys? Where is he?  Why isn't he here?"  She asked in an unsteady voice.  The others kept their gazes low as Kero walked over to her.

"S-Sakura.  When you were unconscious the girl who attacked, put a barrier around him.  H-he couldn't get out, she used a great amount of energy to create a powerful attack."  He breathed in slowly to stay calm.  "Sakura I-I'm sorry, he didn't have a chance."  He bowed his head in remorse.

Everyone looked up to watch her reaction. They were afraid. Someone with magic could be very dangerous if they were emotionally unstable. The news Kero had given her would definitely put her in an unstable state of mind.

She just stood there.  She didn't even blink.  Her eyes held no emotion, her form slightly slumped.  It was like she was processing the information Kero had given her.  Trying to understand a foreign language.

"You're lying,"  She whispered after a minute.  "No! It's not true. You lie! He's not dead.  He's not!"  She was breathing harder and looking at each person to confirm that this was all a joke. A cruel joke. She looked around, waiting to see her precious little wolf come out from a bush and everyone laugh.

"Sakura, it's not a lie.  Li-Kun is-is gone."  Tomoyo said as she started to cry.  Sakura shook her head violently.

"NO!  It's not true. He promised he wouldn't leave me! He isn't gone. I know he's not."  She closed her eyes and focused on his aura.  If she could feel his aura then she'd be right, and they'd be wrong.

She searched for his spirit, reached out for it. Called to him in her mind, but nothing.  No answer, no feeling.  Why wasn't he answering her?  Could they be telling the truth?

"Why can't I feel him?  I can always feel him.  Why can't I now?"  She said as she looked around.  

"Because he's not here Sakura."  Eriol said softly.  The card mistress looked into his eyes for a moment and dropped to the floor. Her knees and hand scraping at the rough and unforgiving ground.

No one moved for a moment.  Watching her intently and anxious.  The card captors aura was very strong right now and it was radiating a mix of emotions.  

"NOOOOOOOO"   She cried out as the tears started to fall.  "Xiao Lang!!"

She banged her hands into the ground as she called out his name.  Cursing the heavens for this.  Screaming and wailing the loss of her love.

"He promised he wouldn't leave me."  She cried out.  The ground in front of her was a puddle of tears and blood, as she continued her assault.  The sides of her hands were bleeding, and her cries became louder each time.

Tomoyo ran to her friend to try and comfort her, only to be rejected by hands slapping her away.  

"Get away form me!  Don't touch me!"  She snapped.  It scared everyone away.  Even Kero stepped back.  Sakura had never snapped at anyone.  She got mad at Touya for calling her a monster, but that was it.  Now she was cursing and yelling.

"Sakura, I just want to help."  Tomoyo said softly.  It hurt to see her best friend like this.

"Help?  You can't help.  No one can help.  My little wolf is gone.  He's gone."  She sobbed.  "It's all my fault.  HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME."  She screamed, looking up into the sky, her face a river of tears.

"SAKURA!!"  Everyone turned to see Kero in front of her, his eyes full of anger.  "It's not your fault that he's dead.  Get that through your head.  I'm sorry he's gone.  I'm sorry you're in pain, but do you think he'd want you to act like this?  Do you?"  His face was right in front of hers.  She shook her head and sobbed louder.  He felt her head press against one of his shoulders and she wrapped her hands around his large neck.  Her tears sinking into his fur.  

"Why did he have to go Kero?  Why did he leave me?"  She cried into his golden coat as he nuzzled her with his head.

"I don't know Sakura.  I wish I did, but I don't."  He whispered as she cried.  His poor mistress was shattered into pieces. 

The others watched as the mistress of the cards sobbed, her loyal guardian comforting her as best he could.

"She's still loosing blood."  Jin said.  "If she doesn't rest soon she's going to pass out again."  

As if an indication a series of gasps where heard from the girls.  The stress of finding out that her protector was gone, and the wounds, caused Sakura to collapse on the ground again with Kero trying to get her comfortable.

"Is she alright?"  Meilin asked as she got closer.  Kero nodded.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to rest."  With the help of Eriol and Fu, Kero got his mistress onto his back.  Sakura needed a hospital, and the ambulance was having trouble getting through.  The water had caused mudslides, and it was difficult to get anywhere.

"Let's get going.  We really need to get her some medical attention."  Jin said, everyone started to walk away.

"Keroberus!!"  A familiar masculine voice called from the smoke.

"Yue?  What are you doing here?  How did you get here?"  He called back to the other guardian.  

"I do not think that is important right now.  There is a much more pressing matter."  His wing was covering half his body as he walked closer to the group.

"What is it Yue?"  Eriol asked.  The guardian slowly lifted his wing and everyone gasped in shock.

"Kami-sama it's impossible?"  

***

(A/N This is the torture bit.  I'm telling you it is really mild, but still if you don't like that stuff don't read it.  You won't miss anything if you don't read the flashback.) (M: Wonders if he can get away with not reading it. No?… Oh well.)(K: Max co-write this section cause I let him adopt it.)

The sound of wailing screams filled the air as Bahul threw another punch.  He was in the vast training room, practicing his fighting technique.  His moves were graceful and faultless.  To the side sat Nisha, eyes closes and her hands draped across her lap.  

He stopped training and watched her meditate.  It had always been something to marvel at.  A powerful dark aura always surrounded her.  This session was being used for a different purpose today though,  she was blocking out the screams.

Their master had been at it for hours now. Or was it seconds? Time was irrelevant here.  Seconds could be years and millenniums could be minutes. The screams grew louder as the traitor's torture continued. She didn't deserve to be called by name.

"You're curious about what he's doing to her, aren't you?"  Bahul snapped out of his trance.  His mistress still had her eyes closed, her arms elegantly moving in small shapes.

"A little."  He mumbled.  He didn't like it when she read him like that.  Truth be told, he was curious, what could make the girl scream in such agony?

"Even the strongest warriors break at the treatment she's getting."  She opened her eyes slightly, watching his expressions.  "I've seen it."

His eyes widened.  Nisha had watched the pain inflicted on someone by their master?  He was known for his torture methods.  The use of simple things, to create excruciating pain.

"When?"  His low husky voice asked.  

"A long time ago.  When I was younger.  We still existed in the real world back then."  Her eyes were fully open in recollection, and she called out for him to sit. He did so with expectant eyes.  "Before our rule of the earth was taken away."

#Flashback# (M: *rubs hands together* here we go.)

A young girl, adorned in her dark green training gear walked into the bleak dungeon.  

A burst of nervous excitement shot up her spine, leaving a tingling sense of curiosity in its wake. 

She shouldn't be here. 

This was the master's torture chamber, a palace of pain. 

The room was dark, bare shadows of light seeping through the thick glass of the high windows, usually no problem for the young apprentice's eyesight, yet, in this dungeon of death, she wasn't able to see through the darkness that veiled the space.

The residual traces of the broken auras, forever trapped in the dark dungeon, forever in search of themselves, clouding her feelings. 

The room was brimming with pure hatred and raw agony. 

How could she not be drawn to it? 

Her growing wings were a brilliant shade of gray, obscured against the dark walls. 

Her eyes, a light shade of silver, signifying her blood innocence. Yes, in her own way, even she was innocent.  

Aging blood stains covered the floor in a carpet of red. 

Rumor had it, that the master, Elsu, came here often. 

His face, always covered until he had a victim. The only people to have seen him, his lovers and his victims.

Her hand gently brushed against one of the whips on the wall. 

The weapon fascinated her. It's unique sound as it snapped against the skin of its victim. The swift movements slicing through the air. Next to the sword, it was her favorite.  

Nisha could not wait until she had a torture room of her own, until she had an assemblage of broken auras haunting her dungeon with their dark presence. 

A loud wail as the door was slammed brought the apprentice out of her thoughts. 

She was going to get it if she was found here. 

She ducked behind one of the large pillars, focusing on masking her aura, and watched as Elsu dragged a young woman, barely older than herself, down the stairs by the ends of her hair.

"Please my lord."  The woman begged as he laid her onto her stomach, chaining her arms and legs to the raised table. Nisha had to wonder if she was begging for him to stop, or to give her a quick death. 

He didn't respond. 

He lit the hearth, and took off his long cloak. 

Nisha had to hold back her gasp. 

The master was young, his eyes, glowing through the darkness, a deep emerald color, sharp and captivating, their depths endless, like a shattered gemstone. 

They shinned with anticipation as he picked up a blunt metal rod from the rack.

"I've had you whipped, starved, beaten, dragged by a horse, and left dangling by your arms. I think its time for me disregard these primitive methods of torture. I tire of their monotonousness." His voice was smooth and charming. Almost soothing. Nothing like the menacing dark timbre that erupts from under the mask.

His hair wasn't long enough to be tied back, but long enough to need a cut before it was short enough to be called short. It fell over his eyes as he leaned forward to whisper in the girls ear, low enough that not even Nisha could hear him. No doubt continuing the verbal torture that she was taught should accompany any bout of torture. 

The girl whimpered as Nisha continued to study the image before her. 

The master's hair was a shade of brown she'd never seen before, it appeared to glow under the light cast by the flames. 

He didn't look much older than seventeen. It couldn't be though. Elsu was supposed to be thousands of years old. 

She was sixteen. It was impossible for him to be the same age as her.

"Torture is a form of art." Nisha was brought out of her reminiscent thoughts by the sound of his voice at his statement, speaking as if it were simple fact that every person about to be tortured should understand.

He thrust the end of the rod into the flames and left it there to heat up as he picked up a bottle of clear liquid. Nisha remembered hearing of a magical acid that was used to torture traitors along time ago by the predecessor of the predecessor of Elsu. 

"This, little rabbit, is going to be quite interesting. The patterns I can make on your skin.  The agony you'll feel.  It's perfect. The ideal form of art."  

He poured some of the acid into a stone bowl as he continued to talk.

"Even after you die rabbit, you will remain here. Forever."

A sob escaped her as he pulled the rod out of the flames.

"You will break, and your soul, your aura will break also."

Seeing that it was only glowing red, he thrust the rod back into the flames and continued.

"That part of you. The part that you will lose will remain here, long after you have gone, long after I, if it is possible for me to go, forever to be trapped in agony. You will forever feel an eternity of pain, a pain so agonizing that I promise you, you will never be use to."

Nisha watched as he removed the back of the girls dress, catching a glimpse of the bruises and scars that mare her once pristine back. 

The girl could no longer control her sobs as Elsu pulled the now white hot rod out of the flames and dipped it into the bowl of acid.

"Hush now little rabbit." He cooed, whispering in her ear, his voice like a caress. The girl grew quite, fearing what lay in store if she did not. 

He kissed the girl's shoulder, his lips moving over her skin with such familiarity that it made Nisha wonder what the nature of the girl's crime against Elsu was. 

At the first contact of the metal against the girl's skin she screamed in agony. 

He slowly dragged the blunt rod against the girl's tender skin. The acid and the heat of the metal worked in unison to create colorful markings on the girl's skin, directed by Elsu's artistic hand.

The girl passed out from the pain, and he waited for her to wake up before continuing his torture, reheating the rod as he did so.

Nisha watched as the girl's aura started to darken, little cracks appearing along the edges. 

It was already starting to break apart.

He made another line, and another cry was heard. 

The girl begged and pleaded with the gods to let her die quickly, and a slight smile formed on Elsu's lips.

"Now little rabbit, we'll have none of that."

The image before her disgusted her. 

She wasn't against torture.  

She was against this. 

It was true, torture was an art form, but it was meant to be distorted this way. 

It was meant for traitors and thieves. 

Not for pleasure. 

She saw pleasure in those green eyes and from that moment on she hated them.

Another agonizing scream was heard as she snuck out, unable to watch anymore.

#End of flashback#

(M: Isn't he a sick little bugger.)

"I would have thought you'd like that type of thing."  Bahul said, as Nisha got up.  

"Well I don't. I believe in honor. What he did that day was not honorable. We are to be graceful and proud. Not brute and blind."

"Is that what he's doing to her now?"  She shook her head.  

"What he did five thousand years ago was for pleasure. The girl betrayed him. She's going to get much worse. She'll be tortured for a decade at least."

"So, you saw his true form that day?"  Bahul was interested now. No one had ever seen that form.

"Hai, I have, but it is very different now. He has begun to age. Not much, but enough to change."  She grabbed a crystal glass filled with red wine.  "The only thing that stayed the same are his eyes."

"His human form, the one he used for his plan. Is it the same as what he truly is?"  She shook her head again.

"It's different. The eyes were the same, but his build was different. The way his hair shone. It was all different."

She started to walk towards the door. She had enough of this discussion and was now interested in the effects the card mistress was having.

"Are you going to go see what he's doing to her?"  He called out.

"Bahul, not even I have the strength to see what he's doing."

With that she walked away.

***

A loud rumble was heard as the thunder echoed its presence.  Droplets fell gracefully to the ground, forming large puddles of water.  The flowers reached up into the storm, drinking away their thirst.

Li Yelen stood on the balcony of one of the many terraces of the Li estate. Her eyes closed slightly as she felt the wind move.

"You feel it too?"  Liao Kuotian said, as he walked up behind her.

"So much pain."  She said solemnly. The elder was now right beside her.  She watched his expression. It was full of concern. "What do you think it is?"

"We're not sure. The energy being radiated is strong. It also feels familiar, but there is no way of being sure of what it is." He said, sighing.

"You recognize the magic?"  The elder shook his head.

"Not the magic, the aura. Something very familiar and deadly."  He looked out into the rain. The lighting crashed down again in a passionate crash.

"There is something else isn't there?" She could feel the slight tension. Something had happened, and it wasn't good.

"We have discovered that your son, Xiao Lang, may no longer be among us." Yelen looked at him with no emotion. "We know the card mistress was with him when they were attacked.  Whether he survived or not, is not clear."

"Do not loose faith in him, my son is strong.  He is not dead."  

"Hai, Li Yelen. I hope for our sakes that he is." A rumble of the thunder echoed in the silence.

***

I'm evil.  Yep I admit it.  Lock me up and throw away the key.  I've made another cliff hanger and it's getting more likely that our beloved hero is dead (M: *snorts* beloved hero. Right.).  Though I did say that the torture scene was really mild (M: until you gave me permission to co-write it that is).  I can't write that kind of thing without getting a weak stomach (M: I can).

Well anyway I'll get into chapter four. (M: Chapter 4? Don't you mean 14?)  Everyone review.  Cause you know I work better with some praises. (M: yeah. And I wont let her write again.)

Well this is going off to Max's computer for editing. (M: Lucky me.)

Ja ne minna

Kang


	14. Is this real?

Morning minna.  Well actually it's Konichiwa.  Everyone probably despises me right about now.  I know sniff, I hate myself too.  Poor Sakura, poor Syaoran.  Poor everyone.  What if he is dead???  I don't know what happens.  (M: Liar.)

Well *sniff* everyone *sniff* read and *sniff* review. (M: Need a tissue?)

***

A steady beeping sound echoed off the walls of the small white room as the sun's bright rays seeped through the curtains.  It's gentle heat felt like a blazing fire to the person who lay on the white bed.  The room was warm and welcoming, but the figure on the bed felt nothing but emptiness.

'_I don't want to wake up._'  The sun continued to soak into the room as the persons face became more visible.  '_If I don't wake up, then none of it will be real._'

The beeping became clearer as the patient opened her eyes ever so slightly.  The entire room was white.  The only thing that stood out was the vase of flowers near the window.  Everything else was bleak.  

The beeping sound was coming from a machine next to her. She looked over as it beeped again. It was monitoring her heart rate and blood pressure, recording her life. 

So she was alive, so what?

Looking down at her hand she saw a thin tube that lead to a drip bag. It was filled with a clear liquid. 

Her arm had another tube that was red. It lead to a bag full of blood, marked 'A'

She felt so weak.  So tired.  Her mind raced through the events that had taken place.  She couldn't remember how she got here. She didn't even remember falling unconscious again.  She could only remember those heartbreaking words that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

'_He's gone_'

How cruel could fate be? It had taken away her reason to live. Taken away the reason she woke up every day and fought for the people of the world. This was all a spiteful joke. A game. Fate was toying with her by taking away her little wolf.

"Sakura?"  A gentle voice whispered from beside her.  She turned her head slowly; cautious of the tiny tubes connected to her nose.  

Sitting in the chair was Tomoyo. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying she'd done.  Her face was pale, and it was obvious to see that she hadn't slept all of half an hour.  Sakura tried to talk but her friend stopped her.

"Don't try and talk. You have to conserve your energy." Sakura just nodded and looked at her friend seriously.

She felt numb. She couldn't feel anything. Her body was so stiff. Why did they let her live? Why did they bring her back to this torturous place that mocked her?

Her thoughts were interrupted by more voices. All familiar, all holding concern and relief. Were they relieved that she was awake? Why? Didn't they realize that she had no purpose anymore? She didn't belong here anymore.

"Sakura, thank Kami-sama you're awake." It was Kero. He stood next to the bed in his human form. She looked at him gently. "I'll go get a doctor."

Sakura grabbed his arm, shaking her head slowly.  She wanted him to stay;  He might be the only one who could understand her loss. He'd lost Clow so long ago.  

"How are you feeling?" Another voice asked in a whisper. Meilin. She stood next to Kero, accompanied by Fu and Jin.  

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to explain what she felt without speaking. Her hands made a small motion to express that she was ok.  

'_How do you really feel Sakura?_' A voice echoed in her mind and she lifted her head to see Eriol. He had tapped into her mind with magic and was speaking to her quietly.

'_I feel like I' m being shredded into pieces._' She answered and tears formed in her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura don't cry."  Tomoyo came closer to her friend.  "It's going to be ok."

Sakura shook her head a little too violently.  Pain rushed through her head.  No, everything wasn't going to be ok. The man of her dreams was dead. She couldn't go on knowing that she would be alone.  

"Guys, I think we need to tell her what happened after she collapsed."  Fu said quietly. The others looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Kero said.  "I really think we should get a doctor."

Sakura shook her head again.  She didn't want a doctor.  She wanted answers.  Now

'_Tell me what happened, I deserve to know._' She hissed. She wasn't in the mood to be treated like a porcelain doll.  Her gaze was focused on Eriol.

Eriol nodded and walked over to a spare chair. He pulled it close and started to tell her what happened.

"Sakura, right now you're in the intensive care unit.  It's been three days since the accident."

He stopped.  He thought back to how it all happened.  How he'd manipulated the hospital staff to let them all be in the room.  

"Sakura, you have to stay calm after I tell you this."  He said slowly.  How would she react?  

She nodded slowly, unsure of what he was talking about.  He took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Sakura, Li-kun is alive."

#Flashback#

"It's impossible"  Fu had cried out as he looked at what Yue held in his arms.  

"It's not impossible. I'm seeing it with my own eyes. Yue, how?"  Kero had said looking at his fellow guardian with shock and disbelief.  

"It was difficult. Days ago I felt a powerful aura forming. I flew here yesterday, got here just in time." He looked down at the cargo in his arms. "The barrier was weaker to the other side. The moon at its brightest made my powers stronger."

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Meilin ran to him looking at the limp body in Yue's arms.

"Is he dead?" Her voice was less than a whisper and it took Yue a minute to comprehend what she said.  

"No, he's alive but he doesn't have much time. The wounds are deep and he is unconscious."  Everyone looked at the body.  The boy with messy brown hair was seriously hurt. Cuts were scattered all over his arms and chest. His shirt was shredded, and his skin was starting to burn from the slight venom marks.

The great Syaoran Li laid deadly still in the guardian's arms. His body close to lifelessness. His breathing barely visible.  

"We have to get moving. They'll both die in front of us if we don't get to that ambulance." Fu said. He'd never seen something to horrible. His best friend could die at any minute, and his newest friend along with him.  

Both guardians moved towards the road, the others following. Their master's bodies were carried carefully, as they made their way closer to the festival area.

"Yue, how did you get to him in time?" Eriol asked. He was as perplexed as everyone else. It had been impossible for himself and Kero to get through. How could Yue get to him?

"The barrier the attacker used was to keep you and Keroberus away from the master. She did not intend on anyone else interrupting her. The barrier was much weaker to the north, and I found a suitable entrance. The blast was mere seconds away from him when I got him out."  

"That explains how beaten up he is. You saved him from getting killed, but the pressure from the venom and the explosion still got him."  Kero, Yue and Eriol were all walking in front. The others walking a little slower.

"He doesn't have much time."  

#End of flashback#

Sakura's eyes went wide. There was a chance. He was alive. Yue, he'd saved him.  He wasn't dead. He hadn't left her.

She tried to talk, but pain cut through her throat. She winced as she remembered.  She wasn't supposed to talk. It felt so uncomfortable.  She wanted to ask questions. Wanted to know if he was alright. She wanted to know what had happened.

"Sakura, are you ok? Do you want us to stop?" Tomoyo asked gently.  Sakura shook her head slowly. Her eyes begging for them to continue.

It was Kero who continued the story.

"We got closer to the ambulance, me and Yue changed into human form. Yukito carried the gak-Li and I carried you. Both of you were very weak. When we got there, your heart stopped. Y-you almost died Sakura."  He hid his pain well. They'd almost lost her.

"They brought you back and they checked on Li. He was unconscious and he's in a coma." He stopped talking and watched Sakura's eyes go wide. "They say that he can wake up any time he wants. He just has to want to."

"We weren't allowed to go in the ambulance with the two of you, but they told us that your heart stopped again, and it was harder to bring you back the second time. Both of you were sent into surgery and they did blood transfusions."

"They don't know how it happened.  The burn shouldn't have caused you to flat line.  They told us that it might have been lack of oxygen, but Eriol thinks it was magical."  Meilin said, as Kero composed himself.

Sakura listened calmly. She'd almost died three times in one night. Syaoran was in a coma. He could wake up at any minute. He could be up right now or he could never wake up.

Her eyes scanned the room, urgently. Her friends had relief in theirs. 

She was alive, and now she was fully conscious, not completely out of danger, but it was a much better sign. 

Looking over to the calendar on the bedside, she noticed three days had passed. She'd been out for three days.

She looked away. 

She was awake now and all that mattered was her little wolf.  

Something suddenly caught her attention. 

She wasn't the only patient in the room. 

There was someone else across from her. Someone she hadn't noticed.  

'Oh Kami-sama.'  Her mind whispered.

She tried to get up as best she could. She needed to be sure, needed to make sure it was true. That it wasn't a figment of her imagination.

"Sakura, no! You have to rest." Tomoyo said, watching her friend's attempts. 

She brushed her off, pulling the pads of the cardiac monitor off her chest and taking the clip off her finger. 

The alarm sounded, signaling to the nurse's station that their patient had flat lined again.

Sakura ignored it, slowly moving herself to the side of the bed, swinging her feet over the edge.

 The tube in her nose was connected to a small contraption at the bottom of the drip.  

It was all connected to a long pole that could be pushed along.  

She tried to stand up, immediately feeling dizzy, and sitting back down. She ignored the hands that tried to put her back to bed. She didn't want their help. This was something she had to do.

She got out of bed, shoving Kero and Eriol aside with the post as they tried to calm her down. She could barely walk, but she held onto the staff for support as she made it across the room. The others no longer fought her. She wasn't going to let them get in her way.

Doctors came crashing into the room, frantic, thinking that one of their famous patients had gone into cardiac arrest, closely followed by a nurse, pushing the large defibrillator (M: thing that goes 'Zap' and starts your heart again.) infront of them. 

Sakura looked at the doctors, swaying on her feet as she did so. 

Muttering, the nurse wheeled the defibrillator back out of the room.

Tomoyo and Meilin immediately moved to her side. Supporting her as she faltered slightly.

"I'm not going back to bed."  She said, defiantly, taking another step towards he little wolf.

Much to her surprise, the doctor began to laugh.

"You think that's funny?" she asked, slightly outraged.

"They said you were going to be a handful," he replied, wiping a tear from his eye. 

"I owe that young man $20," he says, pointing to Eriol. 

Sakura shot Eriol a glare as he shrugged.

"You sure you wont go back to bed?" he asked, she turned to him and nodded.

"Ok." Everyone looked at him in surprise. This wasn't the reaction they were expecting.  "But, you have to promise me that as soon as you get tired you'll let us put you back to bed."

Sakura nodded again, surprised that she had won so easily, yet knowing that once she was at his side, nothing would tear her away from Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Meilin began to help her cross the room. Making sure none of the boys saw her back or underwear. (Don't you just hate the hospital gowns?  I always get the ones that have only one strap, so you have to go around making sure no one looks at you.)(M: yes they're absolutely terrible.)

The doctor turned off the alarm on the cardiac machine and left quietly, leaving the group of friends to their accord. He was sure that they'd alert him if something went wrong, and she'd been stable the past few days, so he wasn't too worried about the cardiac monitor.

Sakura was so close. Her two friends helped her closer to the patient's bed as she looked down at the still form. A respirator was helping him breath.

'Xiao Lang?' She whispered in her mind as she stroked his unruly hair with her free hand. (They always put everything on one arm, well that's what they do to me.)

He was so pale.  His usual tan color was now a deathly white.  He had little bandages over his cheeks and chin.  One of his eyes was covered with a patch.  

Tears fell down her cheeks.  Her poor warrior.  He wasn't supposed to look like this.  He looked so helpless.  Her Syaoran was strong and courageous.  

'Please wake up.  Don't leave me.' She pleaded as she sat down next to his bed in the chair Kero grabbed for her. Her free hand moved down to his. She intertwined their fingers and gently kissed his knuckles, careful of all the tubing.  

The others looked on from the other side of the room. She had gone to him. She'd be at his side even if she was no better off.

'Please wake up.'

With that she laid her head in his lap and cried quietly.

***

Violent screams echoed through the chambers once again.  Days of endless pleas and agonizing wail.  A figure listened attentively to each sound, the darkness surrounding the entire room.

A sigh escaped the figures lips as she watched the flickering flames of the candles at the far side of the room.  

"He'll never stop.  Just like the rabbit."  Nisha said softly.  Her eyes no longer held that innocent silver.  They where piercing and dark.  Her wings were black like her soul and she wandered through the small dungeon.  Her dungeon.  

This room was a haven.  It was small but comfortable.  If you weren't the victim.  Weapons hung from the walls, swords and daggers, chains and blade fans.  Each told a story, each held a purpose.

The carpet a royal purple.  Stained in blood.  The aroma of death and pain filled the air and distant echo's of pleas for mercy could be heard.

The sweet smell of deadly poisons filled her sense of smell and she walked over to a large cabinet.  Her greatest skill.  The deadly art of drugs and venoms.  

The present held so many possibilities in the form of torture and abuse.  Humans created things to create pleasure. To form bliss. Would they ever know how much pain their creations had caused over the years?  Did they ever think that maybe someone was using their makings to torment the lives of the ones who deserved it?

Nisha enjoyed her art.  She took pleasure in making it flawless. Perfect.  With elegance she'd drive men to the brink of insanity and bring them back.  She had the power to look deep into their souls and bring out their greatest fears.

She was trained in these deadly arts, and she was good at what she did.  She'd punished traitors, enemies and liars over centuries.  

Her reputation was impressive.  Almost as good as Elsu's.  She was better though, in her eyes at least.  Else was sick.  You didn't torture just anyone for the fun of it.  That was for reckless mortals to do.  Creatures like them sought out those who had committed crimes against them, insulted their honor, and tried to dethrone their clan.  Those were the reason you tortured someone.  Not for petty pleasures.

Tonight though, tonight would mark something new.  Something that just might change the course of fate itself.  Pulling out bottle after bottle, Nisha finally came across a small chest.  Her eyes glimmered in anticipation.  She knew exactly what it was and it was going to rock their worlds.

***

"Sakura, I think you should get back into bed."  Meilin said.  It had been over an hour since Sakura had first sat by Xiao Lang's side. She hadn't moved from her spot.  She didn't say a word the whole time, but everyone could tell she was speaking to him through her soul.

She'd held his hand, touched his face.  Ran her fingers over his delicate wounds with a pained expression.  It was heartbreaking the way she looked at him.  Her eyes were pleading with him for something.

Sakura looked over to her friends and shook her head.  She wasn't going to leave him.  Meilin looked over at the others in a silent plea to help her out.  They didn't know what they were going to do.  It was obvious that she wasn't going to get back into bed.  They couldn't force her, because the slightest movement caused her to wince in pain.  If they dragged her back to bed she'd be worse off.

"Eriol?  Why couldn't any of you feel his aura before?"  Tomoyo asked.  Sakura's gaze suddenly switched to the group.

"Well the barrier for one. It was still there when we were searching for him.  It was blocking out some of his magic.  Also he was very weak, making it very difficult for anyone to find him."

"Is that why Sakura couldn't feel him?"  Fu looked over to the curious card mistress.  Eriol nodded his head.

'That's why our bond was messed up.  I knew you were there but I couldn't feel you.'  She looked back at her gentle warrior and ran her fingers through his hair.  

"Sakura, I really think you should be in bed.  The nurse is going to come check on you soon and I doubt it's doing you any good."  Tomoyo said forcefully.  "Your father and brother are on their way.  Li-Kun's mother and sisters are coming too."

They didn't expect the shock on her face. His mother would come. Li Yelen?  How would she react to see her son this way? She'd probably order a private room and have him taken away from her.  

"Oh, I see the cherry blossom is still up." A nurse in her mid thirties said as she looked at Sakura tenderly caressing the young warrior.

"She won't go back to bed."  Meilin said softly.  It was not time to get the card captor angry.  She might be weak but she had a lot of spirit.

"Well, we came to remove the tubes from her nose and arms."  She said with a pleasant smile.  "So if she wants them out, she'll have to get back to bed."

The group left the room as the nurse guided Sakura back to her bed. This time Sakura did go. She wanted to get these things out of her.

"Now, when I take the tubes out, you'll have to go slowly.  Don't talk for a few minutes and when you do, whisper.  Your arm will heal fast and in about half an hour we'll bring you something to eat."  Sakura nodded and watched as the nurse carefully took out the drip.

It was not too painful.  Just a strange sensation of having something taken out of you.  The tube that had the blood was a little more painful since the needle was just a bit bigger.  She didn't even try to cry out.  

She looked down at her other arm.  It was bandaged up half way.  She could move the bottom half but her shoulder was tightly placed.

"Ok, now this is going to hurt.  Try not to make a sound because it will make it hurt more."  She warned and Sakura nodded.

The nurse gently started to clean Sakura's throat.  Sakura's entire body stiffened in agony as the nurse cleaned up the sensitive areas in her mouth  She didn't put a lot of pressure into it but still it hurt.  Pain rushed through her and it was so hard to stay still.

It was like a thousand knives were being driven through her.

She wanted to scream, yell and curse.  Something held her back though.  Something familiar was giving her  strength.

Her eyes snapped open.  Syaoran.  His aura was around her.  Protecting her.  They hadn't lost the bond.  Even in his unconscious state he would help her.

"There we're almost done.  I'll just change the bandage on your arm and you can rest."  Sakura looked over to Syaoran and then back at herself.  She could go over to him without the tubes sticking out of her.  It would be easier.

The nurse re-bandaged Sakura's arm.  She was very gentle with her.  Sakura was grateful for that.  Other people might have treated her more violently.

"Now I would really appreciate it if you actually stayed in bed.  You're still quite weak from your encounter, you need rest."  She said sternly.  "You were very lucky to get out of that alive.  Your friend as well."

Sakura gave her a pleading look.  She opened her mouth slowly and worded 'Please'

"No, you can go to your friend when you've had a rest.  The doctor is going to come see you and you'll get me into a lot of trouble if he sees you're still up and about."

 Sakura nodded and tucked herself under the covers.  She'd have to do as she was told.  Even if it did hurt her.

"Good, now I'm going to let you sleep. We'll bring you some food later and let your friends back in. Till then try to rest."  She smiled and left the room.

Sakura sighed.  She was right.  She needed to rest.  She would help Xiao Lang better if she was healthy.  In this state she was useless to him.

Her eyes started to flutter as sleep found it's way to her.

***

(Scratches head sheepishly.  Hehe I couldn't resist.  It's Shakespears Sisters.  Stay with me.)(M: *groans*).

**The distant sound of birds could be heard as the waves crashed among the rocks.  The wind blew grains of sand into various shapes and patterns.**

**_If this world is wearing thin_**

**_And you're thinking of escape_**

**I'll go anywhere with you**

**The sky was a mix of blues and light purples, and there wasn't a cloud insight. A young girl walked over a familiar bridge.**

**_Just wrap me up in chains_**

**_But if you try to go alone_**

**_Don't think I'll understand_**__

__

Her eyes gazing absently, as she ran her slender fingers over the railing.  Her long auburn hair swayed gently in the soothing wind.

**_Stay with me_**

**_Stay with me_**

**Her healing scars were covered by the thin fabric of her long sleeve shirt and baggy pants.  Her sandals scraping the ground as she absentmindedly walked on.**

**_In the silence of your room_**

**_In the darkness of your dream_**

You must only think of me 

**_There can be no in-between_**

**Her emerald eyes suddenly came into contact with a  pair of auburn ones.  The emptiness of her gaze changed into hope.  She stopped walking and looked into the beautiful scenery.**

**_When your pride is on the floor_**

**_I'll make you beg for more_**

**Inhaling deeply she watched as the water splash alongside the sand and wash away the deep imprints of footprints and shells.**

**_Stay with me_**

**_Stay with me_**

**She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist as she smelt the distinct mix of smells.  Autumn with sandalwood, mixed with the strong sea air.  She sighed contently as the young man placed his head on her shoulder**

**_You'd better hope and pray_**

**_That you make it safe_**

**_Back to your own world_**

**"You're here."  She whispered.  He smiled and kissed her neck savoring the taste.  **

**"I said I'd never leave you.'  His voice was soft but firm.  She lifted her hand up to his cheek and caressed it gently.**

**"Will you come back with me?"  **

**_You'd better hope and pray_**

**_That you'll wake one day_**

_In your own world_

**"I can't."  He said sadly.  She turned to face him.  Her eyes full of tears as he ran a finger across her jaw line.**

**"Why not?"**

**_Because when you sleep at night_**

They don't hear your cries 

**_In your own world_**

**"I'm not in the same place as you."  He pulled her closer as she cried.  Running his strong hands through her hair, making soothing noises to calm her down.**

**"You can't leave me again."  She whispered in-between sobs.**

**"I promise, I'll come back."  He tilted her head so she was facing him.  "Sakura, have I ever broken a promise to you?"  She shook her head slowly.**

**_Only time will tell_**

**_If you can break the spell_**

**_Back in your own world_**

**"Then I promise you that I will come back to you."  He said firmly as he stared into her green orbs.  "I could never leave you."  **

**She graced him with a small smile as he tilted his head towards hers.  Their lips brushed against each other and he sealed his promise with a passionate kiss.**

**_Stay with me..._**

**_Stay with me..._**

**"Ashiteru."  She whispered as they continued their passionate embrace.**

**_Stay, stay with me..._**

**_Stay, Stay, Stay, Stay, Stay…_**

**"Ashiteru."  He said. The kiss intensified until both were out of breath. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him one last time before they both started to fade.**

**_Stay with me..._**

**And then everything went black.**

***

Well it seems that I'm not that evil.  You think I'd actually have Xiao Lang dead?(M: yes. Darn)  It's not like he's up and about but he's not dead.  What kind of sick freak do you people take me for? (M: *opens mouth*). No, don't answer that. (M:*closes mouth*) What could Nisha have in that chest?  Well I know but no one else does. (M: yes I…)Not even Max. (M: …darn)

Yeah I know I made the last part a little sappy but I think I've tortured everyone a bit too much with the depression.  So I decided to give you a bit of romance.  You really should listen to that song while you read that part.  It adds to the effects.

Well I have to give this to Max.  Sigh my editor had school today, what a drag.

Ja Ne minna

Kang

PS: Don't forget to review.****


	15. I feel, strange

Grumbles.  Oh hi everyone.  Sigh, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but as I mentioned at the end of the last one, SOMEONE got troubled with my medical knowledge so I had to rewrite some of it.  Sigh it's ok though.  I guess it turned out better.  (M: hides under your bed with silky. At least the dog still likes me.)

Ok also.  I got a review and I am going to be a little menacing.  PATHETIC?  You thought he was pathetic because of a simple barrier?  He had a blast of elements and venom coming at him at rapid speed.  Not even his training would have gotten him to do both.  To move out of the way and get through the barrier.  Plus I needed him in coma.  

Ok I'm done.

Well on with our story.

***

The bright lights of the hospital reflected against the white polished floor.  A group of teenagers sat in one of the waiting rooms, discussing the things that had occurred.  

"I'm glad she's asleep."  Tomoyo said.  She was sitting next to Eriol, slowly drinking a cup of hot chocolate.  

"Yeah me too, she really needs to rest."  Meilin was sitting on one of the hospital sofas eating a piece of fruit and drinking a soda.  Fu and Jin were sitting on a set of beanbags.

"I still think we should be in there."  Kero was sitting on the large table with a box of pudding in front of him.

"Kero it wouldn't be right.  She's asleep and I think she needs that time alone."  Tomoyo said a little defensively.

"Yeah but when she wakes up she'll go straight to Li."  Everyone smiled at the change of name. Ever since he'd told Sakura what happened he'd used Syaoran's last name instead of baka, gaki or kid.

"She's asleep right now.  That's all that matters."  Tomoyo looked over at her boyfriend who had a slight smirk across his face.

"Eriol? is there something you want to share?"  She said playfully as he looked up at her.

"Well my beloved, I was remembering something Yue said."  Everyone looked at him, even Kero looked intrigued.

"Tell us."  Jin said.  He took another bite out of his sandwich and looked at the blue haired boy.

"Well, he said something that I didn't think about till now. Which makes me wonder about a lot of things that I haven't been able to predict."

Everyone stared as he remembered Yue's words.

#Flashback#

"Yue how did you get to him in time?"  Eriol asked.  He was as perplexed as everyone else.  It had been impossible for himself and Kero to get through.  How could Yue get to him?

"The barrier the attacker used was to keep you and Keroberus away from the master.  She did not intend on anyone else interrupting her.  The barrier was much weaker to the north and I found a suitable entrance.  The blast was mere seconds away from him when I got him out."  

"That explains how beaten up he is.  You saved him from getting killed but the pressure from the venom and the explosion still got him."  Kero, Yue and Eriol were all walking in front.  The others walking a little slower.

"He doesn't have much time."  

#End of flashback#

"Eriol?  What did Yue say?"  Kero was getting impatient.  He had a feeling this conversations was important.

"When Yue was telling me about how he got Syaoran out, he used the word 'master'"  A big smile was on his face.

Everyone stared at him for a moment. Registering what this could mean.  Kero was the first to speak up.

"But for him to be called master he'd have to own the cards."  His eyes went wide for a moment.  "You don't think that Sakura gave him the cards?"

Eriol shook his head and stood up.  He walked around the room a little, his eyes in a far off gaze.  Like he was remembering something.

"No, she didn't give him the cards, but he does own them now."  Everyone looked at him surprised.  "I've been noticing some changes in both Sakura and Syaoran.  Something different."

"What does that mean?"  Fu asked.  He'd noticed something about the two but had dismissed it as lovers things.

"I think they've merged."  He looked at his friends for their reactions.  Each looked puzzled, except for Kero.  He looked mad.  He got up and walked over to the blue haired magician and grabbed his shirt.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL US THAT, SAKURA AND THE GAKI HAD SEX?"  He'd started shaking him violently and his eyes were red with rage.  Sure the kid had grown on him but it didn't mean he approved of him and his mistress, well doing 'it'.

Everyone was silent except for Eriol's laughter.  Could it be true?  Had Li and Sakura gone to the next level?  If they had, they'd been really spontaneous about it since they'd only seen each other a week ago.

"N-no Kero 'chuckle' I didn't 'snorts' mean that kind of bonding 'haha'"  Eriol couldn't contain the laughter inside of him.  He'd meant something completely innocent and the guardian had jumped to another conclusion.  

"Then how else could they bond?  You know the only way that the cards can become someone else's is if they are handed over by the current master or if the master/mistress merges with another."

"They did merge.  Just not in the way you're thinking."  Eriol had stopped laughing.  Smiling brightly he made the protective guardian sit back down.  "Kero, I think you know Sakura well enough.  Besides I doubt Li is the type to get that far into a relationship."

"I don't know you guys.  You saw that spontaneous kiss on the stage that day.  You never know."  Jin said with a smirk.  Xiao Lang sure acted well, normal when he was around the beautiful Japanese model.

Everyone, even Kero laughed as they thought of it.  It had been a very spontaneous kiss but what was funnier was the fact that Sakura,  sweet innocent Sakura, had been the one to start it.

"Ok, you're right.  So what do you mean by merging?"  

"Spiritually, I think someway they've merged their essences."  Everyone looked at him a little curiously.  "Has anyone else noticed the way they go silent?  Almost as if they were speaking to each other.  The way Sakura mysteriously flat lined like that."

"Yeah, I've noticed.  I got a lot of it on tape.  It's like their having a conversation with each other, without moving their mouths."  She then said more quietly.  "Her wounds weren't bad enough to make her heart stop either."

"But how could they do it?"  Meilin asked, as she tried to put the pieces together.

"Can't be sure, number of possibilities.  It's something they will tell us when they wake up."  Everyone went quiet, remembering that Syaoran was in a coma.

"What if he never wakes up?"  Meilin said softly.  

"He will Meilin, he's Li Xiao Lang, and he'd never let us down."  Fu said holding her hand gently.  (I see some possibility with these two.  What you think?) (M: Puh-lease as if there isn't enough sap already ;) )

"He's right Meilin.  Li never let us down before.  He's not going to start now."  Tomoyo said confidently.  "Besides do you think he'd abandon Sakura?" 

"Yeah, that's right.  Li would never do that to Sakura."  Kero said.  Everyone had noticed the quick name change.  

"He's grown on you, hasn't he?"  Tomoyo said smiling.  Kero looked at them a little nervously.

"Well he tends to grow on you after a while.  I mean, I never hated him.  It was just a habit to fight."  He said.  "I never wanted something like this to happen to him."

Everything went still and the group of teenagers waited the rest of the time in silence.

***

"Ma-ma, do you know what will happen to little brother?  Will he be alright?"  Fei Mei asked as the five women and Wei walked out of the plane.

"I'm afraid not. Meilin didn't give me details but we will find out."  Yelen walked briskly down the halls of the terminal.

Meilin had called two days ago to inform her that Xiao Lang and the card mistress were in the hospital.

#Flashback#

"Li residence, This is Wei.  Oh hello Meilin, you want to speak with your aunt.  Of course."  He handed the phone to Yelen and walked over to finish some work.

"Hello Meilin, how are you?"  Yelen asked her niece politely.

#Aunt I have some bad news.#  Meilin was sniffing and Yelen could hear her voice cracking just slightly.

"What happened?"  Yelen was getting a little concerned.  With the elders warnings and then discovering that her son's aura was no longer traceable.

#Aunt, there was an accident.  A dark force attacked the festival, and, and Xiao Lang, and Sakura went to fight it.  It was so strong.  It went after Sakura first but then it went after Xiao Lang.  Th-their in the hospital.#

"Heavens child, are they alright?"  Yelen asked as her four daughters came in.  They all looked concerned.

#We don't know.  We know that Sakura's gone in and out of consciousness but Xiao Lang hasn't woken up yet.  They took them into surgery, but no one's told us anything else."

"We'll be there as soon as we can Meilin."  With that they both hung up the phone.

"Mother?  What's wrong"  Fuutie asked her as she watched Yelen sit down.

"Your brother is in the hospital.  Something attacked them and they don't know what's wrong."

All four girls gasped.  Their little brother was hurt.  He was in hospital.

"Girls pack your things.  We'll try and get a plane immediately.  With this storm it will be hard so be ready to leave at any moment."

All the girls nodded and raced to their rooms.

#End of flashback#

It had taken time for the storm to clear enough for planes to take off.  They were now at the Korean airport waiting for their car to take them to the hospital.  They still had no idea in what condition Xiao Lang or the mistress of the cards was in.  Though to the tone Meilin had used, it was serious.

"I know little brother will be alright.  He's strong.  Plus he wouldn't leave his Ying Fa behind."  Xie Fa said with confidence.

"What if it's not him that worse off?  What if it's the pretty card mistress?  Oh poor little brother, he'd be heartbroken if she dies."  

"No, they're both strong.  They'll be fine."

_'I only hope your right my daughters.'_

They continued to walk up to the parked cars waiting for them.  They decided to go straight to the hospital, instead of stopping at the hotel first.  The well being of the card captors was much more important.  Besides they were family.

***

"He's alive."  Nisha whispered.  A gleam of anticipation in her eyes.

"You're shocked?"  Bahul stood next to her eating a piece of raw meat.  

"Utterly.  How could I have missed seeing the guardian?"  She said frustrated.

"Missed the guardian?"  Bahul took another bite out of his meat.  His glass of blood in his other hand.

"When you went to retrieve the girl I felt something. I was in human form so I couldn't completely feel it, but I saw a light pass by me."  (No one expected the light to be Yue ay?)(M: I… no I didn't actually).

"But he's alive.  That mean's the plan can go ahead.  Even if he's not completely conscious."  

"Lie, I've changed it.  I've placed something in the midst that will force the card mistress to use her powers."  

"That would be?"  Nisha stared at him.  He was always so rude when he ate.  His usual stance was down as he relished in his meal.  It was quite amusing to see a warrior of darkness consumed by food.

"You might have been too young to remember, but many years ago when Clow Reed still walked this earth he created something more than just the clow cards."

He looked up suddenly interested.

"Clow created the cards and then sealed them.  This created a side effect.  Strong magic from our universe seeped through.  Very strong negative forces.  Clow already had void to balance the others but some of that dark energy flowed into ten unused cards."

"There are more cards?"

"These cards are very different to the other clow cards.  These cards are much more dangerous and it takes a great amount of will power and energy to control them."

"How do you know about all this?"  Nisha smirked at him and an evil glint crossed her face.

"The cards were causing more trouble than Clow could handle.  They were rebellious.  Like the darkness that spawned them.  You already know that we can not return to the real world in great numbers.  That only one to five can come and go."

Bahul nodded taking a sip of his cold drink

"It took awhile to acquire these, after Clow's death the cards disappeared.  No one knew where they were or who had them.  It was quite by accident that I came in contact with them."

"Accident?"

"That's something you don't need to know."

"So where are these cards?"  Nisha reached into her coat pulling out her pouch.  She pulled out ten cards that looked a lot like the clow cards.  Only these were black.

"These are as precious as gold.  If Elsu knew I had these he'd have them taken away in a second.  They are very different to Clow's cards.  These don't hold much of his magic.  They hold our magic.  Destroyer's essence"

"What are they?"

"Transform, lust, instinct, hate, madness, fear, violence, envy, possession and love."  She watched his reaction.

"LOVE?"  He'd dropped his meat and looked at her with a puzzled gaze.

"As void was the negative balance of the original clow cards, the love card is the positive balance of the black clow cards."  She stared at the card with interest.  "I think we'll keep this card locked up.  Don't you think?"

"Probably.  So what do you intend to do with the rest?" 

"Release them."  Her voice was almost giddy.  Strange.

"You've gone completely mad."

"Hush little one.  These cards know what to do.  They'll make the card captors lives quite interesting."

"You intend them to attack?"  She nodded.  "With all due respect, why?"

"The mistress of the cards is strong.  So is the card master.  I want to see how much power they can create before we continue with the plan."

"What if the boy doesn't wake up?"

"We'll just have to wait and see.  I won't release any of the cards till he has woken up.  Till then I believe Elsu will have his hands busy with the traitors punishment."

"You put too much confidence in that boy."  He grabbed another piece of meat and continued his meal.

Nisha walked over to an ancient looking bowl and picked a fruit from it.  It looked a lot like a peach or an apricot only the colors were different.  Taking a bite out of the rich fruit she felt the tang taste of blood in it.  

"As the saying goes, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.  I've watched both of them for a long time.  I know what their capable of.  I know more than Elsu believes he does.  Our goals will not be achieved if we don't fully see the limits of their abilities."

"Again I say.  You have too much faith in them."  He walked over to her, watching the fruits nectar run down her jaw.  "It's almost like you want them to win."

"Maybe I do."

"You're crazy."

***

Noise.  So many noises.  Why did their have to be so much of it?  Couldn't they all be quiet? 

Pain. Why did she feel so much pain inside of her?  It was like all the old wounds were being opened up and tampered with.  

The noise.  It hurt.  Or did the pain make the noise?  She couldn't make sense of anything.  Everyone was blurry.  Nothing was right.  It was all distorted and wrong.  She tried to open her eyes.  Tried to make sense of what she was feeling.  

White lights.  No other color filled her vision.  Only white.  People in coats.  Bandages, bed sheets.  All of it white.  White was a pretty color.  Pretty and pure.  Pure like death. 

Death wasn't good.  She almost died.  Someone she cared about almost died.  Her friends had told her.  Who were they again?  She couldn't quite place the names to the faces.

She could only remember one name.

"Syaoran"  She sighed contently

"She's awake.  What exactly happened?"  A low masculine voice asked a lady to the side. The lady looked sweet.  

"We had to sedate her,  she fell asleep about an hour ago when we heard some screaming from the room.  When we came in she was fighting in her sleep.  We didn't know what else to do.  She wouldn't wake up."

"White is pretty, but I like pink better."  Sakura giggled.  The drugs were still in her system and it was making her feel light headed.

"She's a little delirious right now.  She'll be ok once the effects wear down."  With that the doctor went over to check on Syaoran as the nurses helped Sakura sit up to drink some water.

"I have a friend named Kero.  He's a little stuffed animal who changes into a big lion with wings."  She said happily.  Part of her mind knew she shouldn't be telling the nurse all this but she was just too happy to care.

The nurses all laughed at the girl's babble.  She was definitely delirious.  She had a giddy smile on her face as she played with the water in her cup.

"Xiao Lang said I looked gorgeous in my dress.  He looked kirei too.  He always looks so kirei.  His sisters said that we should get married.  That I'd make a good wife for him."

"I'm sure you would."  It was quite amusing.  Sakura was acting like a three year old.  Talking about how kawaii he always was when he smiled.  

"We captured cards together when we were ten.  He didn't like me back then.  He said I wasn't worthy to have the cards."  She said sadly.  "But later on he was my friend.  We caught all the pretty cards that had magic."

"Really?"  It was hard not to pay attention to her.  She was a sweet girl with a vivid imagination.

"Yes, he was my best friend.  He protected me.  Then he had to go away.  He told me he loved me.  He came back though.  I told him I loved him too."  She had a radiant smile across her face as she said it.

"Well that's very good to hear."  Even the doctor had to smile.  Sakura was a very happy girl.  The drugs might have affected her but it was obvious to see she was innocent and pure.

"You have a very special girl their Li."  He whispered to the unconscious boy.  "You ought to come back to her.  A girl like that doesn't deserve to be left alone."

"We both sung on stage.  I kissed him in front of a whole crowd of people.  He kissed me back."  The doctor smiled as he heard her proud voice.

"That's nice to hear."

***

"Where is she?"  A very anxious Touya said bursting into the waiting room.  The teenagers all looked up to see Sakura's over-protective brother standing at the door with his fists clenched.  

Behind him stood Fujitaka and Yukito.  Both looking worried.  It was obvious to the group of teens that they'd rushed to the hospital because their clothes were all crumpled.  

"She's in intensive care.  She woke up an hour ago but they got her back to sleep.  One of the nurses came in like ten minutes ago and told us she's a little delirious."  Kero said calmly.  He was the only one who dared talk to Touya in his current state.

"DELIRIOUS?" Everyone looked at him nervously.  He was mad and he would take it out on the first thing he saw.

"She had to be sedated."  Tomoyo said quietly.  "She was having a bad dream and they couldn't wake her up so the gave her something to calm her down."

"Apparently she can't stop babbling about Xiao Lang."  Meilin laughed sadly.  Sakura's family still didn't know about the warrior's condition.

"Where is the gaki anyway?"  Touya wasn't in the mood to deal with the Chinese brat either.  

"H-he's in there."  Meilin said with tears in her eyes.  Fu held her closer for comfort.

Touya raised an eye brow and waited for an explanation.  If the doctors were in there with her why were they letting the baka in there with them?

"Touya, Li-kun is, he's in a coma."  Tomoyo said.  Everyone bowed their heads sadly.  There had been no change in his condition.

There was silence.  No one moved as Touya processed what he'd been told.  The brat was in a coma.  Sakura was seriously injured but healing slowly.   He could imagine her reaction to the news.  He hated to admit it but his Imoto really did love the sorcerer.  It didn't matter how many times they'd fight about it. Sakura always defended him.

Without warning Touya stormed into the intensive care section to find his sister.  The others tried to hold him back but it was no use.  He walked down a small hall and found his Imoto laughing and giggling with the nurses as she told them about her life.

"My Onii-chan is very protective.  He says he doesn't like Xiao Lang but I know he's just afraid to loose me."  Her tone was almost drunken.  "He doesn't have to worry though.  I love my family and even if I do marry my little wolf, I'll still love my family."

Touya stared at her from the door.  She hadn't noticed him yet and she kept babbling.  He glanced to the other side of the room and saw the unconscious boy hooked up to monitors and drips.  Sakura would point to him from time to time and say that he'd wake up soon.

"Every time they see each other they glare.  They're both very protective of me.  It's really kawaii.  I think it's the way they talk.  They're alike in that way.  They don't want to see me hurt."  She laughed happily.  She was still under the influence of the drugs and it was obvious in her beautiful green eyes.  They didn't look, normal.  Still her words were true.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?"  Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  She had a pout on her lips and an annoyed look across her face.  "He should be awake by now.  He promised he'd come back to me."

"He still needs to rest."  The nurse said as she tucked Sakura in.  "Now why don't you rest too?"

"But he promised."  She yawned.  "He promised to come back."

Touya felt a tear fall down his cheek.

This was going to be harder than anyone could imagine.

***

Gomen, gomen, gomen.  I'm sorry that this all took so long.  Me and Max were still fixing chapter fourteen while I wrote this chapter.  So it's probably taken a week in total to get it all done.  Sorry it's all my fault.  I had to rewrite stuff and everything.  Sigh, but I hope you like it.  I don't know what possessed me to make Sakura seem high but I think that's how she'd act if she was delirious.

Well anyway I better go sleep now.

Remember to review.

Ja ne everyone. (M: what does that mean anyway?)

Kang

(M: *sits down* OMG. Best. Chapter. Ever. [From editors POV], *is sad* soon you wont even need me.)

PANICS  I do need you Max.  *Sniff* Who's going to be my editor if your not?????


	16. Lost in between

Konobawa minna.  I hope that everyone is enjoying the fic so far.  Yes last chapter had a bit of comic relief.  Also a bit of sappiness.  

So far.  We know that there are ten new clow cards.  Sakura was sedated.  Xiao Lang is still in a coma.  Kero almost shook Eriol to death because he got over protective, and one of our bad guys is rude when he eats.  (Lol.  That's what the person I based Bahul on is like.)(M: Satan?)

Well on with the show.

***

Pain.  The pain again.  The noises.  What were they? Murmurs? Voices?  Yes, they were voices.  Lots of them.  Not just one.  At least a dozen.  Oh why did they have to be so loud?  The pain rang through her ears and head as she slowly opened her eyes.

This time she saw colors.  It wasn't like last time.  She was fully aware of what was going on.  Fully aware of the increasing pain in her body.  She knew it shouldn't hurt anymore.  Her injuries were healing but she kept feeling so much pain.

"Sakura?"  Tomoyo?  She turned her head slowly and saw her best friend sitting next to her.  She graced her with a small smile, hoping to reassure her friend that she was fine.

"You're finally awake." She turned her head the other way to see her brother.  He looked tired and wary.

"How long have I been asleep?"  Her mouth was dry but at least it didn't hurt to talk.

"Well, three hours."  Sakura's eyes went wide.  She'd been asleep for that long?  She sat up in bed, wincing at the pain that shot up her back.

"Sakura are you ok?  I'll get the doctor."   Eriol said, walking away before Sakura could protest.

"I'm fine."  She said to everyone else.  Kero was standing near the bed with Meilin, Fu, Jin, Yukito and her father.

She looked around the room to see other faces.  Faces of people she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Li-sama?"  She said quietly.  The mother of her love sat on a chair close to her son.  Her face was blank but Sakura knew how painful it was, because she felt the same thing.

She looked over at the Li family.  Li Yelen sat next to her son, while the four Li sisters huddled around their mother.  Sakura couldn't prevent the tears falling down her pale cheeks.  Yes, she knew exactly how they felt right now.

"Ah, I see one of our patients has decided to wake up."  The doctor came in followed by Eriol.  Sakura made a face.  This doctor was definitely different.  He had allowed her to do a lot of things she shouldn't have been doing.

"Would everyone please move to the side of the room while I examine her?"  He had a bright smile on his face.

Sakura's group of friends and family moved away and the doctor began to examine her.  He checked her bandages on her arm, the cuts on her legs and face, her pulse and her breathing.  He had a slight frown on his face.

"Is something wrong?"  Sakura said shakily. 

"It's very strange, your wounds aren't healing as well as they should be. Your heartbeat is a little irregular. You should have completely stabilized by now."  He began to take her blood pressure as he spoke. "It's as if you're not healing at all. The symptoms don't concur with your injuries, it's almost like you're obtaining more injuries."

Everyone was silent as he spoke. For the first time Sakura wondered why they were all allowed in there at once. In Japan only two people at a time could go into the intensive care unit. She had a feeling Eriol had something to do with it.

"What do you mean?" She was getting scared. She'd been in a lot of pain lately.  

"When we checked on you before. You were heavily sedated, and healing fine. Now that I've looked at these cuts. They're new. I know I haven't seen them before. You haven't gotten up or bumped yourself against the bed?" She shook her head. She had barely moved the entire time she slept.

The doctor sighed and looked her over again.  He was right.  New cuts had formed all over Sakura's back.  Her neck had some bruises on it too.  What puzzled the doctor most of all was the fact that some of these bruises looked exactly like the ones Li had.

"I was going to move you into another room.  You were doing well, but I'm going to keep you here. This is too odd. We can't afford you going into cardiac arrest again."

Sakura just nodded and watched as he bandaged her new cuts. They weren't very deep but they made things that much more painful.  She didn't want this.  She wanted to be healthy so she could go over to her little wolf.  She'd wasted enough time already.

"Ok, I'm going to come back in an hour to check on you.  I don't want you to do anything strenuous."  With that he walked over to Xiao Lang and checked on him.  He was curious about the bruises on him.  They hadn't changed and he hadn't received any new ones.

He wrote down some notes and left the room.  An eerie silence filled the hospital room as the door closed.  No one knew what to say.  No one knew how to handle the situation.

They'd never had to be in a situation like this before.  Sure the two card captors had gotten hurt before, it was inevitable.  It was part of the job, but they'd never been this badly injured.

Sakura looked back at Xiao Lang.  They still had him on the respirator; she watched his chest rise up and down slowly.  She couldn't take it anymore.  She'd waited far too long.

"Sakura, what are you doing?"  Touya asked, watching his little sister throw the blankets off herself.

(M: *grumbles over the inaccurate terminology*)

She didn't answer.  She got up feeling dizzy again.  She sat down for a moment, gained her bearings and started to walk over to the other side of the room.  She could balance herself better now and there were no tubes to hold her back.

"Not again."  Meilin sighed and she and Tomoyo walked over to her, to cover her back.  (She's still wearing that damn hospital gown.)

"You know Sakura, it might be a good idea if you changed.  I mean we can't keep doing this."  Tomoyo said as she walked over to where Yelen and Syaoran's sisters sat.

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement and walked to the other side of the bed.  She had a determination in her eyes as she ran her fingers up his arm.

"Sakura get back in bed." Touya ordered. He was going to say something else but stopped himself for two reasons. One, the gaki's family was here, and two, Sakura was glaring at him.

"I think she picked that up from Li."  Kero commented grabbing the bag Tomoyo had brought.

Yelen looked on as the card mistress murmured something to Xiao Lang.  She was so tender with him.  Running her fingers through his messy hair.  Her lips brushing gently against his forehead as she spoke to him.  She was ignoring everyone.  Her brother had ordered her to get back into bed.  Her friends had tried to get her into the bathroom to change, but nothing.  She wouldn't move from his side.  Refused to abandon him.

Yelen gave a small smile. The mistress of the cards truly lover her son. Enough to risk her health to be by his side. She motioned for Meilin and Tomoyo to come over and she asked her daughters to close the curtains.

"She can change here, I doubt she's going to give up."  She said.  The boys outside all tried to see what was going on.

"Don't come in here. She's getting changed."  Meilin snapped.  In other words she was saying 'stay away you bunch of perverts if you know what's good for you.'  (Scratches head.  I can just see her saying that.)

"Hey, how come she's getting changed in there? The kid's in there."  Touya complained.  He sincerely didn't want his Kaijiu in there getting changed, and having the gaki miraculously wake up, seeing her half naked.

"It's not like he can see her."  Meilin retorted and went back to helping Tomoyo get Sakura changed.

Sakura didn't argue. She was getting tired of having her friend behind her, making sure no one saw her backside. She wasn't worried about her friends, but what if some random guy came in and saw her. Xiao Lang wouldn't be too happy when he woke up.

Tomoyo had bought her a green set of pajamas.  The top was buttoned up and she'd made sure to make it very loose. The pants had a cherry blossom design on the left leg. They were also baggy, so Sakura's injuries wouldn't accidentally brush against the material.

"Thanks Tomoyo."  She said, her friend smiled and watched as Sakura went back to caressing Xiao Lang's face.

No one spoke as she sat on the bed.  She was careful of his injuries and of hers.  The last thing she needed was to hurt him.  

"Xiao Lang, I know that you can hear me.  You promised me you'd come back to me.  I'm holding you to that promise."  She whispered, running her hands up his arm.   "I'm not leaving you, you have to wake up."

***

"You called my lord?"  Bahul walked into the large chamber.  It wasn't the first time he'd been there, but this time the atmosphere seemed even darker than usual. 

"Tell me, what condition is the card mistress in?"  Elsu was standing over an unconscious figure. Anuradha.

"The traitor's venom is affecting her. The bond she has with the warrior is slowing down her healing." Any injury Syaoran had was being passed onto Sakura. That was the side affect of Anuradha's poisons. They burned into the skin creating new injuries until an antidote was found.

"How bad has her condition become?"  Elsu looked at Anuradha's body.  She was covered in blood. Her clothes were torn and the two snakes were barely moving.

He'd tortured her for days now.  Used every known method, she'd been strong.  It had taken a while for her to fall unconscious, but now that she was it gave him time to check on his true prize.

"She has a strong spirit, she's also being protected by the warrior.  Even in his unconscious state he surrounds her.  Though her condition is getting worse.  If she doesn't get the antidote soon she'll grow weaker and… she'll die."

Elsu's eyes turned a blood red and he drove a dagger down one of the recoiling snakes.  A loud hiss was heard as it wailed in agony.  

"How long?"  His voice was fierce and cold.  His stance was rigid and Bahul could feel his anger. It was enough to cause an earthquake.

"A day. The damage will get worse. She's inherited every bruise and cut the girl gave the wolf. After tonight she'll start to feel the effects of the venom. In two days she'll be unconscious and in the same condition as the boy."

Sakura's condition was well known by Nisha. She'd told him about Anuradha's venom, for emergency's sake. It hadn't been the first time she'd attacked someone she wasn't supposed to.

He stepped back when his master growled.  It was a terrifying sound.  Demonic and violent.  It could bring any warrior to his knees and cower, begging for mercy.

"Get your mistress to retrieve an antidote this second. I don't care how you do it; I want the card mistress alive. Kill whoever you have to. Steal anything you need. Just do it. (M: Nike!)  NOW!"  Bahul raced out, hearing the crack of a whip as the exited the chamber.

"Mou, what's got him so worked up?"  Mei, one of the students asked as she walked up to Bahul.

"None of your business. Fetch my mistress and bring her to the throne room.  Master has a job for her. Then stay close. We may need you."

With that he walked off to his room to wait a while.  Nisha hadn't been seen all day.  He doubted she'd be found for at least another hour.

***

'How ignorant can one being be?'  Nisha walked down the hall.  She'd been trying to find the little wolf in the astral plains most of the day with no luck.  She'd been close to finding him but had been interrupted by one of the students.  Telling her that Elsu had ordered her to go talk to Bahul.

Of course she knew about the venom.  She knew that in the next twenty four hours Sakura would feel the venom entering her body.  She knew that anything the male card captor was feeling was being passed on to his partner.

It wasn't that she didn't care.  She needed the card captors alive.  She just didn't see the need in having her there.  Elsu could have figured out the antidote on his own.  The ingredients weren't so hard to find.  It was just a matter of mixing Anuradha's blood with some healing herbs and a little of the victims blood to get a good result.

"He's so stupid.  Powerful but stupid."  She muttered as she entered the master's torture room.  Once she'd been drawn to it.  Now it disgusted her.  Her chambers were of a much higher quality.  

She saw her ex-student's body thrown across a raised table.  Saw how much torture he'd inflicted.  Both artistic and brutal.  She had to admit.  He did fine work.  Also, the girl deserved it.  One should never betray the one who raised you.

She'd raised her and she'd betrayed her judgment.  That's why she was glad he was torturing her.  Otherwise it would disgust her.

It wasn't hard to retrieve some of the blood. She was swimming in it.  Elsu had made shallow and deep cuts.  Every part of her body was in some way sliced.  Holding a small crystal vial, Nisha collected a small amount of the red liquid.

"Lucky for you he doesn't like to torture people when they're unconscious."  She whispered to the girl.  "You might want to stay like that for a while."  

She scratched her nail across the girls face and walked out of the room.  It wasn't a good idea to stay there.  Elsu might have told them to do anything they had to, but she doubted he wanted them roaming around in his rooms.

"Now for the herbs.  Easy.  Then to get the blood of the victim.  Xiao Lang and Sakura.  Not so easy."

Bahul had told her what their master had said and it wasn't a shock.  She'd expected him to order it.  She'd been prepared.  It was the first time that Anuradha's venom had affected two people at once.  Well, it was the first time she'd attacked two people who were bonded.

Walking into her chambers she grabbed bottles of grinded herbs and liquids.  Dark purples, aqua's, greens, gold.  Each labeled in a strange dialect.

With expert precision she began to mix the ingredients.  Muttering under her breath about demon ignorance.  She still couldn't believe her master was this obsessed.  He was ordering them to help the enemy.  She did need them alive but it wasn't right.  

"If he hadn't interfered in the first place we wouldn't be in this situation right now."  She mumbled.  Everything was always left to her.  Elsu could never do anything on his own.

She mixed the vial of blood in with the rest of the concoction and watched the colors swirl.  They were so pretty.  So captivating and simple.

"Yes, well life isn't simple anymore is it?"  She hissed waiting for everything to mix.

Things had been so simple when they ruled the earth. Mortals took to evil so well. They preferred the lies and violent ways. Not because they were right, but because they were simple.  Easy to follow. 

People worshiped their gods and went on their way.  They paid homage to the demons and celebrated the simple way of life, but then it all changed.  They exiled everything that was wicked.  Banished their right as rulers.

"Well, that's all going to change." She said. An evil grin spread on her face as the mixture became a dark indigo color. "They're not going to know what hit them."

Picking up a clean vial she poured the liquid inside, careful that every drop fell in.  

"Now, to get the blood of the card captors. Not going to be easy. Her damn guardians are there."

Lying down on her bed she pondered the possibilities of getting any samples of the card mistress's blood.  The worst part was that both warriors needed the antidote.  It was pointless giving it to her and having him pass on more of the venom.

"This is going to be interesting."

(M: wouldn't she pass on the antidote?)(Yeah but the venom is a little stronger.)

***

_It was dark.  _

_Dark and cold.  There was no wind or air.  It was just so cold.  Like a cold winters morning.  Enough to freeze you to death._

_There was no lights, no sounds.  It was all so blank.  Nothing made sense.  He couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything._

_"Where am I?" His amber eyes looked around his surroundings.  It looked like a forest but it was hard to tell.  Everything looked dead.  _

_"You're nowhere." A voice called from behind him.  He spun around to see a blond girl sitting on a rock._

_"I know you."  He hissed looking at a snake coil around her waist.  "You're the bitch who tried to kill Ying Fa!"_

_He didn't hide his anger.  Because of this girl, he was in a coma and Sakura was badly injured._

_"The boy isn't as baka as we thought." Her voice was oozing with sarcasm._

_"What do you want?"  He glared at her.  She smiled at him sweetly and focused her ice blue eyes on the forest._

_"Well, I want a lot of things. Doesn't mean I'm going to get them." She traced her fingers over her snake's patterns. "But I'm actually here to help you."_

_"Why should I believe anything you say?"_

_"Well, the obvious reason.  You don't have a choice."  She laughed at the sight of his glare. "You have no idea what the cherry blossom and you are up against."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"  He was getting impatient._

_"Well I won't tell you too much, but I'll tell you this. Your Ying Fa has caught the attention of someone very powerful. Two actually. One wants her for himself.  The other wants the both of you."_

_"Why are you telling me all this?"  He didn't trust her._

_"Because I want my revenge on him. He did this to me. He is the reason I am what I am.  I hate it.  I wanted so much and he took it all away because he wanted that bitch instead of me."_

_Syaoran leaped over to her and slapped her face.  His anger was a fever pitch now and he growled at her as he held her down._

_"Don't. Ever. Call. Her. That. Again."  He said through clenching teeth.  No one called Sakura a bitch and got away with it._

_"Ok, ok. Don't have a fury attack." She pushed him away and sat back down. "Mou, what is it about this girl that makes all the men go crazy for her?"_

_She walked over to a tree and closed her eyes._

_"Look I really couldn't care less what happens to you and the girl.  I'm evil and your good.  I honestly hate the both of you, but fate seems to have chosen you."_

_"Keep talking." He was really annoyed now. She said she was helping. How could you trust someone who tried to kill you?_

_"What you do with what I'm going to tell you is your choice. If you die its your problem."  She opened her eyes to face him. "There is a path that will lead you back to the real world. Right now you're in between the world of light and my universe."_

_"To get back you have to hide your aura. My ex-mistress is trying to find you. The last thing I want is her finding you."_

_"I want an honest answer.  Why the fuck are you helping me?"  He was now in fighting stance.  The way she spoke. This wasn't just about revenge._

_"Honest answer ay. Never been able to tell the truth but I'll give you the reality check. This is my punishment. I'm damned to walk these plains till the end of time. The catch to that is I have to help you get out of here or I'll be trapped in the masters dungeons for the rest of eternity."_

_"So if you help me you get out?"  He couldn't believe this._

_"Exactly. I'm free from the torments of agony."  She gave him an evil look.  "As kinky as torture is the side effects aren't so arousing."_

_"You're sick."  It was disgusting.  She had taken pleasure in torture._

_"Thank you. Enough chit chat. I'm bored. I'd also like to get out of here so if you don't mind, follow me."_

(Yes, Anuradha's still evil but haven't you noticed that all the bad guys have an altered motive for everything?)

_She'd been right.  He didn't have a choice.  He started to follow her.  Noticing how everything was in between life and death._

_"Once you reach the gates it will be hard.  You're going to have to rely on your bond with the man stealer."_

_Syaoran decided not to say anything about her comment.  He didn't trust her but he really didn't have an alternative.  It was go or face death._

_His thoughts crossed over to his love.  He could feel her pain.  Her sorrow.  The link they had was becoming physical.  Any pain he felt she was feeling.  His injuries were becoming hers._

"Xiao Lang, I know that you can hear me.  You promised me you'd come back to me.  I'm holding you to that promise."  He felt her voice call out to him.  Her words sent pleasant shivers down his spine.  "I'm not leaving you, you have to wake up."

_"Humans and their emotions."  Anuradha sneered watching his aura glow._

***

'Scratches head.'  I have a bit of writers block.  So this chapter is not long.  (M: phhht you should see my short chapters. They aren't 10 PAGES LONG!) Though I'll have chapter seventeen up soon.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  I know it's getting confusing but like I mentioned before none of the bad guys intentions are clear.  Everyone is in it for themselves.  

Someone asked how many chapters this is going to be.  In all honesty I don't know.  I can tell you that it's not going to finish tomorrow.   We have a LONG way to go.  I will finish this story though.  I won't leave you all hanging for more than three days.  Well hopefully since Max goes back to school and I will feel bad about bothering him when he has homework.

(M: exams now. I'm actually supposed to be studying a year and a half of math work right now. My  "ravenous fans" have to wait 3 weeks for the next installment- not that it's anything new… *shuts up*.)

Sigh.  I'll take suggestions for anything you might want added.  Please review.  You know it boosts my writing skills when you do.

Anyway, I'm out of here.

Ja ne minna. (M: I know what that means now!)

Kang


	17. Funky Situations

Yawns, morning minna.  How did everyone like the last chapter?  I know it was a little confusing but I had a case of writers block.  It happens sometimes.  Anyway, So far The bad guys are 'helping' our hero's.  Syaoran is trying to get back into the conscious world.  Touya is really pissed that his sister won't leave Xiao Lang's bed.  (I hope no one is thinking that way.)(M: only me I'm sure). Well I could say more but then I'd loose my reputation of being evil.

Oh yeah.  I got into the semi finals of the poetry competition in poetry.com.  I'm so hyped about that.  I got the letter yesterday.  'Jumps around like an idiot'  I could win a thousand dollars.

Anyway.  I'm going to let you guys read.

Enjoy.

***

"Come on Sakura."  Yukito, Eriol, Touya and her father were all trying to lift Sakura out of Xiao Lang's bed. She'd fallen asleep ten minutes ago and they'd decided to get her back into her bed.  

"I really don't think that's going to work." Kero said. He was sitting near the Li sisters playing on his portable game set. He knew better than to move his mistress.

"She has to rest."  Touya argued.  Sakura had a firm grip on both Syaoran's arm and the side of the bed. She was completely knocked out but subconsciously she knew what was going on.

"Well if she's comfortable there, then leave her." Tomoyo and Meilin retorted at the same time. Fu and Jin had gone back to the hotel to check on the others and to tell them of their friends condition.

"Leave Ying Fa there. Little brother looks so content with her there. Look how kawaii they look." Fuutie said. She was worried for her young brother. He was apparently healing better than the card mistress. 

Still he hadn't woken up.

"Fine, we'll leave them there."

The four sisters were sitting on extra seats.  It had taken two trips to get enough chairs for everyone.  

"Poor little brother. I hope he wakes up soon. It would be no fun without him."

"He'll wake up. He'd hate to miss out on all the cuddling Ying Fa has been doing." The four women giggled at the thought of Syaoran waking up with Sakura in his arms.

Everyone in the room had to smile at the image. Well almost everyone. Touya didn't care if the brat was in a coma. His sister was still being taken away because of him.

"Oooh. It would be so kawaii if he woke up right now and saw her like that." Fei Mei said happily. Luckily for them, Yelen was speaking to one of the doctors.

"It would be so kawaii if we could get it all on tape." Fuutie sighed. Tomoyo just grinned and watched her best friend move closer to the unconscious warrior.

'You better wake up Li-kun.  For your own good.  For Sakura's too.'

"Excuse me?"  Everyone turned around to see a girl standing in the doorway. Her hair had been platted into pigtails and she wore a pair of loose pants and a tank top.

"Fey. What are you doing here?"  Meilin asked nicely. Fey smiled and looked around the room.

"Well I heard what happened and I thought I'd come see how they were. Cade is downstairs." She looked at them strangely. "I thought only two people were allowed in the intensive care unite at a time."

"Hehe, well you see. They let us all be here." Everyone looked at her nervously. They weren't about to explain Eriol's actions.

"That's really weird. Korea is really different than the States." She walked in with a small bag at her side.

"What you got there Fey?" Kero asked curiously. He smelt food. 

"Oh, this? Its nothing much. Just something we cooked for Sakura and Li, and something my mom gave me."

Lifting the bag to the small table on Sakura's bed she revealed three containers of different foods. (All western foods.) She then lifted a glass bottle that had a purple liquid in it.

"Um, Fey? What is that?" Tomoyo looked at the purple liquid strangely.

"Oh this is what my mom gave me." Her accent made her sound almost cheeky. "It's something to help the healing process."

"That doesn't look very drinkable."  Fei Mei said looking at the liquid.

"Don't worry its got cherry flavor." She smiled sweetly. Everyone noticed how innocent her smile looked. (Looks can deceive.) "My mom used to give us this all the time. You mix it into some juice and drink it. Though I don't think they can drink it right now."

Everyone looked over at the couple. Syaoran was definitely going to be out for a while. Sakura didn't look too good. Her face had paled over the last hour and she looked dehydrated. She still hadn't eaten.

'_Damn it. The venom is working faster than it should._' Fey's eyes turned a clear silver for just a moment. They changed back to their normal color before anyone could notice.

Looking at the door she saw a blond haired boy walk into the room. He doesn't talk, just signals for her to follow him outside.

"Hey guys. I'll be right back. Cade wants something." She smiled at them and walked outside the room.

"Did you get it?" She asked the tall boy. He stared at her for a moment then an evil smile crossed his face.

"Piece of cake. You'd be surprised how well mortal women take to this form."  His voice was low and intimidating. It was probably the reason he didn't talk too much.

Looking down at the bottle, Fey pulled open the lid. Luckily no one was looking their way as Cade added small drops of red liquid.

"They had the blood samples on the table. The doctor must've been looking over them."

"Are you sure these are the right ones? If you got the wrong ones I swear I'll have you chained to my torture chamber for the rest of eternity." She hissed.

"Don't worry mistress. They're the right ones. I made sure to check."  He wore a devilish smirk on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder if you've got an ounce of sanity.  Then I remember who your parents are, and realize there's no chance."  She sighed and went back to the room, Cade tagging along.

"Sorry about that." She said happily as the group of people turned to look at them. It was obvious they'd all been quiet in her absence. The girls and Yukito all smiled at her. Eriol and Kero looked at the two Americans strangely. Touya just scoffed.  

She placed the bottle on Sakura's side table and placed the food back in the bag.  

"I really hate hospital food so I thought I'd bring her some real food. When she wakes up I bet she'll be hungry."

"Fey, we have to go. Xam will want to see you later." Fey gave him a 'will you just shut up' look and said good-bye to the group.

Cade followed her without another word. When the door was closed Fey gave him a degrading look.  

"You know, you are a bane of your existence. I have to wonder why I even brought you along for this."  She said walking down the hall

"Hmm, probably cause you didn't have a choice."  He said with a  leer.

"Come on, like you said, the master will want to see us."  

"You think they have a clue about what's going on?"  

"Nope." With that both figures disappeared into nothingness.

***

_Years had gone by.  Or was it seconds?  Time was irrelevant here.  It had no meaning.  The two figures stood at a large gateway. One with a determined look on his face. The other a dark smile plastered on her face._

_"Well little wolf. You're on your own now. I've taken you as far as I can. Now it's up to you and the other side to get past the gates."_

It had been her duty to escort him here. She'd been nothing but trouble. They'd taken wrong turns, fallen into more dangers. She'd made his life a living hell. She'd purposely taken her time deciding which roads to take.

_"It's about time. I hope I never have to see you again." He said evenly.  He wasn't lying.  He'd had enough of her and had to stop himself numerous times from using his sword on her._

_"Aw.  You're not going to miss me?"  She said mockingly.  She'd been dong that the whole trip.  There wasn't a moment she hadn't taunted him.  She'd called him names.  Picked on him about the way he acted. Abused him verbally and even physically at times.  Insulting Sakura seemed to be her favorite pass time._

_"No." The answer was simple.  _

_She laughed at him evilly and started to walk away.  _

_"You have no idea what you're up against little warrior. You'll find out soon though.  Oh by the way, send my regards to Elsu when you see him." With that she disappeared._

_He stared expressionlessly towards the gates.  What did she mean?  It was another thing he hated about her. Yes, hated. She never gave clear meanings. Always spoke cryptically unless it was to insult him or his Ying Fa.  The other thing he couldn't understand was Elsu. She constantly muttered his name as if it was a curse. Glancing up at the metal gates he wondered how he was supposed to get through._

_There was no doorway. The metal was too strong to break and it was impossible to go through the bars because of a shield._

_'Well I could try to go over it.'  Walking closer to the metal bars he surveyed how high it was.  Amazingly it wasn't extremely high.  Nothing he hadn't jumped before._

_Stretching his muscles he leapt up grabbing onto the top rails.  It wasn't too hard to get up.  The problem was getting down.  _

_Hidden from view was a drop three times as far as the gate.  With a pool of tar at the bottom.  (I really didn't want to use the crocodiles or the fiery pits of hell.  I thought I'd give them a vacation.  All I had left was the tar.)(M: Good choice)_

_There was no other way around it. No bridges. No stairs. Absolutely nothing. The only way to get across was to jump over. It was a long jump.  _

_"What I wouldn't give to have the jump card with me." He muttered. This wasn't going to be an easy task.  Whoever built this place sure knew how to make a warriors life difficult._

_'Now it's up to you and the other side to get past the gates.'  The words suddenly rung  through his ears.  What did she mean by that.  He knew he couldn't get past the gate that easily but why was it up to the other side.  Who were the other side?_

_Sighing he sat on the gate. Amazingly the shield didn't affect him. It wasn't possessed by any magic. It was just there to make things difficult._

_He knew Sakura was waiting for him. He could sense her. He felt her aura close by.  She wasn't doing very well. He needed to get back. To protect her, keep her safe._

_"How am I going to get through this? It's almost impossible to get across."  He growled into the air. A cold wind blew his unruly hair as he cursed and muttered.  _

_He looked down at the heated tar. It started to bubble as the heat rose. It looked almost alive as he watched it rise a little higher._

_'That doesn't look right.' He thought, the tingling sense of danger swirling in the back of his mind igniting as a swirl of color moved through the boiling tar. 'That really doesn't look good.'_

_The colors continued to move as he stares carefully into the thick black sea of slime.  The bubbles began to burst from the temperature and Syaoran started to feel the looming fog rise above the gates._

_Suddenly the tar became still.  An eerie silence filled the air as he focused his senses on his surroundings._

_It felt calm.  Not the peaceful calm though.  It felt unnatural.  Disturbing.  Like the stillness before the storm._

_He cleared his mind completely and felt, rather than saw, something moving from the depths of the tar._

_A blur of red suddenly shot up as the area erupted like a volcano. The tar started to rise above the gates and Syaoran took a fighting stance. _

_This was definitely not good._

_He stared at the ocean of black as it crashed against the walls of the other side of the large molt. The bursting bubbles made deafening noises as they exploded. The tar oozed all over the gates making Xiao Lang tense up.  It was getting hotter by the minute and he knew that tar was scorching. One touch and he'd have scars for the rest of his life.  That was, if he survived._

_Looking up at the falling ooze he noticed shades of red appearing as the tar fell back into the pit.  Red like blood.  A shape started to form in front of him.  He squinted his eyes slightly and saw something that looked like.  A wing?_

As he continued to look at the shapes forming, another wing appeared.  They were immense.  It looked as if it had been cut with the sharpest sword available.  The top edges were slightly curved and were split in the middle, creating a spiked effect.  The bottom was an arched form and was cut evenly into five slits.  

_He watched as the creature stretched out. Its body was small compared to the wings._  _They must have been three times the body's size. Its head was flat with bumps forming from its forehead. At first glance it looked like a baby dinosaur but when you looked closer you saw that it was very different._

_Its teeth were sharp. Like those of a vampire. Looking at its eyes, you could see the strange color of mustard yellow. (Don't look at me.  Max suggested it.  He said, Mc Donald mustard yellow.)(M: lol)_

_Xiao Lang stayed still as the tar dripped off the red creature.  Red?  No it wasn't red.  Looking closer he noticed that only parts of it were red.  The rest was TRANSPARENT!  His eyes went wide, watching the creature shake off the boiling ooze.  It was definitely transparent.  The red he had seen were in fact veins full of blood.  All of them full of life giving liquid._

_"What is that?"  He screamed out loud.  There was no response except the animal's earth shattering roar. Holding onto the gates Syaoran called out his sword.  Looking back up he saw the dragon like animal flap its immense wings. In one powerful thrust it had_ _shaken all of the tar off itself. Now floating in the air, it showed its true self. Syaoran had to squint to see the outline.  The only visible evidence to show that the creature was actually there were the veins and mustard eyes._

_With his sword in his hand Syaoran stood up and stared at the monster with impassive eyes.  He had to be calm about this.  He'd need all his strength to get passed this thing.  He might even be able to use it to get across._

_The monster let out another roar and dove towards Xiao Lang._

***

She was restless, hungry, tired, and anxious.  She felt everything her partner did and she knew that right now he was in danger.  She didn't care how good a fighter he was.  She was terrified.  

She hadn't left his bed yet.  It didn't matter that it was incredibly uncomfortable; the beds weren't exactly made for two. (M: *smirks*) She avoided the aching pain her body screamed out. She didn't want to leave her warrior's side. She needed him to be safe and sound. For the first time it wasn't Xiao Lang looking out for Sakura. It was the other way around.

Sakura had been awake for five minutes and already everyone was ordering her back into bed. She refused every order and turned on her side. A very painful move. Her arm still hadn't healed so she rested it comfortably across her love's chest.  Her other arm was pressed beneath her.  

"Sakura will you at least have something to eat? Fey brought you some food so you don't have to eat any of the stuff the hospital serves." Tomoyo pleaded. Her friend looked very hungry but had refused to eat anything the hospital had to offer. (I don't blame her.  I hate hospital food too.  Mom used to sneak me in REAL food.)(M: Life's too short to eat bad pasta huh babes?)

Sakura was about to say no when her stomach answered for her. She was really hungry.  It had been at least four days since she'd last eaten. The first three she'd been unconscious, but now she was awake.  

"Well I guess I could eat something." She reluctantly got off the bed and slumped back to her side of the room. Everyone except Meilin and Tomoyo left to get some food. The girls had decided to stay with the card mistress.

"This looks really good. I've never tried western food though."  Meilin said looking at the assortment of food.  There was a container of pasta.  Wrapped in plastic were turkey sandwiches (Max was eating some when I wrote this.)  In a smaller container was a batch of fresh strawberries with a little can of wiped cream.  

Unwrapping the plastic, Sakura took out one of the sandwiches. She looked it over carefully before taking a small bite out of the side. Fey had cut off the crusts. Chewing it cautiously she smiled and took another bite.  

"This is really good." (M: damn straight! Go TURKEY!) She said as she chewed the sandwich.  Tomoyo had grabbed the little plastic bowl and put some pasta into it.  She was now eating it with a satisfied look on her face. Meilin was eating another of the sandwiches.  

The three girls were quietly eating the food. Too hungry to think of anything to say. Half the food was gone, but Sakura was still hungry. She looked down at the pasta and started to eat it.  

"Sakura, maybe you should stop eating. I mean we've eaten a lot already."  Tomoyo said, watching her friend 'pull a Kero'.

"I'm still kind of hungry. I haven't eaten anything in the last four days."  She finished off the pasta and looked at the strawberries. "Do you guys want some?"

"Sure" Both girls picked some strawberries and dipped them into the wiped cream that Sakura had placed on the lid.  (Uh oh.)(M: *wants to see some whip cream action dammit*)   

The strawberries were fresh and had a natural sweetness to them.  They were a beautiful shade of red and were big and ripe. Some of the juice fell down Sakura's jaw.

Giggling she reached out for her cup. She felt a little lightheaded and thirsty. There were no drinks in the bag, and the two girls with her were all laughing uncontrollably. The only thing Sakura could find to drink was the glass bottle full of purple liquid.

"Sakura, *giggles* You can't have that. *Snorts* you have to have it with juice."  Tomoyo managed to say. They felt strange. Somehow giddy.

"Well then can one of you go get some? I'm really thirsty." She looked at the flask intently. Her giggle spell had worn off and she really wanted something to drink.

"Ok. *Snort* I'll go."  Meilin said, getting up from her seat. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the one of the vending machines. 

Tomoyo continued to laugh and Sakura was getting worried. She didn't feel light headed anymore. Just thirsty. She looked over at Syaoran and suddenly had a great idea.

Getting out of bed she walked over to his bed. She wasn't in control of her own body as she reached up for the IV tube. Studying it intently she noticed a place she could insert a needle. She didn't have one right now but she knew that she could get one easily.  

Looking over at Tomoyo, she saw her best friend still in a fit of giggles. She was turning a little blue because she couldn't breathe properly.

Turning her attention back to Syaoran, she tried to find a clear needle. There were none. The nurses had taken them to another room. Sighing she turned to the door and started walking towards the storage room.

Amazingly, no one noticed her. It was a short walk since she was very close to the room.  She opened the door and walked in unnoticed. The nurses seemed very preoccupied with a new patient who had been in a car accident. No one was paying much attention to anything else.

(M: *will let this slide b/c he's already been enough of an ass*)

She looked around. Pills, liquids, files, sedatives. Everything a hospital could offer.  Every draw was labeled, and it wasn't hard to find the draw that held the needles. It, unfortunately, was locked. She didn't have a key. Sighing in frustration she started to pull at the drawer. Her frustration grew when she couldn't get it open. Letting out a low growl she pulled harder. Her hand gripping it firmly she pulled at it with all her strength.  Surprisingly it broke and she grabbed one of the packets.  

Not stopping to think how she got the drawer opened she raced back to her room.  Tomoyo was now fast asleep on the chair. She must have laughed so hard she passed out.  Meilin was still not back with the drinks, so it would give her enough time to get the job done.

Her hands moved on their own. After opening the bottle of purple liquid she jammed the needle in letting it drink up half of the juice. (The bottle isn't very big.) She watched as the needle filled up.

Closing her eyes, she grabbed the IV once again and started to inject the fluid into the tubes.

Purple started to form inside the thin tubing and entered Syaoran's body.  She watched as it disappeared into his arm.  She was suddenly fascinated with it.  She watched until it was all gone.  

Placing the cap back on the bottle she walked back to her bed and waited for Meilin as if nothing had happened.  The bottle was now half full and she was still thirsty.

Meilin walked into the room with three cans.  A coke, sprite and juice.  She saw Tomoyo asleep and giggled. Sakura suddenly snapped out of her trance and smiled at Meilin.

"She fell asleep laughing." She told the Chinese girl. They both started to giggle again and Meilin poured the juice into Sakura's cup.

"You should drink the stuff now. Fey said it would make you feel better." With a simple nod, Sakura added the purple drink to her apple juice.  

The colors mixed till it was a lighter shade of purple. Reluctant at first, Sakura took a small sip of the drink. Testing the flavor, she frowned in concentration. She couldn't put her finger on the taste at first but realized that it was a mix of cherry and the apple juice.

Her thirst winning over her doubts, Sakura gulped down the drink before noticing Meilin had also fallen asleep. 

"Guess I'm on my own." She whispered and looked over at Syaoran.

***

 "Are you sure this will work?" Bahul sat on his mistress's bed, watching as she floated a blue ring in the air.

"I told you it will. I took it off the night stand when we were at the hospital." The ring glowed a light pink as it floated.

"So she's placed the cure in his body?" He stretched out and watched Nisha move around.

"Yes. I also added something to her food." She had a smirk on her face as she said it.

"What did you do?" Bahul knew that smirk.  It meant trouble.

"Well, I added something that would make things go our way."  She stated.

"What are you talking about?"  Nisha moved over to him and whispered into his ear.  The soldier couldn't help but laugh. "You do realize her friends have also eaten the food."  Nisha just nodded and continued to float the ring.

"It won't affect them the same way. The whole process won't take effect right a way.  It will take time but in the end, the results will be worth it."

"And the other two?" The ring suddenly stopped glowing and fell to the floor.

"Let them do as they please." She picked up the ring and placed it on a table.

"What about Li? You told me that the traitor helped him through. Why?"  He sat back up as Nisha practiced with her sword.

"Oh, she's trying to escape her fate. By helping the warrior she earns praise with fate. It doesn't mean she'll escape though." She continued to strike at the air. "He's at the gate. I suppose he's met his opponent.  The antidote will help him get through now.  The rest is up to him."

"What if he doesn't make it?" He got up and grabbed another sword. He stood in front of Nisha. "You know that the guardian of the gates is strong. What if the little wolf fails?"

"He won't." She suddenly swings her sword towards him. Dodging it easily he returned the attack and they began to spar.  

"What about the cards?" He lifted his sword up and lunged at her.

"I'll release them soon enough. They'll attack when they feel fit to."

"If they're sealed, what happens?" Nisha did a half turn and kicked her leg outwards.

"She keeps them."

The continued to fight.  Neither giving up.  Both holding a glint of determination in their eyes.  

"You've made a terrible mistake."  He commented.

Suddenly, Nisha kicked the sword out of Bahul's hands and flipped him onto his back.  Standing on his legs, she brought the sword to his neck.

"Don't defy me. I know what I'm doing."  He started to get nervous.  He knew she wouldn't hesitate to cut his head off.

"Forgive me mistress." She took the sword away and got off him.  

"The wolf will get through. His cherry blossom is helping him. She doesn't even know it."

***

_Xiao Lang jumped up again.  Avoiding another attack.  He'd been running back and forward for a long time now.  He'd discovered the monsters hidden attack.  Fire._

_It didn't throw it like Kero did. Just by looking at an object and it burst into flames. Its mustard eyes glowed after each attack._

_Syaoran had dodged the fire so many times now and the gate's guardian wasn't about to give up. He'd called forth his sword and tried numerous times to strike but each time he hit thin air. Every time he'd go to attack the monster would camouflage itself against its surroundings.  _

_It was getting frustrating.  He needed to get through the gate and he couldn't.  Whoever created this creature had been very detailed with his work. The guardian was small for agility but powerful in its attacks._

_"Thunder, come to my aid." He called out as a thunderbolt hit close to where the guardian was. The attack hit its tail and it cried out in pain.  _

_'Not so perfect after all.'  He thought and leaped towards the ground.  The gates weren't the best place to be and he'd have a better chance of succeeding if he was on solid ground._

_The guardian dove down on the warrior and his eyes glowed as the launched another attack. The ground behind Xiao Lang burst into flames and he was forced to move forward._

Hitting himself against the gates he felt the pain of the electrical field. Every cell in his body felt the pain as he went on his knees. Though he felt something else.  

_The bond between himself and Sakura suddenly felt clearer. More open. She was calling out to him. She'd given him something. Something to make him stronger. Her own injures felt less painful through their connection._

_Opening his eyes he saw his opponent less than five meters away from him. Its eyes completely dilated it let out a roar. The wind blew Syaoran's hair right back._

_The guardian stood there ready to attack.  It wasn't going to allow anyone through the gates.  It was its purpose._

_Getting up from the ground Syaoran stared straight into the guardians eyes.  He needed something to at least knock him out._

_"Wind, come to my aid." He called out. The gusting wind wrapped around the monster.  It cried out in frustration as Syaoran avoided another burst of fire._

_"I need the cards." He hissed. The sleep card would be perfect. It would knock the creature out long enough for him to figure out a way to get across the gate._

_As if hearing his calls, a card formed in his hand. He stopped moving and turned the card over. It was sleep.  But how?_

_Before he could figure it out the guardian of the gate got free from winds bonds. Letting out a battle cry it raced over to Xiao Lang.  _

_Moving to the side he barely escaped the monsters blow. He called out for another card and it appeared in his hand.  He didn't care how it was happening.  He would worry about all that later.  Right now he needed to get out of this._

_Quickly flipping the card over he saw the picture of windy. Throwing the card up into the air he let the tip of his sword touch the card. Calling it out, he ordered it to bind the guardian who attacked him._

_Windy obeyed immediately and started to bind the gate's guardian. Screeching and violently attacking the guardian created circles of fire in anger. Syaoran dodged the enraged attacks _

_Taking the opportunity, Syaoran threw the sleep card towards the beast calling out the card. The card took on its fairy form and covered the guardian with its sleep powder.  _

_At first it didn't look like it was taking effect. The monster kept kicking and screeching.  Its attacks kept burning everything in sight. Then it started to slow down.  Ever so slowly the attacks became weaker.  _

_The roars became whimpers and the beast fell to the ground completely knocked out.  Its transparent form showed to show circulation of its blood.  _

_"I guess now I can get through." He muttered. The guardian wrapped its immense wings around itself as windy released it._

_The minute that occurred the gates started to shake.  Syaoran called back the cards and watched as everything started to shift._

_The gate's guardian disappeared and a large door appeared in front of him.  A long bridge had emerged from the door way and it was obvious that it was unlocked._

_Cautiously the Li warrior walked over to the grand gates, studying it carefully.  The last thing he needed was another trap.  It seemed safe enough.  _

_The door opened slightly giving him access to the bridge.  He slowly stepped through holding the two star cards in his hand. Gently pushing his sword into the bridge he checked if it was an illusion. It was completely solid.  _

Looking over the bridge he saw another door. This one was a lot smaller and was already open. It was too easy.  Well he had spent a lot of time trying to stay alive. 'Who ever built this place must have been relying that the guardian did his job.'

_Closing his eyes he started to walk over the bridge. It was safe so far. He hadn't tripped and nothing had attacked him._

_Reaching the door he took a deep breath.  He didn't know where it would lead him.  He didn't know what awaited him on the other side but what choice did he have._

_He started to walk through the door._

***

FINALLY. Cliffhanger I know.  This is what is called an intermission chapter. They are really hard to write. Doesn't help that I've been so busy.  The plot is thickening and I have a few variations on what could happen. I'm not sure but I might up the rating in a few chapters to come. I'm still indecisive about that.  (M: Up the rating. You KNOW you want to.)

Anyway I'm going to go watch Dogma now.  I wonder if I can burn it onto my computer.  Well I'll talk to you guys in the next chapter.  Remember to review.  

Ja ne.

Kang

(M: I have to apologize for the length of the wait for this chapter. It's my fault. If anyone wants to kill someone, I'm your man. I don't suppose I can hide behind the 'I'm sick' defense? Didn't think so.)


	18. Welcome back

Hey everyone.  How you all doing?  I'm hungry.  *Rambles through fridge trying to find something to eat* Damn nothing good to eat.  

Well you guys can go read this chapter while I try and make something to eat.  

Enjoy.

***

The dim lights of the room bought the sleeping figures back from their dreams.  Each looked peaceful and refreshed.  Though not very comfortable.

"I think I've twisted everything in my body."  Meilin complained as she got up.  It was now dark outside and the two girls had fallen asleep on the hospital chairs.  (Not the best idea.)

"I don't even remember falling asleep."  Tomoyo muttered from beside her.  Her black hair was now in a birds nest.  Meilin's pigtails were ruffled.  

Looking over at the hospital bed, both girls saw a sleeping card mistress.  She had a small smile on her face and looked quite peaceful.  

"At least someone got some sleep."  Beside the card mistress was the small guardian beast of the seal.  His teddy bear form curled up against his mistress's neck.

"They must have come back."  Tomoyo slowly got up.  Stretching her sore muscles.  They must have slept all afternoon because the last thing she remembered was eating.  It had been light outside.  Now it was dark.

She looked over at the table to see a small piece of paper.  It was addressed to Sakura.

_Dear Sakura, _

_We'll be back tomorrow.  Everyone went back to the hotel for some rest.  When Tomoyo and Meilin wake up tell them that they can catch a cab back to the hotel.  Kero insisted on staying with you _

_ AUTOTEXTLIST __Love Dad,___

Tomoyo set the letter down and sighed.  Everyone had left and now it was late.  They'd have to call a cab.  They really needed to have some decent sleep and get a change of clothes.  She looked down at herself.  She was a mess.  Her clothes were wrinkled and she could see a few food stains.

Looking over at Meilin.  She wasn't looking much better.  Her clothes were in the same condition as her own.  Her hair was definitely in need of a brush.  She still had sleep in her eyes.  (Don't you hate that?)  The makeup they had worn had seen better days.

"Meilin, maybe we should call a cab.  It's late and I think Sakura will be ok.  I mean Kero is here with her."  

"Yeah, we should. They're not going anywhere."  She stretched on her chair and looked at her cousin. "Nope, they're definitely not going anywhere. We should leave a note though. Otherwise Sakura will have a panic attack trying to find us."

Nodding, Tomoyo wrote a quick note to Sakura. She didn't feel good about leaving her friend there, but Kero would make sure she was safe. Meilin was right. They weren't going anywhere.

Taking one last glance at their friends, the two teenagers left the room and started to walk towards the exit. Everything was relatively quiet and no one really hassled them. It was late, but they might be lucky enough to get a random cab. (*Scoffs* That is the most unlikely thing that could happen. I swear. I've had to wait three hours for a cab.)

Meanwhile back in the room, the guardian beast had started to stir. He'd been dreaming about the chocolate pudding he'd eaten before and had been disturbed by female voices.  

"Huh? What's going on?" Looking around the room he noticed the two girls sleeping in the room that afternoon were gone. The only people remaining were himself, Sakura and Syaoran, who was still unconscious.

Floating around the room he noticed the notes. One was from Sakura's dad, and the other was from Tomoyo.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Just a quick note, Meilin and I decided to go back to the hotel. We'll come back with everyone else tomorrow. I hope Kero takes good care of you and Li-kun._

_Love Tomoyo_

Kero studied the letter again. When everyone had returned with their food, they'd seen the three girls sound asleep. No one had the heart to disturb them.  Especially Sakura.  She looked a lot better. Her face had some color. Her bruises had started to heal again. It was a good sign. 

Looking over at the unconscious Li warrior, Kero noticed that his injuries were getting better also.  His complexion was brighter.  He didn't look like he was dead anymore.  Kero didn't know what happened, but he was definitely grateful.  

The last few days had been stressful.  He'd felt useless. He hadn't been able to help his mistress, or Li get well again. Not even Eriol had been able to help their progress. It was depressing to know that you couldn't help the people you cared for.

Sighing he floated back to his mistress. She was still sound asleep and she wasn't having any nightmares like before.   

"I'm glad you're getting better Sakura. Let's see if Li follows your example."  He whispered. He'd promised himself to protect her from anything. He wasn't going to go back on that promise, and he had a feeling that neither Sakura nor Syaoran were safe.

There was something after them. The snake girl had been proof of that. Though it was something else. He remembered the man with the scorpion tail. He'd taken the girl away just before the attack hit Syaoran. Who were they? Why did they feel so familiar?  

"Could it be the destroyer?" He asked himself. He thought back to Sakura's birthday.  To the energy he'd felt from outside. It had felt so familiar. The auras they gave out reminded him of a past enemy.  

With a sigh he floated back to Sakura's bed. She looked so peaceful. So at ease. He was happy that his mistress was finally getting some decent sleep.  

"Night Sakura." He said. He curled back up against her and started to think again.  

'I'm almost positive it's a destroyer. I can sense it. Clow Reed closed the portal though. I remember it. Maybe Eriol will know what's going on. I'll ask him tomorrow.'

So concentrated on his thoughts and getting comfortable enough to go back to sleep, Kero didn't notice the slightest movement in the room. He didn't notice the way his mistress sighed in her sleep. Nor did he notice the small twitch Syaoran's hand made from the other side of the room.

***

"I'm glad you two made it back. It's really late." Rika said as she opened her bedroom door.

The girls had been lucky enough to catch a cab after only twenty minutes of waiting.  (So I didn't want to be cruel to the characters.)(M: darn). Now they were going to spend some time with their friend.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about leaving Sakura on her own." Tomoyo said as she grabbed her Pj set from her room. The girls had been given rooms with adjoined doors.

"It's better that you come back though.  You wouldn't be helping her if you got yourself sick. You'd only be worrying her."  Rika said gently. They were the only ones who were awake. Everyone else had gone to bed a while ago and the girls had decided to stay up and talk a little longer.

"She looked better though. I think her injuries were getting better."  Meilin said as she walked into the bathroom.  

"Well, I feel bad about not going to see her yet, but it was so hectic here." Rika tied her hair back as she spoke. "We weren't allowed anywhere for safety and the reporters kept asking us so many questions.  It was impossible to leave."

"It's ok.  We'll all go tomorrow.  I'm sure Sakura will appreciate it.  If Li-kun was awake I bet he'd appreciate it too."

"You know, he looked better. He didn't look so pale."  Meilin said.  It was true.  He didn't look as bad as he had.

Tomoyo was now changed into her pj's and was brushing out her hair. Rika was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed. Meilin was now taking out her pigtails.

"Poor Li. They were only trying to help those girls and they got hurt doing it."  Rika was helping Meilin with her hair.  

"He'll wake up."  Tomoyo said confidently.  "He wouldn't leave Sakura."

The three girls remained silent for the remainder of the time.  There was nothing left to say.  Their friends had to get better. They all needed to believe that and there was nothing else they could do but hope.

***

A gentle chirping of a small bird stirred the card mistress from her pleasant sleep.  Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she examined her surroundings.  

She was still in the hospital and it was bright and sunny outside.  Her vision was slightly blurred as she leaned against her elbows.  She felt completely refreshed and healed.  

Looking down at herself she noticed the little cuts on her hands were gone.  Yesterday they'd looked brand new.  Today there was no trace of them.  She smiled.  She was getting better.  Her arm felt fine and the cuts she had on her legs didn't sting anymore.

Hearing a slight murmur from beside her, Sakura saw a sleeping Kero cuddled up to the pillow.  She had to smile.  He'd stayed with her that night.  He was so cute when he slept and she was happy to have him there.  As much as she loved her friends he was the only one she felt safe with.  Other than Xiao Lang of course.

Sighing she decided to get up.  She hadn't seen Syaoran since yesterday and she wanted to freshen up.  She swung her feet over the bed and got up slowly.  Kero didn't even flinch at her movements.  

She looked around the room to see if she could see a bathroom.  She really hadn't focused on the room before.  There was no bathroom.  The room only had a small toilet.  Sighing Sakura grabbed the bag Tomoyo had left for her and walked out of the room in search of a shower.  She really wanted to have a decent shower and get changed.  She didn't like not being clean.

'_I guess their intensive care patients don't usually take showers while they're in bed._'  She said when she found a shower room.  It was a small room with a small window.  It was painted in pastel colors.  To Sakura it looked very depressing.

"It is a hospital Sakura.  It's supposed to look depressing."  She muttered to herself as she locked the door.  Undressing quickly she turned on the water.  The feel of the hot water was pleasing to her aching muscles.  Her wounds had healed but her muscles hadn't been used for a couple of days now.  She was starting to feel the effects of not having moved around.

The water splashed down onto her ivory skin.  She was careful of her bandages and she started to wash away a weeks worth of weariness and tension.  She sighed contently as the warm water fell onto her aching body, soothed every part of her.

'_I really needed this.  I would have preferred a bath, but I guess this will have to do._'  She said as she finished off her shower.  She looked around for a clean towel and dried herself off.  Her cuts were barely visible and the water hadn't stung her.

Looking into the bag she found her underwear.  She didn't want to get back into her pyjamas.  

She took out a white T-shirt that had a ying yang design on the front and pulled it over her head. She sighed in relief knowing that Tomoyo hadn't gone overboard with her designs. The shirt fit her perfectly and accented her curves.  

She then took out a set of pale blue pants that were made from a thin material.  She put those on too and looked at herself in the mirror.  She frowned at her reflection.  She didn't have any makeup on, and her hair was all tangled.  She looked inside the bag to find a set of hair pins and a brush.  

"Thank you Tomoyo."  She sighed, grabbing the hair accessories.  She was extremely grateful for her friend's foresight.  

It took another five minutes for her to get ready. She had a light lip gloss on, with a small amount of blush. Tomoyo had been sure to pack everything Sakura would need.

She unlocked the door and walked back to her room. She wasn't expecting the scene she was greeted with.  

In the center of the room floated a very anxious Kero. His little eyes were full of tears and he looked very stressed.

"Kero?  Are you ok?"  She asked walking into her room. The little guardian beast looked up and let out a cry of relief.  He flung himself into his mistress's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Don't ^sob^ you do that to ^sniff^ me again."  He clung to her tightly and continued to sob as she sat down on her bed. She made soothing noises and ran her fingers over his head. "I thought something had happened to you."

"Kero. I'm alright. See." She tried to comfort him. She felt guilty now. Of course he'd be concerned. They were in a hospital. Patients were supposed to stay in their beds. Not be stubborn like she had been for the last day.

They stayed that way a little longer. Sakura wondered why no one had noticed her absence except for Kero.  

"Kero what time is it?"  She asked as her guardian stopped fussing over her safety.  

"Seven."  He said.  "They'll be bringing your breakfast soon."  He said as she wiped away his tears.  

"Oh joy."  Sakura really didn't like the hospital's food and she doubted she'd be allowed to walk to the cafeteria.  She'd been given a lot of privileges so far and she didn't want to push her limits.  "Well… I guess I can share my food."

"Yeah. Only because you don't like hospital food, but it's actually really good."  Kero said with a smile. The day before, she'd given him the food the hospital gave her.

"I bet."  She said and got up. She walked over to the other side of the room and sat next to the unconscious warrior. "Why haven't you woken up yet?"

"Sakura, give him time. He'll wake up when he's ready."  Kero floated over to her and sat on the bed.

"I know. It's just that it's taking so long.  I know that I've been fully conscious for less than a day but it's been almost a week and he's still not awake."  She leaned against the bed and traced patterns over Syaoran's arm.

"At least you both look better."  Kero tried to be positive.  "Yesterday you both looked near death. Today you look full of life."

Sakura frowned at that. He was right. They did look dead yesterday. She felt dead.  Today she felt perfectly healthy and full of energy.

"This is really strange Kero. How could this all happen? When I came around the first time I was in so much pain but I felt as if I was healing. The next thing I know I'm getting worse, and I felt as if I _was_ dying. Now I feel completely healthy."

"I don't know Sakura. It's all strange to me. Just be glad that you're healing."  Kero looked at her thoughtfully. "Sakura, did you take anything yesterday?"

"Well, I ate the food Fey bought for me. I even ate Syaoran's share."  She smiled sheepishly. "Then I had some juice with that cherry flavored stuff that was in that bottle."

"Of course. Fey said it would make you heal faster."  Kero said excitedly.

"The purple stuff?" Sakura was confused. She had a feeling she was forgetting something. Something really important. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  

"Yes, Fey said it would help you. It must have helped your magical healing ability." He sat on one of Syaoran's legs as he talked. "Since you and Li are bonded it could have passed onto him."

Sakura suddenly went pale.  

"Kero? How did you, um, know that me and Syaoran were, bonded?" She asked nervously.

"Oh. Eriol mentioned it to us the other day."  Kero scratched the back of his head as he remembered his behavior that day. "He didn't know how though." (M: *grins*)

Sakura stayed pale. She didn't know how to tell him.  It wasn't anything terrible but she'd kept it a secret.

"Oh."  That's all she could say.  Eriol had known something was up.  She reminded herself to seriously hurt him later.

"So, you mind explaining what happened?"  He asked her curiously.  "I mean I think we should know."

'_This is it Sakura. No time like the present._'  She sighed and hung her head slightly.

"You remember the box Syaoran sent me for my birthday right?" Kero nodded. "Well it had a lot of stuff in it. Most of it I showed you. Well he sent me this statue."

"The dragon one that's on your shelf?" Kero suddenly remembered it. He hadn't taken much notice of it though.

"Yeah, that one. Well, it came with a spell." She stopped at took a deep breath. Here went nothing. (M: Or everything). "The spell was to bond with the person you loved."

"What a minute. Li sent you a bonding spell?"  She nodded.  "Sakura, you should have told me before. I thought something else had happened."

"You're not mad?" He chuckled.

"No. I'm a little hurt you didn't tell me but not mad. It might be good. You did seem _happier_ after your birthday."

Sakura's face turned a bright shade of red. He was teasing her. He looked at her with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks Kero." She picked him up and gave him a tight hug, which Kero returned gratefully. He knew that Sakura would always need him by her side.  Even if Li was with her.

"Now, lets see if the gaki decides to join us." He teased floating over the warriors head.

"I am not a gaki. You cotton ball."  Both Kero and Sakura gasped.  They'd heard him speak, though it didn't sound clear.  It sounded more like.  'Mi an not m gafi. You cotton fall.'

(Were you expecting something really dramatic?  I think the simplest thing can get the best effect.)(M: Should've had Maccy cross over with him).

"Syaoran?" Sakura got off the chair and went to his side. Her eyes full of hope and concern.

Syaoran opened his good eye slowly and looked at her as best he could. (It's really hard to look at someone when you have a patch over your eye. It stuffs up your vision.) He graced her with a small nod. His mouth was still covered by the respirator.

No one spoke for a moment. Sakura and Kero were both in shock. Syaoran wasn't exactly in a position to talk, so everyone stayed quiet.

A whole minute passed and no one said a word. Sakura had tears forming in her eyes.  Kero looked like he was ready to burst into tears, and Syaoran was getting anxious about all this silence. He was about to speak again when he received a very unexpected surprise.

Sakura leapt at him accompanied by Kero. Both grabbing onto his neck and babbling uncontrollably. Sakura had tears falling down her cheeks and Kero had a firm grip on the poor warrior's neck.

"Don'tyoueverdothattomeagain.Doyouknowhowworriediwas?"  Sakura said without breathing. She let the tears fall as she nuzzled against him.

"Kid. Don't do that to us again. We thought you were dead."  Her said a little calmer.  This of course shocked Syaoran the most. Kero was being NICE to him?

Due to all the movement, three of Syaoran's pads from the cardiac monitor came off.  (That happened to me once.  I called out to the nurse saying I flat lined.  It was so funny.)  The alarm started to go off, but it went unnoticed by the three in the room.  They were too concentrated on the situation at hand.

The doctor and two nurses barged into the room. This was the second time they'd had to come in like this. Their patient had flat lined. They rushed in with the defibrillator behind them.  

The nurses sighed in annoyance and the doctor stepped forward to the couple. Luckily Kero had stopped moving and talking the minute he'd heard them barge in. It now looked like a girl hugging a boy, who was supposed to be unconscious, being hugged by a stuffed teddy bear too.

"Mr. Li, nice of you to rejoin the living."  The doctor said as he walked up to the cardiac monitor and switched it off. Syaoran raised his eyebrow.  He'd never met a doctor with a sense of humor before.

Sakura didn't even move an inch during the whole thing. She continued to nuzzle his neck and cry in relief. Her grip was unfortunately cutting oxygen to Syaoran's lungs.  Syaoran's face was slowly changing from his normal tan color to a light pink. From pink to a shade of blue. Now it was a light shade of purple.

"Um, Miss Kinomoto. You might want to loosen your grip there."  The doctor chuckled as the nurse came in with a tray.

Sakura immediately let go of Syaoran and he took in a deep breath. As much as he loved Sakura, he loved to be able to breath as well.

"Sorry."  She smiled sheepishly as the doctor removed the respirator. Syaoran looked over towards her, giving her a weak smile as the doctor checked him over.

"This is very strange. You look perfectly healthy!"  The doctor exclaimed.  He then moved to Sakura and checked her over. The puzzled look on his face just grew. "This is all too strange. You were both in critical condition yesterday. Now you both look fine."

He started to pace around the room. This situation was near impossible. A patient didn't come in three quarters of the way dead and just wake up a few days later as if nothing had happened. Looking over at the young couple again, he looked over their scars. They were very faint.

"This is impossible." He yelled out, lifting his arms up into the air in frustration. Sakura just smiled nervously and grabbed her love's hand. He returned the gesture without hesitation.  

The doctor sighed and looked at the nurse. He said something in Korean and walked out of the room. The nurse smiled brightly at the two card captors and moved the trolley closer to them.

"Don't mind him. He's just a little stressed. He doesn't understand how you two healed so fast. I can't understand it either, but he's a doctor. They like to understand things."  She leaned against the bed and started to remove Syaoran's eye patch.

Sakura walked over to Kero and picked him up. The last thing they needed was Kero slipping up. She placed him on her bed and walked back to Syaoran's bed.

The nurse was still working on Syaoran's patch. The tape was stuck to his hair and it was making it difficult to take off.  Sakura laughed and moved over to help.

"His hair is really messy." She said teasingly. It earned her a glare from her boyfriend.  She just gave him her million dollar smile and winked at him.

"Yes it is. Don't worry we'll try not to pull too much out." The nurse teased. Syaoran was not amused. He'd woken up less than ten minutes ago and already he was being picked on. By his own girlfriend.

It took another few minutes for the patch to come off.  (It took ten minutes to take one off me.  I got really long bangs.)  Much to Syaoran's relief. Their breakfast had been bought in and the nurse had taken off Sakura's bandages. Both were now eating their food.

"You know Kero, you're right. The food isn't that bad."  Sakura said to her guardian.  He sat on the bed with Syaoran, while Sakura sat on the chair.   

"See I told you. So how you doing kid?" Kero said as he ate another piece of his sweet.  Syaoran looked at him for a minute before responding.

"I feel fine. Except my muscles, they feel tense." He complained grabbing a piece of fruit from the tray.

"Poor little wolf."  Sakura cooed as she ate.  Syaoran glared at her.  

"Maybe I should have stayed in the coma."  He muttered under his breath.  That earned him a very hard slap on the back of his head.  He turned his gaze to a very angry Sakura.

"Don't ever say that again." She whispered. Tears were forming in her eyes. He winced. He hadn't meant for her to take it seriously.  "Don't you dare."

"Sakura." He started but was interrupted when she flung herself into his arms. Miraculously missing the tray of food. She started to sob in his arms. "Shh, Sakura. It's ok. I didn't mean it that way."

"^Sob^  I thought I'd lost you."  She said. Syaoran kissed her forehead and continued to comfort her.

"Hey, I'm here now aren't I?" He gave her one of his rare smiles and she cuddled closer to him.

She nodded slowly and she got closer to him. Kero had graciously moved the tray away and gone off to the other side of the room to play a video game. He knew they needed this time alone. Besides the others would be here soon. Then no one would get any privacy.

***

"Grrr, why can't we get through?"  Meilin said as she paced around one of the entrances of the intensive care unit. They'd been standing at the entrance for the last half an hour.  Apparently there had been a restriction of visitors for another hour. (M: *misses Maccy*)

"Patience Meilin. We will go see them when they let us in."  Yelen told her niece.  In all honesty she was getting anxious as well. Why weren't they allowed in?

"I guess something is going on in there. Though it's weird they're not letting anyone in.  Only patients and doctors are allowed in." Tomoyo tired to get a good look inside.  Nothing seemed abnormal.  

"No it doesn't."  Fujitaka said.  He saw a security guard walked passed.  "Excuse me.  Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Oh, patients being moved. Some big shot. They don't want the media to know what room they're in."

"Thank you."  

No one was pleased with that though. Who was being moved? What made them so important?  

***

"Syaoran?" She mumbled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Hmm?"  

"How did you come back?" She asked looking into his piercing amber eyes. He stared into her emerald ones and sighed.

"I had to follow the girl who almost killed both of us for an eternity, and then fight off a creature that I could barely see."

"The girl who almost killed us?" Sakura frowned slightly. She didn't want to remember her. She didn't want to remember anything from the last week.

"Yeah. She was ordered to help me. Strange thing. I'll have to talk to Eriol about it. See what he knows." He didn't look extremely thrilled about that. No matter what circumstances they were in, Syaoran would never get along with Eriol.

"Won't you ever get along with him?" She teased. He glared at her for a moment and shook his head.

"Not in a million years. Ancestor or not."

Sakura giggled and ran her hands up his chest. It was now eight and visiting hours would start in an hour.  Their friends would be barging in soon, and their time of peace would soon end.

They spent the valuable time they had talking about what had happened. Kero had entered the conversation as Syaoran explained his journey. (I busted my hand up this morning and I have a bandage on it. It is really hard to type so bare with me.) (M: I got your back babes).

"So, you were led around by Anuradha, and then she left you to fight the guardian of the gates on your own?" Kero summed up. The warrior in question just nodded. "This isn't good. I can't be sure, but by everything you've said it really does sound like a 'destroyer'."  

Both card captors looked at the guardian with a puzzled expression.

"Kero? What's a destroyer?" Sakura asked innocently. She had no idea what he meant.

"This is before anyone's time. The destroyers were three. Two girls and a boy. They were legendary demons who wrecked havoc over the land in the dark ages."

"I've heard of the dark ages, but I've never heard of something called the destroyers."  Syaoran sat up with Sakura still in his arms.

"That's because Clow Reed didn't want anyone to know about them. You see the dark ages lasted a millennia. Clow wasn't the one to banish it though. Human beings got tired of having to serve the demons, so they found ways to banish them from this existence.  The problem was, not all could be kept out. There are portals that allow maybe one or two at a time to return."

'So these destroyers got through?"  

"Yep, and the destroyers are Elsu's top warriors." Syaoran suddenly stared very intently at Kero. Remembering his guide's mutters and curses to that name.

"Kero? Who is Elsu?"

"He's the big guy. The ruler of the dark universe. Back then he was the most powerful demon in existence. His next in line was Nisha. A winged demon. She was called the devil's angel for some time. Bahul is her student, along with Anuradha but by what you told me she was disgraced for what she did."

"But why?" Sakura was confused. Why would they be angered with someone sent to kill them? If they were evil then wouldn't they want them dead?

"Well I don't know. I just know that they're very dangerous. She almost killed both of you, and she's the one with the least power. Nisha and Elsu are the ones that could cause the most damage. We got to figure out what they're after."

"The star cards maybe." Syaoran said. "I remember her saying stuff about the cards, but I don't think it's just the cards. I think they want something else."

"But what?"

"I don't know, but we'll find out. Don't worry about that."  Syaoran kissed Sakura's forehead.  

"I wonder where the others are." Kero muttered. They had a big problem right now.  They'd need the others to figure it out.

"Oh are you two ready to be moved?" The nurse came in with two orderlies.

"Hoe??"

***

'Scratches head' My editor is out on retreat so I'm really sorry this has taken so long.  He said he'd edit when he got back. I hope he had a good time. So you'll get this chapter and nineteen together as an 'I'm sorry' present.

I hope it was worth the wait though.  I've had a case of intermission block.  It will start getting interesting now that Xiao Lang's awake.  I know you're grateful for that.

Well I'm going to get some dessert.  

Ja ne minna.

Kang


	19. greener pastures

Hey everyone.  I really hope the chapters have made up for the delay.  Max is back as everyone has probably realized and I am so happy about that.  'Gives Max a big hug'  Hehe.  Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.  I finally got rid of some of my writers block.  Things are getting a lot more complicated for our card captors.

***

The sound of wheels being pushed on ceramic floor echoed through the corridor as two orderlies pushed a wheelchair and a hospital bed down the long hallway.  

Sakura sat comfortably on the wheelchair with Kero in her lap.  Behind them a nurse had their personal belongings in two plastic bags. She looked at the couple in front of her and had to hold back a giggle. Sakura was hugging her little toy close to her with a smile on her face. Syaoran had his hands behind his head comfortably.

The doctor in charge of their condition had made the decision to move both patients to another room. They would be kept in the same room for convenience, but the room would be more private. Their condition was a strange one and the last thing they needed was the media all over it.

"Where are you taking us?" Sakura asked the orderly who was taking her.  They were at the elevator.  

"To a more private room.  It's just upstairs."  He told her as he pressed the buttons.  Syaoran's bed was wheeled into the elevator first followed by the nurse and Sakura.  He had a smirk plastered on his face as he looked at his girlfriend.

'_I'm supposing you're comfy there._'  She whispered into his mind.  He gave a mental chuckle.

'_Very comfy._'  He said with a sigh.  '_I'd be more comfy if you were here with me but that can be fixed once we get to our new room._'

'_You make that sound less than innocent._'  She said with a giggle.  He raised an eye brow at her and laid back down on the bed.  He was a bit surprised to hear her say something like that.

'_I'm not that naïve you know._'  She said reading his thoughts.  She was definitely acting a little different today.  

'_I know but I really didn't expect my Ying Fa to think hentai thoughts._'  He retorted making her blush.

'_Mou, Xiao Lang!_'  She complained.  He just chuckled at her and looked up at the ceiling.  They were now exiting the elevator and being pushed towards their new room.

Everything appeared to be a little more pleasant on this level. The walls weren't the same color as the intensive care unit and things seemed a little more peaceful.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked, marveling at the dramatic change.

"This is one of the recovery wards. It's where patients who have to go through surgery or have been in intensive care come after they're out of danger."  The nurse said, opening the door to the vast hospital room.

"It's so pretty."  Her eyes shone with her innocence and wonder.

"It is.  It's one of the nicer wards.  Some of us wish the rest of the hospital could look like this.  Makes the patients feel safer."  The nurse said as she placed their bags on the chairs.  The room was very large compared to the one in intensive care.  It had a large window that overlooked a beautiful garden.  

It had a bathroom connecting to the room.  Unlike the bathroom in the intensive care unit, this bathroom had a shower.  Sakura was grateful for that.  (I'd be grateful too.  The old hospital here in Sydney had the toilets and the showers on the other side of the ward.  You had to walk past all the rooms to get there.)

It took a couple of minutes to get both patients comfy in the room.  Sakura was placed on the hospital bed and her belongings were placed in the drawer next to her.  A vase of fresh cherry blossoms had been placed on the top of the shelf.  

Syaoran was on the other side of the room facing the window.  The light rays of the sun hit his skin causing it to take on a darker shade of his tan.  Something that appealed to Sakura very much.

'_Like what you see?_'  She heard Syaoran's voice in her mind.  She started to blush and looked away.  That of course made Syaoran chuckle.

The two orderlies and the nurse left them in peace once they were sure the two were comfortable enough.  

"You are so mean you know that?"  Sakura said once they were alone.  She got off her bed and walked over to his giving him a playful slap on the arm.  Kero watched all this from his spot on Sakura's bed.

"Yes, but you love me anyway."  He said with confidence.  She gave a little smirk and got closer till her face was right next to his ear.

"Maybe I don't."  She whispered causing Syaoran's eyes to widen.

"NANI?"  He said and watched Sakura burst into laughter.  He frowned when he realized she was only teasing him.  From the other side of the room Kero could be heard holding back his laughter.  "Not funny Sakura." 

"I'm sorry."  She said while sitting on the side of his bed.  Her eyes bright with mirth she ran her hand along his cheek.  

He raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed her by the hips pulling her down.  This made Sakura squeal in delight as he began to tickle her relentlessly.  

She started to giggle uncontrollably and fell on top of him. He continued to tickle her hips and sides feeling the slightest tingle from his own actions.  

"Dozo stop.  I give up."  She cried out still laughing.  Her face was turning a light shade of blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Say what I want to hear first."  He said in a rough voice trying hard to hold back the laughter building up in him.

Sakura tried desperately to get out of his grasp but he made sure to have a strong hold on her.  She continued to laugh and squirm against him.

"I-I. Haha, lo-love you."  She managed to say in between her laughter.  Content with what she had said Syaoran released her from his grip but kept her in his arms.

"That's all I needed to hear."  He said smugly.  He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, bringing his lips to hers in a soft loving kiss.

Sakura gasped in surprise but responded to the kiss without hesitation.  It started out very soft and innocent but Syaoran forced Sakura's lips to part ever so slowly with his tongue.

Sakura let out a little whimper at the invasion but parted her lips obediently and allowed him access to her mouth.  Syaoran took the invitation and began to flicker his tongue into her mouth, exploring each crevasse of her mouth as if for the first time.

Letting out a moan Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the intensity of the kiss.  Her tongue started to mimic his as he continued to explore the still unfamiliar territory.

They continued their kiss until their lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen.  Reluctantly they pulled away from each other panting for air.  

"Wow."  Sakura said with a smile on her face.  She kept her arms around his neck and watched as his eyes shone with enjoyment.

"Wow indeed."  He said trying to control his breathing.  "If I still had the heart monitor on I think it would be pounding by now."  

Sakura giggled at his attempt at a joke and leaned forward for another kiss.  This one was a little less aggressive but still very passionate.

Kero glanced up from his video game and rolled his eyes.  He thought it would be quite funny to have them like that and someone walk in.  Sakura was lying on top of Syaoran in a tight embrace with the warrior holding her even tighter.  Anyone who walked in would get the wrong idea.

'_You know Tomoyo was right.  They do make a cute couple._'  He said to himself and went back to his game.

'_I just hope they can be a couple for a long time.  If there are destroyer's around here we'll all be in big trouble._'

***

"WHERE ARE THEY?"  Meilin yelled as she paced around the intensive care unit.  They had been let into the unit less than five minutes ago only to discover that both Sakura and Syaoran were gone.  

"Meilin don't yell."  Yelen said.  She was getting a little worried.  Their beds were nicely made and all their belongings had been taken.  Sakura's father was asking one of the nurses where they went.

"They should be here."  She said desperately.  Her cousin was missing along with one of her friends.  The doctor hadn't told them where they'd been taken yet because he was down in research.

"Don't worry Meilin.  Eriol said that they're just fine."  Tomoyo assured her.  In truth she'd been just as hysterical when they'd arrived but her boyfriend had assured her that her best friend was safe and actually quite happy.

Fujitaka walked back to the group of worried family and friends with Touya tagging behind him looking a little unhappy.

"They were moved upstairs.  Apparently Li decided to wake up this morning."  He said happily.  

"He's awake?"  Meilin said with hope in her eyes.  The Li sisters also looked at the father of the card mistress with a mix of emotions swimming in their eyes.

He closed his eyes and smiled.  "He's fine.  The nurse said that he's perfectly healthy."  

The girls squealed in delight and started to hug each other.  The boys all stood to the side with smiles on their faces.  Their friends would be ok and everyone could relax.

Yelen sighed in relief at knowing that her son would be fine.  He was her only son.  She had been worried for him, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't wake up.     

"Can we see them?"  Rika asked as she released the group hug.  Fujitaka nodded and started to lead the group of people down the hall to the elevators.  They waited patiently for the lift to open and they stepped in.  With a little discomfort they all managed to fit inside.

The ride up to the recovery ward was silent as each person reflected on the condition of their loved ones.

Some were afraid of what they'd see. Others were excited at seeing the two people they cared for. One was mad about the fact that his sister was still in the same room as a certain gaki.

The lift opened and they were greeted with the recovery ward, which was a lot less depressing than the ICU.  They walked to the main reception area to find out where exactly the two card captors were residing.

"Excuse me miss?" Yukito asked the young nurse at the reception table.  She looked up and smiled brightly at the group of people.  "We're here to see a Miss Kinomoto Sakura and a Mr. Li Xiao Lang."

The nurse looked them over for a moment then called over another nurse. She looked like she ran the ward.

"Are you family?" She asked. Apparently the two patients were being well hidden. Their names weren't on the list of patients board.  

"Yes." He said. "This is Miss Kinomoto's father and Mr. Li's mother and sisters."

"Do you have any form of identification on you?"  The nurse asked Fujitaka.  He nodded and took out his wallet presenting his documents proving he was who he said he was.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Kinomoto about the interrogation, but you must understand that with the delicate situation revolving around your daughter and Mr. Li's popularity we want to be careful with the media. They're in room 5, just to the left."

"I understand. It's no trouble.  I should be thanking you for keeping my daughter's privacy safe."  He said as the group walked off in search of the room.

"Room ten, nine, eight, seven, six.  Here it is.  Room five."  Meilin said happily. She grabbed the door handle and opened the door.  What they found in the room was not what they'd expected.

They'd expected Syaoran to be all bandaged up and resting peacefully.  They'd expected Sakura to be in bed doing the same thing.  She'd been so stressed about the whole situation. They hadn't expected to see Syaoran without a single bandage on him. Nor had they expected to see the card mistress laying on top of him straddling his hips while locked in a passionate kiss.

The sudden noise of the door opening forced Kero to stop moving and caused both Sakura and Syaoran to stop kissing and look up to the door.  They were greeted with a mob of shocked faces.

Silenced filled the room as each person let the event sink into their brain. Sakura looked up with her emerald eyes wide open. Her lips were swollen from the aggressiveness of the make out session she'd been having. Her face was now extremely flushed and her body tensed.  

Syaoran had a similar look on him. His family and friends were standing at the door looking at them as if they'd seen a ghost. His amber eyes were wide with shock and his heart was still pounding from the kiss he'd been sharing with Sakura.  

The silence lasted about five seconds before Touya yelled out angrily and in a panic Sakura fell off the bed and onto the floor with Syaoran screaming at his approaching attacker.

"Touya. No."  Sakura begged as her brother approached the hospitalized Li warrior.  "Please don't hurt him."

Her pleas went unheard as Touya started to shake Syaoran by his shoulders screaming curses and damning him to every hell he knew of.

"You wake up and you're already putting your hands on my sister?"  He yelled as all the males in the room tried to calm him and pull him off the sorcerer.  Even with their combined strength they couldn't pull Touya off him.

"Please stop it."  Sakura begged trying to pull her brother away.  "He didn't hurt me I swear Touya.  Please Onii-chan.  Stop it. You're hurting him."

"That's the idea."  He said still shaking the boy.  Amazingly Syaoran was laughing.  Very hard. He couldn't help but think this was so ironic. He'd been through the clow cards.  Faced death in the eyes numerous times and come out alive. He'd been in a coma for a week and he'd woken up. Now he would die by the hand of his love's older brother.  

Touya continued to shake him until they managed to get him off the laughing teenager.  He couldn't stop laughing as Sakura came over and hugged him.  

"Are you ok?"  She asked softly.  He continued to laugh humorlessly as he looked around the room.

"I'm fine. Your brother almost killed me."  He said taking in a deep breath.  A nurse had come into the room to see what all the yelling was about.  She was now giving Touya something to relax him.

"Well he didn't." She said with a smile. She gave him a tight embrace before facing her family and friends.

"Hi."  She said sweetly.  Everyone sweatdroped and the girls went over to embrace the couple.  Syaoran's sisters squealing about how happy they were about their little brother being awake.

"We can't breath."  They cried in union as the group hug intensified.  The girls giggled and Tomoyo got that evil glint in her eye.

"That didn't seem to bother you when you were kissing."  She said sweetly, causing everyone to smirk at them.  The two card captors turned a bright red.

"Did you know that kissing use to be a form of greeting?"  Yamazaki said  "If you just met someone you would kiss them on the cheek.  If you knew them from a long time it was on the lips. It was law."

"Really?"  Both Sakura and Syaoran said with their eyes a little wide.  It would be weird kissing someone else that you didn't really know.

"Oh yes, he's quite right.  If you met someone you knew on the street you would have to kiss them or you could be charged a fine.  It was a very strict law."  Eriol said.

"Yamazaki. If Chiharu was here she'd probably hit you over the head and Eriol stop fueling the fire."  Tomoyo said giving her boyfriend a menacing glare.

Both Sakura and Syaoran sweatdroped while everyone else laughed.  No matter how many times they fooled them, Yamazaki's lies always made them look gullible.  Eriol's input to the story didn't help the situation much either.

"So Li how did you wake up? Did you flat line and they brought you back? Did Sakura kiss you while you were waking up?" Tomoyo said pointing the camera at the couple.

"Actually I just woke up. Nothing dramatic. I just opened my eyes and saw Sakura sitting next to me." He said casually placing his hands behind his head while Sakura laid down next to him. Snuggling her head on the crook of his neck.  Fortunately for him Touya wasn't in any condition to fight with him. The nurse had given him a sedative to calm him down.

"Well, we're very happy that you decided to wake up." Sakura said as she kissed his neck. The girls all giggled and the boys smirked at Syaoran's red face.

"Getting a little red there aren't we my cute little descendant?"  Eriol said. Everyone laughed. They'd told Rika, Chan and Yamazaki that it was a long standing joke between them.

"Don't call me that." He declared. His tone of voice wasn't menacing though. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his family and friends. Especially when Tomoyo had her dreaded camera with her. Sakura didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Have you eaten yet?" Yukito asked. The two sorcerers nodded their heads.

"We had something to eat but we didn't get to finish it cause we got moved."  Syaoran said. His mother was now at his side with her eyes slightly closed. She was checking them for any magical injures.

"What did you bring us?"  Sakura asked with hope in her eyes. Truth be told her stomach was starting to hurt from hunger.

"Well nothing. I was going to ask Rika and Yamazaki if they'd go get something down at the cafeteria. Chan could go to."  He said looking at the three. They agreed and quickly left the room.  

The moment the door closed Yukito changed into Yue. Kero stopped sweating and Yelen continued to search for any negative energy.

"That was way to close for comfort." Kero said as he stretched out. "We were almost caught."

"Yelen can you feel anything from them?" Eriol asked. His voice held authority. His ponytail swayed slightly as he moved closer to the bed.

"I don't feel anything negative. I don't know what healed them either. Even with their magical abilities they shouldn't have healed this fast."

Sakura looked at everyone with a worried expression.  Syaoran squeezed her hand for comfort.

Slowly getting off the bed Sakura walked over to her winged guardian.  Her eyes threatened to let tears fall but she held them in.

"Yue,  I wanted to thank you for saving Xiao Lang.  I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't survived.  If it wasn't for you he would have died."  She said letting the tears fall.  Yue's usual emotionless look softened and he smiled at his mistress.

"I was only doing my duty mistress." He said softly wiping the tears away from her eyes.  She shook her head and smiled through her tears.

"No it was more than that. Yue you're always there to protect us and I don't think I would have been able to do a lot of things if you hadn't been there. So Arrigatou."  She said and proceeded to hug him.  

A little shocked at first Yue didn't know what to do. He looked around the room and saw Eriol smiling at him giving him a little nod. The guardian wrapped his arms around his beloved mistress and hugged her back. She was crying and he made soothing sounds to comfort her.  

From his bed Syaoran smiled and watched the tender moment between his beloved and her guardian.  It was true.  If Yue hadn't saved him then he would be dead right now.  He owed him his life.  Not only that he'd been there advising him many times in the past.

"Kawaii."  Tomoyo exclaimed.  Her camera trained on the tender scene.  "I think I'll call this breaking barriers."  

"Why would you call it that my love?"  Eriol said from behind her.  The Li sisters were near tears. Fujitaka and Yelen were smiling.  Kero had tears flowing down his face.  Meilin was grinning from ear to ear with Fu and Jin behind her.

"Because today Syaoran hasn't stopped smiling, and Yue finally showed some emotion."  She said happily. Syaoran scolded at that but couldn't keep it up for long.  She was right.

He started to sit up properly and then swung his legs over the side of the bed.  He motioned for Eriol to come over and he whispered something into his ear.  Eriol laughed softly and nodded.  

With a quick movement on his hand a pair of pants and a button up shirt appeared in his hand.  He handed the garments to Syaoran.

"Little brother where are you going?"  Fan Ran asked as her brother got up.  He was very wobbly on his feet and had to sit down twice.  Eriol and Fu had to help him get up.

Sakura let go of her hug with Yue and looked at her boyfriend with concern.  He shouldn't be getting up yet.  He was still weak and he hadn't moved in a week.

"To take a shower."  He said walking over to the bathroom.  Eriol and Fu stayed behind him just as Tomoyo and Meilin had done with Sakura.

He closed the door behind him and Eriol decided to be a pain.  He winked at Tomoyo and leaned against the door.

"Do you want me to transport you some boxer shorts my cute little descendant?" He said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.  Syaoran's sister burst into laughter.  Meilin followed on shortly.  Yelen had to hold back a laugh.  Sakura was desperately trying to stop laughing.  

Syaoran opened the door just a little and looked at Eriol.  His face was slightly red as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah could you?"  He said as casually as possible.  He tried to block out the laughter surrounding the room.  After the near death experience Syaoran wasn't going to be bothered with Eriol's teasing.  It wasn't worth it.  He added in a low tone.  "Stop calling me that."

Eriol chucked at snapped his fingers.  Syaoran grabbed the article of clothing before anyone could see them.  He closed the door loudly and the sound of water being run could be heard through the room.

"You're terrible Eriol-kun." Sakura said. Touya was lying on her bed fast asleep.  The sedative had worked almost instantly on his nerves.

"Why thank you Sakura-chan." He said with an exaggerated bow.

"Well while Li's in the shower I think we should start explaining some things.  Don't you think Sakura?" Kero said sternly. She nodded her head and walked over to Syaoran's bed and sat down.

"You're right Kero. The sooner we figure everything out the better."

She started to tell them everything. About the bonding spell. About the fight with Anuradha. What Syaoran had told her about the in between world.  

Everything.

***

"YOU WEREN'T TO HEAL THE WARRIOR!" Elsu yelled at the kneeling demons.  They lifted their heads slightly to look at their enraged master.

"You asked us to heal the card mistress and that's what we did. We did not anticipate their bond to be this strong." Nisha said calmly. She hadn't told him about her part in it.  "We also didn't know about Anuradha's place in all of this. We didn't know she would assist him in his quest."

"How could he defeat the guardian of the gates?" Elsu questioned, sitting on his throne.  Nisha and Bahul rose to their feet and moved closer.

"My lord, the wolf is much stronger than he seems. We've also discovered something else. The bond he shares with the card mistress has enabled him to also use the cards."  She added cautiously.  The last thing she needed was for Elsu to snap her neck.

A low growl was heard as her master's eyes glowed red.  His hands clenched his throne in a death grip and neither Nisha nor Bahul dared step any closer.

"Tell me, was all this trouble worth it?  Is the card mistress healed?"  He asked as calmly as possible.

"Yes my lord. Her power is completely restored. It may even be stronger than before."   Bahul said.  

Elsu's anger softened a little. The room didn't seem so menacing as it had a mere second before.  She was alright and that's all that mattered.

"Bahul leave the room. I wish to talk to Nisha alone."  He said in a low whisper.

Bahul glanced at his mistress.  He was fearful of her safety.  Nisha just nodded and he had no choice but to leave.  He glanced back at the two for a moment before exiting the room.

"He cares for you."  Elsu said getting up from his throne.

"I'm his mistress. I raised him ever since he was a child, of course he'd care."  She said reasonably.  

"I mean he cares for you as more than just a mentor."  His voice was smug.  He'd noticed those glances Bahul gave the winged demon.

"My lord, I assure you that I have no idea what you mean." She didn't like what he was insinuating. He was mocking her and her student.

"Don't play dumb with me Nisha. Anuradha may have been stupid, but you are not."  He walked closer to her. "I've seen the affection he gives you. You taught him well. He holds little emotions. Though it's obvious he has feelings for you." 

Nisha didn't respond. It was true. On the very rare occasion she'd notice her favored student glance at her with more than just admiration. He showed her affection in his own way. To proud to admit it.

"You care for him too." That made her head snap up and her wings flare. He was not guessing, he was telling her. Her eyes went wide. "You care for him deeply. I can see it in the way you favor him. The training you gave him. You advanced his training well beyond that of any student you've ever taken."

"He was a fast learner. He became bored very easily with the things he learnt. I had to advance him to a level he could challenge himself with." She protested. She did care for him but not in the way he was insinuating.

"We both know that isn't the only reason. Though I'll drop it and get to the point.  Whether it is romantically or not, you care deeply for the scorpion. I'm putting his life in your hands Nisha. If you fail me in the task I give you, to bring the card mistress to me, I will take him from you and have him sacrificed to the hell gods." 

"You can't." She exclaimed. No one touched Bahul. She wouldn't allow it. To be sacrificed to the hell gods was worse than Elsu's torture. The pain inflicted there was ten times worse.

"Oh I will. IF you fail me. Remember Nisha I know he's your weakness, and I will use it if you even consider failing me." He stepped closer to her and pulled out some of the delicate feathers of one of her wings. She didn't move. "If you do not succeed I will make you suffer the consequences with his blood, and yours."

She stared at her master's eyes with emptiness. She couldn't argue with him. It wasn't her life on the line anymore. It was Bahul's. She wasn't human but she cared for him.  She wouldn't allow him to die. He was to take on the throne.

"Yes my lord." She said. Her voice was soft and gentle. Something Elsu hadn't heard since she was a small child.

He lifted his hand and caressed her face very gently. Almost tenderly. She was afraid now. She'd seen his tenderness. The day he'd killed the rabbit.

"I remember when you were an infant Nisha. The determination you had to serve me.  Where did that go?" His voice was soft and soothing. So inviting. It was hard to resist it.

"I don't know sir." Her voice was so soft. Like a child. She hated it when he reduced her to this. Reduced her to fear and innocence.

She bowed her head afraid to look him in the eyes. She was a warrior. One of the greatest in the demon world and she was afraid. 

Elsu lifted her chin up and forced her to open her eyes.  They were the color of pure silver.  Her wings had changed into a lighter shade of gray.  The color she'd had when she was still young.  When her only dream was to serve the demon she now hated so much.

"You live because of me. Don't forget that. Your parents wouldn't have been able to give you what I have. Just like Bahul. Don't ever forget that. Remember that your blood is very valuable."

"I know my lord." She hissed. She hated being reminded that she could be sold off to any other demon her master desired.

"I'd hate for you to suffer the same fate your mother faced." He said gently placing a kiss on her forehead. She wanted to cry. Like humans do. Wanted to hit him. Kill him for what he'd just done. She wanted to do anything to get him away from her.

"Go. I'll call on you when I need you."  He said, letting her leave. Gratefully she bowed and walked away . Her torn wing changing back into its normal black. Closing her eyes once they also changed back their normal shade of gray.

"Oh, and Nisha."  He called out.  She turned to face him.  Her face emotionless.  "Don't tell anyone about our little conversation."  

She nodded her head and kept walking away.  Images of the torture chamber filling her mind. There were things she could never tell anyone about, what happened after.  No one could ever know.  Not even Bahul.

She walked down the halls to her private chambers.

***

Ok I just scared myself.  I know everyone is confused about the bad guys now.  

I had a conversation with someone about how I think anyone can turn to their darker side.  So I decided to make the bad guys lives more complicated.  So basically our plot has thickened.

I'm thinking about boosting up the rating just to be safe.  It's nothing too drastic it's just that I feel we're stepping into darker territory.

Oh yeah I downloaded the fanfic instant messenger so if anyone wants to talk to me about suggestions or comments just look me up.

Ja ne everyone.

Kang

(M: Really sorry about the wait. But, you deserve it! Kang can't say it cause she's too nice, but, the number of reviews per chapter has dwindled. Bad readers. *Points finger and shakes it* Naughty.)


	20. Never say goodbye

Hey everyone.  You guys have been so patient with me and I'm really grateful about that.  Well this is chapter twenty.  Enjoy.

***

"There's so many of them."  Sakura exclaimed as she looked out the window.  Today was the day they'd be released from the hospital and it seemed that everyone knew about it.

Syaoran moved beside her and smiled at her innocence. There were people flocked all over the entrance of the hospital. Security had to keep them in check so that patients could get through. Luckily no one knew what level they were on, or what room.

"How can they keep them out? I mean a hospital is a public place." Sakura asked looking over at her boyfriend.  

"I don't know. Just as long as we can get out I don't care."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. Their friends would be there soon to pick them up and then they'd be taken back home.

"I'm going to miss you when you go back to Hong Kong." She whispered. Her eyes held sadness, and it made Syaoran's heart break.

"Hey, at least we got this time together." He whispered. He wasn't too happy about leaving her either. The past few days had been special, especially when they got some time alone.

"I know, but when will I get to be with you again?" Sakura's emerald eyes held tears and she tried desperately not to let them fall.

"I don't know but now we have our bond." He gently caressed the side of her face and kissed her forehead lovingly. "It's much stronger now."

"I know, but I don't want to be alone." She said as the tears fell down her face. The bond they shared let him feel her sadness and she felt his. They were scared to be apart, especially with this new evil around.

"It will be ok Sakura.  Nothing is going to happen to you I swear it.  I don't care what I have to do, I will protect you."

They stayed like that for a few minutes just happy to be in each others arms.  Sakura was terrified.  She'd been apart from him for so long and now she had to leave his side again.

"I don't want to loose you."  She whispered into his neck.  He rubbed her back gently.  

"I know, but you won't.  I won't be taken away from you."

He tilted her head slightly and kissed her slowly. As if he was sealing his promise to her.

Sakura responded to his kiss without hesitation. She wanted this to last. It wouldn't be their last kiss, but it might be the last moment alone they got until tomorrow when their flights were due.

Their lips meshed together as their embrace tightened. Syaoran parted her lips with his tongue and gently probed it in lightly touching hers. She caught on to the game and ran her tongue against his.  (Funny that. I don't get kissed that often and I know more about it than some people who do get a lot of make outs.) (M:*refrains from comment*)

The gentle caresses soon became more passionate as all the emotion they felt crashed down on them like a thunderstorm.

Neither wanted to let go of this. They didn't know what would happen in the future and all they had was here and now.  They'd silently agreed to make every moment count until they'd have to say goodbye.

"No Sakura it's not going to be goodbye."  He panted as they parted to breath.  He'd heard her thoughts and it scared him. Goodbye was such a strong word.

"Then what?" Her tears kept falling as she looked up into his amber eyes.

"I don't know.  It's just not goodbye."  

Sakura forced a smile. She would miss him when they parted.  She didn't know when they'd see each other again.  Or if they'd see each other again, and that was her greatest fear.

What if he was forced to marry someone else?  What if he stopped loving her?  She shook the thought from her mind.  He would always love her.

"That's right. I will always love you."  He said. She got a little playful and slapped his chest lightly.

"Eaves dropping." She accused. He gave her an impish grin and shrugged.

"Gomen my Ying Fa. I couldn't help it." He whispered as he took her lips in another breathtaking kiss. (M: Why is every kiss breath taking or heart stopping? A guy would die at this rate!)

'You're forgiven.' She said in her mind as they continued their passionate indulgence.  

"Is that all you two know how to do?" A high-pitched voice asked. The card captors parted and looked over to see Meilin, a human Kero, Yelen, Fujitaka and Eriol standing behind them.

"You have a problem with that?"  Syaoran asked his cousin in a cool voice.

Meilin put her finger on her chin and thought about it for a moment. Then in a giddy tone she quirked. "Nope."

Sakura grinned and then noticed that no one else was with them. Syaoran had a similar look on his face. Where were Tomoyo and the others?

"Meilin where is everyone?" Sakura asked walking over to the Chinese teen. Syaoran followed behind her and helped Eriol with the bags.

"They didn't come. Too many reporters. Eriol had to put a spell on Tomoyo though. She wanted to come but she would have brought her camera."

"Someone might have snatched it off her." Kero said stretching.  

"Oh." Syaoran chuckled and they started to walk towards the elevator. No one spoke for a few minutes. Eriol was smirking at Syaoran and he was scowling. Meilin was looking up at the numbers; Kero was playing his portable game set and Sakura looked down at the ground with a small frown on her face.

Yelen and Fujitaka observed their children carefully. They didn't look happy about tomorrow. They knew this as well but there was no need to tell them about their plans yet.

Everyone was so engrossed in their thoughts that they didn't realize the lift had stopped.  It opened and they saw a few security guards standing at the elevator doors. 

"Mr. Li, Miss Kinomoto please follow me." The head security guard said sternly. They took the bag from the boys and led the group towards the doors.  The hospital was being very cautious with who they let in.  Anyone who entered the hospital was checked for microphones and cameras. The security was very high.

'_I still don't get how they could keep all the reporters out._' Sakura said in her mind.  Syaoran chuckled as they reached the door where they were bombarded with question about the accident and so forth.

"Miss Kinomoto, can you tell us what your condition was?"  One reporter said.

"Mr. Li who caused the accident?"

"What relationship do you have with the future leader of the Li clan?"

"Are the rumors true that you're romantically involved?"

"Will you return to Hong Kong?"

"Will you continue to pursue your modeling career?"

"Is there a chance of a more serious commitment?"

They tried desperately to avoid the reporters but it was no use. They kept asking questions.  

They were almost at the limo when a little girl, no older than four went in front of the crowd. She looked lost and she was close to tears. Sakura looked at the little girl. 

"Hi there. What's your name?"  She asked softly as the little girl bit her lip. She kneeled so she could look straight at the girl.

"Kahi." She said quietly. Her long black hair covered her eyes from Sakura. She gently lifted the little girl's bangs to look at her sparkling brown eyes.

"Are you lost?" Kahi nodded and Sakura smiled at her brightly. She stood up and took the little girl into her arms.

Syaoran walked up to her and smiled softly at the tender scene she made. The little girl clenched onto Sakura's blouse and nuzzled her head against her shoulder.

"What's wrong Ying Fa?" He asked as the reporters took snap shot after snap shot.

"Xiao Lang this is Kahi. She's lost." She said cooing to the little girl who was now very comfortable.

"Is your mother here?" He asked the girl softly.  She shook her head.

"My mommy took me to the shops and I got lost. I trying to find my way home." She said in her baby tone. Sakura looked up at Syaoran.

'_Can we take her?_'  She asked in his mind. 

'_No, what if her mother comes looking for her?_'

'_She doesn't know where her mother is. It could take forever to find her_.'  She gave him a pout.

"Please Xiao Lang."

"Alright we'll take her with us. Maybe we can find out where she lives." He sighed in defeat.  He led his girlfriend to the limo with the little girl in her arms.  The reporters started to ask questions but no one answered them.

Everyone was now seated in the car and Kahi wouldn't leave Sakura's arms. She didn't complain. It was strangely comfortable to hold the little girl. Like a little light of hope for the future.

"Kahi where do you live?" Xiao Lang asked the frightened girl. Eriol had smiled and Meilin had muttered something about bring Tomoyo's camera along.

"I live in the little house next to the park." She said as Eriol made funny faces to sooth her. It made her giggle as he pretended to scowl like Syaoran.

"No Eriol, that's not how you do it. Show them Xiao Lang." Meilin said looking at her cousin. He did scowl at her, which made Kahi giggle harder.  It also made Sakura giggle.

"What are you two laughing at?" He asked both girls next to him. They continued to giggle as he made his scowl deeper.

"Funny." Kahi said as she reached out and touched Syaoran's nose. He had to smile at the girl's innocence.

"There is something I never thought I'd see. Xiao Lang, funny." Eriol teased as he looked outside their window. Kero had a hard time holding back his laughter, when he finally burst he had tears flowing down his face.

Yelen and Fujitaka were sitting in the front seats to give the teens some privacy. Also to discuss some private business. (As you can see it's a very big limo.) (M: I'll say. I want one of these… and I'll take one of those kids too :p)

"I'm not amused." He said sternly then looked over at his girlfriend who was giggling at Kahi's attempt to imitate Syaoran's scowl.

"She's almost got it." She said. He couldn't help but chuckle. Sakura was fond of children and he knew it. He smiled at the way the little girl just opened up to her. It was a quality Sakura possessed. She could make anyone smile.

"So we have to look for a park."  Meilin said looking at a street directory.  They'd told the driver to drive around while they figured out where Kahi lived.

"Kahi is there anything else close to your house that can help us?" Eriol asked her. She nodded and simply said 'shrine.'

Meilin searched through the area maps and finally found a park that had a shrine a block away from it.  

Using the limo's phone she told the driver what street to go to and quickly hung up the phone. The rest of the drive was spent trying to keep Kahi entertained.

"THERE." She cried out when she saw her house. There was a police car in the front with a lot of people looking very worried.

"That's your house?" Sakura cooed. Kahi nodded happily and the limo stopped.

Syaoran got out first and then walked over to Sakura's side and helped her out while he carried Kahi out of the car. When Sakura was out they walked up to the police and heard Kahi's mother cry out and run up to her daughter.

"Mommy." She cried and hugged her mother tightly. Sakura smiled and looked up at Syaoran with a twinkle in his eyes. He was about to say something when Kahi's mother grabbed both of them and hugged them tightly.

"Thank you." She cried over and over again. Both card captors were shocked at the reaction as were the others who were still in the car.

"Umm. You're welcome." Sakura said to the relieved mother. The police walked up to them and asked where they found the girl. After explaining who he was, Syaoran told them what happened. The police were happy with the answers and left soon after. 

After the initial shock of the little girl being returned to her family her mother asked if they would join them for lunch as a thank you.

"We can't. We're leaving tomorrow and we need to get back to our hotel." Syaoran said.  He was getting hungry but they couldn't' stay.

"At least let me give you something as a sign of my gratitude." Kahi's mother insisted.  Sakura nodded and the couple walked behind her and followed her into the house.

"Hey Xiao Lang? Where are you going?" Meilin called out from the window.

"We'll be right back."

Kahi's mother gave them both a small gift as gratitude for brining back her daughter. It wasn't much. Just a small heart shaped broach for sakura and a silver chain for Syaoran.

"It will bring you good luck" 

"We can't it's yours." Sakura protested. Cora(Kahi's mom.) shook her head and told them to have it. After much arguing Sakura and Syaoran accepted the gifts.

"Saki." Kahi said when they were leaving. Sakura turned around and smiled at the young girl. She couldn't say Sakura's name properly so she'd called her Saki instead. (M: I can't either. Can I call her Saki too?")(Yes you can call her Saki.)

"Hey Kahi. It was nice meeting you."  She said hugging the little girl tightly.

"Here." Kahi handed Sakura a little teddy bear. It was white with little pink spots.

"Kahi thank you, but won't you miss it?"  Kahi shook her head and insisted she take it to remember her by.

Sakura hugged the little girl again and they walked back to the limo. She was touched by the girl's gift and a few tears fell down her cheeks as they waved goodbye.

As the car drove off they didn't see the figure watching them from a distance. Nor did they notice the flashes from a camera as they sped off.

***

The day passed too quickly for Sakura and Syaoran. They'd spent the entire day yesterday and all of that morning together.  Alone and with their friends.  

No one wanted to bring up the subject of going home because Sakura would burst into tears at the mention of getting on a plane.

It was now five o'clock in the afternoon and everyone was very silent. Yelen had ordered the private jet to take them back to Hong Kong and after some insistence convinced Fujitaka to take one of the Li planes back to Japan. They were now waiting to be called.

Syaoran's sisters were busting into tears, sobbing and hugging everyone. Tomoyo was taping the entire ordeal as everyone looked at the two card captors at the window.  

The area had been sealed off from anyone else and reporters were desperately trying to get through. Security wouldn't allow it though. Police tape had been placed around the area to keep people from crossing over. 

"Kinomoto-san I will keep in touch with you about our arrangements." Yelen said in a low voice. Fujitaka nodded and Touya raised an eyebrow. His father had been acting strangely and had been attending small meetings with the gaki's mother.

"Oh of course Li-sama." He smiled knowingly to her. That just confused Touya even more. They had been very secretive about whatever they were planning and he didn't like it one bit.

"Otou-san what are you planning?" He whispered when Yelen walked off to speak to one of the attendants.

"Don't worry Touya. It's just some business I was discussing with Li's mother." He said good-naturedly.  

They looked back towards the window where Sakura was speaking softly to Syaoran and holding his hand tightly.

"Wondering what they're talking about?" Eriol asked as he sat with them. He had a sad smile on his face. He knew what Yelen and Fujitaka were planning but he also knew his cute little descendent and his half daughter were suffering right now.

"Not particularly." Touya said casually. He'd been warned not to pull anything like in the hospital or Eriol was allowed to do one of his magic tricks.

"They're so kawaii." Rika said softly so only they could hear. "It's too bad they have to be separated."

"Yes, but fate will bring them back together."  Eriol said with his usual sneaky smile.

"Eriol, what are you hiding from us?"  Tomoyo said as she sat down next to her sneaky boyfriend.

"Nothing dear Tomoyo. Nothing at all."  He said innocently as if he knew nothing.  Tomoyo wasn't convinced.

"Eriol."  She said a little dominantly.  Eriol mock winced but did not say a word.

"You'll find out soon enough love." He whispered into her ear and gently kissed behind it.

A human Kero walked up to the group holding a lot of food. Yukito stood behind him with many bags also full of food.

"I hope we bought enough." Kero said as he sat on the floor. Yukito nodded in agreement as they both started to eat. Everyone sweatdroped and looked back up at Sakura and Li.

"Hey, waft wong wif them."  Kero asked as she chewed his food. The girls all giggled and the boys rolled their eyes.

"They're sad because they have to be apart." Fuutie said as she watched her little brother and the card mistress talk.

"Oh."  Was all he said.

"I wonder if you're right Eriol  Maybe fate will bring them back together."  Yamazaki said and was about to add one of his lies but thought against it when they saw Sakura jump into Syaoran's arms in tears. He held her tightly. After five minutes of this he made a signal over to where the others were sitting.

Eriol stood up suddenly and took out a radio he'd been hiding.  Fu, Jin, Kero and Yamazaki all smirked and Fu, Jin and Eriol all got up.

"Eriol what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked.

"Just a little favor for my little descendent." He explained and pressed the play button.  

"Tomoyo you might want to record all this."

***

"This is it isn't it?"  Sakura said quietly as they waited for the plane.  The others were sitting behind them but they took no notice.

"Yeah. Don't worry though. I'll see you again."  He said. They were both looking out the window watching the planes come and go.

"I'm glad we could have this time together." She whispered. He gave her a small smile and nodded in agreement. "Even if I almost lost you."

"You'll never loose me Sakura. You should know that by now."  His voice was a lot more serious now.

Sakura closed her eyes and gently reached for his hand. When she found it she entwined their fingers together and squeezed. She sighed in relief when he squeezed back.

"You could have died Xiao Lang." She said. Her voice was shaky from the memories of what had happened. "You could have died because of me."

"Sakura listen to me. It wasn't your fault. Never think that it's your fault because I won't let you."

She hung her head slightly and gave a small sniff. Syaoran looked at her for a moment and closed his eyes trying to hold back his own tears.

'_Don't cry Ying Fa._' His mind whispered to hers. Their auras reached out for each other and for a moment they were comforted by the presence.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying so hard to be strong but I can't. I can't bare the thought of being without you."  She let a few teardrops sneak down her cheeks and he felt his heart slowly break when he heard her thoughts.

'I have to say goodbye.'

"No Sakura. I told you before this isn't goodbye. I won't let you say that."  He said turning to her. His eyes were fiery and his gaze pierced hers.  

With a loud sob she threw herself in his arms and cried. He held her just as tightly as she cried. She really didn't want to let go and he didn't either. This was the way things had to be. They'd be together in the end. They just needed time. He promised himself that he'd protect her and he wasn't going to go back on that.

It took a few more minutes to soothe her and he looked over directly at Eriol. He made a slight hand movement and watched as Eriol took out the radio.

"Xiao Lang?" Sakura questioned when she saw him fidgeting nervously as the music started. "What's going on?"

"I'm about to make a complete baka of myself, but it will be worth it." He said with a chuckle. He saw the guys take their paces and he gave a slight nod. He took a deep breath and started to sing.

_I wanna know_

_Whoever told you I was letting go_

_Of the only joy that I have ever known_

_Girl they were lying_

Sakura's eyes were wide open when she heard him sing.  Eriol had the radio on full blast with a recording of some music.

_Just look around_

_At all of the people that we used to know_

_They've just given up, they wanna let it go_

_But we're still trying_

A slight squeal was heard from the girls but Syaoran avoided it.  People who passed by stopped to watch this young man sing to the crying card mistress.  Tomoyo held her camera excitedly and captured every moment.  

_So you should know this love we share was_

_Never made to die_

_I'm glad we're on this one way street,_

_Just you and I_

_Just you and I_

The guys took a deep breath and started singing with Syaoran.  A crowd of people had gathered around watching them sing to this auburn haired girl.  Some recognized them from the papers and were trying to get a good look.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

_'Cause I never wanna see you cry_

_I swore to you my love would remain_

_And I swear it all over again, and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad_

_'Cause I never wanna see you sad_

_I swore to share your joy and your pain_

_And I swear it all over again_

__

_All over again_

Taking her hands in his Syaoran continued to sing.  He put all his love and passion into his words.

_Some people say_

_That everything has got its place and time_

_Even the day must give way to the night_

_But I'm not buying_

_'Cause in your eyes_

_I see a love that burns eternally_

_And if you see how beautiful you are to me_

_You'll know I'm not lying_

He looked deep into her eyes as he sang those notes and Sakura couldn't stop herself from crying at what he did for her.

_Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye_

_But even if we tried_

_There are some things in this life won't be_

_Denied_

_Won't be denied_

Pulling her close he ran his hands through her hair and swayed her very gently as she silently cried.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

_'Cause I never wanna see you cry_

_I swore to you my love would remain_

_And I swear it all over again, and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad_

_'Cause I never wanna see you sad_

_I swore to share your joy and your pain_

_And I swear it all over again_

Syaoran stopped singing and Eriol took over with Fu.  He gently kissed Sakura's forehead and swayed her to the music.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent.  He kissed her forehead, her cheeks and then her lips in a soft tender kiss.

_The more I know of you is the more I know_

_I love you_

_And more that I'm sure I want you forever_

_And ever more_

_And the more that you love me, the more that I_

_Know_

_Oh that I'm never gonna let you go_

_Gotta let you know that I_

Gently letting go of her Syaoran took a long breath and started to sing the chorus with the others again.  He never took his eyes off her as he got on his knees almost in reverence to her.

_I'm never gonna say goodbye_

_'Cause I never wanna see you cry_

I swore to you my love would remain 

_And I swear it all over again, and I_

_I'm never gonna treat you bad_

_'Cause I never wanna see you sad_

_I swore to share your joy and your pain_

_And I swear it all over again_

The music finished and everyone that was there applauded the performance. Syaoran got off his knees and held Sakura in a tight embrace. She kept crying and he couldn't stop the tears winding down his own face. The attendant was there to inform them that their flights were ready and their baggage was already on the plane.  

"This isn't goodbye Sakura. Because goodbye is too strong a word. This is just until we meet again." He said as he took in the cherry blossom and honey aroma she had.

"Promise?"

"I swear by my love for you."  He whispered.  

Fujitaka walked up to the couple and placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.  They looked up at him and he smiled sadly at them.

"It's time."

***

Listen to the song while you read it and I wouldn't be surprised if you started crying.  Well at least if you're an S&S fan. It's I swear it all over again by westlife and so no one sues I don't own the song. I've been in a sappy mood all week.  It's got me a little hyper.

Well anyway.  Remember to review.  I'll keep the chapters coming but you have to be patient with me.

Ja ne minna.

Kang.

(M: Gees. That's way too much like a Disney movie. Lol.)(That's not funny.)


	21. The color is green

I'm BACK. Finally. After so long I have returned from my much needed vacation. I am sorry for forgetting my disks but I am back now and I intend to write. Errors or not since I won't send these few to Max.  
  
Anyway so you know I am now engaged. Yes I'm seventeen and I'm getting married. That's why I took a little longer to get back than I had planned. Cause I had to get my engagement ring and everything.  
  
Well I am going to write now.  
  
Thank you for your patience.  
  
*** "It's a full moon." A blue haired boy mumbled as he leaned over the railings of the bridge. A dark haired girl stood next to him with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong with a full moon?" She asked looking up at the moon as it reflected in the water.  
  
"Nothing love. Just a feeling." He answered holding her hand tightly. As if to find comfort.  
  
"Eriol. You know you can tell me anything. It can help to talk about it." Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"I don't want to worry you."  
  
"You won't. Come on talk."  
  
"In the past a full moon was a symbol of strength and growth. For both good and evil. Everything that has happened has occurred on a full moon. I don't know if it's an omen or just coincidence."  
  
Tomoyo stayed quiet for a few minutes. She then took a deep breath and looked into the water.  
  
"Eriol do you think they're just after the star cards?"  
  
"No. I think there is more to this than we're being shown and I just hope things work out."  
  
"Me too. It's been a week since we've been back in Japan and Sakura looks so depressed. Even with the bond she has with Syaoran it's still hard for her."  
  
"I know. It will be alright though." Eriol said with a small smile. His mood had lightened up a little.  
  
"Eriol. What do you know?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing dearest." He said innocently.  
  
"I don't believe that."  
  
"It's a secret. I was sworn not to tell.' He said lifting his hand  
  
"Mou. Eriol dozo. Tell me. I promise I won't say a word." She said battering her eyelashes.  
  
"No. I promised. I do not go back on my promises."  
  
"Please." Tomoyo was getting anxious. Eriol knew something. He knew something big and he wasn't telling her. His own girlfriend.  
  
"No love. A promise is a promise. I won't go back on it. Besides it would ruin it for everyone."  
  
"Mou, You're evil." She whined. He chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
"Is that better my sweet?"  
  
"No." She pouted.  
  
He gave her a more passionate kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and bought her closer to him.  
  
"How about that?" He aside with his usual glint in his eyes.  
  
"A little."  
  
He smiled and made the kiss more passionate pressing his body against hers.  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Much better." She purred as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Good."  
  
*** A winged figure sat in the tree in front of the Kinomoto residence. Her aura hidden from even the sorceress who had just fallen asleep.  
  
Such purity coming from the room made Nisha warm but also sick inside  
  
"So little card mistress. That innocence of yours will get you into trouble. You still don't know what true pain is. You are far from your warrior but you haven't lost him."  
  
Sakura tossed a little in her sleep and Nisha watched intently at the card captors movements.  
  
She'd been doing this ever since the cheerleader had come home. She'd sit in the tree and watch as the girl slept. How one minute she'd be having a nightmare and the next she'd be sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.  
  
That was probably the work of the bond she had with Syaoran.  
  
She would tell everyone she was just observing the card mistress. Making sure no one else decided to go after her but she had other things in mind.  
  
Elsu was pleased that she was taking her job more seriously but he didn't have a clue about what she was planning. This went far beyond power anymore.  
  
"Time to find out if you're truly worthy to be called the card mistress Sakura." She whispered bringing out nine of the forbidden cards.  
  
The cards shone brightly in her hand and she had to focus a lot of energy to hide their essence from anyone with magical powers. Especially the people in the house she was watching.  
  
"So which one of you will it be?" She asked the cards as she began to shuffle them about. She wasn't going to plan anything. This was going to be chosen by fate.  
  
She moved her hands gracefully over the cards making them float in front of her. She moved four to the left and four to the right. They were all facing down.  
  
The card left in the middle shone brightly and Nisha picked the other eight up and put them away.  
  
"So lets see who'll be first." She whispered as she flipped over the cards. She raised an eyebrow and traced her fingernails over the card. Examining its features and feeling the magic that vibrated from it.  
  
The card was of a woman. She wore a short green dress with an expensive looking necklace on her neck. Behind her was an image of another girl wearing the exact same thing only in a light blue.  
  
At the feet of the green dressed girl was a vicious looking dog who growled at the blue dressed girl and tried to take her necklace away. Behind the scene was a pool filled with water that looked freezing cold.  
  
(For those who don't know. Green is associated with envy. A dog is also associated with it. Apparently the punishment in hell is to be tossed in freezing cold water. There is a site that has the seven deadly sins.)  
  
"Interesting selection." Nisha said looking closely at the card. "Envy it is then."  
  
She stood up on the branch of the tree and called forth her staff. It was now impossible to hide her presence since the magic of the card could be felt but it was not likely that anyone would see her in time to stop the inevitable.  
  
She called upon her magic circle and let the card go loose. It now had no master and was free to do its biddings.  
  
"Good luck Sakura Kinomoto. You'll need all the luck you can get to pass this test." She whispered as the card floated around looking for a victim.  
  
Nisha called back her staff and vanished back into the night before she was discovered by either side.  
  
Kero woke up after feeling the intense magical power. He'd felt it before. Now it felt even stronger.  
  
"What's going on out there?" He whispered as not to wake Sakura up. There was no one outside. There were no noises coming from the ground or the tree.  
  
"Must be my imagination." He mumbled and went back to sleep.  
  
As he closed his drawer a dark green glow formed around Sakura as she turned over happily. Her dreams where pleasant and she didn't even flinch when a necklace snapped itself into place around her neck and then became invisible.  
  
She turned over again and the dragon statue that sat on her table started to glow the same green that had engulfed her. It surrounded the gem stone that lay inside the shrine and the dragons eyes turned a blood angry red.  
  
The green glow sank into the statue and then disappeared as quickly as it came. The dragon's eyes went back to normal and everything seemed like it was before.  
  
Sakura sighed and whispered in her sleep.  
  
"I want to have that too."  
  
*** The loud sound of an alarm clock woke a dazed Kero out of his sweet dreams of pudding. He groggily got up and looked at the clock.  
  
He sighed. Sakura had school for the rest of the month and then she was off on summer vacation. It was her last year of high school so it was important for her to get up on time.  
  
"Sakura. Time to get up. Come on stop dreaming with Li." He said as he tried to get her awake.  
  
"Five minutes." She mumbled and turned over. He sighed and decided to make things easy for himself.  
  
He transformed into Keroberus and lifted the covers off his mistress. She protested as he carried her into the bathroom and with great difficulty he managed to get the sink faucet going and placed his paw under the cold water.  
  
'I hate to do this Sakura but it's the only way.' He thought as he splashed her with his paw. She shrieked and he raced out of the bathroom and down the stairs before she could say anything.  
  
"KERO!" Came a yell from the bathroom. He winced. He was going to get it when she got out of there.  
  
"At least you're awake." He called back and transformed back into his teddy bear form.  
  
Sakura sighed and got undressed. The water started to run and she got in. She sighed as the warm water hit her skin.  
  
It wasn't fair. Why did she always have to get up? Kero got to do what he wanted. He could sleep in all day and play video games. Eat as much pudding and sweet foods as he wanted and never worry about getting sick.  
  
"It's not fair. I want to be able to do that. I want to be able to sleep all day and be with Xiao Lang but no. I have to go to school. I envy those people who don't go to school."  
  
She suddenly stopped herself. She'd never been envious of anyone before. Why had she thought that? She didn't like playing all those video games. She didn't like eating sweet food all the time.  
  
'It doesn't matter. What matter's is that KERO gets to do all that whenever he likes and you don't. You never get to chill out like that. Don't you want to?' A voice in her mind said soothingly.  
  
She nodded even though there was no one there. The voice was right. She never got to do all the things she wanted. Everyone was always so happy and she was always so miserable and had to hide it.  
  
A small part of her felt Syaoran's own envy. The envy towards everyone who got to be with her. The jealousy he felt towards everyone who could do as they wanted. Could run out and just be normal. Those people who had two parents and took it for granted.  
  
She suddenly felt that same envy. She didn't have her mother. All her friends had theirs and they always took them for granted. Syaoran didn't have his father. It was the same thing. Why couldn't they have something so simple?  
  
'Cause they don't want you to. Don't you see? They want to deny you things that you need so you become weaker. Easier to manipulate.' The voice said.  
  
Yeah. They did always seem to get her to do things their way. They hardly ever let her do her own things.  
  
'That's right. They don't care about you. They're just after your power. So what if you get a little jealous. Look at everything they have. Look at everything they get to do. Get to feel. What do you get? A whole lot of pain and misery.'  
  
She finished her shower and got ready for school. The voices in her head kept telling her that it was ok for her to want things. It was normal to feel what she was feeling and her deepest insecurities were being fed off.  
  
The thoughts kept racing through her head as she walked down the stairs. Her father greeted her and she just graced him with a small smile. He didn't ask what was wrong. He didn't need to in his mind. She was thinking of Li and that's what had her so depressed.  
  
If he only knew the real reason behind today's depression. It was beyond missing her love. It was more than just depression. She was starting to believe she wasn't worthy of anything because she didn't have the tings other people had.  
  
"Morning kaijuu." Touya said walking into the room. She didn't even flinch. She was too deep in her thoughts.  
  
"Wouldn't try. She's been like this all morning. It's pointless." Kero said floating in front of the table. Touya sighed and muttered something about the gaki and left the room again.  
  
'See they don't care. If they really cared wouldn't they ask you if you were alright? Wouldn't they try to help you? Don't you want a family that will care about you? A brother that doesn't insult the man you love?'  
  
'Yes. But they love me. Don't they?' Sakura thought. She felt a green aura reach out for her. It felt the exact same way as her. Confused and angry.  
  
'They don't. Look can't you feel him calling you? Everyone is happy that you're away from him except you and him. Don't you think it's injustice to keep the both of you apart?'  
  
Sakura felt hurt. It was true. No one let her be with him. No one let her even call him. Maybe they really didn't care about her. They were just using her and she was jealous of all of them now.  
  
"Sakura you'll be late." Her father said softly. It snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh yeah right." She said nervously and raced to put on her roller blades. "Sayonara."  
  
She raced out the door and looked around. So many people. All of them happy with their lives. All oblivious to the dangers the world had to offer. She envied that innocence in them. She envied the ignorance to the truth.  
  
She kept looking at the little town. Everything seemed so different to her now. She didn't need it anymore but she wanted it. She wanted to feel special again. Wanted to feel needed and right now she didn't' feel any of that. She just felt. Empty.  
  
'I feel cold.' She whispered in her mind as a strong chill went up her spine. It was a hot day but she felt nothing but cold.  
  
*** "Little brother what's wrong?" Xie Fa asked as her brother paced around. He didn't answer. He just kept his death glare and his scowl.  
  
He'd been this way for three whole days now. He hadn't even said a single nice thing to anyone and he'd look at everyone in disgust.  
  
His aura was constantly reaching out for Sakura's. He wasn't hiding that fact to anyone. It was almost as if he was challenging anyone who robbed him of that right.  
  
No one would of course No one had a problem with it but he seemed to think otherwise. He'd look at the elders with envy. As if he was jealous of the power they had. Of the decisions they could make about his life.  
  
Whatever it was that was driving him was definitely costing a bit of money. He'd asked for a lot of things. No one told him no because he was future leader but he would look at something on TV or read something in a magazine and ask to have it.  
  
When his sisters had asked him about it he'd just said it wasn't fair that everyone got to have things and he didn't. They had blamed his behavior on the fact that he missed Sakura but now it was just getting out of hand.  
  
"Xiao Lang would you please stop." Meilin said when he stopped pacing and looked at the TV. "Come on you're acting stupid. Why don't you just sit down?"  
  
'Why don't you just leave me alone? No one asked you to help me and I don't need anyone. Not you, not my sisters, not my mother or any elder to tell me what I should be doing. You don't care anyway." He growled and left the room.  
  
That startled everyone. He stormed up the stairs and into his room. He was angry and frustrated. Why did they care? They had everything they wanted. He didn't and it was driving him slowly insane.  
  
She felt the same way. He'd felt it. Heard it in the back of his mind. Her thoughts. Her fears and as sick as it sounded to him. He was glad she felt the same way as he did. He'd hate for her to be all genki when he was so miserable and angry.  
  
He'd hate to feel the way he felt towards everyone else. This jealousy he had always felt but it was never this intense. It never got him this worked up.  
  
He didn't want to hate her for what she had. So he was glad that she felt the exact same way as him. He doubted he could handle hating her but it was so unfair on her.  
  
'What's wrong with me?' He asked himself leaning against his closed door. All his hidden insecurities were being pushed to the front of his conscious mind and all his jealousy was being revealed to the world.  
  
'You just want her. You're just jealous that all those people get to be with her. It's ok though. No one will hold it against you.' Those damn voices again. The one that sounded so right.  
  
He did want her though. He hated being so far from her and even with the bond it wasn't close enough. He'd reach for her and she'd do the same and something would interrupt.  
  
For a brief moment he'd been able to speak with her telepathically. It had been very brief because Tomoyo and Eriol had interrupted her and they'd lost the long distance connection.  
  
She'd been at the mall buying clothes. He'd actually encouraged her to buy them because he said she'd look beautiful in anything and he wanted to see her in something new.  
  
She'd gladly complied to his wishes and he'd even sent money into her bank account so she could spend more. Something he'd never done before. Why did he care if she had more things or not?  
  
'You want her to have luxury. Just accept it. Be jealous of everything you can't have. You deserve it.'  
  
He felt cold. He didn't know why though. A sudden chill went up his spine as he embraced his feelings. It wasn't right and he knew it.  
  
His hands felt like ice and the more he thought about it the colder it got. It felt as if someone was pushing him into a freezing cold river.  
  
At first it was just small chills. Now most of his body felt cold. He was freezing and it didn't matter how many layers of clothes he put on he'd just feel worse.  
  
He felt suddenly tired. He laid down on his bed and fell fast asleep. The green energy that had engulfed Sakura three nights ago was coming over him and it became stronger.  
  
"Sakura." He murmured in his sleep.  
  
*** "Nisha what did you do?" Bahul asked with amusement when he saw his mistress watching the events.  
  
"Nothing." She said innocently. She was good at that.  
  
"Hmm. I don't exactly believe that. I've known you for too long." She gave him a small smirk and motioned with her hand for him to follow her.  
  
He was very curious now. After the talk with Elsu she'd been avoiding him and it had driven him close to insanity. She'd leave each day to watch over the card mistress or that's what she told everyone.  
  
They entered her private chambers and she took out the book where she kept the forbidden cards.  
  
'You didn't." He said with an evil chuckle.  
  
"Oh yes I did." She said proudly. "I don't think it will take them too long to figure it out but believe me it's caused some damage."  
  
"How much damage?" He sat on the edge of the bed looking over the card. All the cards were there except for envy.  
  
"Their jealousy is driving them both insane. It's only been three days and their already consumed by it. Consumed with need to have things they don't need but since everyone else has these things they don't care."  
  
"I don't see how envy can hurt them." He said. Nisha gave him a small smile and started to explain.  
  
"Envy is just the start of it. They're growing insecure. They think things will make them secure and you do remember the punishments of hell for envy don't you?"  
  
"To commit the sin of envy will bring you the punishment of being thrown in the freezing waters." He said. He'd forgotten most of his studies.  
  
"Exactly. They're freezing. Physically, emotionally and spiritually. They don't feel envy towards each other because the card recognizes them as one person but to the rest of the world they only feel jealousy. Each time they think or act out their jealousy they become colder. It will slowly kill them if they don't figure it out."  
  
"Do you want them to die?"  
  
"No but it puts leaks into the master's plans. I don't care what he says. That girl isn't ready for him. Never will be." She said quietly. Elsu would kill her if he knew what was going on but since she hadn't made her intentions known till now there was no way he could pinpoint the culprit unless Bahul opened his mouth. She doubted that very much.  
  
"Why is it working so fast?" He asked curiously lying back on the bed. He was now showing affection to her as she ran her fingers through his black hair.  
  
"It's very easy to become jealous. Remember what happened to Anuradha. She became so blinded by it that it bought her to this. Envy works fast because everyone has that feeling hidden deep within them." She explained.  
  
"So how long do you give them?" He asked with a yawn.  
  
"Days."  
  
*** "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura yelled as her friends tried to approach her. She'd become so paranoid in the last two weeks that she was being hostile to everyone.  
  
"Sakura what's wrong?" Kero asked trying to get near but she just moved back holding the cards and her staff close to her afraid that they would take them away from her.  
  
"Don't get any closer." She warned. Her aura was flaring and no one knew what to do. Not even Eriol knew.  
  
"Sakura come on. We want to help." Tomoyo said trying to sooth her friend.  
  
"You don't care. You don't want me to be ok. You just want to take the cards away from me. Just like you took me away from Xiao Lang. Just like you took my mother away." She sobbed. Her body was shaking from the cold she felt.  
  
"Sakura we're not trying to hurt you. We didn't take you away from anyone. Your not gong to get hurt." Her best friend tried to convince her but she wouldn't hear it. She was being driven by envy and Xiao Lang was feeling the same so the bond was flaring.  
  
"No. You lie. Why do you even pretend to care? You don't need me. I envy the fact that you can pretend. I hate the fact that you have everything and I have nothing. Now you want to take my friends away so that I'm left stranded and alone." She accused.  
  
"Sakura we wouldn't do that." Yue said. "Mistress please calm down."  
  
"NO. GO AWAY." She screamed and started to run. Yue and Kero ran after her. The others following close behind. She was screaming and crying and her body was becoming colder by the minute.  
  
She was using dash to get away from them and it was becoming difficult for them to follow her. Only Yue, Kero, Suppi and Nakuru could keep up. They followed her to the park and watched as her magic flared furiously in a mixture of pink and green.  
  
"SAKURA." Kero yelled when she started to glow green. This green wasn't Syaoran's aura though. It was different. It was foreign and dark.  
  
"GET AWAY. I HATE ALL OF YOU. I HATE YOU FOR LETTING HIM LEAVE. I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL JUST PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIENDS. I HATE THAT YOU WON'T LET ME HAVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE ANY OTHER GIRL." Her screams were louder and the night air seemed to crackle with energy.  
  
"Eriol do you feel that?" Kero said when he felt the green aura burn from her.  
  
"Yes. It feels so much like a clow card." He whispered. It was impossible. Sakura had sealed all the clow cards.  
  
"It can't be though. They're all sealed." Yue said. His mistress was crying and was going into a compete breakdown. Her body was trembling violently and her cries of pain were enough to make the demons mourn.  
  
"I know but she's being possessed by something. It has to be a clow card. I don't know how but it is." Eriol said calling forth his staff. He tried to find the card himself but it was impossible. The card would only respond to Sakura and Syaoran. How he knew that he himself couldn't understand.  
  
"Where's the kid when you need him." Kero called into the night. Sakura's cries became deafening and she went down on her knees trembling and sobbing. Syaoran's energy had changed around her. It wasn't so angry now. It was panicked. The coldness they all felt was not as strong but it was still hurting Sakura.  
  
"ERIOL!" Tomoyo came running towards them with her phone in her hand. "Meilin said that something's terribly wrong. Li-kun is,,, he's tearing the place apart."  
  
Eriol grabbed the phone and spoke to Meilin. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
"He's tearing everything apart calling out for Sakura. He kept trembling as if he was cold. He wont let anyone near him."  
  
"What else is he doing?" He asked urgently. Sakura was crying so loud that Meilin could hear it over the phone.  
  
"He keeps saying that no one cares." She said fearfully.  
  
Eriol stayed quiet for a moment. He didn't know what this was. Sakura's screams became louder. Syaoran could be heard over the phone screaming in pain as well.  
  
"ERIOL!!!!" Tomoyo screamed. Eriol turned to see as Sakura started to freeze into an ice statue.  
  
"NO. XIAO LANG." Meilin's voice could be heard . His body had become a statue of ice just as Sakura's body had.  
  
A loud laughter could be heard as the card showed it's true form. Lifting out of Sakura's body. The beautiful green dressed girl floated in the air lifting Sakura's frozen form from the ground and opening a portal into what looked like a land of ice.  
  
"SAKURA!" Kero called as he and Yue flew to rescue their mistress but it was too late. The portal had closed and the only thing left was a small piece of ice that was from Sakura's hair.  
  
"Where is she?" Tomoyo cried. Her gaze focused on Eriol. The onl one who might have some sort of clue.  
  
"I don't know love. All I know is that we don't have much time. Wherever that woman is taking Sakura she'll surely go after my decendent."  
  
"Meilin." Tomoyo said grabbing the phone off her boyfriend. All she could hear was the beeping sound.  
  
They where lost. No card mistress and soon no Li. With no clue of where to look and no idea who was behind this they felt lost.  
  
*** Ok that's it for now. I'll probably have twenty two by later tonight. Yes it's a two part. I can't help it. I like my cliff hangers.  
  
Anyway I have to call my fiancée. I'll talk to you all later.  
  
And I still need someone to draw those animations for me. Please tell me if your interested.  
  
Later.  
  
Kang 


	22. Green and Pink

Hey everyone. How are you? I'm ok. I'll try to get this up ASAP but can't promise much. But I'll try.  
  
Also you all know most songs and things like that don't belong to me. The one in here belongs to system of a down.  
  
****  
  
The wind blew wildly as a green dressed girl floated across the vast ice lands of Antarctica. Her hair blew around but she didn't look cold and she didn't seem bothered by it at all. Behind her floated a statue of ice. A girl on her knees. Sakura.  
  
Her body motionless and frozen but inside the layers of ice was the frightened and extremely cold card mistress.  
  
"Where am I going?" She thought to herself. She couldn't move. So she couldn't call on the cards to thaw her out.  
  
The card turned around as if to hear her and only smiled. Sakura was unable to see the action but she felt the essence of the card and shivered. Not from the cold but from a fear she had never felt before. Not even for the void card.  
  
They kept floating for a while. The cold night of Antarctica swam around them and all that could be heard was the occasional animal that was curious, but that soon disappeared once they saw greed's eyes.  
  
Their journey ended at a large pool of ice-cold water that was covered by large pieces of ice that floated around them.  
  
The greed card placed Sakura down on the ice and proceeded to create a wall out of snow by just waving her hands. The wall went around Sakura and once the task was completed the card called forth the dog from her card and placed the vicious animal with Sakura.  
  
The card began to vanish into the night. No doubt to go after the missing half. The dog waited patiently for it's comrade to return from the task at hand and had a careful eye on the statue.  
  
Sakura was unable to see anything around her and was barely able to move at all. She tried to move her arms around but she didn't get very far with that because the dog heard the noises coming from the statue and started growling and circling her.  
  
Sakura heard the noises and stopped moving. Her breathing became harder and she closed her eyes. Her mind feeling for what was out there. She could hear the growls and movements as someone or something walked around her.  
  
All the effects of the card had vanished and she was starting to remember everything that had happened. How her own jealousy got the better of her and it turned her against the people who cared for her.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She thought. All alone in the middle of nowhere with something guarding her was not the best of situations. Especially when you have no clue of what's out there.  
  
Her mind started to get fogy and she tried desperately to withstand the cold but it was no use. Her body was exhausted and she had no choice but to fall into a deep sleep. Maybe if she slept she'd wake up and realize this was all just a dream.  
  
Maybe, just maybe.  
  
Meanwhile outside the guardian dog paced around the statue making sure it's prisoner was not trying to escape.  
  
His ears became alert when he heard the sound of the green dressed woman returning with the second statue.  
  
It was in the form of a young man. Syaoran. She traveled to china and retrieved his frozen body. It had been a difficult task since all the members of his family with magic had tried to attack her but it was no use. The cards power was stronger than theirs. If Sakura and Syaoran had been in a more stable state of mind then perhaps she would have been sealed but the great sorceress and her soul mate had been the victims to the harsh reality of man's instincts. Greed was something that everyone had to deal with.  
  
Syaoran was almost free when the card had come for him. His family had tried to thaw him out with magic but the card had come for him before they could finish and she froze him again. Now all he could move were his eyes. All he could see was ice. His body was frozen solid. He was so cold that even his training was beginning to feel useless.  
  
'Sakura' He called out in his head but no answer came back. He could feel her aura right next to his but she wouldn't answer.  
  
She was alive he knew that much but other than that he couldn't tell if she was hurt or if she was even conscious. His mind was fading already and he'd loose consciousness very soon. The ice was digging into his flesh making cuts.  
  
'Sakura' He called out again before he too lost all consciousness.  
  
The card watched on knowing that the two card captors where now unconscious. She started to release them from the ice and watched them fall to the floor like puppets with cut strings.  
  
No one was going to seal her. Clow read didn't create her so he had no power over her. She was free and no one would change that. Freedom was the one thing everyone would envy once she finished with them.  
  
*****  
  
There was a lot of noise being made in the house of Eriol as he paced around the room looking for useful books.  
  
"Why are we all sitting here? We should be out their looking for my little sister." Touya exclaimed. Everyone who knew about the cards was there.  
  
"Touya we told you before we can't go look for her because we don't even know if she's even in this dimension." Tomoyo said for the tenth time. She couldn't blame him though. Her best friend was out there. Frozen solid.  
  
"I spoke to Yelen and she said that Syaoran is also gone." Fujitaka said. "She said that a woman with a green dress came for him."  
  
"Yeah she came for Sakura too." Kero said. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Eriol. "Who was she? She's a card but I know Clow Reed didn't create it."  
  
"No he didn't." Eriol said still looking through volumes of Clow Reeds old writings.  
  
"Then who did?" Yue asked. "Why couldn't we sense it?"  
  
"We couldn't sense it because this card seems to be a lot stronger than any we've ever had." Eriol said. Sitting down on his chair, opening a thick book.  
  
"What did you find?" Suppi asked his master.  
  
"These are old diaries. Perhaps we can figure this all out." He said  
  
Nakuru now carried more of the books in and placed them on the table. Everyone grabbed one and started reading. It was an hour before anyone found something. It was Touya who found some sort of information.  
  
"Hey. What's a destroyer?" He asked. The others looked at him. Especially Eriol and Kero.  
  
"Destroyers were three ancient demons. Why?" Eriol asked putting down the diary.  
  
"There's something written about cards in here." He said. Eriol got up and walked across the room to where Touya sat and looked through the pages.  
  
Indeed there was a lot of writing about them. These books Clow had kept hidden from any of his family, even his two guardians. Everything in them was to be read only if necessary.  
  
Eriol looked at a very brief sketch of a female with immense wings. He closed his eyes and remembered the day it was drawn. He'd only seen a destroyer once. It was a full moon and he'd been watching the stars when he'd seen the deadly demon watching him with her silver eyes.  
  
He couldn't remember how long they'd stared at each other. He didn't know how long she'd watched him. He just knew that she'd given him a strange look and held out ten cards that looked similar to his clow cards. After that she'd just disappeared.  
  
"Oh no." He said holding his head. All the memories came flooding back to him and he the thought of what it could mean finally sank in.  
  
"Eriol what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked in a worried tone. Her love seemed very anxious and worried.  
  
"I just remembered something and it's not good." Everyone looked at him waiting till he continued.  
  
"When clow Reed first made the cards he had ten left over. Ten that still held some magic in them. Unfortunately they escaped and mingled with the essence of the dark realm. Clow tried to catch them but they were stronger and had a will of their own. One day Clow felt a new presence and suddenly the cards energy seemed to disappear. They just stopped appearing."  
  
"What was it though?" Kero asked floating with his paws crossed.  
  
"Clow only saw her one. A destroyer. The strongest. Nisha. She found the cards and took them back into the dark realm. I can't tell you what cards they are because not even Clow knew that. All I know if she has them in her possession then we're all in very great danger."  
  
"Wait if you seem to know so much about these 'destroyers' why aren't they written about in any of your other books." Touya said.  
  
"Clow knew because he'd been taught about them. Most sorcerers are taught about the dark realm at a young age and the destroyers are the most dangerous. Now there are two left. Unfortunately for us they're the strongest two. Elsu the master of the dark realm would be the strongest but I'm getting this very bad feeling that something more is going on there." Eriol said holding the book in his hand.  
  
"But Eriol if Clow knew about them why don't I and Yue remember much about them? Why can't we sense them?" Kero asked.  
  
"Because they're hiding their energy very well. Kero you have to remember that these demons are far older than Clow Reed himself. They've had most of eternity to perfect their magic."  
  
"So what can we do?" Fujitaka asked.  
  
"I'll need Kero and Yue to help but I think a tracking spell will at least give us a location. Hopefully the card hasn't hidden their aura. The rest is up to Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
Everyone stayed silent for the first time in that day.  
  
*****  
  
The wind blew in the blizzard that surrounded the two frozen card captors. The card sat watching her two victims. The cold didn't affect her. She watched carefully. There was only one way to escape this spell. She would be ready if they figured it out.  
  
Wish I was too dead to cry  
  
My self-affliction fades Stones to throw at my creator Masochists to which I cater  
  
Syaoran had just woken up from his long state of unconsciousness. His muscles ached and his mind was still fuzzy. What was affecting him more though was the turmoil. Did everyone really hate him or was it him that believed it so.  
  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Sakura was still asleep. Her mind racing as her body tried to rest. There was so much guilt in her. She'd told everyone she hated them. She didn't mean it. Her insecurities had blinded her so much and now she was trapped. Maybe if she'd never existed then no one would have suffered.  
  
Wish I was too dead to care If indeed I cared at all Never had a voice to protest So you fed me shit to digest I wish I had a reason; my flaws are open season For this, I gave up trying One good turn deserves my dying  
  
'Maybe if I was dead no one would care. No one would worry. No one would suffer.' Syaoran thought as he struggled. It seemed that his hope was starting to fade. His whole life seemed to be making others suffer. His family. His friend. Sakura. Oh no. Sakura. If he'd died how would she handle it. If he'd never existed he'd never have met the love of his life. NO he had to live for her sake. For the love they shared.  
  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
'If I never existed I wouldn't have met the cards. I never would have met Kero or Yue. Or Syaoran. Kami Syaoran. I have to get through this. I have to see him again. I can't just abandon him. No I won't give up. I never gave up before and I won't start now.' Sakura screamed in her head as she regained consciousness. She immediately felt Syaoran next to her and her confidence stated to build.  
  
Wish I'd died instead of lived A zombie hides my face Shell forgotten with its memories Diaries left with cryptic entries  
  
The card began to panic. None of her other victims had ever figured out how to get out of the ice. They'd died in it consumed by their guilt. None had ever regained their hope.  
  
And you don't need to bother; I don't need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther  
  
But once I hold on, I won't let go 'til it bleeds  
  
Sakura started to struggle against her prison, the ice started to crackle under her forced movements. Her senses became clearer and she felt the star key in her hand. The cards she'd forgotten she had them with her.  
  
You don't need to bother; I don't need to be I'll keep slipping farther But once I hold on... I'll never live down my deceit  
  
Syaoran had broken through the ice and saw Sakura doing the same thing. The card tried to freeze him again but she no longer had the element of greed on her side. He transformed his sword and called upon the elements.  
  
"Element. Fire." He called out. His body was weak but he tried anyway. The card dodged the attack by only an inch. Sakura was now out of the ice with the key in her hand. As cold as she was, her eyes held the fire in them.  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran called, holding out his shaking hand. Sakura slowly walked over to her as he continued to throw attacks at the card that was now fearful.  
  
Sakura reached him and began to call out her staff.  
  
"O key which holds the power of my star  
  
Reveal thy true form  
  
I, Sakura, command you under contract  
  
Release!"  
  
"We have to weaken it first." She said looking at Syaoran and the fire element.  
  
"Sakura your too weak to use fiery." He said in a concerned voice.  
  
"If we use them together we can beat her." She protested. She called out fiery and the card's eyes went wide. The only true attack it had involved ice and they where using something that could combat that.  
  
"We're not under your influence anymore. You think we can't realize how to beat you?" Syaoran tormented calling out to the elements again. Fiery attacked at its mistress's command and the card started to run. Unfortunately for her not fast enough.  
  
Fiery and Syaoran's fire element attacked. The card was trapped and it was just enough time for Sakura to seal her. Only Sakura couldn't do it by herself.  
  
"Return to your power confined." She called. The card was too strong for her alone though. It's power kept it safe from her chants.  
  
"Syaoran I need your help to seal it." Sakura called to her boyfriend. Syaoran got behind her and held onto the staff.  
  
"Do you know what card it is?" He whispered weakly.  
  
"Yeah I know." They both lifted the staff and green ribbons appeared on the sides of the stars along with a green emerald. "Greed card I command you to return to your power confined. GREED CARD."  
  
The card tried with all its might. It began to become a card and floated into Sakura's card. Its form was pink and green. Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
"Our first card together." Sakura said before passing out. Her body falling limp in the little wolf's arms  
  
"Sakura." Syaoran said but he too passed out. Falling onto the cold snow with the cherry blossom held tightly in his arms.  
  
Fiery went back into its card form and returned to Sakura's hand. All of a sudden both card captors disappeared leaving nothing but snow and ice behind.  
  
*****  
  
"They've come out of the influence of the card." Bahul said looking into the mirror.  
  
"I know. They figured it out." Nisha said proudly.  
  
"You knew they would didn't you?"  
  
"Of course." She said walking away grabbing the cards. "I think I'll give them some time to bond. Before I send another card. Don't you think my sweet?"  
  
A large cat like creature purred at his master and rubbed against her leg. Nisha picked him up and watched it's spiky tail wag.  
  
"That thing is a pest." Bahul said. He didn't like anything that even resembled a cat. The thing acted like one.  
  
"Your just jealous. But for now go check on the master. He must worry for the card mistress." Nisha said.  
  
"Yes. I will go." He said leaving the room not very enthusiastically.  
  
"Soon precious. Soon. He doesn't understand but when he sees what will happen when my plan is complete. Elsu won't be destroyed but he will no longer be our master."  
  
The 'cat' made a sound that would be the equivalent of a meow and she lifted him into the air.  
  
"Yes. Once this is over Elsu will be gone and our rein will be forever victorious. The card captors won't be able to stop us then because their power will be nothing compared to the power they will give us."  
  
Bahul stood at he door watching his mistress. He didn't know what she was talking about but he smiled at her act of innocence.  
  
'Emotions are weak Bahul. Always remember that. You are their master not the other way around.' His mind reminded.  
  
******  
  
"We found them." Eriol called out. He had just found the card captors. Amazingly. In Antarctica.  
  
"Can you bring them back?"" Tomoyo asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes." He said. "I'm doing it right now. He began to chant a spell with Kero and Yue's help. Suppi and Nakuru stood behind them lending their energy.  
  
(I can't be bothered making up a spell.)  
  
Slowly the Clow circle surrounded Eriol and his staff began to glow. He began to chant louder and faster. The same line over and over again till his eyes glowed. Everyone stood back and watched as a body formed in the circle.  
  
Auburn hair and a beautiful body. Sakura.  
  
Eriol stopped the spell and looked down at the card mistress. He smiled and let Yue pick her up.  
  
"Sakura." Touya gasped and ran to his sister's side.  
  
"Eriol where's Syaoran?" Yue asked with Sakura still in his arm.  
  
"I sent him back to China. His family will be worried. Sakura will see him soon.  
  
"Xiao Lang." Sakura whispered still unconscious.  
  
"She'll be angry." Kero said. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"No. She won't. I have a strong feeling that she will be fine."  
  
"She can stay at my house till she recovers."  
  
"Daddy?" Sakura mumbled when she opened her eyes and saw her father. Fujitaka ran his hand through his daughter's hair nodding his head smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell everyone I hated you. I'm so sorry." She sobbed.  
  
"Shh. It's ok Sakura. We know you didn't mean any of it." He said. With that she went back t sleep.  
  
Kero looked outside sighing in relief. His sense of relief was cut short though. Four sets of eyes watched in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Destroyers." He said fearfully. He looked back to his friends and then back at the window. The eyes were gone again. Just like every other time. "Sakura."  
  
******  
  
Again I'm not happy with it but I couldn't think of much more. Next few chapters will be better I hope. Sigh. Well review please.  
  
Kang 


	23. IN the blood

Well to all those who are reading Forever in one moment this is chapter twenty-three.  I would like to say that I am a sweet innocent angel who would never do anything wrong in her life.

Enjoy. 

***

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in the beautiful shrine were she'd bonded with Syaoran.  It had been a few weeks now since the envy card and her self-confidence and strength were returning to her slowly.

"I didn't think you'd come."  A low masculine voice said from behind her.  She turned around to come face to face with her soul mate.

"You know I'd never let you down."  She whispered coming close to him.

"Yeah but with everything that's happened I was afraid you didn't want to see me."  He took her in his arms and inhaled the sweet scent of cherry blossoms and honey.

"Don't be a baka.  You know I would never do that."  She smiled into his chest enjoying this closeness.  Even if it was spiritual.

He smiled down at her but then frowned.  He was sensing something different in her.  He'd been feeling it a lot lately but had always had a reason for it to be there.  Now there was none.  It felt different.  

Her aura was glowing as was his but they felt so different.  Her aura that was usually a light shade of pink was now a hot shade of the color.  

"What's wrong?"  She asked looking up into his amber eyes.

"Nothing."  He whispered trying to hide what he was feeling.  It was so powerful yet so gentle.  It made him nervous.

"Syaoran.  The truth.  What's wrong?"  Her body was pressed firmly against his and her hands were tracing patterns along his chest.  He inhaled deeply and tried to calm himself.

"Lie Sakura.  It's nothing."  He managed to say as she traced the firm lines of his muscles.

"You seem tense."  She whispered in a soft low purr.  He suddenly noticed the difference in atmosphere.  The shrine seemed warmer and the walls looked like they were closing in.

He didn't know how to answer her.  What was she doing?  He'd never seen her act like this.  Sure they'd made out while they'd been in Korea and Touya had almost killed him for it but she'd never acted this way.

"Why won't you answer me?"  She asked stepping closer to him.  Out of pure instinct he stepped back and tried to avoid her advances.

"Sakura what's wrong with you?"  He finally said.  She had a glint in her eyes.  They looked a lot brighter than usual and if you looked close enough you could see a green fire dancing around in them.  It was truly a mesmerizing sight but he couldn't allow himself to be trapped in them.

As if offended by his comment she gave a cute little pout that caused the beating in his heart to double.  She was definitely up to something and she was using every one of his weaknesses to show him she was serious.

"Nothings wrong with me."  She said in a child like voice.  She let go of him and made sure he gave her his full attention.  

She'd come in with a set of long black pants and a blue blouse.  Now the pants had changed into a short skirt and the blouse seemed a little shorter.

'_When did she learn to do that?_'  He thought as she took a step closer to him.

"Come with me."  She whispers reaching out her hands.  He stood there without saying a word.  What was she planning?  Why did she feel different all of a sudden?

"Sakura."  He started but he didn't know what to say.  She had been offended by his last comment and he didn't want her unhappy.

"Please.  Come with me."  She repeated and grabbed his hand in hers.  He didn't protest this time.  Part of his logical mind was being blocked out and he was starting to feel capricious.

She led him out of the shrine and they walked down one of the many paths in their private little world.  The scenery would change every so often from season to season.  

He watched as the flowers bloomed and the trees grew.  There were many advantages to having control over your surroundings.  You could make anything happen and right now Sakura seemed to be having all the control.  She had changed the setting a few times already as if she was looking for something in particular.

So engulfed in the wonderland she was creating he'd failed to notice that she'd changed her outfit again.  Instead of the skirt and blouse she had a tight dress that went down to her knees.  It was an ivory color with small patters running down the side.

He stared at her for a moment and gulped.  His face was now a light shade of red and his pulse was beating faster.  She was beautiful.  Her hair was slightly curled, so each time she moved it would bounce with her.  Her eyes still held that mysterious glint in them.  Her lips were a dark shade of red that were just pleading to be touched with his own.

'_Stop it Xiao Lang.  You shouldn't be thinking like that_.'  He scolded himself.  

Sakura started to giggle and let go of his hand running in front of him.  He stopped walking and watched as she ran around some of the trees admiring her creation.  

She looked so pure and innocent but at the same time seductive.  The way she moved her body hypnotizing him.  Her hips would sway ever so slightly and the way she walked caused her dress to move back and forward.

He found himself unable to remove his gaze from her when she skipped back to his side.  Her entire body moved and every curve on her body seemed to be highlighted in the afternoon sun.

"Come on.  I don't want to miss it."  She called out reaching for him again.  He looked at her dumbfounded but complied and took her hands as they continued to walk.

'_What's wrong with me?_' He wondered staring up into the sky.

***

"Sakura?"  Kero asked floating over his mistress.  They were staying at Tomoyo's house until Sakura was completely healed.  She'd been sleeping for half an hour now and he'd noticed the way she moved around in her bed. 

She just sighed and turned onto her side.  Kero sweatdroped and plopped down on one of the pillows.  She'd be out of it for a while if she was dreaming about Li.  He just hoped another card didn't decide to attack them.  

Sakura had been through enough now.

***

"You look happy."  Bahul commented with concern.  Nisha was ecstatic.  Something he RARELY saw.  

"I have every reason to be."  She said happily.  Her wings were spread out as she lit candles around the room.  They were in one of the large meeting rooms.  The floor was full or markings that glowed a vibrant red.

"What are you talking about?"  He stood to the side and watched as his mistress finished off the last marking.  

"Do you remember the mixture I put into the strawberries?"  He nodded.  "Well they've started to take effect on the card mistress."  

"Hai.  The one that would make her receptive."  

"Yes.  Well she's in the dream world with her warrior and it seems that she's become very receptive."

"Nisha.  What good does that do if he's in China and she's in Japan?"  He asked her crossing his arms across his chest and swaying his tail from side to side.

She looked up at him but instead of scolding him she smiled sweetly.  His whole body seemed to flutter at that.  

"I told you the process for that spell is slow.  It takes time for it to have full effect but what they'll experience tonight will be a taste into what they can have.  After this she'll be even more receptive.  Her need will become stronger until she well fulfills them."

"I still don't see a point to it.  So they'll bed each other.  That won't help our cause."  He said walking closer to her.

"You'd be surprised.  Her mind will no longer be pure.  Along with her spirit.  Elsu will have more trouble getting to her."

"How do you know all this?"  Bahul asked sitting on his tail.  Nisha seemed to know everything that was going on in the lives of the card captors and their family and he knew barely anything.

She smiled again and called forth her staff.  "I have my ways."

He sighed.  She was always so cryptic.  From the circle she pulled at the aura of Sakura and Syaoran.  Bahul stood silently watching as shapes formed to become bodies.

"This is what's happening in their bodies.  When Sakura ate from the fruit the potion flowed through her body.  Attacking every nerve and every vein.  It made her senses higher.  Her emotions stronger.  Her instinctive needs stronger."

"Instinctive needs?"

"Her need to start a family.  To be with her mate."  Nisha said seriously.  "Like any other animal Bahul.  Humans have the instincts to mate and reproduce.  Only thing is they have emotions that run stronger.  Also morals.  What happens when you take away morals and increase emotions and sensitivity?

Bahul thought about it for a moment.  Of course.  If you took away morals that said it was wrong.  You worked with existing emotions and increased the primal instincts you'd have a very primal human being.  

"The down side to this is that every time something bad happens the potion tends to slow down a lot.  It should have started working before they left Korea but the emotional damage was already there.  The greed card amplified that."

"Then why did you send it?"  He asked curiously

"Because it's not time yet.  I want her to taste what she can have for now.  She's not strong enough yet.  I need them both much stronger."

"What about her friends.  They took it too."

"On a human with no magic it will wear off.  The potion doesn't have anything to mingle with.  They probably have another week before it wears off."

Bahul started at his mistress in wonder and stood up with his sword.  Standing in the middle of her circle he took up his fighting stance.  Nisha was already waiting.

"Begin."  
  


***

"Sakura where are we going?"  Syaoran asked as they walked down a set of stairs.  It had been at least fifteen minutes since they'd left the shrine and she'd refused to tell him where she was leading him off to.

She giggled and shook her head.  A motion that caused her auburn locks to sway sensually.  

"Nope.  Not going to tell you.  We're almost there anyway."  She skipped her way down the rest of the stairs with the little wolf trying to catch up to her.  

"When did you get so fast?"  He teased.  She was only skipping and she was far ahead.  He didn't know what was going on with her but he could feel her senses sharpening.  His own senses were much higher than normal and a lot more sensitive to the simplest things.

"When did you get so slow?"  She retorted moving in-between a number of trees.  He sighed and followed.

"Sakura…."  He was about to say something else when he realized where they were.  

He stood there looking at a vast meadow that seemed to go on for miles.  A gentle wind blew the leaves from the trees.  

It was a late afternoon and the sun still hadn't set.  He watched as Sakura sat down on a large picnic blanket under the largest cherry blossom tree.  Leaves were scattered all over the ground forming a soft mattress.

He stared at her delicate hands taking out two wineglasses from the basket and pouring red wine into each.  She then looked up at him and with a smile invited him to sit with her.

He took the invitation and sat down on the blanket stretching out his legs and getting himself into a more comfortable position as Sakura handed him the wineglass.

"When did you get time to plan all this?"  He asked smiling from behind the rim of his glass.  

She gave him a seductive grin as she took a sip of her wine and thought it over for a moment.

"Oh.  I've had most of this week to think about it.  I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together.  Don't you like it?"  Her voice was dripping with fake innocence.  Her eyes held that look that made him melt.  Her lips held the slightest pout that made her look even more irresistible.

He shook his head to take the images out of his head.  He'd started to feel a little hot and was forced to take off his jacket. 

"No of course, I like it.  It's just a bit of a shock."  He said placing the article of clothing down next to the basket.  

He started drinking his wine a little faster as she laid back on the blanket.  Her long legs completely viable to him, her shoulders were bare.  The dress she wore hid only the bare essentials.  

"Is anything wrong love?"  She asked as she stretched out a little.  Her head almost in his lap.

"Lie.  Just admiring the scenery."  He lied.  As much as he loved her and Kami knew how much he wanted her, he wasn't about to loose this internal battle with himself.  

She might as well have been throwing herself into his arms but he wasn't going to loose control.  He respected her.  Even in the astral planes he's valued her and would not loose his cool.  He hoped.

"Are you sure?  You look a little red."  She said knowingly.  She knew him too well to not notice the blush he was trying to hide.  Also she could feel his emotions through their bond. He was embarrassed, curious, aroused and most of all very nervous.

He looked down at her for a moment mesmerized by the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed.  She looked angelic and at the same time demonic.  He was enjoying the scene.

"I'm fine Sakura."  He whispered and pulled her up until her upper body was pressed firmly against his own.  "So are you going to leave me hungry?"

She giggled and ran her hand against the side of his face.  He sighed as her lips trailed across his jaw line leaving small red marks from her lipstick.

"Of course not my little wolf."  She whispered and reached out for the basket.  She took the top off and showed all the different foods inside.  She'd had time to read up on every food and what they meant.  Syaoran looked inside and took note that each food was a sort of aphrodisiac.  

If she had been looking for the perfect way to torture him she'd found it.  This was becoming an erotic fantasy that he knew she'd play out for him.  He knew that if she had tired anything else he would never break but as he came to realize her desire he found it harder to control himself.

Sakura would torture him in the most fervent of ways and he couldn't deny that his body, heart and soul were anxious to feel the sweet agony she could inflict.

"Lay back."  She whispered into his ear holding out a bowl in her hand.  He hesitated for a moment and she pushed him down with one hand.  He laid back and watched as the sun light flickered around her.  

She set the bowl aside and he managed to take a glimpse at its contents.  It was a mix of peaches and strawberries.  

"Sakura…"  He began but was cut off by the sweetened taste of Sakura's warm lips against his.  

Her body was starting to mold into his as she slide up his form. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.  His fingers unconsciously massaging the small of her back. 

Sakura let out a small noise that was a mix of a whimper with a moan.  Her legs were now straddling his hips and she sat up on his stomach.

Giving a small grunt Syaoran felt as Sakura unbuttoned his shirt.  In any other circumstance he would have pulled her hand away but right now it was all a haze.  He could only feel her and what she was doing and his sense of judgment was on a temporary shutdown.

"Sakura."  He groaned as she ran her palms against his newly exposed skin.  

She giggled and grabbed one of the strawberries and pulled out a can of whipped cream.  Her fingers traced the defined lines of his chest as she shook the can.

He stared up as she poured some of the whipped cream over his chest in smooth elegant movements until most of his chest was covered.  With the strawberry in her hand she got off his stomach and started tracing lines along his skin with the tip of the fruit.

Giving a low growl of approval he relaxed as she traced the strawberry up and down to form strange shapes and patterns.

Her mind was as cloudy as his.  She didn't really understand why she was doing this.  She only knew that she wanted to do it.  Her hand moved to a silent song as she traced the whip cream off his body.  The strawberry was now covered in it and she lifted the sweet fruit to her lips flickering it with her tongue.

Her senses were overwhelmed with the mix of flavors.  There was the sweetness of the fruit itself mixed in with the salty tang of Syaoran's flesh.  Syaoran watched as she slowly bit into the strawberry, relishing the tastes.

Arching her back slightly she let out a small moan slowly eating the strawberry.  Her lover watched as she delighted in every sensation and he was ten seconds away of loosing control.

She ate the fruit slowly and seductively.  Biting each piece with a gentle suck afterwards.  She was going to drive him insane if she didn't do something else.  As if answering his silent plea she leaned forward and licked up his chest.  Feeding on all of the whip cream.

"Oh Kami."  He moaned when her lips brushed against his nipple.  Her fingers were trailing up his sides as her mouth worked its way up to his neck where the last remains of the cream were.

He shivered when her hands rested on his stomach.  They were cold and it was a contrast to his heated body.  He was unable to keep a full thought because Sakura would distract him with her mouth.  She had licked off all the whipped cream and was now biting his neck possessively. 

"Hmmm."  She purred and straddled him again.  He wrapped his arms around her forcing his lips on hers.  

He ran his hands up and down her back feeling the zipper under his palms.  She whimpered as they kissed.  He knew what she was asking for but it was his turn to tease her.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth flickering it against hers.  She responded full heartedly and she moved her body up and down slowly.  Syaoran moaned feeling her movement.

Their control was gone.  There wasn't any logic in their actions.  It was all instinct and they were lost in their passion.

His callus fingers moved up to the top of Sakura's dress.  He hesitated a little before grabbing the zipper.  She sighed as he pulled it down releasing her smooth firm skin.

He pulled it all the way down to the small of her back purposely rubbing his rough hands against her back making her tremble.  It was new to him.  Her newly exposed back was something he'd only dreamed of in the past.  The things she'd done had been faded fantasies and now they were becoming reality.  Astral planes or not.

"Syaoran."  She moaned when he rubbed her shoulder blades.  

"My turn."  He whispered huskily into her ear and rolled her onto her back.  Her legs were still wrapped around his waist.  He started to kiss her shoulder, making her move upwards.  This caused the front of her dress to move down.  

Still kissing her shoulder Syaoran felt around for the whip cream.  When he found the can he lifted his head to see Sakura's eyes closed and her lips slightly parted from the pleasure.

He looked down her body and saw the dress clinging onto her breasts. If they had been in a full state of mind he would have been blushing with a nose bleed but right now he couldn't wait to see her.  Feel her. 

His free hand moved up to the top of the dress.  His hands absentmindedly brushed against her erect nipple.  He was pleased at her reaction.  He very slowly pulled the top of the dress down.

He took a deep breath as he saw Sakura's uncovered breasts.  She was a light ivory color.  Her breathing caused the two mounds to rise up and down.  Her eighteen year old body was well formed and even though she had a tiny waist she was definitely not flat.

"Ying Fa."  He groaned and leaned forward and took one of her breasts in his mouth savoring the taste.

Sakura cried out when she felt his mouth descend on her.  His tongue traveled franticly exploring the new territory.  His lips were warm and wet as he sucked gently.  Taking in all her skin's flavor.

Still eager to please his love Syaoran moved away from Sakura's breast and took hold of the whip cream again.  He gave it a shake and smiled devilishly at her.  It was something she hadn't seen on his face and she liked it.

He grabbed the bowl of fruit and drew a line in the middle of Sakura's chest.  Relaxing on the bed of leaves Sakura sighed contently as he made two more lines.  One across the top of her chest and the other just above her nipples.  

He grabbed some of the strawberries, the pieces of peaches and some chocolate he found inside the basket.  He placed a strawberry at the top of the line.  A piece of peach after it about an inch away from the first piece of fruit.  He then added a piece of chocolate after it.  He continued to do this until her chest was covered in whip cream, fruit and chocolate.  

He looked down at his work and gave a sideway smiles and licked at the strawberry at the bottom of the line.  

Moaning Sakura arched herself upwards.  Pleading with her warrior to please her.  He didn't deny her.  Reaching down with his mouth he devoured the first piece of fruit, sucking on her skin as he did.  

He continued this till all the fruit was gone and had taken his first taste of his lovers skin. What came after that was something far more sacred and far more sensual.

"Syaoran."  

That was the last thing spoken by Sakura for the rest of her dream.

(As much as I'd like to venture a little further I can't.  No nc-17.  So that is as far as I can probably take it.  If it's too much then tell me.  I'll probably write a full various but I'll get you guys to tell me.)

***

Tomoyo walked into Sakura's room the next morning and found cherry blossom petals all over the room.  The window was slightly opened and Sakura lay in bed looking very relaxed and with a very large grin on her face.

Tomoyo looked confused.  Sakura must have gotten up and opened her window but there weren't any cherry blossoms at this time of year.  

"Sakura wake up."  She said trying to wake up her friend.  Kero had gone out of the room very early stating that something weird was with Sakura.  Tomoyo hadn't wanted to come in earlier because she'd believed maybe it was just Kero's imagination.

Tomoyo pulled the covers off Sakura and blushed terribly when she found her best friend with out a nightshirt on.  She covered her up and saw the shirt thrown on the floor.  

Tomoyo had gotten over her crush on Sakura many years ago when she'd started getting feelings for Eriol but still.  

Still blushing she ran out of the room and went to find Eriol.

If Tomoyo had started a little closer.  (Which she wouldn't do.)?  She would have noticed little hickey marks over her shoulders and breasts.

***

Syaoran woke up in a very good mood that next morning.  He walked down to breakfast with an extra hop in his step.  The memories of last night were fresh in his mind.  The love he shared with Sakura would be something he'd not easily forget.

0"LITTLE BROTHER YOU HAVE SOMETHING RED ON YOUR NECK."  Fuutie screamed looking at the shirt.  

Syaoran looked into the mirror and saw a very large red spot.  A hickey.  He just grinned and sat down for breakfast.

"It's nothing big sister.  I just got it last night."

"What is it?"

"Nothing."  '_Astral projection is more physical than I thought.'_

***

The dark realm shook as a loud roar was heard from the castle.  Nisha stood on a mountaintop smiling happily at her master's reaction to the news of the card mistress's actions from the night before.

"Soon little card captors.  Very soon."

***

Hehe.  So I'm not a sweet innocent angel.  If this offends you I'm sorry.  It was a dare Max gave me.  If you dun like it you can tell me.  If you do then thank you.  Either way it's my first real go at this form of writing.  So dun flame me for it.

Well love you guys.

Ja ne

Kang.


	24. Twists of fate

Yeah I'm working quicker with these chapters.  I know your all glad about that.  I've restored the need for reviews. I'm not getting as many as I used to.  Pout.  I want them back.  Yeah I know I left you all hanging and I deserve to suffer but I'm selfish.  

Thanks to everyone who is reading.  I have taken some advise from people over the last few months and about Nisha and Bahul.  Well.  If you knew who I based them on then you'd immediately know what would happen to them but I'll just be mysterious about that.

Lol.  OK whoever didn't get it?  No they didn't really do it.  It's astral.  They just had a taste of what they could have.  Lol and I'll repeat.  I was dared to do that.  If you guys want some more of that then just tell me.

Anyway.  On with the show.  (Starts fearing the wolves again)

***

"I think it's time I told you about the destroyers."  Eriol was sitting in his red chair with Sakura, Kero, Yue and his two guardians sitting around him like children.  

No one knew about the meeting.  Not even Tomoyo.  This was a matter for only them.

"First thing you have to understand.  Destroyers aren't just three demons.  They were a race in themselves.  A different breed all together."

Sakura sipped the tea in her hand and listened carefully.

"The most powerful of all demons and much more.  They choose only three destroyers at a time."

"Why is that?"  Sakura interrupted.

"Because they were not always 'destroyers'."  Everyone went silent and Eriol continued.  

"They were once warriors of balance.  The gods created them from angels and demons.  A balance of good and evil.  They would keep the earth balanced.  They created three.  Two males and one female."  Eriol took a deep breath.  "Legend has it that they kept peace on earth for many eons but they were lonely.  They went to earth to search of friendship."

"The female fell in love with a man.  She gave him powers.  He loved her and they consumed their love.  She had a child.  A boy.  The other two didn't have any offspring.  They only gave some of their blood to a person they cared for.  It gave them magical power and long life.  The dark forces found out about this and the three were taken away from their loved ones with dark magic and their physical bodies were taken away leaving only spirits."  (Listen to Eminem Sing for the moment and listen to the end.  You might understand.)

"So what happened?"  Kero asked.

"They took the baby and the two who possessed the powers.  They killed the baby's father.  They went against a treaty with the higher gods and trained the three to become warriors for the dark side.

They were made to forget their past and the blood that ran through them made them have long lives.  They bred with demons.  They didn't know any better and had children.  The masters themselves trained the boy.  It was proclaimed that any decedent from this child had to be trained by the masters because of his blood.  It possessed the strength and courage of his father and the holy powers of his mother.

The boy died many millennia's later.  He had his mother's gift of life.  Weather he knew it or not.  He had a child.  With a half demon.  It was a girl."

"What about the other two?"  Yue asked quietly.

"They had children too.  A lot of them.  But out of all of those children only one inherited their parent's power.  The others were either powerless or held demons power."

"So there were three."  Kero said now beginning to understand.

"So what does that all mean?"  Sakura asked a little worried.

"The two children of the blood tied ones have magical powers but not as strong as the direct descendant."  He paused for a long moment.  "The one who attacked us was an indirect descendant of the warrior of light.  The man with the tail is indirectly related to the shadow warrior."

He pulled out the book with the picture of the winged demoness.  

"This is Nisha.  She's the leader of the destroyers.  Sakura you have to listen to me very carefully and understand what I'm telling you.  Nisha is the direct descendant of the warrior of fate."

Sakura sat there trying to grasp what Eriol had just said.  It was a lot to take in.  These were not only demons with blood lust.  These were also holy creatures.  Being that did not understand who they had once been.  Worse they were part human.  With feelings and souls.

She sat and though of what had happened.  She remembered the anger and pain in the girl's eyes when she attacked.  Jealousy.  A human emotion.  They held feelings like she did.  Now that she knew this she could understand them a lot better.

"So what do we do?"  She asked quietly.

"I'll be honest Sakura.  I don't know.  We're not dealing with a normal evil.  We're dealing with something sacred but also something very human."

"They'll be hard to beat."  Kero said thinking all this over.

"Yes.  I believe extra training is in order."  Yue said from his place.  Eriol nodded.

"Sakura we are all going to have to train very hard.  This is very serious.  We have to be ready."  Eriol said very seriously.  Sakura nodded.  She understood and would do whatever it took.

***

Sakura walked home by herself after the meeting.  She didn't call Tomoyo to hook up.  She canceled her photo shoot.  She just needed to think.  

New training.  They would start soon with that.  Syaoran was already informed because she'd kept her link with him open during the meeting so he knew everything that was going on.  Eriol had also made a long distance call to Hong Kong and they had spoken on the phone.

Sakura was close to returning to school now that she was over her traumas.  She was already doing make up papers and was getting back on schedule.  She was returning to her old life and soon she would finish school for good.  What to do from there was still vague in her mind.  

"SAKURA!!"  A happy voice yelled from across the park.  Sakura groaned.  The last person she needed or wanted to see.  

"What do you want?"  She said calmly.

"Can't I just say hello to my favorite girl?"  Lun asked casually.  When she'd gotten back from Korea he'd been all over her.  When the greed card hit she didn't even worry about him.  He was nothing to her.  Now that she was recovered and back into routine he wouldn't leave her alone.

"Listen I'm not your girl.  I'm not interested and if you don't leave me alone I'm going to have to show you what my boyfriend taught me."  She said a little menacingly.  Syaoran's aura was around her protectively.  She wasn't' lying.  He'd taught her some of his training.  

"Look Sakura.  You can stop it about the whole boyfriend thing.  I already know.  Just go out with me and you'll forget about him."  

"Do you not get the concept?  Are you that blind?"  Sakura's normal good-natured ness was gone.  She'd been through too much these last two months.  

Even Lun was a little shocked at her attitude.  He'd never seen her this angry.

"Listen to me very closely Lun.  I'm tired.  I'm stressed.  I miss the love of my life and I have things that want me gone.  Believe it or not.  Things go bump in the night and I fight it.  So you go off and find yourself a girl who cares because I don't."

With that she walked off leaving him with a gaping mouth.  

She was mad.  It was no joke.  For a second she thought she was possessed again but she was just unsure on what to do.  The destroyers where turned and now they didn't know any better.  Her heart told her there was more than what was laid out on the table and her instincts told her to be ready.

Training started tomorrow.

***

Elsu sat in his throne watching the cherry blossom.  She'd become stronger and he felt displeased that he had no knowledge of these cards.  Apparently no one knew of them.  He hadn't sensed it at all.  With all his power he was unable to sense stupid cards.  

He got up and walked towards his chambers.  Sprawled out on the large table was Anuradha.  Her latest wounds were healing nicely and he wondered if to give her back to her mistress or continue torturing her.  The youngest destroyer's spirit was breaking.  He'd watched it in her eyes as she called for someone he had only heard of.  

'Ilo' it was the African name for light.  It was the name of the warrior of light.

How she had known to call his name he would not know.  Perhaps it was something this breed had in them.  She had been close to dying when she'd called it.  Maybe as a last prayer.

He'd never met the warriors.  He'd been too young when they'd been created and he'd inherited the three from his father.  

That had been before he'd killed him.  If he hadn't the old fool would still be ruling to this day.  Elsu had taken the destroyers under his care and had used the youngest for his earthly pleasures.  

Now she lay there lifeless.  Useless.  Still he would return her to Nisha.  Let her d as she please with her.

The name she had called out disturbed him though.  If she had known it wouldn't that mean his other two might know it?  Unlike most demons the destroyers liked to travel.  Like their parents had.  Like the warriors of balance had.  The destroyers carried Asian names while the warriors of balance each had a name from a different culture.

He could faintly remember their names.  Ilo the warrior of light, Cameo the shadow warrior and Damia the warrior of fate.  The powerful Damia.  Her name meant goddess of the forces of nature and that she was.  

Stories were told between demons of the times when the three protected the world.  They told of how Damia had control of the elements themselves.  How she used magic much like Nisha did.  How her two brothers were complete opposites but still very much alike. 

He knew that Nisha believed this force still existed.  Though the demons and darkness had got rid of the three once Damia's child Ajax had been born.

He'd always hated them.  Especially Ajax.  Such power at such a young age.  Everyone believed that he died because of his human mortality but it was not so.  He had killed him.  After killing his father.  Nisha his only child had been too young to remember.  So after torturing her mother he took her under his command and trained her.  Made her forget her family.  Made her forget humanity.

If only he knew how wrong he was.

***

Syaoran sat with his best friend.  He'd just finished telling him about the destroyers and they were planning out the training schedule Eriol had sent them.

Fu-Shu looked it over carefully.  His brother would be over soon to look at this too.  

"This looks serious."  He said looking over the strict program.

"Yeah.  That's why no one with any magical power is to get involved.  Eriol said it would be safer if they thought everything was ok."  Syaoran said crossing his arms

"I don't' know about this Xiao Lang.  This look real serious.  We'll need all the help we can get."  

"I know but Eriol is right on one point.  They will have nothing to defend themselves with against these guys.  They would only be in more danger."

"Your right."

"I wish we could ask for there help.  At least to plan but we can't ask that of them.  They will see too much pain."

"You mean like the envy card?"

"Yeah like the envy card."  He answered quietly.  Syaoran still had thoughts of what had happened.  How close the card had come to break them.  To kill them.

"Hey you made it through.  You got better.  You're stronger now."  Fu tried to comfort.

"We were barely strong enough to beat it together.  I felt her slip from me Fu.  She was right next to me and I couldn't feel her.  Then when I woke up and I found myself in my room I felt like crying.  She was gone again but at least I could feel her.  She was badly bruised up but she was there."

"It's ok."

"I can't loose her.  I'll kill myself if I loose her.  This evil.  It's bigger than just her and me.  It's after her.  I felt it.  I saw it.  It wants her and then there are these destroyers.  I don't know what they want and I feel her fear and her pain.  There is nothing I can do because I feel the same pain and fear."

Fu sat there looking at his friend.  He looked tired and hurt.  Alone with only his cherry blossom.  He couldn't imagine what it was like.  Facing something that could have killed you if you were completely alone.  

"Hey man.  You're not alone now.  I'm here.  My brother's here.  We'll help.  As much as we can.  You can count on it."

With a rare smile Syaoran shook his friend's outstretched hand.  "Thanks Fu."

"ON a lighter subject.  Your birthday."  He said with a smirk.  "I heard lovely Sakura has been invited."

"Yeah she has.  What about it."

"Well aren't you going to propose?"  

"Fu.  Shut up."  

"You are aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh you have the ring don't you."

Syaoran just started.  Then with a sigh.  "My mother took me out to every jeweler and we ended up having one custom made.  It's fine work.  I will say that."

"Plus a little magic." 

"Yeah plus a little magic."

***

"Yes Li-sama all the preparations are made.  No.  No one knows about the plans.  Yes I'm going to speak with Sakura tonight."

"Tell me what?"  Sakura said walking into the living room.  Her father turned around and smiled brightly at her.  

"Li-sama.  She's here.  I will speak to you later.  All right.  Thank you.  Sayonara."

"Otou-san what's going on?"  Sakura asked sitting on the couch.

"Sakura Li-sama and I have been talking about this ever since we left Korea.  Sakura you are all grown up now.  I love you with all my heart but I know that your heart is with LI.  You should be with him.  What I'm trying to tell you is that when we go to Hong Kong for Li's birthday.  You will not return with us to Japan."

"But Otou-san what about everyone?"  Sakura asked in shock.

"Eriol knows and so does Yukito.  He said he would be able to come and go from here to Hong Kong whenever needed.  Kero knows also.  No one else is to know Sakura.  This was a hard decision.  Your brother must not know."

"Why can't anyone know?"  

"Mostly for your safety but also because of the media."

"My safety?"

"Sakura Li-sama told me something is coming.  Something big.  I want you to be safe.  As much as I would like to protect you I wouldn't know how to begin.  With the Li family you have more protection that we could ever offer you."

"Will I ever see everyone again?"  Sakura asked.  She was conflicted with two emotions.  Pure joy and pure sadness.

"Oh Sakura.  Of course.  We will go see you as many times as you want.  This is not forever.  We will always be together."

"Otou-san."  Sakura said with a smile.  She hugged her father tightly.  

"Remember Sakura the world is full of changes.  This is a step in your life for the better.  I want to see you happy.  Not sad.  Always remember that."

"I will."

***

Sakura sat in her room thinking.  Her thoughts all jumbled and confusing.  She would be with her love but could not tell her best friend.  She had to fight a great evil but could not ask her friends for help.  All this came so quickly.  Her life was changing again and she thought that life was racing ahead of her and she was barely keeping up.

She thought about the warriors. How the female had died and lost her child.  How they had taken him to the dark side.  

How could a mother go through that?

She thought back to the night she and Syaoran had shared in the astral planes.  How sacred it had been.  How passionate and perfect it had felt.

What they shared was on a spiritual level and a semi physical level.  They had shared something beautiful.  Something she would never forget.

Her stress and memories were taking its toll though.  She was tired and needed to sleep.  Tomorrow was a weekend and she had homework to do.

***

Bahul walked into his master's chamber once again.  He stared at his master who was staring at an image of Sakura.

"Master.  I'm here for Anuradha."  He said using her name for the first time in months.  

"Take her out of my sight."  Elsu said absently.  As if he was far off in thought.

"Yes my lord."  He took her gently in his arms and walked out of the room.  Maybe it was because Nisha had asked him to be careful with her.  Or maybe it was just the fact that he thought Elsu had done too much damage.

He walked down the halls till he reached Nisha's bedchamber.  He opened it and found Nisha fixing the bed for her.  Her eyes held a mix of regret and anguish when she saw her former pupil.

Like Bahul she had felt something.  Like a pain she'd never felt.  Ever since her father's death.

It was as if part of her was lost.  Anuradha had said something so agonizing the other day it had ripped through her body and magic.  Ever since she'd been having very vivid dreams.  She had not attacked the card mistress since.  It wasn't time.

She started to think back to everything of her past.  Everything she could remember.  She'd been but a child when her father died.  She'd been very young when her mother had been taken for treason.  It's what happened to half demons.  They tended to have more compassion.  

Perhaps that was what she felt.  Her mother's compassion.  A very big part of her life was missing.  Along with the two who now were in her room.  

Part of her reasons for having Elsu taken was for that reason.  To find her past.  To know who she was.  Something the master had never done.  Something her parents never had the chance to. 

'Stop being fooling.  There is no time for this type of thought.  Do your duty for your student.'

Nisha started working on healing Anuradha.  Part of her was disgusted because of what she had dons.  For all the trouble she'd caused over the centuries but as many masters know.  You bond with your students.  Especially when you've raised them.  Their mistakes are your mistakes.

Even if it had been her own fault Nisha couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for her actions.  Maybe if she'd taught her more about emotions.

'No.  You taught her everything about her human half.  She did it on her own free will.  Emotions are a weakness.  She forgot that.'

Anuradha's eyes snapped open and she whimpered ever so slightly.  She looked up at her mistress and tried to talk.

"You will not get anything out of talking right now.  He's done a lot of damage to you."  Nisha said very calmly.

"Ilo."  She whispered.  "Ilo."

"What is she talking about?"  Bahul asked interested now.

"Ilo."  She said again.

"I don't know.  I've never heard the name."  

"ILO!"  She screamed in tears.  A mix of colors fell down her face till they turned blood read.  

"What are you talking about?"  Nisha screamed.  She hated it when she dint' know something. 

It was as if the only thing she could say was that word.  She kept saying it over and over till she fell asleep.  Both destroyers were puzzled.  

Her body trembled and Nisha wondered how much damage Elsu had done.  More importantly though.  What had she seen in the other realm?

"What redemptions did she receive?"  Nisha whispered before walking out of the room towards the gates.

"Where are you going?"  Bahul cried after her.

"To find answers.  This can not go on."

***

CRASH

Eriol was awoken by a loud noise.  He ran down the stairs towards the library.  His two guardians had also joined him and he turned on the light.

He'd moved out of Tomoyo's place not so long ago after receiving all his things from England.  

"What happened here?"  Nakuru asked when she saw all the books scattered around the room.  Glass was now broken.  Chairs were all over the place and the window was open.

"Someone was looking for something."  Eriol said calmly.  

"What were they looking for?"   Spinel asked.

"I don't know but I think they found it."  

"Why do you say that master?"

"Because the books I was looking at earlier are gone."  Eriol said looking at his desks where many of his books were missing.

"What shall we do?"

"For now clean up.  Tomorrow we will call Sakura and see what is going on."

***

**"Hi."  A girl with hair down to her ankles said to Sakura from above a tree.**

**"Hi.  Who are you?"  Sakura asked looking up.  She was in a deep forest with many trees and a beautiful waterfall.**

**"I live here."  She said cheerfully.**

**"It's very beautiful."  Sakura said walking closer to the tree.**

**"Thanks."  The girl jumped from the tree and landed on her feel right next to Sakura.  It was then that she noticed the girl looked at least twenty with beautiful hazel eyes.**

**"What's your name?"  Sakura asked.**

**"My name isn't important right now Sakura."  **

**"How did you…?"**

**"I've been watching you for a long time.  I'm impressed.  You've lived through a lot and you're stronger but you've still got a lot to see."**

**"How do you know all this?"  **

**"I've seen it.  Come with me."  The girl grabbed Sakura's arm and they started to run through the forest till they reached a clearing.  It was full of animals and life.**

**At the edge of the clearing were three statues in a great temple.  A statue of a scorpion, a snake and in the middle an immense dragon with glowing eyes.**

**A gentle tune started to play around Sakura and she tried to find the source of the music.**

**_Morning smiles_**

**_Like the face of a newborn child_**

Innocent unknowing 

**_Winter's end_**

**_Promises of a long lost friend_**

**_Speaks to me of comfort_**

**"Where are we?"**

**"This is the temple of life."  It's where all come when they die.  Where they are judged."  She pointed towards two flames.  "Do you see them?"**

**"Yes.  What are they?"**

**"They're the flames of balance.  The black flame is stronger than the white.  The balance is gone.  You have to help."  She said in a child like voice.**

**_But I fear_**

I have nothing to give 

**_I have so much to lose_**

**_Here in this lonely place_**

**_Tangled up in our embrace_**

**_There's nothing I'd like_**

**_Better than to fall_**

**_But I fear I have nothing to give_**

**"How can I help?"  Sakura asked helplessly holding up her arms.**

**"You have to fight.  Fight the battles that will come.  Be strong.  You have much pain to endure and you will face it alone with your warrior.  Most importantly you have to live.  You're going to loose something very dear to you in the future.  You have to be ready to handle that pain.  You also have to open your heart enough ob e able to forgive."**

**_Wind in time_**

**_Rapes the flower trembling on the vine_**

**_Nothing yields to shelter it_**

**_From above_**

**_They say temptation will destroy our love_**

The never-ending hunger 

**"Forgive?"**

**"Yes.  Forgive.  If you can't forgive the things that will occur then you won't be able to save them.  You wont be able to help cure the wrong that was done."**

**"I.  I don't understand."**

**"Look inside your heart Sakura Kinomoto.  You have been chosen by the gods themselves to carry this task. It is a burden I know but you're the only one who can do it.  Save the people from the suffering.  Save them from themselves."**

**_But I fear_**

I have nothing to give 

**_I have so much to lose_**

**_Here in this lonely place_**

**_Tangled up in our embrace_**

**_There's nothing I'd like_**

**_Better than to fall_**

**_But I fear I have nothing to give_**

**"How can I?"**

**"Forgive."**

**The girl began to walk away leaving Sakura with the music around her.  "Wait.  Who are you?"**

But I fear 

**_I have nothing to give_**

**_I have so much to lose_**

**_Here in this lonely place_**

**_Tangled up in our embrace_**

**_There's nothing I'd like_**

**_Better than to fall_**

**_But I fear_**

**_I have nothing to give_**

**"I'm a friend."**

**"What is this all about?"  Sakura cried out desperately.**

**"It's not about hate.  It's not about love.  It's not about good or evil either."  She stopped and turned around to face the card mistress.  **

**"It's about fate."**

**_I have so much to lose_**

**_I have nothing to give_**

**_We have so much to lose..._**

***

Sakura woke up with the music in her ears.  It was only dawn and she was fully awake.  Her mind kept going back to the way the girl's eyes had shone in the sun.  The way her pure soul had echoed through the forest.  One sentence stuck in her mind.

_"It's not about hate.  It's not about love.  It's not about good or evil either."_

_"It's about fate."_

"Fate."  Sakura repeated.  

***

Ok.  That's chapter twenty-four.  I kind of came up with this part recently.  If it doesn't make any sense tell me and I'll redo it.  I liked this chapter.  It's rare that I like a chapter I've done.  So I hope you guys like it.  So please review.  I get discouraged when I get only one or two reviews.  

So anyway.

Ja ne.

Kang


	25. Step one Basics

Ok.  Vacation is officially over.  Please get ready for some suffering.  Action, romance and new cards our hero's are going to have a real hard ride ahead of them.  Especially when the destroyers want answers.

By the way I forgot.  The song at the end of the last chapter was Fear.  By Sarah McLachlan

Who's the girl?  I'll let you guess.  

Oh by the way you must.  I mean must have either the mortal combat theme or trunks song from dragon ball z for this.  

***

Tomoyo sat on the grass behind Eriol's mansion watching as Sakura meditated.  She wore a simple pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt.  Tomoyo wished she would use the clothes she made for her but Sakura said that for this kind of exercise she dint' want to get her good clothes dirty.  It was true.  She'd end up very dirty by the end of their training sessions.

Tomoyo had wanted to bring her camera but Eriol had forbid it.  When she'd pouted and pleaded he'd still refused saying it was going to be a distraction and they couldn't do that.  She'd been so happy hearing about the training but now she was just bored.  Eriol sat next to her holding a towel.

"I'm sorry love.  I know you want to film this and shower Sakura with pretty things but this is so important.  Sakura needs to concentrate.  If she knows there is a camera here then she will blouse focus."

"I know."  She said glumly.  "It's just everyone has a part in this.  Mine was to film and give Sakura great costumes.  Now I just sit here."

"That's not true love.  You are here because she needs you.  Your spirit keeps her strong.  I know you feel useless in this but you just being here is a great help.  To her and to me."

"Eriol.  What's coming?  What's so frightening that Sakura has to train like this?  Why does she seem so serious?  I miss her cheery side."

"Tomoyo.  I will be honest with you.  Sakura probably knows more than I do.  I have a good idea what is going on but I think Sakura is having the visions."

"Maybe I can talk to her."

"No Tomoyo.  You have to let her be.  She isn't telling anyone.  Whatever Sakura sees is for Sakura alone."

"I wish I could be more useful."  Tomoyo said pouting.  Eriol smiled and kissed her forehead.  

A familiar feeling came across her.  She' been having the feeling ever since she left Korea and it was returning.  It didn't happen often.  

She leaned in closer to Eriol and sighed.  This time it wasn't from despair.  It was from contentment.  She was actually happy to spend some quiet time with Eriol.  It had been a while since they'd had some peace.

Eriol smiled down at her and held her close.  It felt good to have her calm.  He looked up at Sakura as she began some basic exercises.  Her movements were almost liquid as she began to move to a silent tune.

Eriol had begun to teach her some more complex things.  To focus her aura.  To control the cards with more accuracy.  The techniques he used were ancient.  Even older than Clow Reed.  

They said that the warriors had taught this form of fighting.  They used music to focus their energy as they fought and you would follow your own body to make a deadly but elegant dance.

Eriol waved his hand over to Nakuru and she pressed the tape recorder.  A soft music started and Sakura stopped the exercises and lifted her leg up till she was upside down.

(Music now.  Trunks theme is better.)

She flipped onto her hands and bent her knees.  She then let them up till she did a full handstand.

Sakura stood on her hands with her legs in a split for a whole minute while the music remained slow.  She slowly lowered her legs and the music started to speed up.  Her movements became slick and she arched her body in time with the music.  

***

Hong Kong.

Syaoran dodged the attack of his opponent flipping in the air for a moment and landing behind him.  

He swung his sword gracefully and attacked.  They began to spar and his body became like water.  His muscles moved in time with him and his agility gave him the upper hand.

Strike.  Attack.  Dodge.  Leap.

He closed his eyes and followed a tune he couldn't hear.  Ducking another attack the sound of swords was heard as they attacked again.  Sweat dripping from Syaoran's brow as he stopped for a second to regain his senses.

Clang.  

They began again.

***

Yue attacked Sakura from behind as Kero attacked from in front.  She dodged the attacks with the help of jump and she flipped using her athletic knowledge to her advantage.  

She moves quickly and leapt against Kero and hit him with a side hick.  He stumbled back and she crouched down and flipped him onto his back.  

Yue came in front of her and punched her causing the card mistress to fall back.  She was quick though landing on her hands and used the strength in her legs to elevate her into another handstand.  She got back on her feet and started to duel with Yue.  The winged guardian attacked again but this time she was ready.  

She grabbed his arms and called upon power.  She used the card and flipped Yue onto his back before he had a chance to retreat.  

***

The music started to sooth down a little and Sakura closed her eyes.  A figure danced in the back of her mind.  The same girl who was in her dreams stood in the middle of a temple lifting her arms in a sensual dance.  

Purely by instinct Sakura danced beside her.  Mimicking her movements down the last sway of a finger.  Moving to the side like you do in Ti chi Sakura moved with her soul.  Her body and spirit worked harmoniously to achieve this state of awareness and the girl next to her swayed in a cat like motion.

Their movements were mirrored and the shapes they created became more difficult.  What started out slow became faster and the easy movements had become complex and anyone who wasn't in the state sakura was in would end up in a tangled mess. 

***

Syaoran leaped against his opponent and threw the sword out of his hands.  His eyes were clear as if he wasn't there.  In reality his senses had been heightened by Sakura's new awareness and he used that to balance his mind and body.  

He moved with grace and elegance as two more opponents came to help his first.  The three attacked but Syaoran dodged all three and used both hands and legs causing two of them to fall.  

He flipped form his stomach to his back and did a handstand with a cartwheel.  All who watched were amazed at his athleticism and he worked every muscle in him till all three of his opponents were down.

For a moment his eyes seemed white but he blinked and they regained their amber color.

With a deep breath he concluded his daily session.

***

"Sakura that was awesome."  Tomoyo yelled running to her friend.  Sakura opened her eyes still a little disoriented as Tomoyo reached out.  

Instinctively Sakura held a fighting stance and Tomoyo backed away.  When she realized what she had done, Sakura blushed and gave Tomoyo a sheepish look.

"Um.  Thanks."  She said laughing.  Tomoyo smiled and looked over to where Kero, Yue and Spinel sat nursing their wounds.

"I think you went a little hard on them Sakura."  Eriol said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah.  Sorry guys."

They mumbled their response and they all made it slowly to the back door of the house.

"You did really well Sakura.  You're getting stronger as you train.  I'm proud of you."  Eriol smiled as he opened the door.  "Now I think we should heal those three.  They look pretty beat up"

"Thanks Eriol"

"Hey anyone want some lemonade?"  Nakuru asked coming to the door with a tray.

"I do."  They all cried out.

_'Where did she learn that technique?'_

***

**"Hello Sakura."  The girl said with a smile.**

**"Hi.  It's you again."  Sakura said sitting by the side of the lake.**

**"Yep.  Hope you don't mind my company."  She said sitting down.  "I was missing you."**

**"Yeah.  I haven't had time to sleep much."**

**"I saw you training.  You learn fast."  **

**"Oh yeah.  Well I did watch you.  How come I can do all that?"  Sakura asked curiously.**

**"You learn in your sleep Sakura.  You've always known these things.  You've just never had to use them."  She said playing with a flower.**

**"Can you tell me your name now?"  Sakura asked.  Every time she saw this girl she asked the same question but every time she got he same answer.**

**"I'll let you guess."**

**"Sigh.  So why are you here?"  She tried.**

**"Oh I'm watching some people." **

**"Me?"  She nodded.**

**"You.  Xiao Lang.  Eriol.  Your guardians and some other people."  **

**"Like who."**

**"Shh it's a secret."**

**"Cant' you tell me?"**

**"Wouldn't be a secret then."**

**"Yeah.  I guess so."  Something hit her.  "Why isn't Syaoran ever here?"**

**"Cause I only come to you.  Someone else goes to see him."  She said, as it was the funniest thing in the world.**

**"Oh."**

**"Come play in the tress with me."  The girl said happily grabbing Sakura's arm and dragging her up into the air and grabbing onto the tree branch.**

**"Hoe."  Sakura moaned as they leapt form one tree to the next.  Amazedly she never fell.**

**"Isn't this fun?"  **

**"Yeah."  Sakura said smiling.  They reached an open plain and the girl let Sakura down.  **

**"Come play with the elves."**

**"The card mistress comes to play.  The card mistress comes to play."  A voice echoed in the bushes. **

**"Hoe who's that?"**

**"The elves.  They want to play.  Come dance."  **

**Grabbing Sakura's hand again the girl ran towards the sound of music.  Sakura was lead into a circle of people who were dancing and frolicking.**

**"_Let your worries fly away.  _**

****

**_Think of them another day._**

****

**_Frolic with us._**

****

**_Laugh and play._**

****

**_Live to see the rising day._**

****

**_Come to drink and dance and feast._**

****

**_See what others dare not see._**

****

**_Look into the mirrors of the world and know the answers you shall know_."**

**(I made that up.)**

**Sakura started to dance and surely enough she forgot all her worries.  She was free of the evils and she closed her eyes and sang and danced with the elves.  The girl sat to the side with two other men.  One with blond hair and the other with dark black.  They were singing a strange song.  Almost like a chant.**

**"Wings of the east hear my call.**

**Fires of the south come forth.**

**Sands of the east hear my bidding.**

**Waters of the west flow to me.**

**Show us what we wish to see. **

**Show her what she needs to be.**

**Angels of heaven.**

**Demons of hells.**

**Bring forth the mirror.**

**Bring forth the tale."**

**As soon as the words were sung a cascade of water filled the fire.  No one seemed to noticed except sakura.  She stood in the middle and watched as the elements blended to become a mirror.  She looked at it and saw herself with the cards and staff at her side.**

**A voice started to speak in a different language but sakura understood every word.**

**"Hear me little one.  Your tasks will be great and difficult.  You have much to do and prepare.  Be ready for anything.  Bring them back to the world they once belonged to."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**A woman's voice answered.**

**"There is much lose in you life child of the earth.  You have suffered much.  Though your suffering is not over.  You must face many dangers.  Though you are not alone."**

**A image of Syaoran appeared on the mirror.  **

**A young girls voice spoke.**

**"Help us save them.  Help us bring back the peace.  Mommy said you can.  Can you?"**

**"I don't understand."**

**"Can you save the ones who do not know the truth?  Can you save the people who don't want to be saved?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Can you save the ones you love?"**

**"I don't know.  I will try."**

**"Then no more shall we ask from you.  For in only trying there is much valor.  You show strength."**

**"I'll try my hardest.  I don't know if I'll succeed.  I don't know what I have to d but I'll try."**

**"Then so let it be."**

**"Sakura."**

**"Sakura."**

**"Sakura."**

**  
"Sakura"**

**"Ying FA."**

**"Sakura."**

***

"Sakura."  Kero's voice echoed in her ears.

"No.  What do I have to do?"

"You have to get up.  You're going to be late."

"HU?"  She woke up and looked around the room.  It was her room.  There were no more elves.  No more singing.  No more mirror.

"What a strange dream." She whispered and got up.  

Getting ready for school she thought back to the dream.  It had been so real.  The fire.  The water.  The people.  The music and dancing.  The food.  She'd enjoyed herself so much.  She'd forgotten all the care in the world for just a moment.

"Kero.  Do you believe in elves?"

"Not really.  They're more myth than anything.  Why?"

"No reason.  Just curious."

"Uh ok then."

"Well I'm going to be late.  I'll see you later Kero."

"Later Sakura."  The sound of game over was heard from the TV.  "OHH."

Sakura ran down the stairs and ate a quick breakfast.  Her mind always on her dream.  Who was that girl?  Why was she always there?  Why didn't Syaoran know about it?  

She'd asked him and he had no clue.  She knew she should be telling her friends but it was too weird.  Even for them.  So she didn't' let anyone know excite Syaoran.

She raced to school on her skates and kept thinking.  Something stuck in her mind.  Like every dream did lately.

"Try."  A voice said.  The voice of the child.  "Only thing we ask is try."

"I'll try my hardest.  I promise."  She whispered and made it to school.

***

"It's time."  Nisha whispered from the Tokyo tower.  "I've left this for too long."  

She opened the pouch of cards and they floated around her.  One began to shine and Nisha smiled.

"So you're next."  She retrieved the other cards and let that one float in front of her.  She flipped it over and smiled happily.  The next challenge was coming.  

The fun had just begun.

She called forth her staff and her magical circle surrounded her.

"Let your magic go forth across the land.

Let them be wild.  

Let them feel shame.

Bring forth chaos.  

Do as I say."

The card was now released from its master's hold and it ventured out into Tokyo.  

Nisha laughed and disappeared whispering only one word.  "Instincts."

***

Well that's it for chapter twenty-five.  Ohh.  New cards.  Nisha's gets cunning.

Well please review.  I will have twenty-six up soon.

Ja ne.

Kang.


	26. Primal

Hehe.  So you are all confused bout the girl.  Good.  That's the idea.  She will appear constantly now.  She's important.  Once you figure out the puzzle you can say you figured it out but you can't say who.  Cause not everyone will.

Well here we go.

***

A man ran across the park.  His movements seemed clumsy and uneven.  Almost ape like.  

Sakura watched from the swings curiously.  She was meeting everyone here for a picnic and she had been early for once.

"What's going on?"  She asked herself watching the man go up to a woman and display what seemed like a primitive mating dance. 

She saw a little poodle scavenging for food.  Following a pack of bigger dogs down the street.  Something was terribly wrong.  Everyone was acting strange.  

She saw Eriol run up to her almost out of breath.  As if he'd been running from something.

"Eriol what's wrong?"  She asked getting up from her swing.

"Tomoyo.  Chasing.  Acting strange.  Acting very primal."  He gasped out.

"Yeah.  Everyone around us is."

"No you don't understand.  She's got this outfit in her arm and she's dressed in oh man."

At that moment Tomoyo came dressed in what looked like a bikini top and a very short wrap.  Eriol began to blush and sure enough Tomoyo had something in her arm that looked like a guy's outfit.

In her other hand she held a camera.  Her very favorite and Sakura's most dreaded.

"Oh no.  Sakura.  Run."  They both started to run from her as she ran after them.  She kept screaming about kawaii moments and getting it all on tape.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"  Sakura asked as they ran down the street.

They looked around.  Everyone was doing what seemed most natural to them.  Some people were acting very primal.  Others seemed focused on one particular thing.  It was as if they were doing what came instinctively to them.

"I don't know Sakura.  Maybe we should go to your place."

They raced to Sakura's house and were shocked to see Touya guarding the door. 

"Sakura.  Get away from that boy.  You're coming inside."  He said in a gruff voice.  

"Touya its Eriol.  What's wrong with you?"  Sakura asked her brother.  He just grabbed her arm and led her inside.  Eriol saw Tomoyo coming in the distance and he raced to the side of the house and started climbing up to Sakura's window.

"This isn't exactly how I'd planned my day."  Eriol grumbled.

"Touya let me out.  I demand you to let me out right now."  Sakura screamed form her room.  Touya had locked her in taking the key.

Tap tap tap.  Sakura looked over to the window and saw Eriol handing on her ledge.

She opened it and he scurried in just in time.  Tomoyo had just come into plane sight and she didn't look pleased.

"What are we doing to do?"

"Hey Sakura.  What's going on?"  Kero said from his drawer.

"Oh Kero Something strange is happening.  Everyone is acting so weird."

"Hmm.  Like your brother stalking the whole house convinced someone is out to grab you and was calling your name for about an hour?"

"He what?"

"Yeah.  He was acting all body guard like."

"This is not good."  Eriol said pacing the room calmly.  "Everyone seems to be acting purely on instincts."

"It's got to be a card."  Sakura blurted.  "I can feel it.  Can't you?"

"Barely.  Sakura these cards are only for you to capture.  Only you and my descendent can feel them."

"Why?"  Sakura asked.

"I don't know.  It's like they were drawn to only your aura.  No one else's."

"So you can't help me?"

"I'm sorry Sakura.  There is only so much I can do.  If they had been open magically then yes I could but they are only drawn to you."

Sakura stood there for a moment letting it sink in.  She was alone in this.  Just like her dream said.  Only herself and Syaoran could defeat this.

A fear grew inside her stomach.  She'd always had some form of help from her friends.  Syaoran had always been near when she'd been in trouble and now she was all alone.  

A warm green aura consumed her for a moment as if someone was hugging her.  Syaoran.

No she wasn't really alone.  She never was.  He was always by her side.  They would beat this together.  They'd both been training and they would defeat this just like they did the other card.

***

"She seems confident."  Bahul said looking at the mirror in his mistress's room.  They had spent most of their time there attending to the wounded Anuradha.  He looked over at his mistress and watching her re-bandage one of the wounds.  "Have you found anything in the books?"

"Nothing.  I haven't found a single thing on this Ilo.  Only information about what we already are."

After stealing the books he wondered if they'd find anything but maybe no one really knew except for Elsu.

"Have you asked the master?"

"I wouldn't even dare.  He won't tell even if he knew.  Which I am absolutely sure he does I doubt he'd tell us."

There was a long silence between them.  Anuradha struggled in her sleep a little and Bahul looked up at his mistress.  

"What do you remember?"

She looked back into his eyes.  She didn't have to ask him what he meant.  She sighed and sat at the end of the bed looking up at her bed's canopy.

"I remember my mother more than my father.  She was part human.  I remember that.  I remember her eyes.  When I was a baby.  Before my wings grew.  My father used to say something.  I don't know what it was.  It was in a language lost to anyone."

"What is that?"  Bahul was younger than his mistress and he had never known his family.  Nisha had been the only one who had any contact with hers.

"The language of angels."  She said with a half grin.  "They have legends.  About how fallen angels taught demons how to speak their old language.  I think my father was one of them."

"What was he?"  They had never spoken of this.  In the eons they had existed they had always agreed never to bring them up.  Things seemed so complicated though.  Even for them.  It felt right.

"I don't know.  Never found out.  He died and Elsu took me in.  My mother left after.  Well actually she was tortured and murdered.  They say she was a traitor.  She tried to help humans.  They were probably right.  The bitch always took to her human side better."

"At least you knew your."  

"You got the better deal."  Nisha stood up and walked out of the room and walked down the hall.  Her human side ached.  Her demon side roared and something deep within her cried out to be released!  She suppressed it deeper inside her.

She had bigger things to do. 

"I think it's time to make things more interesting for the card captors."  '_It will keep my busy._'

Vanishing into the darkness of the gates she watched as the guardian demons kept guard.  Two immense beasts that looked like creatures from Greek myth stood guard as she walked through into the mortal realm.

Focusing her aura on China she found herself in the middle of a food market.  Hong Kong.  She dressed in a Chinese dress with small symbols on the side.  Her hair tied back into a very long ponytail and next to her a bicycle.  

'No need to make more of a scene that I just did."  She said with a child like giggle watching the children stare at her in awe.

She gave them a little wave and a smile and rode off to the Li mansion.

It took a while to get there because it was so busy but she wasn't interested in that.  She enjoyed a few things of the mortal realm and this was one of them.  Riding.  Didn't matter if it was horses bicycles or motorbikes she liked riding. 

She got to the corner of the mansion and saw very big park with a cliff.  She raced up there on the bicycle and reached the cliff's peak.  She called out her staff

"Ancient powers hear my call.

Bring forth the darkness of this world.

Wind, water, fire and earth.

Hear your mistress's call.

I order you.  Release."

Her staff appeared and she bought out the remaining cards.  One had been captured and one was on the loose.  That meant there were eight left.  

I know exactly which one to choose."  She whispered and called forth the card.  "TRANSFORM."

The card appeared in her hand.  The others hid themselves back in the pouch.  She looked it over.  It was a man with a mask covering him.  The transform card was used to bring out the inner self.  The side that watched you from inside.

The card had white and black eyes and its mask was different shades representing sadness, happiness, anger and joy.

"I command you to release yourself.  Do your bidding in this city.  Show them the truth about themselves."  The card bowed and it disappeared.  Nisha smiled and started to ride towards the ocean.

Japan was now surrounded by instinct and Transform was now ruling Hong Kong.  They couldn't rely on each other now.  They had their own battle to face.

***

Syaoran sat in his room looking at the mirror.  He snapped his head open when he felt a strong force from outside.  He raced towards the window but saw nothing.  If he'd stayed a second longer at his mirror he might have seen the card float through it.

"Weird."  He muttered and went back to his chair.  He had a strong feeling something was happening in Japan.  Hell.  Sakura had even told him through their bond.  

Another card.  This one making everyone acts instinctive.  That could mean a lot of trouble.  Most people had weird instincts that were pretty harmless.  There were people who had very dangerous instincts.  Like the urge to kill.

He tried to convince his mom to let him go but she insisted that she had a feeling sakura would have to do this one on her own.  Especially since she was getting a very strong feeling that something was going to happen here.  That he would be needed.

His amber eyes closed for a moment as he tried to concentrate on Japan but there was something very strong coming from the mansion.  He opened his eyes slowly and looked around his room.  It wasn't coming from there.

He frowned.  This aura it wasn't human.  A CARD!

He raced out of the room and saw his sister.  She looked very happy and giddy but for a split second a mask arose from her face and Syaoran saw sadness and doubt.  The image left and he saw his normal hyper sister.

"Xie Fa?  What's wrong?" He asked her.  She looked at him puzzled and her eyes held slight panic.

"Why would anything be wrong little brother?"  She said happily.  

"Don't lie to me sister."  He said formally.  "Something is wrong."

"I have no idea what you're talking about.  I have to go though."  

Before he could say anything else to her she ran off.  There was something definitely wrong.  He could see it in her.  He decided to go ask his sisters.

"Little brother don't you know?"  Fan Ran said sitting in one of the smaller dinning rooms.  "Xie Fa was seeing this guy but he dumped her only a few days ago.  Now she's trying to act like nothing is wrong." 

"How do you know?"  He asked 

His three sisters grinned and together said.  "Woman's intuition."

Suddenly feeling very tired he walked back to his own room.  He lay down on his bed and sighed.  What was going on?  What kind of card was this?  Why did he still feel so tired?

He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

***

**"Been waiting for you."  A deep masculine voice said from a large rock.  Syaoran looked around and found himself in a desert.  He'd been there before.  Many times when he and Sakura didn't meet but he'd never seen anyone else.**

**"Who are you?"  Syaoran asked defensively.  "What are you doing here?"**

**"I'm here looking for you."  He said jumping off the rock.  **

**"You didn't answer my first question.  Who are you?"**

**"Who I am is of no importance.  Not right now.  I could give you a thousand names to who I was and still you would be at the same place."**

**"What are you talking about?"  Syaoran had already drawn his sword.  The stranger looked amused.  His blond shoulder length hair swayed in the wind.**

**"Take a drive with me.  I can explain on the way."  Syaoran was about to point out that there were no cars when a black station wagon appeared in front of them.**

**"Impressive."**

**"You get practice."  He said with a smile.  "When you've been around here long enough.  Come on."**

**They got into the station wagon and the blond man started to drive towards a road Syaoran had never seen.**

**"Where are you taking me?"**

**"To the town."  He looked at the Chinese boy for a moment and grinned.  "You're stronger than I thought you'd be."**

**"What?"**

**"You're stronger than what I would have thought."**

**"Glad I could please you."  Syaoran said sarcastically, crossing his arms.**

**"No.  Don't take it that way.  I meant it as a compliment.  You're a powerful guy.  You're going to need to be powerful for everything you're going to go through."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Like that card you're sensing.  It's around your house isn't it?"**

**"How did you know?"  He said suspiciously.  "How do I know you're not the card?"**

**"You wouldn't have gotten in the car if I was.  How I know? Lets just say I've been around."**

**"So you here to talk about he cards with me?"**

**"Nope.  I'm more here for moral support.  I know about your dreams Xiao Lang.  When she's taken by the darkness.  I know you've had them constantly and you've been able to hide them from her."**

**"Yeah so?"  Syaoran looked away.  "They're just dreams."**

**"They're not just dreams.  Listen kid.  You're going to have to be very strong.  It won't be easy to prevent that dream from coming true.  You've got the gift.  You and the cherry blossom were blessed and cursed with that gift."**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"Lets get some pie."  He said.  Syaoran looked around and saw they were in a gas station.  "I love apple pie."**

**They walked into the diner next to the gas station and sat down.  The blond made the orders as if he'd known what Syaoran had wanted and the pretty waitress smiled at them and walked away.**

**"How is all this possible?"**

**"Lots of people are so fixed on reality that they dream it.  You're a logical kind of guy.  You like the desert where it's private.  Arizona desert seemed the best pace to find you.  
  
**

**"What do you want form me?"**

**"Look kid.  I'm not going to bullshit with you.  I'm here for moral support.  You're probably asking why.  You're up against something a lot stronger than what you believe.  It's after something.  Can't tell you what.  I can only tell you that you have the fight of your entire existence ahead of you.**

**"That's why you're here?  To tell me of my appending doom?"**

**"No Xiao Lang.  I'm here to tell you that you've got to be ready.  There is more at stake here than just you and your lover.  Existence itself is on the line.  This whole war thing isn't about good and evil.  It's not about winning of loosing.  It's about power Xiao Lang.  Immense power you don't even realize is real but everyday people have their hand at controlling fate.  Some succeed and some don't."**

**"So why did you come to me?"**

**"Because I saw you when you were born Xiao Lang.  I was there you were placed into this world and I swore to myself I'd protect you."  **

**"So what are you my guardian angel or something?"**

**"No.  That's someone else.  Maybe you'll meet him someday.  Listen Xiao Lang everyone has an essence.  It's split in two.  Masculine energy and feminine energy.  You and your cherry blossom are soul mates.  I suppose you already know that though.  I saw the day your soul was born."**

**"So.  What does that make you my father?" **

**His eyes were clear for a moment and Syaoran saw purity in this guy that made him cower.**

**"I'm not your dad kid.  God's know I wish I had the chance.  In your first life your mother was someone I cared for very deeply.  No one knows about her except some people.  You were born and I raised you as if you were my own.  Till I had to leave."**

**"So who are you?"  Syaoran was so confused now.  The girl came back with their pie and the blond smiled.**

**"Like I said it don't' matter now."  The blond smiled sadly.  "If you need to call me by anything I go by Luke." **

**"Luke?"**

**"Yeah.  Eat your pie kid.  That card is gonna get drift that your onto it soon.  Might as well have something good to eat."**

**"Pie isn't good for you."  **

**"Yeah but you don't have to believe that here."**

***

Sakura stood in the park facing what looked like a primitive warrior from cave man-days.  It was a woman.  She was black and white and had bone weapons.  

Sakura stood facing her.  She'd been looking for the card for hours now.  These cards worked quickly and she could sense another card through her bond with her soul mate.  Two cards at once.  Syaoran would have to deal with that one.  So she was all alone.

Eriol was busy keeping bystanders at bay with shield magic.  Even Tomoyo was one of them.  The closer they got to the card the stronger their instincts became.  

Eriol's powers were strong but the card was aiming a vast amount of energy his way and as strong as he was he was slowly slipping.  Sakura didn't have much time.  

"These cards don't care if I die or not.  They will do anything to stay unsealed."  Sakura whispered to herself as she stood against the card.  They hadn't moved for about fifteen minutes.  Just sizing each other up.  

Sakura had some more fighting techniques than she did years ago but she couldn't fight this force alone.  It was strong.  It ran on pure instincts and nothing else.  It had centuries of practice.

"No seal."  Sakura's eyes snapped open.  The card had spoken.  

"What?"  Sakura said shocked.

"You no seal."  The card said advancing.  "You die."

"NO."  Sakura said firmly.  

"I destroy."

"No."  Sakura said softly and prepared to fight.

***

Syaoran had woken up a few hours after his nap.  The card's power had increased a lot in that time.  No one in the house noticed though.  He would be on his own.  

Most everyone he saw had two faces.  A mask and the real emotion.  Even his mother.  It was starting to annoy him.  The card was taunting him.  Some masks were ugly and distorted and under them thee was pure emotion.  Others were the opposite.

What annoyed him the most was the realization that so many people did it.  So many people wore their masks.

His searches lead him to the large gardens his mother kept.  The flowers were in full bloom and the trees were a vibrate green.

He ran towards the clearings.  There were no people there but he could feel the card's presence a lot stronger.

He slowed his pace and started walking into the open space.  There was no chance of anyone coming.  They couldn't feel the danger.

The card knew he was there and didn't try to hide.  It was not afraid of the card captor and was quite confident that he could defeat this one.  Like all the dark cards they believed themselves superior to its brothers and sisters.  

Out of all ten cards nine believed this.  Transform beloved it because he dealt with feelings and truth.  

Syaoran stopped at stared at the card.  It's eyes were a mix of blues.  It looked almost elegant.  

"Sakura give me strength."  He whispered and prepared to face the card.

"You believe you can defeat me?"  The card said with a smirk.  A moment of shock passed Syaoran's face but he concluded that whoever made the cards gave them the ability to speak.  To torment their victims.

"I believe I can."  He responded.

"You are a fool for trying."

"I'd be a fool not to try."

***

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not right today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

***

Sakura landed on the floor.  The card gave a warrior call and went for another attack.  Sakura managed to move out of the way just in time.  She rolled onto her feet and started running towards the other side of the park. She needed more time.  With her wand in her hand and the cards in her pocket she ran.  She ran all the way to the penguin slide.  

"Jump."  She called and leapt onto the top of the slide.  

The card was quick and was at he bottom of the slide seconds after sakura.  

'_I need a card that will fight her.  No.  I need more than one card_.'

The card didn't bother jumping up the slide.  She started climbing it.  Sakura didn't have a lot of time.

"I need something to fight her with.  I'll use the fight card but I need something that's stronger than her.  The power card.  I nee to be faster than her.  Dash."

Holding out her wand she called out the three cards.  It would be hard to use all of them at once but she'd been through worse.

All three cards engulfed her and she felt their energy surround her body.  The instinct card stopped and watched.  It hadn't intended this to happen.

With a loud hiss it got up to Sakura who was waiting.  Using the power of the dash card she moved swiftly away from the cards sudden attack.

Sakura moved her body like a cat and in a second both were on the ground.  It was now a hand-to-hand combat.

The card was incredibly strong but sakura now had three cards helping her.  They both attacked at the same time.  Lunging at the card sakura used power to overcome the cards strength.  

Neither would give up.  They fought for what seemed like hours.  They fought till they were almost exhausted.  The card was confused.  It had never met someone who could beat it.

It went for a final attack, grabbing its dagger and aiming I for Sakura's heart.

"No beat me."  It whispered.

***

_Like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face that watches every time I lie_

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)_

_So I know that when it's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right underneath my skin_

***

"You will not seal me."  The card screamed at Syaoran.

""Get used to it.  I am going to seal you card."  He responded coldly.

"You want to be sealed boy?"  The card taunted bringing out a blank card.  "You want to know what it's like?"

"No thanks.  I'll leave that to you."  He took out his sword.  "Element fire."

Fire went past the card and managed to burn a piece of its mask.  It winced but did not show it's true pain.  It mimicked the attack and Syaoran managed to dodge it.  Still he now had a burn mark on his arm.

I can't beat it."  He whispered.  He'd been fighting it for a long time now and still nothing worked.  It was so powerful.

The card smiled and made another attack.  Syaoran landed on his back against a tree with the gust of wind he was given.

Getting up the card sent Syaoran another gust of wind that landed the warrior in a thorn bush.  His clothes were now all ripped and the card was very amused.

"Like I said to you before.  I will not allow you to capture me."

"Like I told you.  I will."  Syaoran got up. Bloody and bruised he prepared to fight.

"Will you give up?"

"No.  I won't."

"Then you will die now."

***

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin

***

"They're determined."  Nisha said looking at her mirror.  "The cards are strong though'

She watched both fight.  Neither gave up.  The cards didn't want to be sealed and the card captors wouldn't loose.

"They fight very well though."  Bahul muttered next to her.  

"Yes they do."

"Did you expect this?"

"No."

"Then why did you send them?"

"To find out."

"Find out what?"

"Find out how strong and smart they really are."

"There is more to the cards than you've let me know."  It wasn't a question.  It was a statement.

"You'll know soon enough."

***

I know I've got a face in me

Points out all my mistakes to me

You've got a face on the inside too and

Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can stand

Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is

I can't add up to what you can

But everybody has a face that they hold inside

A face that awakes when they close their eyes

A face watches every time they lie

A face that laughs every time they fall

(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is watching you too/right inside your skin

***

Sakura saw the attack and dodged it at the last second low kicking the card.  It screamed in pain and fell to the floor.  

"I command you to return to your power confined."  Sakura screamed the second she got the chance. 

The card screamed again this tie in defeat and it was sealed.  Sakura landed on her knees shaking.  The dash, power and fight returned to their card forms.  All floated back into Sakura's hand.

"I did it."  She whispered before collapsing to the ground.

***  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin

***

"AHHHH."  Syaoran screamed as he hit a large rock.  It was cold and rigid.  Pressing against some of the scars he had.

The card looked a little worried.  It only took Syaoran a second to figure it out.  He only hoped he had enough strength to do it.

The card's weak spot.  It's mask.  It was slowly crumbling.  If he could get it off him the card would return to it's card form and be sealed.

With the last of his strength he lunged forward.  Reaching up for the card's face.  The card was too slow to react and it felt the card captor rip the mask from its face.  

With an agonizing shout the card started to crumble.  

"Return to your power confined."  Syaoran yelled before falling to the floor.  The cards magic started to bind into a new card and Syaoran fell on his stomach.  In his hand he held a new card. 

"Truth."

***

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_[Repeat Chorus 4x]_

_(The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me) said with chorus._

***

Uh.  It's done.  Hehe.  Well I'm hungry.  Going to get some food.  I hope you all like this chapter.  I will update soon.  HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE.

Kang


	27. Home

Happy New Year everyone. Hehe. I decided to end the year with this chapter. So you guys will get it at the being of the year. Hehe.  
  
Here we go.  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo sat on her bed looking as red as a tomato. She had come out of the spell the instinct card have put her through and had refused to see anyone. Even in school she refused to speak to her friends.  
  
Today was a big day. They were going to China for Syaoran's birthday. Sakura had captured the card and Syaoran had called saying he'd captured one as well. The truth card.  
  
'It's so strange. How the cards came. The truth card showed the inner self of a person. What they really were. The instinct card enhanced a person's true self. Bringing it to the surface. Is that what I'm really like? Is that who I really am?'  
  
"You know you're very beautiful when you're thinking." Tomoyo snapped her head towards the door and saw Eriol leaning against her doorframe holding a bouquet of violets.  
  
"Eriol." Tomoyo looked at him a little stunned. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"  
  
"I came to see my beautiful Tomoyo and your mother let me in." He said smiling. Tomoyo gave a small smile but did not go to hug him as usual.  
  
Eriol sighed. "Are you going to keep this up Tomoyo?"  
  
"You saw what I was like. You ran away from me."  
  
"Tomoyo you were under the influence of the card. You can't expect me to believe you're still upset about it."  
  
"You saw what I'm like Eriol. That was me. I'm obsessive. I'm slutty. I'm.." She couldn't finish her sentence because an angry Eriol had grabbed her and kissed her very roughly.  
  
"Because I love you so much I won't hit you. Because if it had been anyone else saying what you just said I would have punched them to a liquid pulp. Never let me hear you say that about yourself again. Tomoyo you ran after me. You didn't run after anyone else. I could have taken advantage of you and believe me that's why I ran."  
  
"But Eriol. I looked almost naked." A familiar feeling rushed through her. Something she'd been feeling ever since Korea.  
  
He hushed her before anything else could be said. He looked her over. He could have had her that day. She was willing. He'd heard her essence call out for him and Kami knew he would have answered it if she'd been completely conscious of her actions.  
  
"I love you Tomoyo. I would never take advantage of you. Believe me you are not 'slutty' you are a goddess in my eyes. You're enticing, sensual, seductive, radiant and so beautiful."  
  
Tomoyo tried to speak but Eriol didn't let her. He placed a finger over her lips and hushed her. The anger in his eyes gone now. Tomoyo looked deep into his eyes and saw the tenderness and love she knew he had for her.  
  
I love you too Eriol." She hugged him tightly and he tenderly caressed her hair. She finally felt some comfort for her insecurities. The comfort only he could give her.  
  
"Come on love. Everyone is waiting outside." He said grabbing her bags. "It's time for things to play out."  
  
"What do you mean Eriol?" Tomoyo asked her boyfriend.  
  
"You'll see. I just hope it works out." He said walking down the hall with her. Then silently he added. "Without too much bloodshed."  
  
***  
  
"Kero stop fidgeting." Sakura whispered to her guardian as he messed with his hair again.  
  
"I can't help it Sakura. I forgot to add gel today." He was in his human form. He hadn't been in it for a while now and now he was in it to travel to China. For Li's birthday.  
  
"I don't know why we're going." Touya said. "It's just the gaki."  
  
"TOUYA. You promised you'd be good." Yukito said sternly.  
  
"No I never promised I'd be nice. I promised I would behave." He retorted.  
  
"Touya." Fujitaka said calmly. Touya calmed down and sighed. He didn't like this one bit. He had a bad feeling from this and he knew that something would happen. Something was being planned. He didn't know how right he was.  
  
"Tomoyo." Sakura called out ignoring her brother. Tomoyo waved to her best friend coming up to where they were meeting. Behind her came Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi who hide inside Nakuru's bag. He'd decided to stay in his stuffed animal form.  
  
"Sakura." Tomoyo said happily. Sakura was happy to see her friend happy again. She understood what it was like having something possess you but even she hadn't been able to get through to her. She was glad Eriol was able to.  
  
"I'm so excited. We're going to china again. I'll get to see him again. We're going to a party. Do you think we'll look all right? Did you bring what you said you'd bring when we got invited? Do you think they'll like me?"  
  
"Yes Sakura you'll look great. I made the outfit. I think it's great that they're making it a masquerade. It makes it so much more exotic. Yes I bought it. I'm so excited. I'll get to see so many kawaii things. Get to tape it all."  
  
Everyone watched as the two girls went on about their own little plans. Things were again like before.  
  
"So you spoke to her?" Kero asked Eriol softly. He nodded. "Good. They look much better happy."  
  
"Yes they do. So any more information about these cards?" Yukito asked from beside them. Eriol shook his head.  
  
"No. I can't find anything else. I can only tell you that these cards are connected with someone's personality and soul. Envy, truth and instincts all are part of which people are. I still don't know what the others will be and I don't know when the next one will strike."  
  
"I think we can expect a appearance at the party. It will be something big too."  
  
Who knows maybe they'll just let it be." Touya commented.  
  
"Maybe but we can't take that risk. Everyone be on their guard. You never know who's going to show up at these things."  
  
"It's Xiao Lang's birthday Kero. Expect everyone." Yukito said smiling.  
  
"Sakura. I want to show you this. It's a design for your dress." Tomoyo said sitting down. She grabbed her portfolio and showed it to Sakura.  
  
There were actually two dresses on the page. One was the dress sakura would wear at the party and the other was part of her gift for her love.  
  
"Tomoyo it looks great. Can I see yours?"" Sakura asked amazed at the fine detail on the drawings.  
  
Tomoyo flipped the page to show a beautiful angel dress. It was a very light shade of violet with beautiful baby blue wings.  
  
"Do you like it?" Tomoyo asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo it looks amazing. We're going to look so great at that party."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Can we see?" Nakuru asked. Tomoyo showed her but gave her a look that said ' don't show them.'  
  
"Hey what about us?" Kero asked. Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Sorry you will get to see it at the party."  
  
"Come on Tomoyo show us. Please love."  
  
"No Eriol."  
  
"Excuse me who here is mister Kinomoto?" A flight attendant asked the group.  
  
"Oh he was here a second ago." Sakura said looking around for her father. "Oh there he is."  
  
Her father came running up with a newspaper in his arm. "Sorry. I went to get the paper."  
  
"Are you mister Kinomoto?" The attendant asked.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"The plane is ready. If you and your companions follow me we can prepare for departure."  
  
"What about our bags?" Touya asked.  
  
"They've already been checked in. They will be at the LI mansion when you arrive. By the way it's an honor to meet you miss Kinomoto. You are more beautiful in person than in your magazines."  
  
"Oh thank you."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They followed the attendant towards the Li jet. It was fueled and ready for take off. They each took a seat and prepared for the flight.  
  
"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." A pretty flight attendant said with a smile towards the teenagers.  
  
"It's too bad your mom couldn't come with us Tomoyo." Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah but she said she'd fly in tomorrow. She had a meeting today."  
  
"I hope a card doesn't show up to ruin the party." She prayed.  
  
"Sakura all I can say is expect the unexpected. You never know what's gong to happen. Besides. Remember that the Li mansion has a lot of magical powers. There is bound to be something interesting happening."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I have a feeling that this trip will bring some interesting things." Eriol said. Suppi poked out of Nakuru's bag and sat on his master's lap.  
  
Sakura stared at the blue haired boy. He knew. He knew that she would not come back from this trip and she suddenly felt tired. How would she tell her friends that this would be her last trip to Japan for a while?  
  
*It will be ok Sakura. * Eriol said in her mind.  
  
*I hope so. * She whispered.  
  
***  
  
"The light." Anuradha mumbled in her sleep. Nisha awoke to this and looked over at the blond.  
  
The light was the name demons gave to the phoenix. A creature the higher beings had created. At the same time the demon world had produced a dragon with green eyes. From these creatures came the myth that the phoenix was the symbol of women and the dragon the symbol of men.  
  
They represented much more than that though. They were said to hold the power of good and evil.  
  
Nisha stood up slowly. If the light was coming than that meant the dragon would soon appear. Though who could hold so much power to bring such a being into existence?  
  
"Of course." She whispered to herself. Now completely alert she ran out of the room and towards the dungeons. Opening the dungeon doors she looked around at old markings prisoners made before their deaths. Some were images of loved ones, some were prayers to the gods and others were images of the last things they saw as free people. One in particular caught her attention. The rabbit signature.  
  
The woman her master had tortured with her hiding had been a seer. A very powerful one. Her markings looked like a story. Before she was tortured to death she had approached Nisha.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
"Little angel come here." The girl said breathing hard.  
  
"I'm not a little angel. I thought I told you that." A younger version of Nisha said to the girl. Rabbit. She was named that because of her white hair and her face held the reminder of a little rabbit.  
  
"Do you want to hear a story?"  
  
"Stories are for humans. I'm not a human. I don't' want to hear a story."  
  
"I will tell you a true story. Something I saw in my visions."  
  
"Alright. Tell me. I don't have long though. I have training."  
  
"Warriors so much need to make yourself stronger. This story is about a flower." She started. Nisha sat down already bored but something told her to listen.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"This flower was the rarest of all in the world. Only one grows at a time though it can live for a very long time. This flower was special though. It seeded a great dragon."  
  
"A great dragon?"  
  
"Yes. A dragon that held all the power of he dark side. The one with the green eyes."  
  
"That's not true. The dragon was created by the most powerful demons. He wasn't born from some flower."  
  
"He will. True the dark lords created him but they placed its power in the flower's seed. How else did you think he was protected?"  
  
"How can a flower be strong enough to hold the power of the great dragon with in it."  
  
"How do you hold the power of the angels in you."  
  
"I've told you so many times now. I'm not an angel."  
  
"Then what are the pretty wings on your back make you?"  
  
"I'm a winged demon." Nisha was getting aggravated. "Why do you have to insult me so badly?"  
  
"Not a bad thing to be an angel."  
  
"Right."  
  
#End of flashback#  
  
That was the day before her master had tortured her to death. Nisha never really understood why he did it. What had she said to him that made him want to kill her in such a way?  
  
All of a sudden it made sense, the seer saw the coming of the dragon. The one thing that could dethrone Elsu. She understood why the card captors played such an important role in all this. She now understood her master's plan.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura I don't want you to be unhappy." Syaoran said to her. They were sitting outside under a large oak tree. Their temple shone bright as they got closer.  
  
"I'm not unhappy." She said confused.  
  
"I mean about living with us. You're going to miss everyone in Japan and I don't want you to regret this."  
  
"I know I'll miss them but Syaoran I miss you so much. I can't give up this chance."  
  
"I still can't believe they've been planning this."  
  
"I know. It's nice of your mother to take me in though."  
  
"Sakura does anyone know?"  
  
"No. I haven't even told Tomoyo. My Otou-san pleaded with me not to tell anyone."  
  
"How do you think she'll take it?"  
  
"I don't think she'll take it too well. I think Eriol had some idea but he hasn't' said anything. Honestly I think he knows more than anyone."  
  
"You know that's true." He smiled and Sakura's heart skipped a beat.  
  
She closed her eyes but felt a familiar presence watching her. She looked up and saw the girl looking at her from a tree. Her smile was bright and Sakura blinked. When she opened her eyes for the second time the girl was gone and she was alone with Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran did you see anyone?"  
  
"No." He said frowning. The look of confusion on her face confused him.  
  
"There is something I have to tell you." She whispered looking back at the tree.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I see someone in my dreams. A girl. She never tells me her name but I always see her and she talks to me."  
  
He was now tense. She'd been dreaming of a woman in her sleep. He had been talking to Luke. What did it mean?  
  
"What did she tell you?"  
  
"She always talks about one thing in particular. That I have to be ready for anything. Usually though she just talks things I don't understand."  
  
Syaoran stayed silent for a long while. He took a deep breath and started speaking.  
  
"Sakura I've been having those dreams too. Only it's not a girl its' a guy. His name is Luke. "  
  
Sakura frowned and it made Syaoran smile. She looked so cute when she concentrated.  
  
"I don't understand. Why are we seeing these people in our sleep?"  
  
"I don't know. Sakura listen I have to go. I will see you in a little while." He said getting up. He lifted her in his arms and kissed her. She smiled happily and he started to disappear. In the trees two beautiful eyes watched the card mistress.  
  
Sakura's green eyes followed the shining eyes. She smiled. "You don't' have to hide."  
  
"Not hiding. Just watching." She smiled and came down from the trees. The same girl. She wore a beautiful white dress with high heels. She honestly looked like an angel.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Wanted to see you." She smiled again. Everything around her seemed to light up. "He's a cute one. Always has been though."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked curiously. The girl shook her head and didn't answer.  
  
"Nothing." She smiled and walked towards the temple. Inside was a bed. She turned around and motioned for the card mistress to follow. "Help me make it."  
  
They made the bed in silence. The girl was smiling. Sakura just concentrated on the bed. It was in different shades of aquas. Light and dark.  
  
"Whose bed is this?" She asked looking at the patterns.  
  
"Little dragons." The girl said softly. So softly that Sakura only heard dragon.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Draco'." She said. This time giving a proper name. Sakura still looked confused. "You have to take care of him. He's very lost. Will you keep him warm?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Will you keep him safe and warm. He's so cold. He needs to be warm." She said.  
  
"Tell me who."  
  
"You already know. Look after him Sakura. He needs you."  
  
"Wait. Who are you?" Sakura said as the girl walked away.  
  
"Like I've always said Sakura. I'm a friend. Go now. You're finally home."  
  
***  
  
"Sakura." Her father said. "Sakura we're here." He whispered.  
  
"Hoe. We're here?"  
  
"Yep. We're here. Come on Li must be waiting." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said smiling. 'Home. I'm finally home.'  
  
***  
  
I'm sooooooooo sorry this took so long. I've just been out of it lately. It's been so hot. Though it's up. I will have the next chapter up soon. By the way I'm going to start my first Harry potter story. Hehe. I know. Weird.  
  
Ja ne.  
  
Kang 


	28. Fatal lust

Well I'm glad people liked it.  I'm really trying to get higher numbers in reviews though.  Sniff.  I know maybe I'm asking too much but anyway on to chapter twenty-eight.

************************************************************************  
 

"SAKURA!"  Syaoran yelled as he saw her get off the jet plane.  She dropped her bag and ran to him as fast as her legs would take her.  Leaping into his arms they embraced.  It had been a while since their last physical embrace and it hadn't exactly been that pleasant.

"Oh I've missed you so much."  Sakura whispered 

"I've missed you too Ying FA."  He murmured taking in her intoxicating scent.  

Sakura started crying.  She really hadn't let herself think how much she'd actually missed her little wolf.  

"Shh.  Sakura don't cry.  I'm here now.  I'll never let you go love.  I promise you."  He whispered so only she could hear.  

"I'm never leaving you again."  She whispered back as everyone came to greet the Li clan heir and his mother.  

"Li-san it was so nice of you to let us come here."  Sakura's father said smiling.  "I just hope that everything works out."

"I know it will.  Come now.  We have a limo waiting."  She said bowing to him.  Everyone but Syaoran and Sakura looked confused.  Well expect for Eriol who had some idea.

"So how is my cute little descendent today?"  Eriol said happily.  Syaoran just glared and picked sakura up in his arms carrying her towards the limo.

"You know not to be ungrateful or anything but I can walk."

"Yeah gaki."  Touya said fuming.

"Yeah especially since I've run out of tape."  Tomoyo said pouting.  Sakura looked at her guiltily.  She had actually forced the tape with magic.

"Nothing any of you say today will get me angry.  I have my Ying Fa.  Can't have a bad day."  He said looking her in her beautiful green eyes.  (Now normally I would agree with him but you really think I would have called this chapter what it's called if I didn't have some evil scheme up my sleeve?)

They got to the limos and Syaoran and Sakura sat with their parents.  Everyone else was in the two other limos.

"I wanted to sit with sakura."  Tomoyo pouted.  "No tape and now I can't see what's gong on."

"It's ok love.  I think they had to talk about some things."  Eriol comforted.  

"Yeah you're probably right.  I wonder what it is though.'  Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

In the first limo Yelen was explaining to sakura what would happen.  

"You will have a complete training with your magical skills and of course your martial arts.  You're friends were not told of this for safety reasons and we will talk to them ourselves."  Yelen said looking at Sakura.

The card mistress nodded and looked at her love before turning back.

"There is more to it though isn't there."  She said.

Yelen nodded smiling happily.  "Yes there is."  

Sakura looked at her father smiling also.  Syaoran looked nervous.

"Well it's going to be announced at Xiao Lang's birthday but arrangements have been made for a marriage."  Yelen said.  Sakura looked stunned

"Marriage?"  Sakura said softly.  Her father nodded and Syaoran looked more nervous.

"If you don't feel it's right then you can say no and no one will know but it's been arranged.  All rituals have been done and the match is perfect."

Sakura stayed silent for a long while.

"Ying Fa?"  Syaoran asked nervously and was now scared.  Sakura smiled and let out a loud scream of happiness and she grabbed the man she loved.

She was crying and laughing.  She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back relieved.  He'd only found this part out days ago at the ritual.  He hadn't known that by the end of this she'd be his wife.  

He hugged her tightly and sakura leapt at Yelen and her father. 

"Thank you so much."  She whispered.

"Why thank us child?  You were destined to be together."  Yelen said smiling.  

"Thank you daddy."  She said hugging her father tightly.

"Sakura I want you to be happy."  Fujitaka said.  "Your mother would too.  Li will be good to you."

Sakura sat back down wiping away her tears as they reached the mansion.  Everyone got out and Xiao Lang helped Sakura out smiling broadly.

"Hey what did we miss?"  Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura.  She shook her head and walked up to her friends.  She had been asked to keep it a secret.

"Nothing." Sakura said grabbing her hand.  They ran up to the Li sisters who were more than a little excited.

"Little sister is here!"  They cried hugging Sakura.  They hugged the girls till they couldn't breath and then let them come inside.  All the males watched as the girls left and Eriol just snickered.

"She'll make a wonderful wife little descendent."  He whispered to Syaoran.  He looked at him strangely.

"How did you?"

"Call it intuition."  He said walking to his bags.

Syaoran stood there but smiled.  Sakura would be his wife.  He'd have her for all eternity.  If only he knew what was to come.  If only he'd remembered his dream.  Maybe he would have felt the eyes watching him from the roof.  

Beautiful, dangerous green eyes.

************************************************************************

Elsu came into the room with a blizzard following him.  Nisha looked at him a little startled.  She'd been looking at the cards and was now holding them behind her back.

"Master what's the matter?"  She asked.

"They marry."  He roared.  "The little wolf bastard thinks he can take what is to be mine?"

"Master what do you mean they marry?"  Nisha asked her master holding onto the cards tightly.

"The cherry blossom is to marry the wolf.  It's happening faster than I expected.  These cards they came from nowhere and my powers don't understand where they came from.  Our plan must be hurried.  Prepare everything.  He will ambush them at her wedding.  Let him try to take her from me.  I will take her and make her mine.  He will die at my power and she will be transformed into my queen.'

"Master are you sure she will come?"  Nisha asked.  

"Yes.  She will.  Willingly or not she will come.  Go rally them all.  Find a way to open the portal and let our kind come forth."

"Yes master."  Nisha bowed and moved.  Her hand became loose and one of the cards fell from her hand.  Elsu was consumed with his jealousy and his anger so he did not notice

The card started glowing and it disappeared.  A small giggle could be heard if you put your ear to attention.

Nisha ran to her room and grabbed Bahul.  She'd ordered him to make sure no one came close to the sleeping Anuradha.  The cards all fell from her hand but none disappeared.  She was breathing hard and couldn't understand why.

The giggles could be heard but she could not hear them.  Neither could he.  Her eyes shone with something she hadn't felt in a long time.  Lust.  His eyes mirrored hers and without a word he kissed her.

All thoughts of her master's plan faded as she felt her student's firm body.  In the back of her mind she felt this was wrong.  This was so wrong but she needed it.  It was the human in her that needed this.  The instinct in her.  She grabbed him and pulled him onto the couch.  Everything else was forgotten.

************************************************************************

The giggles heard in the dark realm were also heard in the Li mansion.  Sakura lay on her bed thinking of her marriage when she suddenly fell asleep.  She heard the giggles but after that all she could think about was the dream.

The same happened to Syaoran and he too was brought to his dream realm.  Tomoyo had run around the house looking for Eriol while Eriol had done the same.  It was a rage.  The young people of the mansion all searched out their partners and it was a frenzy of passion.  The older ones who had more control over themselves tried to separate the young people.  Most succeeded but they could not find Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, Syaoran and sakura.

'Where are they?"  Kero asked now in his teddy bear form.  "Can you feel it?"

"Yes.  I feel it.  It's so powerful.  Where did it come from?"  Yue asked.  He had transformed at the feel of the new card.

"It feels so dangerous but not violent.  Why?"  Kero asked as he turned into Keroberus.  He knew he'd need to stay in true form.

"I don't know."

"TOUYA???"  They heard Nakuru's voice form the mansion.  It sounded rushed and they knew evens he was under the influence of this card.

"Come on Yue.  WE have to find sakura."  Kero roared taking flight.  Yue followed and searched but for some reason they could not find her.  They might have passed her a thousand times but they couldn't see her.  The same went for Syaoran.  They saw Eriol's blinds closed and Tomoyo was nowhere in sight.  

"I don't know.  We must find them.  This card gets stronger each time I feel it.  It's passionate and joyous.  It does not feel violent but it causes more trouble than violence."  Yue said flying around.  

Sakura slept happily in her room while Syaoran did the same.  Tomoyo and Eriol were in a heat of passion while Meilin was looking for someone in particular.  Up in the air looking quite pleased was the card lust.  Her pink eyes shone as she danced in a cloud.  Her magic brought passion and desire into the hearts of those who wanted it.  She now searched for the two card captors but she too could not find them.  This was not something to her liking.

"Where are you my friends?"  She called to them.  Her voice was a melody and she started floating lower.  "Come and be joyful with desire and want.  You will be happy."

Her red hair swung all over the place and her barely clothed body would make any man full of need.

She pouted when she could not see them but frowned when she saw the image around the two warriors rooms.  One was a serpent.  It swung around the room but turned into a black haired man with a pair of sunglasses on his face.  The other was a black haired girl who held a magnificent staff in her hand.  

"Go now lust.  You are not needed here yet.  We released you for this purpose but not until we call."  The girl said swinging back and forward on invisible string.

"I answer to no one.  You are not my master."  The card protested.

"Do as we say or suffer our wrath.  For the two warriors are not read for that."  She rhymed.  

"Do as my sister says before I burn you to the ground."  The boy said in a deep voice.  Make sure the phoenix is here."  The card looked at he woman and then at the man.  She gasped when she realized whom they represented.

"You are the…"

"Yes now go.  They need to know what is t come.  The dark one is coming and the dragon will too.  The time of prophecy is near."  The woman said standing up.  Her form started to disappear. "Cameo, watch them as you always have.  I will come back with Ilo soon.  Our work here is far from done."

Her image disappeared and the warrior turned back into a snake watching the window and guarding.  These were only reflections of the truth and lust hurried away.  Frightened and in awe.  

************************************************************************

**"You're here?"  Sakura asked looking at her surrounding.  It was not peaceful anymore.  It looked very frightening.**

**"It's time."  The girl who always came to her said.  "You want to know my name?"**

**"Yes.  Please.  Please tell me."**

**"I'm Damia warrior of fate.  I've come to you to protect you.  To help you from the fate that awaits you.  I've come here t warn you that the time has come."**

**"What time?  How can you still be alive?  I thought you were dead."  Sakura was so confused.**

**"I am dead, in a way.  My spirit is still here.  Always will be.  Like it exists in my granddaughter's heart.  We've been watching you for a very long time Sakura.  You are the chosen one.  The one who will bring the dragon back into the world but there is a great price to this gift."**

**"Bring the dragon?"**

**"Yes. You are to bring him into this world.  Let him see the beauty of it and show him light.  To be the mother he only dreams of." **

**"Wait a minute I don't' understand!"  Sakura said crying.**

**"Dragon is a being.  A spirit.  Taken from the world when we were taken.  He is part of the balance of magic.  Slowly over the centuries this magic has disappeared.  The phoenix is on its' way.  She will come to him but protect him.  Please like I've asked you before to do."**

**"I can't.  I just can't."  Sakura screamed.**

**"You have to please.  I'm begging with you.  I can't force you but please.  He needs you.  We need you.  Don't let the dark lord with the green eyes take you.  Don't let him father the spirit which is supposed to be pure."**

**The warrior of fate knelt down in front of sakura pleading and begging.  Showing her what the world would be like without this being inside of it.**

**"He'll die if you don't give him form.  He'd perish if he were not reborn.  I am already gone and I have lost the things that matter.  Will you risk everything?  Will you loose the ones you love like I have?"**

**Sakura shook her head violently.**

"No.  Then please take care of him.  He's only a baby.  He needs you as his mother.  Teach him.  Do not let them take this child.  If he is taken there will be no hope left."

**"I will."  Sakura said and woke up screaming.**

************************************************************************  
  


Nisha awoke feeling very strange.  She was on her bed lying next to Anuradha.  She looked down at herself and saw she was naked.  How did that happen?

She looked around the room and saw Bahul lying next to her balled up with his tail comfortable pressed against the bed.

She was very confused when she realized he was naked too.  She couldn't understand.  She'd gone to get the troops ready.  Then all of a sudden she'd lost control of her body.  

She sat up and looked at her stomach.  It was swollen.  Her eyes were wide with shock.  NO it couldn't be.

She somehow got of the large bed and looked into the mirror.  Her stomach was swollen and she could feel something inside her.  She could feel another presence in the room.  

She closed her eyes and started feeling for the different auras in the room.  Sure enough there was someone else in the room.  She looked down at herself in awe.  This wasn't meant to happen.  She couldn't be pregnant.  How could she be this far along in only one night?

She almost smacked herself.  She was a demon and so was Bahul.  Of course any offspring of theirs would grow faster.  

She quickly got dressed and went to prepare the troops.  She was at least two days behind in her work.  She could tell by the way the demon world's sky changed.  Her clothes accommodated for her new state and she knew that she had to work fast.

"How could this happen?"  She muttered to herself unable to come up with a logical reason.  "The only thing that could do this is the lust card but it's still in its card form isn't it?"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at the cards.  Sure enough one was missing.  Lust had somehow escaped and had consumed almost everyone.  Many of the females were pregnant or had already given birth in the last two days.  She looked around astonished. How did the card escape on it's own?

Letting out a cry of frustration she stormed towards the warriors training rooms.  Some were already there.  Some were lazing about.

"Come on you fools.  The master wants everything to be ready.  I'll kill anyone who doesn't obey my orders!"  She screamed.  They all stared at her suddenly afraid.  No one messed with a destroyer when he/she was mad.

"Yes mistress."  They called and started training.

************************************************************************  
  


"Xiao Lang?"  Sakura called as she walked into his room.  She'd woken up about an hour ago and had started feeling fidgety.  She couldn't remember the dream.  

She remembered waking up screaming and she remembered no one coming to help her, for some reason she was glad about that.  She hadn't wanted to speak to anyone at that moment.  She'd only wanted to be alone.  

Now something was coming over her.  Something deep inside her wanted no needed to see Xiao Lang.

He was lying there sleeping.  She smiled and crawled into his bed.  He opened his eyes a little and grinned at her.  She smiled brightly and started kissing her.  There were no words between them.  Just actions.

Sakura crawled closer and he opened his arms wide for her.  He'd been dreaming as well but he couldn't remember the dream.  He only remembered that the dream wasn't' as pleasant as he was used to.

Her presence soothed his nerves and he wanted to show her that.  His emotions and desires were open to her and she gladly accepted his kisses and touches. 

"Xiao Lang."  She whispered into his ear.  

"Hmm?"  He mumbled as he kissed her neck.  Running his fingers up her back.

"I love you."  She said with a bit of a whimper.

"I love you too."  He mumbled as he kissed down her collarbone.

She gasped as he ran his hands up and down her hips.  Part of her mind knew that this was not normal.  They'd only been this forward with each other in their dream world but the other part of her mind was fuzzy.  She really didn't care and it was ok. 

In her heart she knew it was right.  All the suffering, all the pain would end up leading to this.  Her mind knew that bad things were to come.  Very bad things, so for the moment they had this.  No matter what happened she would have these memories and that's all that mattered.

Her whimpers couldn't be heard by anyone since the room had been sound proofed by a spell Syaoran created.  They didn't hear the giggles that came from outside nor did they hear the hissing of a snake that quieted the lust card.

Outside of the little wolf's window sat the guardian snake ever watchful of the warriors.  The lust card sat next to him.  He eyed it carefully and transformed into his human form.

"You're purpose has been filled.  Return to your card for and join your new master."  He commanded.

"Why?"  The card whined.  "She has not caught me.  Why should I give myself freely?"

"You'll disappear soon.  You were only created to serve this one purpose.  Without a master you'll cease to exist."  He warned.

The card looked frightened and nodded.  She bowed in front of the dark spirit and transformed back into its card form.  It floated into the room and landed on the bedside table.  

"So it's time."  He whispered looking up into the sky.  He saw Nisha coming into the mortal world and he turned back into his snake form.  Though he was dead his essence still existed.  He'd watched the demoness come and go and he grinned seeing her swollen belly.  He hid into the bushes and saw the winged demon look into the window.  

Even though her mood was far from pleasant she put on a smile seeing what was happening inside.  Her plan was coming along and by the time these two wed the dark lord would be overthrown and she would have the child of the two warriors in her possession.  

Looking down at her stomach she wondered what grew inside her.  She sighed and stood guard making sure none saw her.

Inside sakura already had her shirt off and Syaoran was kissing all over her skin.  There wasn't' an inch of flesh he hadn't kissed on her.  His desire and love for her drove him on.

Her lips were gently parted and her breathing was becoming harder.  

"Syaoran."  She gasped out when he started sucking on her neck.  

He kept going.  Hearing her approval.  They were so caught up in everything they didn't' feel the different auras around them nor did they feel the card float into the room.  All they knew was that they had each other and no other force could break that apart.

************************************************************************  
Ahh.  That was not good.  I had to get that done though.  It's one of those intermission chapters.  The ones you have to read but nothing really good happens till the end.

Hehe.  So Sakura gets the dragon.  Elsu is preparing to attack and Syaoran and sakura are going to get married. Except no one knows. I will try to have the chapter by the beginning of next week.  Hopefully.  Life's just been hectic.

Well love you all.

Please review.

Ja ne

Kang


	29. Coming of age

Hey everyone. Yes this is chapter twenty-nine.  We are almost up to the thirties and I am sad to say our story is getting closer to its end.  Probably going to be a sequel.  Won't tell you why.  You'll see.

Well on wards.

***

A week had passed since the very disturbing incident.  Meilin couldn't look Bo in the face.  Sakura and Syaoran just gave each other secret smiles when they were together and well Tomoyo and Eriol were still all over each other.

Sakura had woken up to find the lust card on Syaoran's drawer.  After they'd fully woken up the two had transformed the card.  It now belonged to them.  

They had asked the why's the how and every question they could but no one could understand why the card had just suddenly appeared.  

Sakura and Syaoran could not remember their dreams and it was very difficult to concentrate on much else.  The only thing to really look forward to was Syaoran's birthday and the announcement of their wedding.

"Xiao Lang hurry up."  Yelen called an hour before the party.  "Everyone will be here soon and you're not ready."

"Coming mother."  He called.  He went back to what he was doing.  Passionately kissing sakura.  They wee in his room.  Well better put, his bathroom both soaking and very breathless.

"We should really get ready."  Sakura said before going back to kissing him.

"Yeah 'kiss' we 'lick' should."  He said in between passionate embraces.

"I need to 'long kiss' get dressed."  She said trying to pull away.

"Yeah. Of course you have to get changed.  Need to look beautiful" he said before lifting her against the wall.

"Xiao Lang.  We really need to stop."  She moaned as he ran his hands all over her.

"Yeah but I really don't want to."  He murmured smirking.  He tasted her skin her kisses that were loving and lustful at the same time.  He'd felt her against him and he had certainly enjoyed it.  He wasn't about to give it up now, especially not on his birthday.

"LITTLE BROTHER!" his sisters yelled.

"I'M COMING!"  He yelled but went back to sakura.  She started to giggle and sucking on his neck.

"Don't leave a hickey."  He warned.

"To late."  She said laughing into his shoulder.  She just hoped Tomoyo didn't come looking for her.

Tomoyo had been chasing her for the last two days so she could try on the dress she'd made for her.  Sakura had been able to avoid her today but the last two days had been hell on her.  

She'd honestly wanted to wear a dress she'd bought at a store but Tomoyo would have none of that.

Sakura had relented and allowed her best friend to make her dress but she was not ready to miss quality time with her fiancée for it.

"You always smell and taste like cherry blossoms.  How do you do that?"  He said as he gently sucked on her earlobe.

"Don't know." He whispered feeling him pressed against her body.  They weren't really doing anything.  She had the towel around her body it was just a position that she hoped no one saw.

"Li have you seen sakura?"  Fujitaka's voice was heard from outside Syaoran's room.

"Um no."  He called out and stopped.  

Sakura looked at Syaoran and started kissing slowly down his neck.  She then forced him to let her down and she started for the portal between their rooms.  

"Don't."  He whispered.  He pulled her into his arms  

"Have to."  She said simply.  She smiled as innocently as possible.

"We haven't finished our shower."  He stated with a sly grin.  She smiled and shook her head.  

"We finished it an hour ago love."  She whispered.  "I better go.  Tomoyo must be going crazy looking for me."

After scowling till his forehead hurt and kissing her so hard that her lips bruised he let her go.  She walked through the portal with one last kiss and he sighed. 

She managed to get into her bathroom just as there was a knock on the door.  She heard Tomoyo's voice from the other side.

"Sakura are you in there?"  

"Yes."  She said as she dampened her hair a little.

"Oh good.  Everyone's been looking for you.  If I'd known you were in here all the time I wouldn't have worried."

Poking her head out of the bathroom she gave her best friend a smile.  "No need to worry.'

Sakura came out wearing her bathrobe.  Her dress was on her bed along with her hairpins and makeup.  She started getting changed into the dress her best friend had made her.

It was a long silk dress.  It had no sleeves and was extremely tight from the top.  It flowed out from the bottom with a very unique design on it.  

Looking at the way the dress fit Sakura was glad she let Tomoyo make the dress. It was beautiful.

She said down at the vanity and an attendant came in to do her hair.  Tomoyo helped with her make up matching it perfectly with her complexion and her eyes.  The green emeralds seemed a lot brighter than usual.

Her hair was placed in a half bun.  The rest of he hair flowed down to her waist and it was decorated with cherry blossom pins she'd created with the create card.  On her neck she wore the necklace Syaoran had given her and she wore the earrings her father had given her.

Tomoyo had gotten changed and the attendant was now doing her hair.  Sakura helped with her makeup just as she had done and when both girls were finished they stared at their reflections.

"Amazing."  The attendant said smiling brightly at the two girls.  "You both look lovely."

"Thank you."  They said giggling.  Sakura looked radiant.  She looked immaculate.

Tomoyo wore a tight dress that had long sleeves and gold trimmings.  It had two slits on the sides.  It was a darker shade of violet.

Before Sakura could say anything a loud knock on the door was heard.  "Are you two decent?"

It was Touya.  

"Yes."  They both cried out giggling.

"Good.  Come on then.  The gaki's party is about to start."  He said gruffly.  As if he truly wished to be anywhere but there.

He opened the door and looked them over. He thought Tomoyo looked nice but his sister no longer looked like the little girl he wished she still was.  She looked like the woman she had come to be.

His stomach turned He had a terrible feeling inside of him.  Something would happen.  Tonight would mark the night he would lose his little sister and he wasn't' ready for that.

***

Nisha stood in the corner of the room.  She held her stomach protectively as she watched the guests move about.  The guest of honor was still not there but his mate definitely was. 

She hadn't bothered choosing a form to go as.  No one really knew her true form and all she'd had to do was hide her wings.  That was easy.  A simple charm did that.  Her stomach was very large with her child.  Indeed it was a child.  A girl.  She'd had one of the elder demons examine her and they'd been very surprised.  

Elsu had been enraged, his head warrior pregnant and unable to remember how it happened?  It was preposterous and only because the elder demons stopped him did he not torture her. 

Her blood meant too much right now.  It was the reason Anuradha still lived.  It was the reason Bahul still lived as well.  Their blood was the source of power itself.

He refused to come the bastard.  Nisha thought as she watched them dance.  He left the dirty work for her.  She was almost ready to give birth and he wanted her doing these jobs.  In the demon world months had passed.  In the real world only a week, this was frustrating.  She didn't' know where to start.  

"So you're almost ready to deliver."  A young man asked her flirtatiously.

"Yes."  She said curtly.  Still keeping a close eye for Sakura and Syaoran.

"Where's the father?"  He asked getting closer.

"None of your business."  She said coldly.  Bahul was actually back in the demon world.  She had forbid him from coming.

"No father right?"  He said.  "It's ok.  I know I would be glad to raise a child if he had no father.  Bastard must have left you when you got pregnant."  He said leaning against the table.  Nisha rolled her eyes and looked away.  No point getting into a fight when it wasn't' needed.

He tried to smooth talk her and gently grabbed her arm.  She pulled away and looked towards the stage.  Still he pursued her.

"You don't' talk much."  He commented.

"I don't talk to mortals."  She whispered so only he could hear.  She grew weary of this guy.

"Mortals?  What are you some sort of goddess who came down to see the birthday of Xiao Lang Li?  He joked.

"No I'm a demon."  She said grinning.  She didn't like mortal men much and this one was about to get a taste of it.

"A demon?  I doubt it.  We Li's have magical powers.  If you were a demon I could have felt it by now." He said smugly.

"I doubt that."  She said dangerously and reached her arm behind him   "My child asks for power.  Did you know? Blood especially, mortal blood.  You know I can smell the blood from you and it's quite tempting.  Lets have a taste."  Since they were in a corner it was dark so no one could see.

The man who had just been cocky now seemed terrified.  He felt her fangs on his neck like a vampire. 

"Please don't hurt me."  He pleaded.

"Hmm but I really am hungry and to be honest this party doesn't have anything that is to my liking."  She whispered before biting into his neck.  She made sure to cover his mouth to hold back his screams.  She drank of the rich fluids till the baby asked for no more.

In truth ever since she'd become pregnant she'd been craving the taste of blood.

"Look he's coming."  A girl squealed.  Nisha looked up and saw Syaoran.  He looked very sophisticated and well groomed.  His messy brown hair had been gelled back and his eyes seemed more glittery than normal.  She knew why.

He wore a white dinner shirt with a cream colored jacket.  His loose pants matched the jacket and he wore a gray tie.  The look complimented him and Nisha raised an eyebrow.  Why white?

She watched as he bowed to the elders and to his mother. They were all dressed up for this occasion.  She smirked, so much commotion.

Her vision took her back to the card with the mask.  Yes this event was in fates path and she would not disrupt it.

"Tonight we celebrate the birth of our leader.  Xiao Lang."  The head elder announced.  Everyone clapped.  Nisha let the body drop in the corner and walked closer to the action.  Sakura stood close by smiling brightly and proudly.

Tomoyo stood with Eriol and her camera.  Meilin and Bo stood together holding hands.  She smirked.  Seemed the card had affected them too. 

She looked back up at Xiao Lang as the head elder took out the ceremonial sword.  It was beautifully engraved.  It had the Li symbol at the hilt with three names on the blade.  It was obvious it was enchanted.

Xiao Lang stood respectfully awaiting to receive his new sword.  He held out his hand and only those who knew him well knew he was a little nervous.  This was the moment he'd awaited since his birth.  He remembered his father very vaguely at that moment and wondered if the same had happened to him.

The elder handed him his sword.  It glowed with power as it was placed in its new master's hand.  Xiao Lang gasped at the power of his sword.  It was graced with the power of all the leaders who had been before him.  

It was all a blur to him.  He barely heard the elder talk.  He barely heard the claps as everyone applauded him.  He barely felt his mother's arms around him as she wept in happiness.

All he could feel was the power of his sword.  It was as if it spoke to him.  Something ancient and important.  He saw Luke.  He was smiling proudly.  

'No leader before you has felt this power and no leader after you will feel it again.  This sword was made for you and only you.'  Luke's voice echoed in his mind.

A sudden flash back appeared to him.  He saw himself looking at a little boy staring up at a younger version of Luke.  His eyes shimmering an impossible blue.  His hair was tied back in a very tribal design.  His face was covered in markings.

"What are you doing?"  The little boy asked.

"Making a sword."  He said warmly. 

"For who?"  The boy asked curiously.  His eyes as amber as his own.

"This is for you.  You see the markings.  They represent good, evil and the balance between them."  He said looking lovingly at the boy.

"Just like you Ilo."  He said happily.

The young man smiled at him nodding. 

The flash back ended and Syaoran found himself back in the great hall.  Everyone was still clapping as the elder spoke.  He looked around the room and saw Sakura.  She was waving happily at him and he graced her with the warmest smile.  He put down his sword slowly and stared at the elder.

"And now before we go forward to the banquet I would like to call up Miss sakura Kinomoto."  The elder said bowing.  Syaoran tensed.  This was it.  He was going to propose in front of everyone.  What if she said no?  What if she decided she didn't' want this to be arranged and wanted him to ask her out of his own will?

'Stop thinking that.'  His mind heard.  She walked up onto the stage looking very happy.  Tomoyo looked confused.  Eriol just looked very smug and Touya didn't look happy at all.

"Every great leader needs a companion at his side.  Someone who will support him in his times of grief and who will rejoice with him   someone who can give him many sons."  

Everyone became silent and Syaoran took in a deep breath.  She looked radiant.  Her hair was shining and the dress she wore made her look angelic.

"Now as we all know tradition is very important in our family but I believe that our leader would like to do this himself."  The elder finished handing Syaoran a small box.  His hands were sweaty and he felt nervous.  He knew she'd say yes but what if…

He stopped thinking and got down on one knee.  Everyone gasped and it took three men to hold Touya down.

"Sakura Kinomoto will you do me the great honor and privilege of marrying me?"  He asked as calmly as possible.  

Sakura had tears in her eyes.  She hadn't expected him to ask her like this.  She'd expected it to be announced but he'd wanted to ask for her permission.  She felt touched and honored.

"Yes."  She said softly.  All of her tenderness and all of her love was placed in that one word.  Syaoran got up and placed the beautiful ring on her finger.  Everyone started clapping and cheering again as he twirled her around in circles.

Tomoyo was squealing happily and Eriol was helping Yukito and Bo keep Touya down.

"Let me go.  I'll kill him he's not getting near her."  He was muttering.  Fujitaka put his hand on his son's shoulder. 

"She's happy."  He said softly.  He looked up at his daughter.  Sure enough she was smiling brightly.  Just like her mother.

Kero looked happy.  He liked the Li home they had lots of chiefs who were happy to cook for Kero.  Yukito looked happy as always and Yue heard everything.  His mistress would be protected.  

"Oh Touya isn't it wonderful.  I wonder when I can get married." Nakuru said gleefully.  Touya scowled.  Eriol just snickered.

Sakura held onto Syaoran with all her might.  She loved him so much and finally she could be with him.

"I love you."  She whispered.

"I love you too Ying Fa."

"Let us all go to the feast."  Yelen said looking at her son with a rare smile.

Everyone stared towards the dinning room.  Touya was finally let go but Eriol had to put a barrier between Touya and Syaoran.

***

The banquet was immense.  There was enough food to sustain at least a hundred armies.  The guests all sat at the large dining table chattering merrily and discussing the recent events that had taken place.

"I can't believe it you're getting married."  Tomoyo squealed ass he spoke to sakura.

"I know."

"When would the wedding be?"  One of the guests asked the elders.

"It would be in the next two weeks at least.  You know tradition.

"Yes, yes of course" Sakura's ears perked up 

"Two weeks?"  She asked Xiao Lang.

"Yes.  Tradition has it that once proposed everything is done within two weeks toward off the bad spirits."

"So in two weeks I'll be your wife?"  She asked with a bit of mischief in her voice.

"Hai."  He responded with the same mischief.

"Of course in that time the groom and bride wont be able to see each other as often."  The elder said snapping the card captors out of their haze.

Everyone around them started laughing at the glum faces they pulled.  Tomoyo had her trusty camera on the table capturing every moment.

"Isn't it wonderful Eriol?"

"Yes love it is."  He said but he had a terrible feeling growing inside of him.  Something was coming.  Something no one wanted.

From the corner of the room Nisha watched.  Her master would not be pleased at all.  The boy now held the sword.  Things were going to be more difficult and in her currant state she couldn't handle Elsu's anger.  She held her stomach protectively and rubbed just a little.  

She looked at sakura one last time before leaving and felt a sudden surge of energy coming from her.  

No it couldn't be.  It was impossible.  

***

Ohh finally.  Sorry like I've said in the other story I started collage and I've been so busy it's not even funny.  I hope this was better than the last chapter.  I worked a little harder on it.  

Well I got to go.  

Love all of you and please review.  I love them and you know it.

Ja ne

Kang.


	30. Hate and worry

Nisha stood on the mountaintop of the dark forest.  The demon world had many forests but this was the darkest of all of them.  She held her stomach protectively and looked down at the warriors preparing themselves.  She looked at the vial she'd been given.  For the last three demon months she'd had to drink it to stop the labor.  Elsu wanted her to postpone it for as long as possible.  She hated it the child was restless.  She wanted to come out into the world and he wouldn't let her.  

She'd been distant from Bahul for that long now.  She would only speak to him when needed but he craved her affections.  She remembered now how it all happened but she would not accept the human feelings inside of her. 

Her daughter kicked a little and she allowed herself to smile.  Her little light, she had a name picked out.  It was significant to her.  This child would be her hope; she would love this child no matter what anyone told her.  It was the only emotion she would allow.  She would give this child the love she had always been denied.  

"You've been here a long time."  Anuradha said softly.  She had recovered from the torture a few weeks ago but her confidence and strength were still very frail.

"You should be resting."  She responded with a command.  Anuradha graved her with a smirk and sat next to her mistress.

"I could say the same to you."  She grinned.  "The master is ready.  He plans to attack on the wedding." 

"The boy knows this.  He's dreamed it."  Nisha said rubbing her tummy very slowly.  "I just wish I could give birth to her already.  She's uncomfortable and isn't happy about being stuck in here any more."

"Something disturbs you."  It wasn't a question.  It was a clear statement.  "You didn't tell the master did you?"

"No.  He doesn't need to know.  When she'd brought here the pregnancy will not last that long.  By the time they come to rescue her, if they can, she would have had her son."

"How do you know it's the dragon?"  Anuradha said slowly.  Nisha had always told her of the story of the dragon.  The one who would balance the darkness from the light.

"I just do.  The power I felt from him wasn't white magic.  It was black and very dark aura.  Yet the child is good, it has a soul."  

"Like yours."  After her ordeal she had become more docile and had started searching through her self to find what humanity was left inside of her.  

"Yes."  Nisha said looking down at her stomach.  "Funny isn't it.  I'm a demoness, my child's father is a demon and I produce a child with a soul." 

"Maybe it's a sign."  She said softly.  They both watched as the blood red sun clashed with the darkness of the cloudy sky as dusk approached.

"I hope it isn't.  Elsu isn't pleased at all of this.  He would easily rip her out of me and strangle her to death before letting a soul demon run around.  He only keeps me safe because the elders have ordered it."

"It won't last long."  She replied raising an eyebrow.  "You and I both know Elsu too well."

"I know.  That's why he's postponing this as long as possible.  After the cherry blossom is here then maybe he'll forget or maybe he'll decide something else."

"Have you ever wondered what mortals feel like?"  She asked all of a sudden.

"What, being mortal?"

"No, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.  Not knowing that any of this exists.  Having no clue that anything is wrong and just living each day as it comes."

"Isn't that what we do?"  Nisha said getting up and started for the path back down.  "We live every day as we can and hope we survive for the next.  We're warriors in a secret war. It's them against us Anura.  Never forget they are the ones who pushed us away.  Not the other way around."

With that she left her young student to reflect.

***

He stood at the top of the mountain where his mistress had stood.  His eyes shone brightly as the moon reflected over the water of Hong Kong.  

The card mistress was running around with her friends, playing and enjoying the brilliant night.  He watched as they talked and discussed her upcoming wedding.  His eyes were sorrowful and at the same time envious.  

His mistress had not spoken to him like before.  His child lived inside of her and he dared not touch the swollen stomach of the demon, no WOMAN he adored and worshiped.

He heard his child's heart beat every time she passed him by in the great halls of the palace.  He made sure she was safe from his master's clutches as he watched Elsu plan his attack.  All of a sudden he hated these mortals more than he ever knew he could.  His dreams of his mistress had been broken because of them.

His emotions.  The things that his teacher had so often warned him about were coming through.  The things he had never cared about before were the most important things now.  His mortality was showing and that meant weakness.  He couldn't be weak.  He had a child to consider, he had a mistress to obey and he had a duty to fulfill.  He would not be seen as a weakling.  For her sake, for his own sake.  For the sake of the demon inside of him.

Maybe that's why he stood on the mountain watching the women and the ones who guarded them.  Most of the men were back at the estate.  The women were all just inside of it.  He growled.  He held in his hand something sacred.  Something that his mistress had held for centuries.  

The hate card.  

Maybe if he'd been thinking, if he hadn't let his emotions consume him.  Been in more control of his mind, his body what little was left of his soul maybe he would have forgotten the anguish of rejection but he couldn't.  She moved away from him, protecting their child on her own.  Being the demoness she was.  Being brave and strong while he was small and weak.  

He knew this went against Elsu's command but for her he'd face the essence of evil itself.

So holding his sword close to the card he looked for a host.  It couldn't be the card mistress and her warrior directly.  Their love would kill the card too fast.  It had to be someone who was already weak in emotion.  Who was so consumed by it that the card could feed and then attack the card captors.

He stared down at the laughing girls.  No, none of them would do.  Yes they were filled with emotions and love and happiness that the hate card could thrive off but it wasn't' enough.  They were all happy; the effects of the card would take too long to break the person down.  It had to be someone who was already hurting.  Who was already in pain?

Maybe he'd made a mistake in taking the card.  He should have chosen another one but this was seemed like the right one.  He was about to give up when he saw one of the guards.  He was none other than Touya Kinomoto.  The elder brother of the card mistress.

He looked neutral with his friend Yukito next to him but in reality he was hurting.  He would loose his sister forever because of Xiao Lang and he hurt because he would no longer be her protector.

His emotions were hidden but for a demon with the senses Bahul held it was easy to see.  The man really hated the male card captor and in some way he had good reason but not justified.

Perfect.

He held his sword in the air and let the hate card go.  The wind picked it up and in a very fast and brutal act he punctured the card with the tip of his sword but the card did not shred to pieces.  Instead it began to glow a very dark purple and then it turned black glowing with life and vividness.

Bahul focused on the aura of the young man.  His eyes closed in concentration.  Not only on his target but keeping the powerful sorcerers and sorceress that resided inside the Li clan estate away from the disturbance in the air.  

Hopefully if he did this right they would barely feel it.  As if it was nothing at all.  Just a passing of a foolish young sorcerer or child playing with his abilities.

If not it would take them seconds to track him and he would have to disappear quickly.  Loosing his chance to take some vengeance on the obsessions of his master.  The ones that cost him his devotion and goddess.

The card took on the form of a shadowed figure with hollow eyes.  It was nor female or male.  It was more a combination of darkness and snakes.  It then floated invisibly towards Touya.  He had walked away from everyone with a scowl.  

Touya didn't feel anything come towards him as he followed the path back to the house.  He couldn't be around his little sister right now.  He did want her to be happy but it was as if she had forgotten him completely and that hurt him.  It killed him.

In his deep thinking he barely felt the hate increase inside of him.  He was so consumed by his own envy and the shame for feeling that envy, he took the hate cards influence with gratitude.  Because hate listens to your thoughts and it pretends to understand and that's the thing about hate.  It does understand and it does let you feel because it feeds of that hate and it grows and all it wants you to do is hate more.

***

"Did you feel that?"  Syaoran asked as he walked down the hall with Eriol and Bo.  

"Feel what?"  Bo asked looking at his friend.  

"Nothing.  Must be loosing it."  

"That's not uncommon for you little descendant but what did you feel?"  Eriol asked.

"It's nothing really. Probably just paranoid."  Then he started walking again but stopped and looked back at Eriol.  "Don't call me that."

"It's just pre wedding jitters. Everyone gets them."  Bo said helpfully as they walked up to the main hall where the reception would be held.  Tables were being placed all over the hall.  The decorations all in red even the tables.  Syaoran sighed.  His was a big thing.

"With all the commotion their making I wouldn't blame him."  Eriol said smiling as always.  "Most people would be overwhelmed by so much attention and fussing."

"I am not overwhelmed."  Syaoran said defensively.

"Of course your not."  He said with a smirk then walked over to Syaoran's mother.  The leader of the Li clan sighed in frustration.  Bo just smirked and they continued to walk through the halls.  They had no choice in what was happening.  Their families were making sure everything was perfect.  Well everyone but Touya.  He'd just follow Sakura around and make sure that Syaoran didn't even come a millimeter in distance to her.

He hadn't seen Sakura in all that time.  Only glanced at her at breakfast from the other end of the table or walking down one of the halls.  Other than that they were relying on their link.  It grew stronger as time went by and the more they used it but still it was very difficult for them to cope.

'You've been without her that long before.'  His mind teased.  He shook his head.  No it wasn't Touya that bothered him, it wasn't even the fact that being away from sakura was killing him.  He could handle being without her a few more days knowing that he'd have her as his wife forever.  It was his dream.  The first dream he had.  He feared it.  What if it was to come true, they knew now that Elsu the master of the demon world wanted his cherry blossom.  He had made it clear to the elders that the temple had to be secured magically as well as security guards.

_"She is gone.  You have let it be for too long."_

The words echoed in his mind.  The fear he'd felt that night.  The anguish of those words as he remembered the dream.  NO he would not let it be too late.  He would protect her till he died and the darkness would not consume her.

"Hey Xiao Lang you alright?"  Bo asked.  He looked at his friend in concern.

"Yeah.  I'm fine."  He whispered looking at the decorations.  "Just fine."

At that moment they heard someone come through the doors.  Touya.  He looked pale as he always did now days.  Ever since the announcement he'd been getting a little thinner.  It couldn't be affecting him that much could it?

Today though he was awfully pale.  His eyes held bags under them and his hair was not combed properly.  

"Hey Touya where's Sakura."  Bo asked curiously.  The older Kinomoto didn't answer.  Just glared at them and walked by.  "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know."  Syaoran said in honesty.  He could feel the change in Touya's aura.  It was darker than normal but that wasn't' too surprising.  He knew the older man hated him and there was nothing that could change that.  

"So two more days and she's going to be your wife."  His friend said with a grin.  "I would think you'd show a bit more emotion than you are."

"Only for her."  He said looking out into the night.  "Only for her."

***

Walk the waters path.

Follow the golden road.

See the eyes through your foes.

Know what they all know.

Sakura listened to the words expecting to see the lady who came to her in her sleep but she never came.  Only the words of a small child came to her.  A small girl was in a playground sitting on the swings with a young boy behind her pushing her as she sang.

See beyond the givers grave.

Run across the desert plains.

The dragon roars,

The phoenix soars.

The boy turned to her staring at her with beautiful green eyes.  His hair was a dark brown and it was as if she was looking at Syaoran.  

He stood up leaving the little girl on the swings and walked to sakura with no fear.  Sakura stared at his serious face and was awed.  This child seemed to have the strength and maturity of any adult.

"You can't stop it."  He said to her.  

"Stop what?"  She asked confused staring at his intense green eyes.

"The coming."  He said.  "You'll try to stop it but you can't.  They're coming for us."

"Who is?"  She asked curiously looking at the child more closely.

"The destroyers."  He whispered.  "Their coming and you can't stop it."

"I can.  We know who they are.  We can, we can stop them."  She said reassuringly.  He shook his head and pointed to the little girl.

"We know."  He said softly his intensity faltering ever so slightly.  "We see, we hear but it has to happen.  Though you won't be alone."

The little boy graced her with a brilliant smile.  He held out his hand and reached for Sakura.

"Father worries."  He continued.  "He thinks it will be dangerous but it will be ok.  Either way, will you try?"

"Yes."  She answered softly hugging the child.  He hugged her back just as fierily and looked at her again.

"It's time to go back mother."

"I don't want to."  She whispered seeing the small child who claimed to be her son.

"You have to go back.  I will be there soon mother but the dark lord is coming. Be prepared."  He looked at her one last time and ran back to the little girl who was laughing joyously.  He hopped back on the swings and resumed playing as if sakura had never been there.

***

Uh I'm sorry this took so long but I've had horrible writers block.  The last three chapters should be out soon.  It will take me a while cause my writers block for this story has been really bad but I know this one isn't that great but I'm trying.

I know it's short but I'll continue tonight.  My husband and his little bro are playing playstation so I know I have this for a while.

Love you all.

Ja ne.

Kang.

P.S please R&R


End file.
